New Dragon Ball DC Universe KAI
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Remake de "New Dragon Ball DC Universe" de OCNARF.
1. Capítulo 1: Calma antes de la tormenta

_**Nota: Yo no poseo ni Dragon Ball ni DC ni este fic. Si he podido realizar este fic es gracias a que OCNARF, su autor original, me dio la autorización. Además os recomiendo leer la historia original y el resto de sus fics. Aquí os pongo el link:**_

s/8592341/1/New-Dragon-Ball-Dc-Universe

_**##############################**_

**Capítulo 1. Calma antes de la tormenta.**

Gohan derroto a Cell gracias al sacrificio del gentil Androide 16 y su padre Goku en los Cell Games y se llevó la gloria. Al mismo tiempo, en América, el Nuevo Dios y Líder de Apokolips, Darkseid, que fue resucitado y fusionado con Brainiac por culpa de Lex Luthor, invadió junto con sus tropas los Estados Unidos de América, pero la Liga de la Justicia, junto con los miembros supervivientes de la Legión del Mal, ayudaron a repeler la invasión. Para evitar que el planeta sufriera graves daños, Superman y Luthor se las idearon para llevar a Darkseid a New Genesis. Allí fue derrotado y enviado a Oa, donde fue encerrado en una celda especial.

7 años han pasado desde esos eventos.

En la Atalaya, el satélite espacial de la Liga de la Justicia, Batman se encontraba en la computadora analizando un caso con la ayuda de Mr Terrific. Había aparecido mucha gente asesinada y lo más curioso de todo, les habían extraído toda su fuerza vital.

-Es terrible, es como si los hubiesen exprimido como a limones-Dijo Terrific.

-¿Podría tratarse de Parasite?-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Se trataba de Superman, que acababa de llegar al satélite.

-No, según tengo entendido, Parasite, junto a más villanos murió cuando Darkseid resucito.-Dijo Batman

-Lo mismo ocurrió en Metropolis, en los laboratorios S.T.A.R. Por eso mi principal sospechoso era Parasite. El trabajaba ahí cuando era Rudy Jones.

-Es lógico, pero según me han informado testigos, fue obra de unos hombres calvos con una extraña M en la frente. Consulté a Waller por si se trataba de algún experimento secreto en metahumanos de Cadmus, pero ella lo negó. Así que decidí ir al lugar donde se les vio por última vez y allí encontré unas huellas digitales.

-¿Has estado trabajando con Waller?-Preguntó el Hombre de Acero.

-Sí, más que nada para mantenerla informada.

-Bien, entonces deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de los causantes. Terrific abandonó la sala.

-Los principales sospechosos son Yamu y Spopovitch.-Batman tecleó la computadora y unas fotos de los dos individuos aparecieron en la pantalla.

-¿Spopovitch? Ese no fue el hombre que quedó finalista en el 24º Torneo de Artes Marciales que se celebrará en Isla Papaya, cerca de Japón.

-¿Ese torneo no lo ganó ese Mr Satan del que hablán tanto en Japón?-Preguntó Terrific.

-Si, mismo que "derrotó" al Bio-Androide Cell. Aun no sé como ese enclenque le derrotó, Aunque más raro fue el hecho de que toda la gente que ese demonio mató resucitó sin ninguna explicación.

-Imagino que participaran en la próxima edición del Torneo que se celebrará de aquí a siete meses. Debemos ir con cuidado, la mayoría de las victimas son metahumanos de segunda categoría.

-Pediré a J'onn J'onzz que establezca un enlace mental con todos los miembros disponibles de la Liga. E informaré a Waller no vaya a tratarse de un nuevo ataque de Apokolips.

-Dudo que se trate de Darkseid o alguno de sus lacayos. Son perversos pero no estúpidos. Jamás se arriesgarían a hacer un ataque tan directo. Propongo ir de incógnito y ver lo que pasa.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que participemos en el torneo?

-Exacto.

-Pero, yo no sé nada de arte marciales, Bruce.

-Tenemos 7 meses para solucionar ese problema. Vete preparando, porqué seré más duro que todo a lo que te hayas enfrentado hasta ahora.

Al oír eso, Superman no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

_**######**_

En ese mismo momento pero en otra localización, un héroe novato conocido como Gran Saiyaman había frustrado el intento de secuestro al alcalde, y con ayuda de Videl la hija de Mr. Satan había derrotado a la banda de Red Shark.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero la próxima vez déjaselo al Gran Saiyaman.-El Gran Saiyaman comenzó a hacer poses ridículas que solo gustarían a Ginew.

-Puede que tengas razón, nos vemos mañana en clase Gohan.-Dijo Videl.

-De acuerdo Videl, hasta maña...¡PORRAS!

-¡Ja! Lo sabía. Hagamos un trato, yo no revelo tu secreto si a cambio tu me enseñas a volar. ¿Qué dices?

A Gohan no le quedaba más remedio que hacer lo que Videl le pedía o ya podía olvidarse de volver al Instituto Orange Star.

¿Podrá Superman estar a la altura del entrenamiento de Batman? ¿Y Gohan, podrá enseñar a Videl la técnica del vuelo?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **¿Qué os ha parecido? Pues si os ha gustado, os animo a seguir leyendo esta historia. Y por supuesto, leer la historia de** OCNARF**, que escribe de fábula. Otros escritores que también os recomiendo son **DRAGÓN OSCURO** y** SLIVER.**

Y me gustaría volver a agradecer a **OCNARF **que me dejase hacer un remake de su fic. Muchas gracias.

Saludos.


	2. Capítulo 2: La leyenda renace

Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic remake.

**Capítulo 2: La leyenda renace.**

Cuando Gohan se enteró de que un nuevo Torneo de Artes Marciales iba a celebrarse, rápidamente fue a avisar a sus amigos. Los únicos que mostraron interés en participar fueron Krilin, A-18 (sólo por el premio en metálico), Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Goku y Vegeta (Sólo para poder luchar con Kakarotto).

Era un día tránquilo para todos, menos para Gohan, que había tenido que acceder a enseñar la técnica del vuelo a su compañera de clase, Videl, o si no ésta revelaba su secreto. Y para colmo, también tenía que entrenar a Goten, su hermano pequeño que era la viva imagen de su padre.

-Bien, estoy lista Gohan.-Dijo Videl.

-De acuerdo, pero antes de eso, te enseñaré lo básico. Voy a mostrarte lo que es el ki.

-¿Ki? ¿Es alguna clase de truco?

-No, es algo así.-Dijo Goten, mientras destruía una roca con una bola de energía que había creado. Videl casi se desmaya del susto.

-¡Idiota!¡Te dije que no hicieras nada brusco!-Riño Gohan a su hermano pequeño.

Varios días después, cerca del Monte Paozu, cayó algo procedente del espacio exterior. La Liga de la Justicia decidió ver lo que era. Por desgracia, la mayoría de sus miembros estaban ocupados. Superman se encontraba luchando contra el Escuadrón de Venganza hacia Superman formado por Metallo, Kalibak, Toyman, Volcana y Livewire. Batman estaba resolviendo una caso en Gotham. Wonder Woman y el Detective Marciano estaban luchando contra Giganta y Killer Frost. Flash se encontraba firmando autógrafos en su Museo. Los únicos disponible eran Shayera Hol, la Chica Halcón y John Steward, el Linterna Verde.

Gohan, acompañado de Videl (Con un nuevo corte de pelo) y Goten, los cuales habían aprendido a volar en poco tiempo, decidieron ver que había sido ese estruendo.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento, mismo que tuve ya hace tiempo"-Pensaba Gohan.

Cuando llegaron, vieron un pueblo, llamado Natade, en el cual se estaba haciendo un ritual de sacrificio a un Dinosaurio al que el chamán del pueblo consideraba el castigo de las divinidades.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?¿Qué es esta salvajada?-Pregunto Videl.

-¡Forasteros herejes! ¿Acaso osáis cuestionar la autoridad de nuestra divinidad?-Dijo el Chaman.-Nuestro Dios nos pide el sacrificio de una chica joven una vez al año, y si no lo cumplimos, nos enviará un demonio para destruirnos.

-¿Cómo podéis sacrificar a una niña? ¡Eso es inhumano!-Dijo Gohan.

-No pasa nada.-Dijo una niña rubia que había en el altar.- Yo estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por el bien de mi pueblo.

Al oír estas palabras, un anciano cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar.- ¡Coco! Estamos orgullosos de ti.

En ese momento, Green Lantern y Hawkgirl aparecen en Natade. Ese hecho hizo que la gente del pueblo se asustará.

-¡Lo veis, lo dioses nos han enviado a un demonio esmeralda y a su ángel de la muerte!-grito el chaman.

-Os equivocáis, somos Green Lantern y Hawkgirl, de la Liga de la Justicia.-Dijo John Steward.

-¿Liga de la Justicia?-Preguntó Gohan.

-Si, son un grupo de superhéroes que actúan en América y otros países, protegiéndolos de amenazas intergalácticas o terroristas con poderes metahumanos. Es muy raro verlos actuar por Japón.-Dijo Videl-Pero al lado de mi padre, Mr. Satan, no son más que héroes de segunda.

-¿La hija de Satan? ¿el farsante?-dijo Shayera. Videl la miró con seriedad.- Si te soy sincera dudo mucho que ese hombre derrotase a Cell, un ser clasificado por Mr. Terrific como una amenaza de nivel Omega.

Videl y Shayera estaban discutiendo, mientras Goten miraba con curiosidad y Gohan reía nerviosamente. En ese momento John e acercó a él.

-Disculpa, ¿me puedes decir que ocurre aquí?

-¡Yo te lo diré!-dijo el chaman.-Intentamos realizar un ritual sagrado para apaciguar a nuestro dios.

-Van a sacrificar a esa chica.-Dijo Goten señalando a Coco.

-¡Eso es ilegal!¡Debo detener esa locura!- Green Lantern activó su anillo y atrapó por un brazo al chaman con una de sus creaciones.

-¡Suéltame!¡Tú no puedes hacer nada fuera de América!

-Claro que sí, después de que Darkseid atacará la Tierra hace 7 años, el Rey del Mundo nos concedió a los miembros de la Liga la libertad de poder actuar alrededor de todo el mundo.

-¡Oh, una manzana!-Dijo Goten. Pero cuando iba a cogerla el chaman le lanzó su báculo a la cabeza. Goten comenzó a llorar.

-¡No toques eso, niño hereje! ¡Esa comida es para nuestro dios!

Los llantos se oían por todo el pueblo. En el fondo de un lago cercano que estaba congelado, había una nave originaria del Planeta Vegeta, dentro de ella había un hombre malherido que despertó al oír los lloros.

-Kakarotto.-Dijo el misterioso individuo.-¡KAKAROTTOOOO!

De repente, el lago explotó, llamando la atención de la gente del pueblo. El chaman aprovecho la distracción para escapar.

-¡Algo se acerca!-Dijo Shayera.-¡Habitantes de Natade, por favor, vayan a un lugar seguro!

El individuo aterrizó en el pueblo, y rápidamente fue reconocido por Gohan.

-¡Broly!¡Pero si acabamos con él cuando su padre Paragus quiso matar a Vegeta.

-Pues no estoy muerto. El ataque de Kakarotto me hirió mortalmente, pero logré escapar antes de que el cometa destruyera el planeta Nuevo Vegeta.-Gohan se sorprendió al oír a Broly decir algo más que el nombre saiyano de su padre.

-Ahora me vengaré. No pararé hasta matar a toda la gente de este ridículo planeta. ¡Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahaha!

Broly pasó de su estado super saiyan a su estado de super saiyan legendario. Esto alarmó a Gohan.

-¡Mierda! Si lo hubiese sabido no me hubiera saltado los entrenamientos.-Gohan se transformó en super saiyan.

-No sé quien es ese tipo, pero conozco a su raza. Kilowog me habló de ellos. Los saiyans eran conquistadores intergalacticos al servicio del Imperio de Freezer. Hasta que él los traicionó y los destruyó junto a su planeta. No sabía que habían supervivientes.

-"Vaya, sabe mucho de la raza de papá y el señor Vegeta".-Pensó Gohan, cuando en ese momento vio como Videl se acercaba a Broly.

-¡Tú!¡Ya basta de hacer sufrir a la gente o te la verás con...-No pudo terminar la frase ya que Broly le dio un golpe en la cara que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.

-¡Videl!.-Gohan salió disparado hacia Broly empezando una batalla contra él. John creó con su anillo un colchón para que Videl no se hiciera daño al caer al suelo.

Gohan y Broly intercambiaban golpes, pero se veía claramente que Broly dominaba el combate.

-A pesar de todo este tiempo sigue siendo muy fuerte. A este paso no podré con él.-Broly golpea tan fuerte a Gohan que lo manda al suelo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Le dijo John a Gohan.

-Es mejor que te marches de aquí, es muy peligroso.

-Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a luchar contra seres de este tipo.

Broly se disponía a lanzar una bola de energía hacia donde estaban Gohan y John, cuando de repente, Shayera apareció a toda velocidad y golpeó a Broly en toda la cara.-Así aprenderás.

Broly agarró la maza de Shayera y la golpeó en el estómago. Luego la lanzó al lago donde previamente Broly habia estado atrapado. Broly volvió a fijar su atención en Gohan y John, pero una bola de energía le golpeó en la espalda.

-Note metas con mi hermano, abusón.-Era Goten que acudió a ayudar a su hermano, ya transformado en Super Saiyan.

-¿Eh?-Broly se alarmó, el parecido físico de Goten con su hermano hizo que Broly recordara sus primeros días de vida, cuando un bebé le atormentaba con sus lloros. Luego recordó cuando ese bebe, ya adulto, le dejó malherido en un planeta a punto de ser destruido por un cometa. Esos recuerdos hicieron que se volviera aun más paranoico.-¡KAKAROTTO!

Broly empezó a aumentar toda su fuerza, provocando que la tierra se agrietará y los volcanes cercanos entrarán en erupción.

-¡Goten, sal de ahí!-Gohan salió volando hacía donde estaba su hermano. John también emprendió el vuelo. Pero Broly llegó más rápido que él. Goten iba a defenderse pero Broly le dio varios puñetazos y varias patadas, para luego agarrarlo del cuello. Goten perdió la transformación, estaba lleno de sangre y moratones y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Goten!.-Gohan, furioso, iba a darle un puñetazo, pero Broly fue más rápido. Soltó a Goten, esquivó el golpe y agarró a Gohan dispuesto a partirle la columna.

-¡JAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Parecía que Broly disfrutaba con la masacre. Cuando un puño gigante de color verde le golpeó, haciendo que soltará a Gohan.

-Muy bien Broly, en Oa hay una celda preparada para ti.

Broly se lanzó hacia el Green Lantern dispuesto a darle un fuerte puñetazo. John reaccionó a tiempo y creó una barrera. Pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Broly la rompiera.

-¡No aguantaré mucho más! Justo cuando parecía que Broly iba a golpear a John, Gohan le disparó un Masenko por la espalda. Furioso, Broly se giró y fue directo hacia Gohan.

-Si seguimos así, no vamos a tardar en caer muertos. Goten debemos dispararle a la vez un KameHameHa con todas nuestras fuerzas.

-Vale, hermanito.-Goten hizo todo lo posible para incorporarse.

-¡Jajajajajajajaa!-Broly empezó a reunir energía en su mano, la suficiente como para destruir el planeta en un segundo. Pero, de repente, rayos verdes empezaron a caerle encima.

-Vosotros centraos en ese ataque, yo le despistaré.-Dijo Green Lantern.

-Gracias Green Lantern. ¿Listo, Goten?

-Listo.

-¡KameHameHa!-Gritaron los dos hermanos al unísono. La gran onda de energía chocó con la onda de energía verdosa de Broly destruyéndola. El doble KameHameHa chocó luego con el coloso, pero parecía que no le hacía nada.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!¡Es vuestro fin!-Dijo Broly, cuando de la nada se escuchó una voz que decía:

-¡KameHameHa!-El tercer KameHameHa se unió a la onda de choque de los dos hermanos. Broly la recibió de lleno y empezó a salir disparado hacia el espacio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-Broly empezó a desintegrarse hasta que la onda de choque impactó en el Sol, acabando así con la vida del Saiyan Legendario.

Gohan reconoció la voz de su padre, pero al girarse no vio a nadie.

-Gracias, papá.-Dijo Gohan, mientras Goten le miraba raro.

Más tarde, Krilin llegó con un saco de judías Senzu. Gohan, John y Goten se tomaron una cada uno y les dieron una a Shayera y Videl.

-Muchas gracias por salvarnos.-Dijo el anciano abuelo de Coco.

-No fue nada.

-¿Dónde rayos estará?

-¿Qué ocurre Green Lantern?-Preguntó Gohan.

-Ese chaman estafador aprovechó la pelea para escapar.

En el lugar donde se desarrollo el combate contra Broly, el chaman estaba recogiendo una muestra de sangre del Saiyan Legendario.

-Seguro que me pagarán muy bién por esto, jejejeje- Dijo el avaricioso chamán.

Fuera del Universo Esférico donde se desarrollan estas aventuras, había una nave. Dentro de ella, había un ser que emitía maldad y que había estado observando los hechos.

-Veo que el chaman y yo tenemos planes relacionados con el Saiyan Legendario. No importa. Todo va de maravilla. Muy pronto podré llevar a cabo mi plan de venganza y manipular el Multiverso a mi antojo. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

**Capsule Corp.**

Vegeta se entrenaba junto a su hijo Trunks.

-Oye Trunks, si no puedes resistir la gravedad, será mejor que salgas fuera.

-No pasa nada, padre, enseguida lo arreglo.-Para asombro del orgulloso príncipe Saiyan, su hijo se convirtió en Super Saiyan.

-Oye Trunks, ¿el hijo de Kakarotto también puede hacer eso?

-Claro, aunque yo soy mucho más fuerte que él.

-"Has visto eso, Kakarotto. Nuestros hijos nos están superando. No podemos quedarnos atrás.

**Otro Mundo.**

Goku había vuelto después de ayudar a sus hijos al planeta del Dai Kaioh Shin.

-Broly es muy fuerte, creí que no me quedaba más remedio que usar "eso".

-¡GOKU!-Le riñó el Kaioh del Norte.-¡YA ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE VAS AL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS! ¡Como el rey Enma se enteré me va a caer una buena!

-Lo siento, Kaioh.

¿Quién será eta extraña figura? ¿Y podrán Gohan, Videl y Goten entrenar sin ninguna molestia?

**Continuará...**

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo de este fanfic remake. Espero que os esté gustando y si tenéis tiempo, dejad un comentario.

Y me gustaría darle las gracias otra vez a Ocnarf por darme permiso y por su apoyo.

Saludos y que la fuerza os acompañe.


	3. Capítulo 3: La historia de los Saiyans

**Capítulo 3: La historia de los Saiyans.**

_**Pueblo Natade.**_

Tras derrotar a Broly, Gohan, Videl, John y Shayera estaban hablando.

-Chica, tienes mucho valor. Seguro que sería una excelente Green Lantern.-Le dijo John a Videl.

-Y yo debo reconocer que no sois los farsantes que creía al principio.

-Yo sigo pensando que tu padre es un farsante.-Dijo Hawkgirl.

-¡Shayera! Perdonadla tiene muy mal carácter.

-Bueno Videl, es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento. Veo que sabes volar pero aún tienes que perfeccionarlo. Nosotros nos vamos, gracias por la ayuda, Green Lantern y Hawkgirl.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo John.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos a ver la verdad sobre el chaman y salvarnos de ese bruto.-Dijo el abuelo de Coco.

-Venid a visitarnos cuando queráis.-Dijo Coco.-Siempre seréis bienvenidos.-Después de decir esto, Coco se acercó a Goten y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esto hizo que Goten se sonrojara.

-Adiós a todos.-Gohan, su hermano y Videl se fueron volando. John y Shayera fueron teletransportados a la Atalaya.

**######**

_**Atalaya.**_

John y Shayera acababan de llegar cuando se encontraron con Batman, que se disponía a ir a Gotham.

-Veo que habéis tenido serios problemas.-Dijo Batman.

-Si, nos hemos enfrentado a un Saiyan con un poco de ayuda.-Dijo John Steward.

-¿Saiyan?.-Dijo Batman.

-Si, una raza conquistadora.-Dijo John y empezó a explicarle su historia.

**######**

Hace mucho tiempo, en el planeta original de los Saiyanes, el Planeta Saiya, cuya civilización no era muy avanzada, pero desarrollaron la capacidad de poder viajar por el espacio. Tampoco era una raza belicosa al principio.

Un día, uno de estos Saiyans alcanzó el estado de Super Saiyan Legendario, comenzando la leyenda de que cada mil años aparecía uno. Su tremendo poder no tenia limites y nadie podía hacerle frente, lo que hizo que unos cuantos decidieran huir del planeta en una nave.

Mientras viajaban en el espacio, los pocos supervivientes entraron en contacto con los habitantes del Planeta Plant. Estos les permitieron vivir en su planeta. Pasaron los años y los saiyans empezaron a creer que los Tsufurs, el nombre con el que eran conocidos los habitantes de Plant, les estaban manipulando y decidieron comenzar una rebelión. Su líder, Vegeta I, esperó hasta que hubiera una noche de luna llena, que gracias a los rayos Blutz que emitía, desbloqueaba todo su poder, para atacarlos. Cuando llegó el momento, los saiyans bajo la órdenes de Vegeta atacaron, transformados en Ohzarus y acabaron con todos los Tsufurs. No hubo ningún superviviente.

Entonces, los saiyans le dieron al planeta el nombre del hombre que los liberó y le coronaron rey. Se adueñaron de la tecnología tsufur y comenzaron a viajar por el universo para conquistar planetas, venderlos al mejor comprador y mostrar que eran los más fuertes del Universo. También libraron batallas con otros conquistadores intergalacticos como Thanagar o los Gordanianos. También atacaron colonias de Krypton, pero los Saiyans fueron masacrados por los kriptonianos, ya que recibían poder del sol amarillo. Peor resultado obtuvieron cuando tuvieron la estúpida idea de invadir Apokolips y New Genesis. Un día llamaron la atención de Freezer, un conquistador intergalactico que no era mucho mejor que lo Saiyans.

**######**

-¿Freezer?-Preguntó Bruce.

-Freezer... Ese nombre hace temblar al más valiente guerrero en Thanagar.-Dijo Hawkgirl.

John continuó su historia.

**######**

El Imperio de Cold era el peor de todos los conquistadores intergalacticos. Los Guardianes del Universo enviaron un escuadrón de Green Lanterns, pero la mayoría fueron aniquilados por el Emperador y su ejercito. A los pocos Green Lanterns que quedaron lo hicieron prisioneros. Pero Cold fue a Oa y los delvolvió, pero exigiendo a lo guardianes una condición: Dejarle hacer lo que el quería sin intervención de los Guardianes. Si un green lantern se metía en el camino de Cold o algún miembro de su familia, este iría a Oa y mataría de la peor forma posible a los Guardianes uno a uno. Así Cold y su familia fueron conquistando sin ningún problema hasta conseguir el más basto imperio del Universo. Cold también hizo un trato con el dios oscuro Darkseid. Ofreció dejarle a Cooler y a sus fuerza especiales como embajadores en Apokolips como señal de respeto de Cold hacia el Nuevo Dios. Darkseid pensaba que Cold era un impaciente, un engreído y un estúpido, pero le agradaba ya que no mostraba piedad ni a su familia ni a sus aliados ni enemigos.

Freezer se presentó un día en el Planeta Vegeta, les propuso unir fuerzas: los saiyans conquistaban planetas para u imperio y ellos tendrían grandes beneficios. Pero no sospechaban que era un plan de Frezeer para deshacerse de ellos. Los Kriptonianos y los Saiyans eran grandes amenazas para su Imperio. Pero hace 34 años, la Diosa de la Fortuna sonrió a Frezeer. El planeta Krypton, como nos contó Clark, explotó, quedando el aparentemente como el ultimo superviviente de la raza kryptoniana. Entonces Freezer ordenó a los saiyans volver a su planeta. Pero dos saiyans, el Rey Vegeta y otro llamado Bardock, descubrieron la verdad y se opusieron a Freezer. Pero no fueron rivales para Freezer, que al final acabó destruyendo el planeta. Unos pocos sobrevivieron a la Matanza.

Ya nada podía oponerse a Cold ni su familia, hasta que un día, estos desaparecieron después de que Frezeer fuese al Planeta Namek, hogar de una de la razas más pacificas, a la vez que fuerte del universo.

**######**

-En Thanagar también hemos oído hablar de los namekianos ¿Crees que fueron ellos los que acabaron con Freezer y su imperio?

-No. Eran fuertes, pero no podían con Freezer.-Dijo Green Lantern.

-Una historia interesante.-Dijo Batman.-Pero debo volver a Gotham. Una extraña máquina ha aparecido y está soltando un gas que empieza a ser nocivo para los ciudadanos. Empiezo a sospechar que es cosa del Joker.

**######**

En los confines del Universo, había un planeta oscuro. En el había una edificación en donde se podía ver a un hombre trabajar en un proyecto.

-Muy pronto, todo mi odio e ira acumulada acabará con vosotros, asquerosos monos. Yo, el Doctor Raichi, deposito toda mi fe en ti. HachiHyakku. ¡Jajajajajaa!

**######**

_**Capsule Corp.**_

Gohan, Chichi, Goten, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krilin, A-18 y el resto del grupo se habían reunido, ya que tenían visita.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Y como has crecido Trunks.-Dijo Bulma.

-Oye Gohan, ¿Quien es él?-Dijo Videl

-Un amigo del futuro que hizo mucho por nosotros avisándonos de un grave peligro.

-¿Futuro? Que amigos más raros tienes.

Se trataba del Trunks del futuro, que ayudó a los héroes a derrotar al cyborg Freezer, a los androides de la Red Ribbon, a Cell y a la banda de Bojack.

-Pareces más fuerte que antes. Quizas luche más tarde contigo.-Dijo Vegeta.

-"¿Quien es ese y porque se llama como yo y se parece tanto a mi?".-Pensaba el joven Trunks.

-He venido a deciros que en mi época ya está todo normal. No ha aparecido ninguna amenaza grave desde Cell y los androides. Sólo un chiflado conquistador extraterrestre llamado Mongul.-Dijo el Trunks del futuro.

Todos estaban contentos de ver otra vez a Trunks. Este se sorprendió al ver que Krilin se había casado con A-18 y habían tenido una hija juntos. De pronto, el Doctor Brief apareció con una mala noticia.

-Chicos, tenéis que ver las noticias.-Dijo el anciano profesor.

**######**

A lo largo y ancho de todo el mundo, habían aparecido máquinas que soltaban un gas, que solo era nocivo para toda criatura viva que había sido expuesta un largo periodo de tiempo.

**######**

-¿Quien puede ser el loco que ha creado estas cosas?-Se preguntaba Gohan.

-No lo sé. Pero les pido por favor que investiguen este suceso y castiguen al loco que ha estropeado esta hermosa reunión con Trunks.-Dijo Bulma enfadada.

-Yo les puedo dar la localización exacta de las máquinas principales que esparcen ese gas asesino por todo el mundo.-Era Dende, que había venido con Popo en su alfombra voladora para avisar a los guerreros z.-Por favor salven la Tierra de esta nueva crisis.

**######**

Las localizaciones de las principales máquinas eran:

-Gotham City.

-West City.

-Cerca de Jingle Town.

-Metropolis.

**######**

Los Guerreros Z decidieron repartirse en esas localizaciones. Trunks del futuro fue hacia Gotham, Piccolo a Jingle Town, Gohan a Metropolis y Vegeta decidió buscar el de West City. Bulma se puso a analizar el Gas y crear un antidoto. La liga decidió enviar a sus miembros a detruir esas maquinas. El Detective Marciano fue a Jingle Town. Flash fue a West City. Superman y Batman decidieron encargarse de sus respectivas ciudades.

Gotham City.

La ciudad había sido evacuada tal y como Batman le pidió a Gordon y al alcalde Hill. En esos momentos se dirijía a la máquina del gas que, casualmente, estaba cerca de la guarida del Joker, una vieja fábrica abandonada. De ella salia la voz de una mujer cantando.

-¡la~la~laaaaa!-Era la loca novia de Joker, Harley Quinn. En ese momento, una ventana se rompió. Era Batman que entró por ella.

-¡Pudding, tenemos visita!-Dijo la arlequin.

-¡Vaaaaaaya! Pero si es el pequeño Batsy que se ha molestado en hacer una visita a su viejo amigo, el señor J.-Dijo el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen.

-¿Que estas tramando, Joker? Confiesa. Sé que estás detrás de esto.

Joker y Harley se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-¡BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-Se rió el payaso.-El murciélago se está haciendo viejo y necesita gafas. ¿En serio, Batsy? ¿Crees que yo estaría tan loco como para llevar a cabo un plan así? Un momento, si que lo estoy ¡Jaaaaaaaajajajaja!

Batman miraba seriamente al Joker. Detrás del Caballero Oscuro estaba Harley armada con un martillo y dispuesta a golperale con el. Pero Batman le dio un codazo que hizo que Harley cayera al suelo.

-Batsy, Batsy, Batsy... Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.-El Joker salió corriendo del lugar. Batman salió tras él.

-¡Esperame cariñito!-Dijo Harley, que corria detras de los dos.

Al llegar a la habitación de al lado, El Joker sacó una pistola que al apretar el gatillo, sacó un cartel que decía ¡BANG! Volvió a apretar el gatillo y el cartel salió disparado hacía Batman, el cual lo esquivó a tiempo. Batman fue directo al Joker, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, pero el payao sacó de la manga una navaja con la que le cortó la mejilla. Entonces Joker sacó un mando de su bolsillo y apretó el boton rojo.

-Muy bien Batsy, prepárate para conocer a mis amigos.

De detrás de las cajas que habían en el escondite del Joker salieron 4 androides que recordaban al Hombre de Hojalata de "El Mago de Oz" pero con la cara del Joker y con un hacha como mano derecha y una metralleta como mano izquierda.

-Míralos bien, son un pequeño souvenir que cogí cuando conocí por primera vez a Lexy.-Dijo Joker.

-¡Ay que recuerdos!-Dijo Harley.-Pudding, tenemos que viajar más.

-Claro que si, princesita, pero antes tengo que solucionar un asunto. Vamos amigos de hojalata, si buscáis un corazón, arrancádselo al murciélago. No lo va a necesitar más-Dijo Joker y los androides empezaron a disparar.

Batman esquivó las balas hasta esconderse detrás de una caja. De su cinturón, sacó búmerangs explosivos.

Los androides, in dejar de disparar, se acercaban a la caja donde Batman estaba refugiado.

-Vamos Batsy, sal de ahí. Así podremos reirnos juntos.

De repente, Batman sale de detrás de la caja y lanza los bumerangs hacia los robots. Al clavarse en ellos, los bumerangs explotan destruyendo a tres robots. El robot que quedaba intentó cortarle la cabeza con el hacha, pero Batman, en un movimiento rápido, se agacho y esquivó el golpe. El robot seguía dándole golpes que Batman seguía esquivando. El androide iba a asestarle un golpe, Batman se apartó y el hacha se clavó en una caja donde estaban los controles de la electricidad del edificio. Al clavarse el hacha en la caja, el robot acabó electrocutándose y explotó.

-¡Qué bonitos fuegos artificiales para celebrar la muerte de Batman!-Dijo Joker. Batman le dio varios puñetazos en la cara hasta hacerlo sangrar.-¡Qué poco sentido del humor!

-Vamos Joker, el Asilo Arkham te espera.-Dijo Batman, pero Harley Quinn le golpeó por la espalda con un extintor.

-Ve tú si quieres, Batsy. Yo me tengo que ir a otro sitio.- El Joker y Harley salieron de la fábrica. Batman se recuperó enseguida del golpe y salió tras ellos.

**######**

En el exterior del edificio, una figura se acercaba volando por el cielo.

-Ya he llegado, y ahí está la máquina.- Dijo Trunks del futuro que acababa de llegar al lugar. En ese momento vio a Batman correr tras dos individuos vestidos de payasos.

-¡Joker! De nada sirve huir. Tu plan de intoxicar al mundo va a fallar como todos tus planes.

-¿La culpa de todo esto es de ese payaso?.-Trunks empezó a descender hasta que aterrizo delante del Joker.

-¿Eh? Dime Batsy ¿Es otro de tus amigos de la liga de los lerdos?

-"No le conozco. ¿Será el chico del que me hablaron John y Shayera?".-Pensaba Batman.

Harley salió del escondite armada con una cámara fotográfica.-¡Di patata! Cuando apretó el botón de hacer la foto, un puño salió del objetivo en dirección a Trunks. Pero este rebotó en su cabeza y golpeó a Harley, dejandola K.O.

-Ah, esta Harley. Siempre me saca una sonrisa.- De repente, Joker sacó otra navaja que tenía escondida y fue dispuesto a clavársela al joven del futuro. Pero éste fue más rápido, le arrebató la navaja y le dio un codazo que lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Eso... No... Fue... Gracioso!-Dijo el Joker antes de perder el tiempo.

-Mucha gracias.-Dijo Batman, cuando de repente una voz se escuchó en el cielo.

-¿Os habéis divertido dejando sin conocimiento a ese payaso?-Fue lo que dijo el extraño ser.

Trunks y Batman miraron al cielo y vieron a un ser flotando en el aire. Un ser que Trunks reconoció al instante.

-¡Freezer! ¿Pero si acabamos contigo?

-Así que tu eres el temible Conquistador Freezer del que me han hablado.-Dijo Batman.

-¡Hohohoho! Vaya, vaya. Que sorpresa. Veo que mi reputación me precede. Me gusta. Y veo que el mono asqueroso que me mato tiene un nuevo amigo. Hoy será el día en que mi venganza se cumplirá.

-Eso jamás ocurrirá Freezer. Hoy será el día en que vuelvas al Infierno.-Dijo Trunks.

**######**

Esta escena se repetía allí donde había una máquina que expulsaba el gas. En Jingle Town, Piccolo y el Detective Marciano estaban frente a frente con Slug.

-¡Que vergüenza que un namekiano una fuerzas a las de un mono genócida!-Dijo el Pirata espacial Slug.

**######**

En West City, Vegeta y Flash estaba frente a Cooler.

-¡Vaya, vaya! El príncipe de los macacos está aquí. Mi hermano os tuvo que haber matado a todos desde el principio.

**######**

Y en Metrópolis, Gohan y Superman frente a Turles.

-Je, je. El hijo de Kakarotto y un kriptoniano. Hoy mataré dos pajaros de un tiro.

-¿Conoces a los kriptonianos?-Preguntó Superman.

-Si. El rey Vegeta me mandó a mi y a mi escuadrón a conquistar una colonia kriptoniana. Los kriptonianos resultaron ser demasiado fuertes. Mis camaradas murieron pero yo me salvé. Decidí no volver al Planeta Vegeta, ya que el rey en persona me ejecutaría. Así que decidí dedicarme a la piratería espacial y comprobar si la leyenda del árbol del poder era cierta. Y si que lo era. Con la fuerza que me dio el fruto del árbol y con Freezer muerto, podía haber conquistado el Universo, pero el estúpido de Kakarotto me mató a mi y a mis camaradas. Pero hoy me vengaré y borraré la desgracia de pertenecer a la asquerosa raza Saiyan.

**######**

En el Otro Mundo, Kaioh y Goku veían la situación.

-Esto es muy raro. Según me acaba de confirmar el Juez Enma, Freezer, Cooler, Turles y Slug están en el infierno. ¿Cómo lo hacen para estar en dos sitios a la vez?

-Iré a ayudar.-Dijo Goku pero Kaioh le agarró.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Tu ya estás muerto!-Dijo el dios.-¡Si vas libremente del mundo de los muertos al mundo de los vivos tantas veces como te plazca, alteraras el orden natural de las cosas!¡Si quieres volver, pide a tus amigos que te resuciten con las bolas namekianas!

Goku se detuvo e hizo caso a Kaioh.-Buena suerte Gohan. Sé que podrás salvar el mundo.

¿Podrán los guerreros Z y la Liga de la Justicia salvar la Tierra? ¿O se saldrá el misterioso Doctor Raichi con la suya?

**Continuará...**

**Nota:** Debo reconocer que describir escenas de combates es bastante difícil para un principiante como yo. Pero iré mejorando. No se nace sabiendo de todo.

Hace tiempo comencé a leer el fic "Look Beyond" de Sicario. Es muy bueno. Os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo cuando tengáis algo de tiempo.

Saludos.


	4. Capítulo 4: Fantasma de la venganza

**Capítulo 4: Fantasma de la venganza.**

Trunks y Batman estaban frente a Freezer. Su aparición sorprendió mucho al joven saiyan, ya que fue él mismo quien se encargó de asesinarlo.

-¡Freezer! ¡Tú estás muerto! ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí presente?

- Muy fácil mono asqueroso. Una persona que odia casi tanto como yo o más a los Saiyans me devolvió a la vida. Y como soy una persona agradecida, con gusto le devolveré el favor exterminando totalmente a tu raza.

-No importa. Te mandaré de vuelta al Infierno.-Dicho eso, Trunks le disparó una bola de energía a Freezer, desintegrándolo totalmente.

-¡No tenías que matarlo!-Dijo Batman agarrando a Trunks de la camiseta.-Ahora no sabré quien está detrás del gas.

-¡Hooohoho! ¿Quién ha dicho que estoy muerto?-El gas empezó a juntarse rápidamente en un mismo sitio, tomando la forma de Freezer.-¡Hasta que no mate a los Saiyans, no descansaré en paz!-Freezer alzó su mano señalando con su dedo índice, del cual salió un rayo carmesí. Trunks coge a Batman y lo saca de ahí volando.

**#######**

En West City, Vegeta y Flash estaban frente a Cooler.

-¿Cómo puedes estar vivo, basura?-Dijo Vegeta.- Kakarotto te destruyó en Nuevo Namek.-Dijo mientrás recordaba como Goku creaba una Genkidama que lanzó contra la cabeza de Cooler, que era el núcleo del Big Ghete, una nave inteligente que asimilaba y destruia planetas.

-¡Ja! A Cooler no le mata nadie. Acabaré contigo y con tu raza de orangutanes.-Dijo disparando dos rayos de sus ojos.

Vegeta se transformó en un Super Saiyan al máximo y desvió con su mano los rayos.-Payaso de rojo.-Le dijo a Flash.- Como te metas en esto, te fulmino.

-Vaya. Jamás pensé que había alguien con peor carácter que Batman.

Vegeta fue rápidamente hacia Cooler y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que se desintegre. Pero como pasó con Freezer, Cooler se regeneró detrás de Vegeta y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo estampó contra un edificio cercano.

**#######**

Cerca de Jingle Town, Piccolo y el Detective Marciano estaba luchando contra Slug, que había tomado su forma gigante y estaba tratando de aplastar a los héroes.

-¡Cuidado!-Advirtió Piccolo a J'onn. Pero fue tarde, Slug aplastó al Detective Marciano.-¡No!

-¡Aajajajaja! Tu amigo quedó hecho puré. Ahora te toca a ti, desgracia de Namek. Pagará el unirte a los Saiyans.

-Es curioso, pensaba que eras tú la desgracia de Namek.

-¡Grrr! Pagarás el haber dicho eso.-Slug iba a pisarlo cuando recibió un ataque psíquico. Era J'onn, que se había hecho intangible para evitar el pisotón mortal del Namekiano diabólico.

Aprovechando que Slug estaba centrado en el marciano, Piccolo cargó un ataque de energía que le atravesó el pecho. Pero fue en vano, ya que Slug se regeneró.

-Es inútil, soy inmortal. No podéis hacerme nada. ¡Jajajaja!

-Hemos venido a ayudar.-Eran Goten y Trunks, que no querían perderse la acción, a pesar de que a sus madres no les dejaran ir.

**#######**

En Metrópolis, Superman y Gohan encaraban a Turles.

-Todavía lo recuerdo.-Dijo Turles.-Todavía recuerdo como el débil de tu padre me mató.- Hace tiempo, después de que Goku volviera a la Tierra y se entrenaba para luchar contra los androides, unos piratas espaciales, liderados por Turles, invadieron la Tierra y plantaron el Árbol del Poder, una planta que drenaba la fuerza vital del planeta en el que estaba plantado. Los guerreros Z consiguieron derrotar a Turles y a su banda. Por aquel entonces, la liga se encontraba en el Asteroide de Brainiac luchando contra éste y contra Darkseid.

-Si tu eres un saiyan, ¿como es que quieres destruirlos?-Dijo Superman.-Son tu raza.

-¡Cállate kriptoniano asqueroso! ¡Me da vergüenza pertenecer a una raza que asesina a los suyos!-Turles disparó una bola de energía que Kal-El destruyó con su visión de calor. Gohan fue rápidamente hacia Turles y lo destruyó de un puñetazo.

-¡Oye chico!-Dijo Superman.-No era necesario matarlo.

-No anuncies mi muerte tan pronto, ser inferior.-Dijo Turles mientras se regeneraba.-Los que hoy van a morir sois vosotros.

Turles disparó varias bolas de energía que dañaron a los dos héroes.

-Es más fuerte que el original.-Dijo Gohan.-Si seguimos así, acabaremos muertos.

**#######**

En el otro mundo, Kaioh y Goku miraban la situación preocupados.

-¡¿Qué está pasando en la Tierra!?-Decía Kaioh-¡Esto es culpa tuya!

-¿Qué dices?¿Cómo puedo tener yo la culpa?

-Por viajar dos veces al mundo de los vivos.

**#######**

En Gotham, Trunks y Batman estaban enfrentando a Freezer. Batman lanzó dos batarangs a Freezer. El tirano los cogió con la mano y los destrozó.

-¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer, insecto?-Dijo Freezer con un tono burlón.

-Chico, dijiste que este tipo ya había muerto. ¿No es así?-Preguntó Batman a Trunks.

-Así es. Yo mismo le hice trizas a él y a su padre.-Dijo mientras recordaba aquel día en que salvó a la Tierra de la venganza del tirano.

-Entonces puede que se trate de un Freezer de otro Universo.-Dijo Batman, recordando su experiencia con los Justice Lords, versiones déspotas de la Liga de la Justicia.

-¡Hohohoho! Ya que veo que no son capaces de ver la verdad, déjenme explicarles una cosa. No soy una versión de otro Universo, soy un Fantasma Guerrero.

-¿Un Fantasma Guerrero?

-Veo que lo entendéis, soy un fantasma que se alimenta del odio y la rabia hacia el pueblo Saiyan. Eso es lo que hace fuerte al Gas Destron.

-O sea, que si destruimos esa máquina, tu desaparecerás, ¿no?-Dijo Batman. El Caballero Oscuro y Trunks atacaron a la máquina. Freezer se quedó quieto mirando la escena. Cuando el polvo provocado por la explosión del batarang y la bola de energía se disipó, vieron que la máquina estaba intacta.

-¡Hohohoho! Que espectáculo tan patético. La máquina está protegida por una barrera que sólo caerá si lográis destruirme. Pero eso es una hazaña imposible. ¡Hohohoho!

-Siempre hay una solución para todo.-Dijo Batman.

**#######**

En Jingle Town, Piccolo, ni siquiera con la ayuda de los niños, era capaz de acabar con Slug.

-¡Vais a morir todos!-Dijo Slug dispuesto a matarlos a todos.

-¡No quiero morir!-Dijo Goten.-Justo el día en que memorizo una canción que tengo que silbar para una audición en la escuela.-Goten se pone a silbar para enseñarle la canción al joven Trunks.

-"Eso es, la última vez, ganamos a Slug gracias a los silbidos de Gohan"-Pensó Piccolo y en ese momento se arrancó las orejas.

Al oír los silbidos, Slug comenzó a sufrir. Partes de su cuerpo se estaban volviendo gas. Entonces Piccolo le lanzó un ataque que remató a Slug.

-¡Lo tengo! Para acabar con los fantasmas, hay que matarlos de la misma manera que murieron la última vez. Ahora tengo que avisar a los demás.-Dijo Piccolo mientras destruía la máquina del Gas Destron.

-Yo me encargo de eso.-Dijo J'onn.-Te he conectado telepáticamente con los miembros de la Liga y tu amigos que se ocupan de las máquinas.

-Muchas gracias, marciano. Escuchadme todos, la forma de acabar con ellos es matarlos como la primera ve que murieron.

**#######**

En Metrópolis, Superman y Gohan habían recibido el mensaje. Gohan cargó una bola de energía con la misma fuerza que la Genkidama y se la lanza a Turles, fulminándolo. Después, Superman destruye la máquina con su visión de calor.

**#######**

En West City, Vegeta cargó una bola de energía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar a la versión fantasma de Cooler al Sol. Una vez impactó en el Sol, el fantasma se deshizo. Flash usó su supervelocidad para desarmar la máquina del gas.

**#######**

En Gotham, Batman y Trunks recibieron el mensaje telepático de Piccolo.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor Piccolo!-Trunks desenvainó su espada y desapareció del lugar. Eso alarmó a Freezer que empezó a buscarlo desesperadamente. Del cielo, Trunks cayó, partiendo en dos a Freezer. Luego, comenzó a cortar en trozos más pequeños al tirano y después quemó los trozos con un ataque de energía. Luego Batman destrozó la máquina con varios batarangs explosivos.

-¡Muy bien, Batsy! Has salvado el mundo otra vez.-Dijo el Joker que estaba escondido.-¡Bueno, eso a mi me da igual!

**#######**

En el Planeta Oscuro, el siniestro Doctor Raichi había visto todo lo que había sucedido. Su Super Ordenador estaba recogiendo el odio que los Guerreros Fantasmas habían dejado antes de ser destruidos.

-Parece que los monos tienen unos amigos muy interesantes. Y además han resuelto la forma de liquidar a los Guerreros Fantasmas. Creo que he subestimado a esos simios. Pero mientras tenga a Hatchiyack a pleno rendimiento, la venganza del pueblo Tsufur erá un total éxito.

**#######**

En la Tierra, los héroes se habían reunido tras destruir las máquinas que emitian el Gas Destron y ahora estaban recibiendo un mensaje de Kaioh.

-He encontrado la fuente del Gas, se encuentra en los confines del Universo. En el Planeta Oscuro. Actuad pronto, o de lo contrario la Tierra se convertirá en un planeta muerto.

-El origen del mal está ahí. Pero, ¿cómo llegaremos hasta allí?

-Eso es fácil.-Dijo Superman.-Le pediré a Orion que nos deje usar una Mother Box.

-¿Una Mother Box?-Preguntó Gohan.

-Una invención de los Nuevos Dioses que te permite viajar a cualquier parte del universo y te advierte del peligro.-Dijo Vegeta.

-¿Conoces a los Nuevos Dioses?-Preguntó Superman.

-Mi pueblo atacó Apokolips meses antes de que Freezer destruyera nuestro planeta.

**Flashback.**

Vegeta recordó aquel día. Se encontraba en el Salón del Trono junto con su padre y Freezer, que había decidido hacer una visita al Planeta. En ese momento, un saiyan malherido entró en la sala.

-¡Rey Vegeta!¡Le pido disculpas! ¡No pude conquistar Apokolips! ¡Y mis camaradas fueron masacrados por un solo hombre!-Dijo el saiyan malherido, mientras recordaba como el mismo Darkseid asesinaba con frialdad a sus hombres y le dejaba vivo para que fuera un ejemplo para los saiyans de lo estúpido que es desafiar a Darkseid.

-¡Cómo osas presentarte con ese aspecto ante mí! ¡Desparece!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta mientras fulminaba a su soldado. El Príncipe Vegeta sonreía con maldad. Entonces Freezer se levantó de su asiento.

-Pero Vegeta, no hay que ser tan duro. Si hubiera sido yo, le hubiese perdonado la vida.-Dijo Freezer.-Por cierto, ¿has dado la orden a todos los saiyans de que se reúnan en el planeta Vegeta de inmediato?

-Si. Los últimos que quedan por llegar son el escuadrón de Bardock.

-Bien. Mi visita a Vegeta ha terminado. Ya volveré otro día.-Dijo Freezer mientras pensaba.-"Cuando estén todos acabaré con esta raza de simios primitivos. No puedo arriesgarme a que la leyenda del Super Saiyan God sea cierta".

-Muy bien, señor Freezer.-Dijo el rey Freezer.-¡Soldados! ¡Traedme a Paragus y a su hijo! No puedo permitirme que un niño con semejante poder esté vivo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Muy bien.-Dijo Batman.-Vayamos al Planeta Oscuro y acabemos con ésto de una vez.

Nuestros héroes, ahora que saben el origen del mal, se disponen a ir al Planeta Oscuro para acabar con la amenaza del Gas Destron.

**#######**

-Así que los monos y sus amiguitos vienen hacia aquí. ¡Kawazu, Arbee, Kinkarn, Ponkarn, Skud, Jiku, Gure, Bude!

-¿Qué desea, amo Raichi?-8 monstruos de apariencia grotesca aparecieron ante el doctor Raichi.

-Pronto tendremos la visita de esos asquerosos Saiyans y algunos de sus amigos. Dadles una cálida bienvenida y mandadlos directamente al Infierno.

-Como usted ordene, amo.- Los ocho monstruos salieron del laboratorio.

-¡Jaaaaaaaaajajajaja!-Raichi se rió, pensando en su futura victoria.

**#######**

En el Planeta Oscuro, a las afueras del siniestro laboratorio del doctor Raichi, un Boom Tube se abrió, de él salieron la Liga (Superman, Batman, Flash y el Detective Marciano) y los Guerreros Z (Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo y el Trunks del Futuro). Batman estaba algo mareado.

-Jamás me acostumbraré a estos viajes.

-Insecto. Tenías que haberte quedado en la Tierra. Aquí solamente estorbas.-Dijo fríamente Vegeta.

-Vaya.-Dijo Flash.-Está todo helado. Tenía que haberme traído un abrigo.

-Ess normal Flash.-Dijo J'onn.- El Planeta Oscuro está muy lejos del Sol de este sistema. Por eso todo, esta congelado.

-Salvo por ese edificio.-Dijo Gohan refiriéndose al Laboratorio del Doctor Raichi. De repente se escuchó la voz del Doctor Raichi.

-Sed bienvenidos, saiyans y amigos al Planeta Oscuro, lugar en el que conocerán la muerte. Pero antes déjenme explicarles la historia de este planeta. El Planeta Oscuro fue el hogar de una secta que adoraba con pasión la oscuridad de las cosas. Vinieron a este planeta porque fueron expulsados de su galaxia por una orden de caballeros que defendían el orden y el lado bondadoso de la existencia. Y en este planeta, idearon un plan de venganza contra aquellos que los desterraron. Pero aquella guerra acabó con ambos bandos y ya no se supo más de ellos. El destino quiso que yo llegara a este planeta para llevar a cabo mi plan de venganza contra los saiyans. Pero a diferencia del clan oscuro, yo saldré victorioso.

-Déjate de cuentos y da la cara.-Amenazó Vegeta a Raichi.

-¡Je! ¡Bárbaros! Ya había olvidado que los saiyans eran una raza salvaje que solamente busca destruir y traer sufrimiento al universo. ¿Sabes? Te pareces tanto a tu padre, Vegeta.

-¿Conoces a mi padre?

-¿Conocerlo? Veo que aún no sabes quien soy. Déjame darte una pista. Hace tiempo, tu padre, un saiyan con el intelecto similar al de un tsufur, lideró una rebelión contra aquellos que los habían acogido en su planeta. Fue tu padre el que personalmente acabó conmigo, pero mi odio hacia tu raza hizo que sobreviviera y pudiera llevar a cabo este magnífico plan de venganza.

**Flashback.**

Aquel día, los Saiyans comenzaron una guerra contra los tsufurs. Los saiyans, que eran una raza guerrera, no tenían problema contra los Tsufurs, una raza dedicada a la ciencia. En una nave espacial, Raichi estaba preparándose para evacuar el planeta y salvarse él y su proyecto Hatchiyack. En ese momento apareció el futuro Rey Vegeta.

-¡Ningún tsufur escapará!-Dicho eso, el rey Vegeta disparó una bola de energía contra Raichi, mandándolo contra el SuperOrdenador. Raichi murió en el momento, pero su odio y el de su raza fue absorbido por la computadora, misma que activó la nave espacial y escapó del planeta. No muy lejos, había una mujer saiyan de carácter pacifico que lamentaba esa masacre. Esa mujer era Gine, madre de Goku.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-¡No puede ser! ¡Un tsufur! ¡Si acabamos con vosotros!

-Al fin lo recuerdas. Panda de desagradecidos. Os dimos de todo y nos lo devolvisteis con sangre y muerte. Aunque Dios os perdone, yo jamás lo haré.

Al decir esas palabras, los ocho monstruos creados por Raichi aparecieron de debajo del hielo.

-Ahora, mis Guerreros Fantasmas, acaben con ellos. No tengan piedad de los Saiyans, ni de aquellos que los acompañan.

Los monstruos se pusieron delante de los héroes con la intención de atacarles.

-Más fantasmas. Tendremos que matarlos de la misma forma que murieron al principio.-Dijo Batman.

-Pero a estos nunca los habíamos conocido antes. No sabemos como acabar con ellos.-Dijo Gohan.

-Nosotros no somos como los Fantasmas que lucharon contra vosotros en la Tierra.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con vosotros.-Dijo Vegeta. Alzó su mano con la intención de liberar una bola de energía, pero se dio cuenta que no podía emitir ki.-¡¿Qué pasa!?

Ninguno de los Guerreros Z podía emitir ki.

-¡Jajajajaja!-Dijo uno de los monstruos.- Gracias a una versión especial del Gas Destron. El único lugar del planeta donde se puede usar ki es dentro del laboratorio del Amo Raichi.

-¡KAWAZU! ¡ERES UN BOCAZAS!

-Bien, vosotros id al laboratorio, la liga nos encargaremos de ellos.-Dijo Superman. Lo guerreros Z decidieron ir al laboratorio y encarar a Raichi.

-No importa, puse minas en el camino hacia el laboratorio. ¡Kukukukuku!-Dijo Kawazu.

-¿Como ésta que estás pisando?-Dijo Ponkarn.

-¡Maldiciargh!-Kawazu saltó por los aires, autodestruyéndose él y los monstruos que tenía a su lado. Ahora la balanza estaba más equilibrada, habían sobrevivido 4 monstruos que estaban preparados para enfrentar a los 4 miembros de la Liga.

**#######**

En la entrada del Laboratorio, los Guerreros Z habían llegado y se disponían a entrar.

-Vamos, tenemos que detener a Raichi, ante de que la situación sea irreversible.-Dijo Gohan

De repente un robot apareció por la puerta y comenzó a disparar.

-Soy God Guardon, y el amo Raichi me ha ordenado que nadie entre en este laboratorio.

¿Podrán llegar los Guerreros Z ante Raichi? ¿O el Tsufur se saldrá con la suya?

**Continuará...**

**Nota**:Desde hace pocos años, en los vídeojuegos, Broly puede alcanzar el tercer nivel de Super Saiyan. Bien, hoy es el día en que Broly ha alcanzado el cuarto nivel.

2014/08/03/new-broli-transformation-confirmed-dragon-ball-heroes/

Mi recomendación de hoy, es un blog que me han descubierto llamado blogdesuperheroes. Es uno muy bueno y seguro que lo disfrutareis.

Saludos.


	5. Capítulo 5: Despertar

**Capitulo 5: Despertar.**

Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo y el Trunks del futuro habían llegado a la puerta del Laboratorio de Raichi, pero el God Guardon, un robot creado por éste, les impedía avanzar.

Vegeta iba a lanzarle un ataque de energía, pero no salió nada.

-Esto me empieza a fastidiar.

-Dependemos demasiado de la técnicas basadas en el ki.-Dijo Piccolo.-Tendremos que derrotar a este androide con ataques físicos.

-Morid monos. Nadie detendrá la venganza de Raichi. ¡Guardon Crusher!-God Guardon comenzó a disparar contra los Guerreros Z, pero estos eran más rápidos y esquivaron con facilidad las balas. Piccolo le dio una patada al brazo del robot destruyendolo, luego Gohan y Vegeta le dieron varios golpes y Trunks lo remató cortándolo por la mitad con su espada. God Guardon explotó y dejó caer una esfera de cristal.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Gohan.

-Déjalo, lo más importante es acabar con Raichi.-Dijo Vegeta. De repente, una voz salió de la esfera.

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan borde!-Dijo la voz.-¡Sacadme de aquí!

Gohan se fijo mejor en la bola de cristal, y vio a un hada atrapada en ella.

-Espera. te sacaré de aquí.-Gohan usó toda su fuerza para romper el orbe. Del orbe salió un hada de pelo azul y con ropas árabes. Su altura era la misma que la de Vegeta.

-Muchas gracias. Yo soy la encargada de vigilar este palacio, pero Raichi me encerró en esta esfera y me dejó al cargo de ese robot.

-Es decir, tu eres una habitante de este Planeta, ¿verdad?.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Así es. Unos dioses supremos me dejaron al cargo de este planeta, para que nadie entrase en este palacio, ya que en él hay secretos oscuros y temibles males. Hasta que un día llegó Raichi y me atrapó.

-Basta de charlas y acabemos con Raichi.-Dijo Vegeta furioso.

-¡Que carácter! Está bien. Como agradecimiento, os guiaré hasta Raichi, me conozco este palacio como la palma de mi mano.

Así, los guerreros Z siguieron al hada, que les guiaría hasta Raichi. Mientras tanto, la Liga no tenía serios problemas con los Guerreros Fantasmas. Cada uno de ellos se enfrentaba a un monstruo. Superman le dio una serie de puñetazos y patadas al monstruo que enfrentaba y lo destruyó con su visión de calor. Flash le daba una palia a otro monstruo con su supervelocidad. El Detective Marciano atacó mentalmente al monstruo que enfrentaba, dejándole la mente borrada. Y Batman esquivaba los ataques de otro.

-¡Jajajaja!-Dijo el monstruo.-Por lo que veo, eres el más débil del grupo.-El monstruo no se daba cuenta de que Batman lo llevaba hacia una de las minas que Kawazu había dejado plantadas.-Es tu fin, murciélago. ¿Eh? ¿qué es lo que acabó de pisar?.-El monstruo miró al suelo. Había pisado la mina.- ¡Maldito Kawaaaaaargh!-El monstruo saltó por los aires.

-Bueno. Nosotros ya hemos terminado aquí.-Dijo Superman.-Vayamos a por Raichi.

Y los cuatro héroes americanos fueron a ayudar a los Guerreros Z.

**#######**

Dentro del laboratorio, el hada les había llevado hasta la entrada de la habitación donde estaba el laboratorio.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo. No quiero volver a ver a Raichi, no vaya a ser que me encierre en otro orbe de cristal.-Dijo el hada.

-Muchísimas gracias.-Dijo Gohan.

-Antes me gustaría pedirte un último favor.-Dijo Trunks.-Fuera del palacio hay cuatro amigos nuestros. ¿Podrías traerlos hasta aquí?

-¡Claro! Eso esta hecho. Todo por aquellos que me han liberado.-Dijo el Hada, y partió hacia la entrada principal para cumplir la petición del saiyan del futuro.

-Bueno, ¿a que esperamos? Entremos ya y volvamos enseguida a la Tierra.-Dijo Vegeta, quién tumbó la puerta del laboratorio.-¡Raichi! ¡Da la cara maldito!

-Bienvenidos a vuestra muerte, saiyans.-Dijo el Doctor Raichi.- En cuanto acabe con vosotros, iré a la Tierra para matar a los dos saiyans que viven ahí. Y buscaré por todo el Universo a cualquier saiyan que escapara de la matanza de Freezer.-Raichi empezó a acumular energía, que soltó inmediatamente.-Onda Explosiva.-Una fuerte explosión destruyó el lugar donde estaban los Saiyans. Pero ellos lo habían esquivado a tiempo.-¿Dónde están?

-Aquí Tsufur.-Vegeta y los demás cayeron del cielo dispuestos a golpearle, cuando Raichi levantó un muro de energía irrompible.

-¡Jajajaja! No me tocareis con esas manos llenas de sangre. Ahora morid. ¡ERASER SHOCK!-Raichi disparó seis esferas de energía que golpearon a los Guerreros Z.- No os resistáis y aceptad vuestra muerte.

-Jamás-Dijo Vegeta.-¡BIG BANG ATTACK!-El ataque chocó con la barrera de Raichi. Trunks y Piccolo también atacaron.

-¡Burning Attack!

-¡MAKKANKOSAPPO!

Los ataques chocaron con la barrera, que no parecía ceder.

-Idiotas. Soy superior a vosotros.-Dijo Raichi.

Gohan se había recuperado del ataque y estaba viendo el choque de los ataques.

-"Debe haber alguna forma de romper la barrera. ¿Pero cuál?"-Pensó Gohan, cuando vio que una grieta se estaba formando por arriba a causa de la presión de los ataques.-"Eso es."- Gohan voló y se puso encima de Raichi. Entonces le disparó un KameHameHa a toda potencia.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Raichi al ver que su barrera se rompía. La barrera finalmente cedió y los ataque dieron a Raichi.-¡Malditos! ¡Malditos seáis! Pero no creáis que habéis ganado. La venganza de los Tsufurs no ha hecho más que comenzar.-Dijo Raichi ante de desaparecer por completo.

-¡Bah! Menuda basura. No duró nada, como el resto de su raza. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

La liga, guiada por el Hada, entró en el laboratorio.

-Gracia por liquidar a Raichi. Sólo con pensar en él, me dan escalofríos.-Dijo el Hada.

-Vaya, llegamos tarde.-Dijo Flash.

-Eso ya da igual, volvamos a la Tierra, a ver si la situación ha mejorado.-Dijo Batman.

-¿Ya os vais? Pero si la diversión apenas acaba de comenzar.-Dijo la voz de Raichi. Al oírla, el hada salio corriendo de la sala.

-¿Raichi? Pero si te hemos liquidado.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Estúpidos. Yo ya fallecí hace tiempo, pero mi conciencia sigue viva en Hatchiyack. Y ahora, mi mejor creación os liquidará.-Alrededor del super ordenador, una gran nube de odio e ira empezó a acumularse y a tomar forma.-Contemplad a mi Super Guerrero Fantasma, Hatchiyack.

La criatura abrió sus ojos y rápidamente embistió contra los héroes. Sus rápidos movimientos no les dejaban defenderse. Batman perdió el conocimiento.

-¡BATMAN!-Dijo Superman, preocupado por su amigo.-Este ser es probablemente igual de temible que Darkseid. Y me recuerda a Brainiac.

-No sé quien será ese Darkseid, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que su poder es igual o mayor que el de Broly.-Dijo Gohan.

-Dejaos de charlas y estad alerta.-Dijo Piccolo ya que Hatchiyack estaba cargando un devastador ataque de energía.

-¡REVENGER CANNON!-Hatchiyack soltó la energía, que impactó en nuestros héroes, dejando a Piccolo, Flash, Trunks y al Detective Marciano fuera de combate.

-Maldita sea. Como sigamos así, va acabar con todos nosotros.-Dijo Vegeta mientras se lanzaba hacia Hatchiyack. El monstruo recibió a Vegeta dándole un puñetazo en todo el estómago, y lanzándolo contra el suelo. Hatchiyack cargó otro Revenger Cannon y lo disparó. Los héroes acabaron todos por los suelos. Gohan acabó al lado del lugar donde el Hada se había escondido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto el Hada a Gohan.

-Deberías irte. Esta cosa es muy peligrosa.

-De eso nada.-Dijo el Hada.-Además, me he fijado en una cosa sobre ese Hatchiyack.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata?

-Cada vez que usa el Revenger Cannon, necesita 15 segundos para cargar el ataque. Creo que la causa se debe a que ese ataque requiere mucha energía.

-Ahora que lo dices... ¡Es verdad!-Dijo Gohan.-¡Chicos! Ya tengo la solución.

-Todos los Saiyans deben morir.-Dijo Hatchiyack, el cual comenzó a cargar otro Revenger Cannon. Gohan mentalmente empezó a contar hasta 15. Cuando llegó el momento, Gohan le lanzó un Kamehameha que dio de lleno a Hatchiyack.

-¡ATACADLE AHORA! ¡ES NUESTRA ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD!-Dijo Gohan, y Vegeta y Superman, los único que quedaban en pie, le atacaron. Vegeta con un Final Flash y Superman con su visión de calor. Hatchiyack no pudo hacer nada para detenerlos y fue destruido.

-¡No puede ser, los saiyans son los que debían haber muerto! ¡Perdóneme Alteza!-Dijo antes de ser desintegrado. Y con esto cabo la amenaza del Tsufur llamado Raichi. Todos descansaron un rato, y Gohan les dio a los heridos semillas Senzu. pero el Hada estaba muy preocupada.

-"Espero que esta batalla no lo haya despertado."-Pensó el Hada.

-Bueno, salgamos de aquí y volvamos a casa.-Dijo Gohan.-Trunks ha venido del futuro para vernos, es una lástima que Raichi decidiera atacar en este momento.

-No pasa nada Gohan, he venido para quedarme dos días solamente.

Mientras hablaban, el odio que se liberó de Hatchiyack se coló por una grieta del suelo, y fue devorado por una extraña criatura que había encerrada debajo del Palacio.

-Que sabroso todo este odio, ha recargado todo mi poder. Por fin ha llegado el momento en que me libere y destruya el Universo.-Dijo la extraña criatura.

**#######**

Cuando todos salieron del palacio, se despidieron del Hada y Superman se disponía a abrir un Boom Tube que les llevase a todos a casa, pero en ese momento, el Palacio explotó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Flash.

-¿Otra vez Raichi?-Preguntó Piccolo.

-Me temo que esto no es cosa de Raichi, sino de una cosa mucho peor que fue sellada debajo del palacio hace siglos.-Dijo el Hada.

Cuando el humo provocado por la explosión se disipó, la liga y los guerreros Z pudieron ver una figura demoníaca, con grandes cuernos y tres ojos.

-Por fin soy libre. Tras más de 10.000 años ha llegado el momento de destruir el Universo.-Dijo el demonio.-Y gracias al odio acumulado por ese chiflado, vuelvo a tener mi fuerza al 100%.

-¿Y quién eres tú?-Preguntó Superman.

-¿Yo? Claaro, donde están mis modales. Permitid que me presente, me llamo Ozotto del Planeta Verde, Majin Ozotto para vosotros. Yo soy el legendrio Super Monstruo.-Dijo mientras hacía una ridícula pose como las de Saiyaman o Ginew.-Y hoy es el día en que me vengaré de ese Dios.

**Flashback.**

Hace 10.000 años, Ozotto, demonio nativo del Planeta Verde, decidió comenzar la destrucción de todo el Universo, y de paso luchar contra los guerreros más fuertes del Universo. Pero un día tuvo muy mala suerte. En el Planeta Oscuro, Ozotto decidió retar a un Dios de aspecto felino para demostrarle quien era más fuerte. Pero este dios, le dio una paliza, y lo selló bajo un castillo que creó con su magia. Luego, encargó a la Hada que vigilase el castillo y que no dejase que nadie entrase en él. Siglos después, un clan oscuro se refugió en el Planeta, el Hada les avisó de que no entrasen, y el clan oscuro, cuyos miembros eran sabios, decidieron hacer caso al Hada. Pero ésta no tuvo suerte con Raichi, que la encerró en una bola de cristal para quitársela de encima.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Su poder es similar al de Cell al principio del Cell Game, no será una amenaza como Hatchiyack.-Dijo Trunks.-Tenemos a Gohan. Sólo tiene que usar todo su poder y destruirlo.

-No te creas, Gohan dejó de entrenar para estudiar. Yo, e incluso tú le hemos superado.-Dijo Vegeta.

-Je je je. Creo que me subestimáis. Ni siquiera me habéis visto en acción.-Dijo Ozotto.

-Cállate y muere. ¡FINAL FLASH!-El ataque fue directo a Ozotto. Este creó una barrera de energía, que lo protegió del ataque.-¿Cómo?

-Jejeje. Tenéis técnicas interesantes. ¡Cambio de Forma!-Dijo Ozotto transformándose en Vegeta, pero de color gris.-¡FINAL FLASH!-El ataque fue directo a Vegeta, que no pudo esquivarlo debido al asombro.

-Vaya es como luchar contra AMAZO.-Dijo Flash.

-Dejadme a mí.-Dijo Superman, que le disparó su visión de calor. Ozotto volvió a su aspecto original.

-¡Inútil! ¡Cambio de Forma!-Ozotto se transformó en Superman y disparó su visión de calor, que chocó con la original, anulándola.-¿Veis lo que pasa por subestimarme?.-Ozotto cargó un rayo multicolor que disparó de su cola. Los héroes lo esquivaron por los pelos.

-¡Masenko!-Gohan le disparó su ataque, pero Ozotto se transformó en Gohan y le imitó.

-¡Burning Attack!-Trunks atacó al demonio, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que Gohan.

-¡Es inútil, es muy fuerte!-Dijo el Hada.

-Lo es, pero todo en este mundo tiene un punto débil.-Dijo Batman analizando al Majin.

El Detective Marciano fue a por Ozotto, pero este le atacó con un golpe de su cola. J'onn se volvió intangible y evitó ser golpeado.

-Vaya, tenéis buenos recursos. De verdad sois un buen entrenamiento. Porque después de destruiros, iré a por ese estúpido dios y continuaré la destrucción del Universo en donde lo dejé.

Flash aprovechó esa charla para atacarle con su supervelocidad, pero Ozotto se transformó en él y le imitó todos sus movimientos.

-Es como luchar con AMAZO, yo diría qu es mejor.-Dijo Superman.

-Creo que ya tengo la solución.-Dijo Batman.-Cuando alguien ataca a Ozotto, este se convierte en su atacante. Probad a atacarle varios a la vez.

-Esta bien. J'onn, conéctame mentalmente con todos.

Mentalmente, Superman les dijo el plan de Batman. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en probarlo.

-No tenemos nada que perder.-Dijo Gohan.-¡Kamehameha!

-Veo que no aprendéis. ¡Cambio de Forma!-Ozotto se transformó en Gohan. En ese momento, Vegeta y Trunks atacaron a la vez.

-¡BIG BANG ATTACK!

-¡BURNING ATTACK!

-¿Qué? ¿Atacar a la vez? ¡Eso es trampaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!-Ozotto comenzó a desintegrarse. La liga y los guerreros Z habían salvado al Universo de Raichi y de Ozotto.

Más tarde, abrieron el Boom Tube y volvieron a la Tierra. El Hada se estaba despidiendo de ellos.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo. Nunca os olvidaré.

**#######**

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra. En una zona montañosa había una nave espacial medio enterrada. En ella había un sujeto mirando un huevo.

-Mirad esto, ese gas que había por la Tierra ha hecho que la energía de mi querido monstruo aumente. Sólo no queda la otra mitad.-Dijo el ser misterioso.- Spopovitch, Yamu. Id y traedme el resto.

-Si amo.-Dijeron los dos hombres calvos.

**#######**

Nuestros héroes han acabado con la amenaza de Raichi y Ozotto, pero ¿quién es este ser que se dedica a absorber energía? ¿Y que clase de monstruo habrá en el huevo? Parece que la paz no es muy duradera.

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota**: Ya se acabó el relleno que quise incluir para que el fic no pareciera un corta y pega. En el siguiente capítulo ya comenzará el 25º Torneo de Artes Marciales.

**Saludos.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Comienza el torneo

**Capítulo 6: Por fin ha llegado el día esperado. Comienza el Torneo de Artes Marciales.**

Los siete meses han pasado. Nuestros héroes han enfrentado a la amenaza del Saiyan Legendario, del Tsufur Raichi y del Majin Ozotto. Pero han sabido superar estas amenazas con facilidad.

_**Isla Papaya. **_

Este es el lugar donde se celebra el Torneo de Arte Marciales.

Era uno de esos días en que el Sol brillaba con intensidad. Y fuegos artificiales salían disparados hasta estallar en el cielo.

Clark sentía curiosidad en la gente que se reunía para presenciar este evento. Estos siete meses fueron duros para él debido al entrenamiento de Batman y las amenazas consecutivas. Junto a Clark estaban John Steward y Oliver Queen, más conocidos como Linterna Verde y Flecha Verde.

-Dime Oliver.-Preguntó Clark a Flecha Verde.-¿Lograste convencer a Canario Negro de participar?

-No logré convencerla. Ni a ella ni a Huntress.

**Flashback.**

En Star City, Flecha Verde y Canario Negro se habían enfrentado a la Royal Flush Gang, la cual intentó atracar un banco.

-Oye Dinah. Dentro de unos días se celebra en Japón un torneo de artes marciales. ¿Quieres apuntarte?

-Para nada. Todavía tengo presente cuando Huntress y yo nos vimos obligadas a luchar contra Hawkgril, Vixen y Wonder Woman en el Meta-Brawl de esa loca de Roulette. Así que vete olvidando de esa estúpida idea.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**#######**

Una nave con el logotipo de la Corporación Capsula se acercaba a la isla Papaya. Esa nave era pilotada por su presidenta, Bulma Brief, una de las mujeres más inteligentes del Planeta, posiblemente más que Lex Luthor o Bruce Wayne. Otra característica que los diferenciaba es que Bulma no era experta en la lucha. Dentro de la nave, ella y sus acompañantes estaban hablando.

-Sería bueno no convertirse en Super Saiyan.-Dijo Gohan.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Preguntó Vegeta.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Mucha gente vio el torneo organizado por Cell. Puede que haya alguien que nos reconozca.

-Pues los mandamos a paseo y ya está, asunto arreglado.-Exclamó Vegeta.

-No hay que ser tan bruscos Vegeta.-Dijo Bulma.

-Por nosotros no hay problema.-Dijeron Trunks y Goten.

-Está bien. Acepto tu proposición.-Dijo Vegeta.-Pero aún así, soy mejor que vosotros.

-Oye Gohan.-Dijo Krilin.-¿Has oído que es probable que la Liga de la Justicia participe en el Torneo?

Gohan recordó a aquellos héroes americanos que conoció en estos siete meses y le ayudaron a combatir a Broly, Raichi y Ozotto.

-¡Bah! Imbéciles con trajes coloridos.-Dijo Vegeta.-Puedo ganarles a todos con un solo dedo. Pero hay que reconocer que no van por ahí haciendo poses ridículas.-Dijo mirando a Gohan, el cual se asustó.

-"¿En serio son tan ridículas?"-Pensó el joven saiyan.

**#######**

En la isla, había una gran cantidad de gente alabando a Satan, héroe que salvó al mundo de Cell. Por otro lado, los turistas procedentes de Occidente alababan con orgullo a sus héroes, la Liga de la Justicia. Los fans de Satan miraban a los héroes americanos con desprecio, los consideraban unos farsantes que empleaban trucos sucios.

-Creo que a ese Satan la fama e le subió a la cabeza.-Dijo Green Arrow.

-Lo dice el que en su juventud alardeaba delante de las mujeres.-Le respondió Superman, recordando aquellos momentos de su juventud en Smallville, donde él y Oliver resolvian casos y crímenes de forma anónima.

-Al menos yo sé reconocer mis limites y no me hago el chulo delante de un ser con superpoderes.

-¿Creéis que Batman ha descubierto algo más sobre el caso de la gente a la que le han robado la energía?-Dijo John.

**#######**

_**Gotham City.**_

En ella, Batman estaba patrullando las calles a pesar de la calma que había en la ciudad. Una cosa muy rara en esa ciudad. Aterrizó sigilosamente en el hospital de la ciudad. En él, Gordon y Bullock miraban a las víctimas.

-Entonces, ¿esto no es obra de los locos disfrazados característicos de nuestra ciudad.-Dijo Bullock.

-No, están exprimidos como limones. Ni el Joker haría una cosa así.-Dijo el Comisionado.

-Según mis fuentes, estas personas fueron atacada por dos hombres calvos.-Dijo Batman, mientras salía de las sombras.

-Vaya, la noche hace que los chiflados salgan a la calle.-Dijo Bullock refiriéndose a Batman, pero el Caballero Oscuro lo ignoró totalmente y miró a los fallecidos.

-Han sido encontrados en los muelles del río Gotham. Los encontró un vagabundo, pero de los dos hombres que mencionas , ninguno de los testigos afirma haberlos visto.-Dijo Gordon.-Parece que a nuestros asesinos no les gusta dejar cabos sueltos.

-Seguro que es algún chiflado de Gotham, o peor aún, de Apokolips.

-No estoy de acuerdo. He luchado contra Darkseid y sus tropas. Y aunque sea un ser que ame hacer sufrir a los demás y causar dolor, es lo suficientemente listo como para dejar tanto muertos y llamar la atención.

-¿Estás diciendo de que estamos ante una amenaza totalmente nueva?-Preguntó Gordon.

-Es probable. La forma en que fueron asesinados parece como el resultado de un entrenamiento. Alguien esta practicando y ha usado a esta pobre gente como cobayas.-Dijo Batman, dejando a los dos policías atónitos.

**#######**

De vuelta al torneo, Goku había venido del Más Allá y se reunió con sus amigos. Ahora estaban preparados para las pruebas de clasificación. Este año, la prueba consistía en golpear una máquina que comprueba la fuerza del participante.

-Y el primero en golpear es nuestro campeón, Mr Satan.-Dijo uno de los monjes organizadores del torneo.

Mr Satan apareció de un salto, y caí se resbala al aterrizar, causando confusión en los participantes.

-"Menudo payaso. Como me toque luchar con él, le humillare de lo lindo."-Pensó Vegeta.

-"Este hombre se dio un golpe en la cabeza de bebé."-Pensó Superman.

Satan golpeó la máquina, que marcó 137 puntos. Luego golpearon Goku, Superman, Piccolo y A-18 que dieron marcas de 186, 184 y 2000 respectivamente.

-A un lado.-Amenazó Vegeta. Miró la máquina y le dio un golpe suave. Pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para desintegrarla totalmente y estampar los restos en un muro, causando sorpresa en los participantes.

-Muy bien, los que pasaron la prueba tienen tiempo para descansar hasta nuevo aviso.

Goku miró con curiosidad a Superman y se le acercó.

-Tu no eres humano, ¿verdad?

-Me pillaste, soy kriptoniano.

-¿Qué?

-Un kriptoniano.-Dijo Vegeta.-Una raza destruida por un sol rojo. Sin embargo, eran formidables guerreros. Nos volvemos a ver.

-"Pues yo creo que lucharía contra un Super Saiyan de nivel 2 sin ningún problema."-Pensó Goku.

-Y tú eres un saiyan. Y uno que trabajaba para Freezer. Debería arrestarte hora mismo.

-Un linterna verde. ¿Y ahora te das cuenta de mi presencia?

-¿Un linterna que?-Preguntó Goku.

-Un linterna verde. Protegen al universo de amenazas. Actuaban libremente por el Universo, menos por el Imperio de Cold, ya que amenazó a los Guardianes del Universo.

-Relájate John. Este hombre nos ayudó contra Raichi y Ozotto. No es una amenaza.-Dijo Superman.-Además, si fuera tan malo, este planeta ya no existiría.

Resuelto el problema con Vegeta. Los guerreros Z y la Liga fueron a ver la final del torneo infantil. Lógicamente, Trunks y Goten eran los finalistas. Estos lucharon igualados, hasta que se transformaron en SuperSaiyans.

-¿Eh? Tan pequeños y se convierten en SuperSaiyans.-Dijo asombrado Goku.

Trunks se declaró ganador de la categoría Junior tras hacer que Goten aterrizara en las gradas. Luego Satan retó a Trunks a un combate.

-Venga chico, golpeame si te atreves.-Dijo Satan, pero en realidad pensaba.-"¡Por favor, no te pases!"

Trunks le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mandó contra la pared. La gente vio esto como un gesto noble de Satan, que se dejo ganar a propósito. Satan entró en su habitación privada. Una vez cerró la puerta, empezó a quejarse de dolor.

-¡MALDITO CRÍO! ¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza?

En el restaurante, la Liga y Videl observaban la grotesca forma de comer de los Saiyans.

-La comida de este mundo es muchísimo mejor que la del Otro Mundo.

-¿Menuda forma de comer?-Decía Videl.

-Esto se debe a que sus estómagos son raros.

-Explícame eso Krilin.

-Cállate Krilin-Amenazo Gohan Krilin. A este no le quedó más opción que hacer caso.

Superman, al ver a Videl hacer tantas preguntas a Gohan, recordó la primera vez que conoció a Lois Lane.

De camino al lugar donde se decidiría el orden de los combates, se toparon con un ser bajito de piel azulada y uno más alto, de piel envejecida y roja. Piccolo y el anillo de John se pusieron en alerta por alguna razón.

-Buenos días. Ustedes deben ser Goku y Superman, ¿me equivocó?

-Mira Gohan, esta flotando.-Dijo Videl.

-Permitid que nos presentemos. Yo soy Shin y él es Kibito. También participamos en el torneo. Y antes nos gustaría hacer una pequeña comprobación de vuestra fuerza. Ustedes son leyendas en el Universo. Por favor, dadme vuestras manos.-Dijo Shin, mientras daba la mano a Superman y a Goku.-Bueno, ya he comprobado que los rumores eran ciertos. Nos vemos más tarde.

Los dos extraños individuos se marcharon. Todos se quedaron mirando a los dos individuos.

-Parece que este torneo ya no será tan fácil como nos creíamos.-Dijo Goku.

-¿Los conoces?-Dijo Superman.

-No sé quienes son. Tampoco sé si son enemigos. Pero tengo ganas de enfrentarme a ellos.

¿Quiénes serán realmente estos dos individuos? ¿Y que les deparará el futuro a los Guerrero la Liga de la Justicia?

**Continuará...**

Nota: aquí termina el sexto capitulo del remake. En el siguiente capítulo veremos como va el torneo. Y también veremos la aparición de un equipo de jóvenes héroes y a un viejo enemigo.

Saludos.


	7. Capítulo 7: Al límite

**Capítulo 7: Al límite.**

**_Atalaya._**

J'onn se encontraba tecleando en la computadora principal para matar el tiempo, ya que hoy es uno de esos extraños días en los que no ocurre nada malo. De repente, la alarma empieza a sonar y Steel se acerca a comprobar que es lo que ocurre.

-Es en Jump City, hogar de los Titanes. Parece ser que Pilaf, un criminal asiático y que ha estado esquivando a la policía últimamente está robando un museo.-Dijo el Detective Marciano a Steel.

-No importa, los Titanes se encargarán de él.

**#######**

_**Jump City.**_

Es una ciudad en la que había un nivel de crímenes y delincuencia altos, pero si los comparamos con Gotham, no son tan graves. Jump City ha sufrido los ataques de Deathstroke y del Demonio Trigon, pero ambos fueron derrotados por los Titanes, que aunque no tenían el nivel de la Liga, eran capaces de manejar grandes amenazas ellos solos.

Por los techos de los edificios de la ciudad iban tres robots pilotados por Pilaf y sus secuaces Mai y Shuu.

-Por fin.-Dijo el azulado tirano.-He tardado en encontrar la esfera del dragón, pero al fin la encontré y se encuentra en este museo, esperando a que yo me la lleve. ¡Kyahahahaha!

-Pero Señor Pilaf.-Dijo el canino ninja Shuu.-He oído que en esta ciudad operan los Titanes. ¿Es que acaso eso no le preocupa?

-No tienes nada que temer.-Dijo Mai-Son solamente niños. No son como la liga ni como ese mocoso de Goku.

-Mai tiene razón. De lo que te tienes que preocupar es de obtener la esfera y no de unos majaderos disfrazados.

El trío terrible entró en el museo, el cual estaba vigilado solamente por un viejo guardia de seguridad que estaba dormido.

Tras recorrer todo el museo, al fin encontraron la esfera de tres estrellas. Pero en el momento en que Pilaf iba a cogerla, los Titanes aparecieron de las sombras, salvo por Starfire, que apareció rompiendo una ventana, Beast Boy, que estaba convertido en un mamut disecado, y Robin (Tim Drake) que estaba disfrazado del viejo guardia de seguridad.

-Titanes, atacad.-Dijo Robin. Los titanes atacaron y Pilaf y los suyos se pusieron a la defensiva.

**#######**

_**Isla Papaya.**_

La categoria de los adultos hacía rato que había comenzado. Los combates habían quedado así:

-Krilin vs Punta

-Ma Jr vs Shin

-Videl vs Spopovitch

-Kibito vs Gohan

-Yamu vs Green Arrow

-Vegeta vs Goku

-Superman vs Green Lantern

-18 vs Satan.

Krilin había luchado con un guerrero arabe de gran estatura y bastante engreído llamado Punta, al que derrotó con suma facilidad. Piccolo se enfrentó a Shin, pero abandonó al descubrir quien era realmente. Ese secreto dejó atónito a Goku y a Kaioh. Shin era en realidad un dios Kaioh Shin, divinidad que están por encima del mismo Dai Kaioh.

Ahora estaban combatiendo Videl y Spopovich. La hija de Satan había comenzado muy bien el combate. Pero su oponente era resistente y no parecía recibir heridas. Era como luchar contra un zombie. Piccolo, Shin, Goku, Vegeta y Clark miraban al hombre calvo con sospecha. Spopovitch empezó a golpear a Videl. Cada golpe que le daba era más fuerte que el anterior.

-¡Videl, será mejor que te rindas!

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Clark.-Renuncia.

-Yo soy la hija de Satan y no puedo rendirme.

Spopovitch le dio una fuerte patada que la mandó fuera de la plataforma. Pero Videl comenzó a volar para evitar ser eliminada.

-Yo le enseñé a volar.

-Tenía que haber caído.-Dijo Goku, para asombro de Gohan.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Clark.

Spopovitch empezó a volar para asombro de Videl. Éste comenzó a golpear con violencia a Videl, provocandole una ira intensa a Gohan.

-Spopovitch. Ya basta. No hemos venido aquí para esto. Concéntrate y no hagas que no expulsen.-Dijo Yamu.

Spopovitch echó fuera del tatami a una Videl en muy mal estado. Gohan fue a por ella.

-Spopovitch, pagarás por esto.-Dijo Gohan, que se llevó a Videl rápidamente a la enfermería.

**#######**

Goku había ido a ver a Karin y pedirle unas semillas senzu.

-Tened mucho cuidado. Tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace días.

**#######**

Goku volvió rápidamente al estadio y le dio una a Gohan. Este corrió hacía la enfermería.

-Joven, disculpe pero usted no puede estar aquí.-Dijo un monje.

-Chico, si eres un fan, más tarde te daré un autógrafo. Ahora no es el momento.-Dijo Satan.

Gohan le dio a Videl la semilla. Como por arte de magia, Videl se recuperó, asustando a Satan y al monje.

**#######**

_**Jump City.**_

Pilaf y su banda habían sido vencidos por los Titanes. Cyborg instaló un virus en los robots, que los enloqueció. Robin lanzó sus batarangs y Raven usó su magia oscura para atrapar al trío. Ahora estaban esposados y a cargo de la policía.

-¿Por qué Dios no quiere que sea el rey del mundo?-Dijo Pilaf-Tenía que haberlo dejado cuando Piccolo nos engañó.

-Cuanta razón, señor Pilaf.-Dijeron Mai y Shuu al unísono.

**#######**

Saiyaman fue al tatami, ya que era su turno. Le tocaba luchar contra Kibito.

-Muéstrame todo tu poder joven.-Dijo Kibito, dejando asombrado a Gohan.

-¿Quieres que me transforme en Super Saiyan o paso directamente al segundo nivel?-Este comentario dejó confuso a Kibito.

¿Por qué querrá Kibito que Gohan le enseñe todo su poder? ¿Y renunciará Pilaf a la idea de conquistar el mundo?

**Continuará...**

**·····························································**

**Nota**: En el fic original aparecen Pilaf y sus esbirros. Me gustó mucho que ocnarf los incluyera en el fic, ya que hasta Battle of Gods no supimos nada de este trío terrible. También me gustó que incluyera a los Teen Titans de la serie de televisión.

En el siguiente capítulo veremos que ocurre con Gohan. Y el plan de Spopovitch y Yamu se realizará. Y puede que volvamos a ver a un personaje que salió en este fic.

**Saludos.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Revelación

**Capítulo 8: Revelación.**

-Muéstrame todo tu poder, joven.-Dijo Kibito

-¿Quieres que me transforme en Super Saiyan o paso directamente al segundo nivel? Muy bien, voy a satisfacer tu curiosidad.

-¿Cómo dices?

Gohan se transformo levantado una gran corriente de aire y asombrando al público y algunos luchadores, la liga ya había visto tal transformación durante los eventos de Broly, Raichi y Ozotto por lo que no estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Tan diferente es nuestro estilo comparado con el de ellos?-Dijo Flecha Verde.

-Eso parece, Oliver.-Dijo Clark.

-Esto es el colmo. Hay tantos súper saiyans. Ya verás cuando le diga esto a los Guardianes, no creerán esto.-Dijo John.

Piccolo y Clark, con sus oídos, eran los que seguían más de cerca la charla entre Kibito y Gohan. Shin mostraba una mirada seria ahora.

-Dentro de poco, Yamu y Spopovich atacaran a Gohan. Os pido por favor que no intervengais. Así podremos ver cuáles son sus planes y donde se sitúa su escondite.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerle caso? ¿Quién eres de todas maneras?-Dijo Vegeta con autoridad.

-Él es un Kaioh Shin.-Varios de los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, en especial Vegeta y John.

-El Kaioh del norte me hablo de tí.-Dijo Goku.

-En Oa hay una leyenda sobre un acuerdo entre los Guardianes del Universo y los Kaioh Shin. Ellos gobernarían en el mundo vivo y en el Más Allá, mientras que los kaioh ordinarios y los guardianes velarían por el mundo físico. Creo que eso fue una orden del Espectro.-Dijo Linterna Verde.

Gohan se concentro y el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras partes de la plataforma se elevaron alrededor antes de soltar su energía de golpe.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-el grito resonó por todas partes.-¿Qué tal? ¿Te parece bien esto?

-"Increíble. No imaginaba que un mortal tuviera tanta fuerza. Ahora comprendo porque quería usar al kryptoniano y a los saiyans."-Pensó Kibito mientras estaba asombrado.

Mientras en una parte Spopovicth y Yam miraban un extraño aparato medidor.

-Impresionante este tiene que ser el individuo que nos señaló el aparato.-Dijo Spopovich.

-Jujuju. El sr. Babidi estará complacido.-Dijo Yamu.

Los espectadores miraban atónitos lo ocurrido, murmurando entre ellos. En especial los familiares de nuestro amigos.

-¿Que tal? Lo veis. Dije que sería algo que no decepcionaría.-gritaba ChiChi a lo que el publico asentía.

-¡Vamos!-Ordenó Yamu.

Spopovich y Yamu saltaron a atacar a Gohan, no parecía preocupado, ya que sabia perfectamente que podía sacárselos de encima.

-Por favor no intervengan usaremos a Gohan por unos momentos.- Shin extendió su poder mental y apresó a Gohan permitiendo que Spopovich y Yamu le sacaran una gran cantidad de energía pura.

-Si. Con esta energía Majin Buu revivirá.-Dijo Spopovich.

Clark miraba y sus colegas no sabían qué hacer, John y Piccolo por su parte no podían contradecir al dios ya que prácticamente era el jefe de sus jefes. Una chica salió corriendo pasando muy cerca de Superman y Goku.

-¿Que le hacen a Gohan?-Dijo Videl.

-Guarda silencio y observa.-Dijo Shin.

Videl iba a volar cuando Goku la paro.

-¡Déjame ir a ayudarlo!

-Videl, entiendo tu preocupación por Gohan, pero quizás debamos esperar no creo que Shin y Kibito estén haciendo algo sin tener medidas.-Decía Clark

-Gohan no será asesinado con algo tan simple.- Aseguró Goku, aunque no podía dejar de notar inseguridad con las intenciones del dios.

-Muy bien ya terminamos. Vayamos con el gran Babidi, estará complacido con la energía que tenemos.- Los dos calvos despegaron en el cielo, con una aura que les envolvía, como si fueran misiles disparados.

Shin los vio y se dirigió a los héroes antes.

-Si queréis, podéis seguirnos. Seriáis de gran ayuda. No os preocupéis por Gohan, Kibito le curara y pronto se unirán a nosotros.

Los héroes se miraban algo confundidos.

-¿Que opinas, Goku, Clark? Vosotros tocasteis las manos de este super dios.-Dijo Oliver.

-No estoy seguro de lo que paso. Pero no sentí mal en Shin cuando toque sus manos. Además, quiero saber por qué ocurre todo esto.

La declaración de Goku animo a los guerreros z menos a Vegeta y Oliver, el primero porque quería luchar y el segundo más que nada por miedo, nunca le habían gustado amenazas de criminales con súper poderes.

-Clark. ¿Tú…?

-Entiendo Oliver. De todas formas, vinimos a investigar sobre Spopovich y Yamu. Oliver, tú quédate e informa a J'onn, Terrific y al resto de la liga sobre lo ocurrido. Dile también a Batman sobre lo ocurrido. Tal vez pueda crear alguna estrategia por si fallamos. Y por favor Oliver, dile a Lois…

-Sí, no te preocupes Supes. Le informare de lo ocurrido. Y gracias. La verdad, no quisiera morir, ahora que ando de novio con Dinah. Buena suerte a ambos.

Con esto Superman, John y Piccolo siguieron a Shin por los cielos adelantándose. Krillin estaba explicándole lo ocurrido a A-18 y Videl estaba cerca de Gohan.

**#######**

_**Metro Torre.**_

Batman, Terrific y el Detective Marciano seguían la trayectoria del vuelo de Superman y John por medio del comunicador de la oreja, así como fueron informados por Oliver de lo ocurrido en el torneo.

-Entonces si fueron Spopovich y Yamu. Intenta seguirlos por imagen de los satelites".-dijo Batman

-La imagen por satélite no funciona. Hay una extraña energía que bloquea los satélites espías. Sin embargo, el audio y la radio si funciona".-Exclamó J'onn.

-Bien, entonces escuchemos lo que ocurre. No vaya a ser que otro loco con súper poderes aparezca con intenciones de dominar el mundo".-Dijo Batman

**#######**

_**En el torneo**_

Los médicos habían pedido que Gohan fuera llevado al hospital pero Kibito insistió en que lo dejaran curar a Gohan.

-Este hombre esta muy herido.- Kibito dio una mirada helada y estos se callaron.

-De acuerdo, ocúpese usted.

Una luz dorada salió de la mano de Kibito, era algo similar a la curación de Namek, pero parecía más avanzada, Gohan se levantó como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-Gohan ¿recuperaste tus poderes?-Dijo Kibito.

-Siento como si me hubieras dado más poder.-Ambos miraron a Kibito.

En el segundo se presento el padre de Videl mirando a los dos adolescentes.

-"Otra vez cono ese joven. Aunque le salvara la vida a Videl, no pienso dejar que este con alguien débil"-Pensó el campeón.

-Gohan, déjame ir contigo.-Dijo Videl.

-No Videl, es muy peligroso. Tengo la misma sensación de cuando apareció Cell. Y presiento que esto es mucho mas complejo.

-Te prometo no estorbar.

-Si la situación se vuelve caótica prométeme que saldrás huyendo de ahí.- Videl asintió y ambos siguieron a Kibito.

-Voló, voló, ¡voló!-Exclamaba Mr. Satán, el padre de Videl y el público en general.

-Parece que todos los participantes de este torneo podían volar por los cielos.-Dijo Erasa.

**#######**

En el cielo, Spopovich y Yamu no se detenían de su curso pero ignoraban que eran seguidos por Shin cuyo vuelo generaba torrentes de agua y viento, a lo lejos una figuras le seguían al dios.

-¡Hola!

Shin no necesitaba girarse para saber que los guerreros z y los dos miembros de la liga de la justicia le seguían detrás.

-Me alegra que me sigan. Serán más fácil luchar contra Majin Buu.

-Majin Buu…es un nombre muy gracioso.

-No hay nada de divertido en Buu. Buu es un ser mágico muy poderoso.

-¿Cómo que mágico?".-preguntaron John y Piccolo al unisonó.

-Hace 5 millones de años existió un mago muy poderoso llamado Bibidi quien creo a Majin Buu. Este mago pretendía conquistar al universo con la ayuda de su monstruo súper poderoso. Durante 10 años, devastó muchas de las razas del Univero. Afortunadamente, aproveché que Bibidi encerrarób a Buu y asesiné al brujo, dejando oculto el huevo en la Tierra, donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo. Pero por desgracia, nos enteramos que Bibidi tenía un hijo llamado Babidi.

-Espera en Oa hay una historia sobre eso hace millones de años unos Manhunters de los Guardianes fueron a la dimensión de los Kaioh Shin en una llamada de socorro de estos. Sólo uno de los cazadores regresó. Pero regresó casi destruido alegando que un demonio llamado Buu había acabado con todo su grupo de un disparo. ¿Es el mismo Majin Buu que dio muchos problemas a los Guardianes hace millones de años?-Dijo John.

-Así es Linterna Verde del sector 2814, yo fui quien mando esa señal de auxilio dada nuestra alianza y acuerdo con tus guardianes del universo, la capacidad de crear armas de Oa era muy superior a la nuestra en esa época, pero fue en vano la ayuda.

John sudaba frió.-Así que Oa no fue capaz de evitar tanta masacre. No quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si este monstruo era liberado.

-¿Por eso fueron al torneo Spopovich y Yamu?

-Así es señor Kent. Babidi no sabe como era el hechizo de su padre, así que pensó que reunir la energía de los seres más poderosos del universo sería suficiente. Así que mandó a esos dos al torneo. Su primer objetivo, no obstante, fue Apokolips el hogar del New God conocido como Darkseid, pero Darkseid acabo fácilmente con las tropas de Babidi así que fijo su vista en la Tierra, fue gracias al ataque en Apokolips que supimos lo que planeaba Babidi.

**#######**

Mientras tanto, en una mansión lujosa que había en una isla cercana a Isla Papaya.

-Señor Jaga Batta. El experimento ha sido un éxito. El clon es estable.

-Bravo, Doctor Cori. Pronto humillaré a Satan y me vengaré de él por humillarme cuando eramos niños.

-Excelente idea señor.-Dijo su esbirro Menmen.

-Chamán, esa muestra de sangre que nos trajo ha resultado ser magnifica. Toma tu recompensa.

-Que los dioses se lo paguen.-Dijo el chamán.

-Menmen, prepara al clon y a mis Bio Guerreros. Atacaremos la sede del Torneo de artes marciales y humillaremos a Satan delante de sus fans. Hohohoho.

¿Quién será este Majin Buu? ¿Y que tramará el misterioso Jaga Batta? Dos nuevas amenazas se ciernen sobre la Tierra. ¿Podrán la Liga y los Guerreros Z detenerla?

**Continuará...**

**Nota**: En el siguiente capitulo veremos como el Plan de Babidi empieza a tomar forma, mientras Jaga Batta ataca a los participantes del Torneo.

**Saludos.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Amenaza genética

**Capitulo 9: Amenaza genética.**

Volando por el cielo se encontraban Yamu y Spopovich, seguidos de los héroes.

-¡Ja! Pronto el poderoso Majin Buu revivirá.

-El señor Babidi nos dará una gran recompensa.-Dij Yamu.

Los dos calvos siguieron el vuelo sin detenerse entrando en una zona rocosa y algo aislada. Ignoraban que eran seguidos por Shin y los héroes.

-Pero ¿por qué no destruyeron a Boo mientras estaba dormido?-Gohan le pregunto a Kibito.

-Lo que pasa es que temíamos que, si le lanzábamos una gran cantidad de energía, Majin Buu resucitara. Además, como dije antes, el humano apenas caminaba en esa época, por lo que era imposible que Buu reviviera. Kaioh Shin y yo ya sabíamos que Babidi planeaba revivirlo. El ataque a Apokolips solo confirmó nuestras sospechas.

-¿Por qué atacaron ese planeta?-Dijo Videl.

-Babidi quería reunir la energía de los seres más poderosos del universo. En ese entonces, el Señor Oscuro de Apokolips era conocido como el guerrero más feroz de todo el universo. Sólo otro ser le igualaba en ese tiempo. Darkseid luchó con el mejor guerrero de Babidi y con una táctica logró derrotarle. Babidi se entero del torneo y sabía que ahí podría extraer tanta energía como para lograr su objetivo. Cuando te convertiste en Súper Saiyan fuiste la presa perfecta"

-Oh…ya veo.-Dijo Gohan.

-Además, pensábamos que con Bibidi muerto, la paz reinaría por siempre. Pero nos equivocamos.

**#######**

En el torneo

Los espectadores lanzaban latas y lo que había contra la plataforma.

¡Vinimos a ver peleas!

-Por favor publico, conserven la calma.-Dijo el locutor.

Oliver hablaba con Yamcha y Bulma.

-Oliver. No te veía desde esa reunión entre Capsula Corp e industrias Queen. Ahora vestido como flecha verde, no sé qué pensar.-Dijo Bulma.

-Y yo tampoco no imaginaba que tuvieras toda una familia de alienígenas con súper poderes. Ni que estuvieras casada con un ex pirata espacial.

-Uno cambia según pasa le tiempo.

-Oye flecha. ¿Sabes adonde fueron los otros?-Preguntó Yamcha.

-El tipo extravagante y su amigo resultaron ser una especie de deidades que buscaban perseguir a Spopovich y Yamu. Nosotros vinimos a investigar también por una serie de asesinatos en Gotham City. Ya he informado al resto de la Liga.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que había un helicóptero muy sospechoso sobrevolando el estadio. El helicóptero pertenecía a Jaga Batta.

-Bien, ahora que todo el mundo está alarmado, es el mejor momento para atacar a Satan y humillarlo en público.

**#######**

_**En el océano**_

Videl se estaba quedando atrás, cosa que Gohan notó y pidió a Kibito un momento antes de seguir.

-No puedo sostener la vista en el océano.-Dijo Videl.

Videl, aún no dominas bien la técnica de volar. No estás acostumbrada a este tipo de vuelos.

-Lo sé. He descubierto que tú eras el guerrero de cabello rubio, hace 7 años aparecieron algunas personas extrañas en el torneo de Cell. Tú eras el niño que estaba con ellos ¿no?- Gohan guardo silencio tímidamente.- No tienes porque guardar silencio. Ya se me hacia extraño que mi padre venciera a ese monstruo.

-Videl, quiero que por favor vuelvas al torneo y le digas a mi madre y amigos que me encuentro bien.

-De acuerdo.

-Gohan, te estaré esperando en el torneo de artes marciales.

-Si.-Gohan se acercó a Kibito.

-¿Estas listo?

-Si. Disculpe las molestias.

-Muy bien. Ahora vayamos a toda velocidad.

El aura de ambos apareció y salieron disparados a gran velocidad dejando una estela blanca atrás.

"Que velocidad. Buena suerte Gohan"-Pensó Videl.

**#######**

De vuelta al estadio, los monjes estaban pensando que hacer con el torneo y como decidir al nuevo campeon, cuando de repente se escuchó una voz desde el megáfono.

-Atención, señoras y señores. Hoy van a presenciar un gran evento. Hoy verán como se descubre la farsa de Satan. Les mostrare que no es el campeón que dice ser.

-Parece que hoy es el día de soltar a los locos.-Dijo Flecha Verde.

-Adelante Bio Guerreros. Salid a escena.-Del helicóptero saltaron varios individuos. Su aspecto era grotesco.-Estos son los guerreros definitivos creados gracias a la biotecnología. Satan, se valiente y sube al tatami y lucha contra mis guerreros.

Al tatami subieron Killer y Jewel, dos participantes que no lograron clasificarse.

-Unos payasos como vosotros no tenéis derecho a retar al gran campeón del mundo.-Dijo Jewel. Pero él y Killer recibieron fuertes golpes que los mandaron contra la pared, dejándolos noqueados.

-Que sirvan de lección. Yo solamente quiero retar a Satan, no a un atajo de idiotas.-Dijo Jaga Batta. Este se fijo en que A-18 estaba quieta mirando con desprecio a los Bio Guerreros.- Bio Guerreros, dadle una lección a esa chica también. A ver si viendo sufrir a una mujer, Satan decide aparecer.

Los Bio Guerreros se abalanzaron contra la Androide, que los esquivó con facilidad y con dos patadas se los quitó de encima dejándolos K.O.

-Aaaah. No importa, todavía tengo otro guerrero.-Dijo Jaga Batta.-Doctor Cori, libérelo inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo.-Cori apretó un botón, y del helicóptero salió un sarcófago que cayó en medio del tatami. Al abrirse, se reveló lo que había dentro: un clon perfecto del Saiyan Legendario Broly. Esto dejo a Goten asombrado.

-¿Broly? Pero si lo matamos hace 7 meses.

-Fufufufu. Niño tonto. Es un clon.-Dijo una voz que Goten reconoció. Era el chamán de Natade.-Conseguí una muestra de sangre y se la vendí a Jaga Batta. Por eso me dio una gran recompensa.

-Tú eres ese farsante que engañó a Coco y al resto de la gente de Natade.-Dijo Goten.

-¿Lo conoces?-Dijo Trunks.

-Sí, es un hombre malvado.

-Di lo que quieras niño. A mi solamente me importa el dinero y mi propio beneficio.-Dijo mientras se marchaba.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudar a 18. Broly es demasiado para ella.-Dijo Goten.

-De acuerdo.

El clon de Broly empezó a cargar energía, pero algo iba mal. Su aspecto estaba cambiando. Se estaba volviendo un ser deformado, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y su pelo estaba cayendose.

-Maldición, al estar expuesto tan pronto al aire, ha hecho que el clon se deformará. Lo hemos activado muy pronto.-Dijo Cori.

-Maldita sea. No pensaba usarlo. Creí que los Bio Guerreros serían suficientes para derrotar a Satan. No contaba con que esa mujer fuera tan fuerte.-Dijo Jaga Batta.

El clon empezó a caminar hacia 18. En ese momento, aparecen Trunks y Goten convertidos en Super Saiyans.

-Cuidado 18. Este tipo es más fuerte que mi hermano. Aunque el clon no tenga el mismo poder que el original, no hay que subestimarlo.

-Lo mejor será sacarlo de aquí, para que no haga daño a la gente.-Dijo 18. Los niños asintieron. Emprendieron el vuelo y comenzaron a insultar a Bio-Broly. Este se enfadó, empezó a volar con la intención de matar a los niños. A-18 los siguió.

Mientras, en el helicóptero.

-¡MenMen! Sácame de aquí. No quiero que me encierren en la cárcel como a un vulgar criminal.

-Demasiado tarde.-Era Flecha Verde, que había subido al helicóptero con un gancho, y apuntaba a Jaga Batta y a sus hombres con una flecha.

-¡Maldición!

Encima del mar, Bio-Broly, A-18 y los niños estaban luchando. El clon, a pesar de no ser igual de fuerte que el original, estaba ganando la batalla. Bio-Broly cogió a 18 y le hizo una llave, mandandola contra el suelo y dejandola inconsciente. Los niños atacaron a la vez pero ni aun así le hacían nada al clon, que los cogió de la cabeza y los chocó el uno con el otro. Después les dio un puñetazo en el estómago y los lanzó al agua. Los dos se escondieron debajo del agua para atacar por sorpresa. Bio-Broly se acercó a la superficie marina para buscar a los niños y matarlos. Estos salieron por detrás y le dieron un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Sin darse cuenta, Broly metió un pie en el agua y se hizo polvo.

-¿Lo has visto, Goten? Parece ser que nuestro amigo odia el agua.

-Si. Tiremosle al agua.

Los dos cargaron un ataque de energía que lanzaron contra Bio Broly metiendolo en el agua. Pasó un rato y el clon salió como si nada. Fue directo hacía los niños, pero se estaba desintegrando a medida que avanzaba. Antes de que pudiera atacar, se hizo polvo. Después los niños bajaron a por 18 y la llevaron de vuelta al estadio.

Jaga Batta, el chaman y sus esbirros estaban siendo arrestados por la policía. De repente Satan apareció ante Batta.

-No ha cambiado nada, Batta.

-Y tú eres un farsante.

-No me ha hecho falta intervenir para derrotar a tus esbirros. Eso demuestra que tú eres el farsante. Agentes, llevaoslo.

**#######**

_**En una zona montañosa.**_

Los demás ya habían llegado al lugar, escondiéndose en unas rocas para evitar que los detectaran. Gohan y Kibito aterrizaron suavemente en el suelo sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Gohan miro como había una familia de granjeros muertos a algunos metros y se lleno de ira.

-No puedo ver a través de la nave.-Dijo Superman.- Aunque dado que Babidi es un mago, no me extrañaría que tenga un hechizo similar a la torre del Doctor Destino. Sin embargo, si puedo ver que la nave esta enterrada en los profundo.

-Gracias por señalar lo obvio, kryptoniano.-Dijo Vegeta.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y un extraño ser salió con partes negras y blancas en el cuerpo y ojos amarillos con una M en la cabeza.

-¿Ese es Babidi?-Dijo Goku.

-No, solamente es uno de sus hombres.-Dijo Shin.

-Anillo, escanea e identifica.

-Análisis completo: Pui Pui, un caza recompensas de tercera, ex miembro del Mundo Guerra al mando del déspota Mongul.

-Babidi posee la capacidad de manipular la mente y corazón de las personas que poseen maldad en sus corazones como Spopovich y Yamu así como a otras criaturas ofreciéndoles poder.-Dijo Kibito.

-Oye Piccolo, tu serias el candidato perfecto tu eres de la familia del mal.-Dijo Krilin.

-¡Eso quedo en el pasado!- Le dijo el Namek a Krilin.

Notaron que alguien más salía, un ser musculoso con cuernos capa blanca y ropa azul clara así como barba…y un diminuto ser verde con capucha naranja.

-Ese pequeño individuo es Babidi, físicamente no es un oponente fuerte pero posee poderes mentales y mágicos que lo compensan permitiéndole controlar gente poderosa.-Dijo Shin

-¿Y el otro?- Preguntó Clark.

-¡Oh no! Babidi consiguió de su parte a Dabra el rey de las tinieblas. Debajo de este mundo hay una zona gobernada por demonios y seres de las tinieblas. El fue quien combatió con Darkseid, después de toda no hay mucha diferencia entre sus poderes pero Darkseid es mucho mas estratégico y astuto, debí darme cuenta antes.-Dijo Shin alarmado.

-Pensé que Trigón y Lord Hades eran los reyes de los infiernos.-Dijo Clark.

-Hades perdió parte de su posición cuando Zeus le desterró y Trigon es un demonio que, al aprovecharse de la ausencia de Dabra, se autoproclamó Rey del Infierno.- Esto sorprendió a la Liga.

Superman y John procesaban la información que ellos ahora sabían.

-Bueno cumplieron con su cometido. Ya no os necesito. Adiós.

-¿Qué?

Los miembros de la liga y los guerreros z miraron como Spopovich murió al estallarle el cuerpo.

-Menuda explosión más bonita. Ha hecho boom.-Dijo Babidi con malicia.

Yamu salió disparado al cielo pero Pui Pui le mató con una descarga láser de su mano derecha.

-Buen disparo, Pui Pui.

-"Ni siquiera Darkseid es tan cruel. Sólo mata a sus soldados cuando le fallan."-Pensó Superman

-Mataron a sus amigos… ¿Qué clase de seres son?-Dijo Gohan

¿Qué siniestro plan tendrá Babidi entre manos? ¿Podrán nuestros héroes salir victoriosos ante tan temibles adversarios?

**Continuará...**

**Dedico el capítulo de este fic y del que he publicado hoy en "Justice Power Society of Avengera" a la memoria de Robin Williams. Nunca te olvidaremos ni a ti ni a tus personajes como Patch Adams, Señora Doubtfire, el Presidente Roosevelt en "Noche en el Museo", ni al Genio de Aladdin. Gracias por todas las risas y grande frases, ahora haz reír a todos los que estén en el Cielo. Hasta siempre.**

**Y agradecer a Hadley Doleto y a Ocnarf su apoyo.**

**Saludos.**


	10. El regreso del Príncipe Oscuro

**Capítulo 10: El regreso del Príncipe Oscuro.**

-Mataron a sus amigos… ¿Qué clase de seres son?-Dijo Gohan

Nuestros amigos veían como Spopovich y Yamu fueron asesinados, algunos no podían creerlo, en el caso de Gohan y Kilin, mientras que Piccolo, Vegeta, Superman, John y Goku simplemente seguían con la mirada fija.

-Al parecer estos dos atrajeron visitas indeseadas. Puedo sentir la presencia de Kaioh Shin. ¿Desea que lo mate?-Dijo el Rey Demonio.

-No, dejare que vea como Majin Buu revive y como lo mata, a los demás mátalos.-Dijo Babidi

-Como diga gran Babidi.

Babidi entró en la nave seguido de Pui Pui, pero Dabra se quedó fuera.

-"Idiotas. ¿Acaso pensáis que estáis bien escondidos?"-Pensó Dabra. Comenzó a reír y fue volando hacía donde estaban los héroes. Dabra se movió rápidamente y en un segundo estaba delante de los guerreros z y los miembros de la liga de la justicia y apuntó con su mano a Kibito.

-Tú serás el primero. ¡Haaa!.-Liberó una descarga de energía que mato al asistente de Shin para horror de este, dejando un pequeño orificio en la roca de la montaña.

-¡Kibito!

-¡Maldito!- Exclamaron John, Krilin y Piccolo lanzándose contra Dabra. Dabra esquivó a Krilin dándole un escupitajo a Krilin convirtiéndole en piedra para asombro de todos antes de caer al suelo fue depositado por Superman en el suelo.

Dabra lanzó otro escupitajo a Linterna Verde pero este creó un escudo que bloqueo el ataque.

-El linterna verde del sector 2814, pero conozco tu debilidad.-Dijo Dabra que hizo aparecer una esfera con su magia. La arrojó contra John y al estallar, soltó humo amarillento, que dejo inconsciente a John.

-¡Maldito!

Dabra lanzó un escupitajo que Piccolo no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y fue convertido en piedra. El rey demonio contuvo golpes de Goku y Vegeta antes de dirigirse rápidamente a la nave.

-¡Jaaajajajaja!

-Shin ¿qué le ocurrió a nuestros amigos?-Preguntó Goku.

-Fueron convertidos en piedra por el escupitajo de Dabra. Linterna Verde es el único intacto pero tardará un buen rato en recuperarse. La única manera de arreglar esto es matar a Dabra.

-Ah que bien, la solución es fácil.-dijo Goku entusiasmado.

**#######**

Mientras en el torneo

-Soy Snapper Carr. A consecuencia de lo ocurrido con Superman y varios participantes del torneo mundial de artes marciales, la mayoría de los otros participantes serán elegidos en un torneo de lucha sin reglas para decidir quién será el ganador. También el estadio ha sido atacado por clones creados por el multimillonario Jaga Batta. Les mantendremos informados.

Con la partida de varios participantes el torneo se decidió que fuera una lucha de todos contra todos. A-18 y Mighty Mask (Goten y Trunks disfrazados) despacharon a sus otros oponentes, Killer y Jewel. Sin embargo, 18 descubrió a los impetuosos muchachos, lo que causo que fueran descalificados y salieron huyendo por los cielos a máxima velocidad.

Ahora Satan se encontraba mirando a 18, quien se le acercaba mirándolo y de pronto le aprisiono con una llave.

-Escúchame te dejare ganar.-Dijo 18

-¿Qué?

-Pero a cambio, tendrás que darme el doble del primer premio. Si haces eso ganaras y serás de nuevo el campeón mundial"

-En serio. Esta bien como tu digas.

Montaron la farsa, el campeón tras algunos intentos logro "sacar fuera" de la plataforma a la androide.

El publico estallo en victoria por su campeón y este empezó a alardear, salvo los amigos y familiares de Goku y Oliver Queen, quien informo a la liga de lo que pasaba.

-Si no me pagas te mataré. ¿entendiste?

-Siii.-Dijo Satan con miedo.

**#######**

En el aire.

Videl se había encontrado con Goten y Trunks contándoles sobre lo ocurrido a los muchachos quienes tenían una mirada de alegría en sus caras.

-¿Un mago?-Dijo Goten.

-¿Un monstruo…demonio?

-Es en esa dirección siento un ki muy poderoso, no son varios.

-Oigan niños. ¿no pensaran ir? Es peligroso.-Dijo Videl

Sin hacer caso los dos medios saiyan se fueron a toda velocidad en un aura dorada por los cielos.

Rayos… ¡Qué rápidos!.-exclamo Videl.

Lo que ignoraban los tres es que una mancha roja iba por el océano corriendo por el agua. Era muy conocido en Estados Unidos. Un héroe más rápido que el sonido. Se trataba de Flash.

-Flash, síguelos. El nuevo dispositivo que tienes en la oreja es un dispositivo de los Nuevos Dioses, creado para captar tanto sonidos como imágenes. Regalo de New Genesis.-Dijo el Detective Marciano.

-Si, si, ya te oí, J'onn.

**#######**

_**En la nave.**_

Vegeta había luchado contra Pui Pui en un planeta con una gravedad aumentada 10 veces. Goku luchó contra la bestia espacial Yakón. En ambos casos acabaron con sus oponentes y en el caso de Yakón, Goku lo destruyó con emisiones de energía. Gohan luchó contra Dabra, aunque este combate fue algo aburrido a los ojos de Goku y Vegeta. Dabra se retiró del combate.

-Este niño no se puso a entrenar.-Vegeta sujeto a Gohan de la camisa.-Eres un tonto. ¿Por qué jugaste con él? Debiste matarlo rápidamente y sin piedad. Eres una decepción para la raza saiyan.

-Muy bien ahora tendrán un nuevo oponente.-Dijo Babidi.

-Supongo que es mi turno.-El Hombre de Acero miró la puerta y de esta salió un alienígena purpura con cuernos que los tres saiyan no esperaban ver.

-¡Ginew!

-¡Soy el capitán Ginew para vosotros! Y gracias al señor Babidi, recupere mi cuerpo y he estado entrenando años para vengarme de la muerte de mi antiguo señor, el gran Freezer. Además, Babidi incremento mis poderes. ¿Quién será mi oponente?

-Yo.- Superman se adelanto y Ginew le miró.

-¿Un kryptoniano? Será fácil, vosotros no sabéis usar ki. Ahora, el capitán Ginew hará su gran pose de pelea.

-No de nuevo.-exclamaron los tres saiyans.

Ginyu hizo una pose antes de golpear a Superman en el rostro, mandándole unos metros detrás pero se mantuvo firme, enseguida el capitán le conecto una patada y una esfera de energía que cubrió un área al nivel de una montaña pequeña o un árbol bien alto.

-Listo, termine.-miro a los saiyans.-¿A quien le toca ahora?

Pero Ginew no se esperaba que Superman atravesara el suelo por debajo ni que le estrellara en el piso con sus dos manos golpeándole en el pecho.

-¡Babidi! Cámbianos a un lugar deshabitado No quiero usar toda mi fuerza en este lugar.

-¡Paparapaa!

Fueron cambiados una ciudad destruida en un planeta que Superman reconoció es el mismo donde él y Draaga pelearon con Mongul. Ginew se lanzó de nuevo contra Superman, dándose un intercambio de golpes bien rápidos y fuertes. Se notaba la tensión de Ginew al golpear los duros puños de Superman y este le dio un fuerte golpe, enviándole contra una casa destruida.

Superman ingreso en la casa donde recibió un disparo de energía, Ginew volaba por encima del lugar y lanzo otro cubriendo un área como el de una plaza, pero no se esperaba que el kryptoniano le golpearle mas rápido que una bala en el pecho no pudiendo evadirlo ni evitar una patada, incrustándole contra una montaña.

Pero Ginew sonreía extrañamente, a lo que Clark no podía descifrar.

-¡Oh no! Planea cambiar de cuerpos con Superman.-Dijo Goku.

-Estamos muy lejos se lo comunicare telepáticamente.-Dijo Shin.

Clark seguía mirando a Ginew mientras notaba como el suelo se estremecía y también la montaña donde estaba incrustado Ginew.

-"Sr. Kent. Soy Kaioh Shin. Goku me advirtió de que Ginew planea cambiar de cuerpos con usted. Tenga cuidado."-Clark imaginaba esa escena haciendo poses ridículas, sudó avergonzado.

-¡Cambio…

Una luz amarilla apareció. Afortunadamente, Superman estaba preparado. Sopló una buena cantidad de aire y soltó una corriente de aire que regreso la luz amarilla por donde había venido dejando a Ginew en un estado de Shock cerebral, aunque todavía vivo.

-También él. ¿Pero si el kryptoniano es el único que no emite gran energía?-Dijo Babidi asombrado.

-Según sé, los kryptonainos obtienen poderes del Sol amarillo. No emiten mucho ki o kiris, pero poseen una gran fuerza física destructiva.-Dijo Dabra.

Superman volvía a donde estaban sus aliados solo con capa arrugada y partes de su ropa sucias, cuando Vegeta se le acerco como si fuera a atacarlo pero en realidad mató al capitán Ginyu de un disparo.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Superman.

-No se debe ser compasivo con el enemigo en un combate.

-Todo ser tiene derecho a existir.

En la sala de control Babidi escuchaba sobre el descubrimiento de Dabra.

-¿Un ser maligno? ¡Jijiii! Interesante. Muy bien, probémoslo. ¡Paparappaaaaaaa!

En la cámara Superman y Vegeta seguían discutiendo, cuando Vegeta empezó sujetarse la cabeza y empezó a levitar.

-¡Haaaaaa! ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-Babidi trata de controlar su mente. Sea fuerte, Vegeta.

-¡Haaaaaaa!- El grito generaba destellos y rayos rojos antes de caer al suelo y reincorporarse lentamente.

-¡Oh No!

-¡Cielos!

Todos miraban la M en la frente de Vegeta. Su mirada se había vuelto fría y cruel.

-¡Jajá! ¡Jijiiiii! Ahora los transportare a un lugar más acorde para la pelea. ¡Paparappaa!

El lugar cambió, para sorpresa de nuestros amigos, al estadio donde se celebraba el torneo de artes marciales, para disgusto de Superman, Gohan y Shin que preferían un lugar abandonado.

El locutor y Mr. Satán miraban asombrados así como los familiares y amigos de Goku y Vegeta.

-¡Oh! Parece ser que algunos de los participantes, damas y caballeros,…- Pero no pudo concluir la frase cuando el Principe Saiyan levantó el brazo señalando una parte de las gradas y disparó una descarga de energía, causando que atravesara un gran cantidad de edificios y matando a algunos espectadores.

**#######**

_**Atalaya.**_

Había varios héroes reunidos frente a la pantalla.

-Soy Snapper Carr. Hace unos segundos, reaparecieron algunos de los participantes del torneo de artes marciales mundial. Uno de los participantes atacó con un extraño despliegue de energía a algunos espectadores. Aun no se conocen todos los detalles. Les mantendremos informados.

-¡Gran Hera!

-Espero que puedan manejarlo.-Dijo Canario Negro, pensando en Oliver.

-Eso no es lo importante.-dijo Batman.

-¿Qué dices? Pero ese Saiyan mato…-Dijo Shayera.

-Lo que me preocupa es si esto esta relacionado con la búsqueda de ese tal Babidi que escuchamos por la radio de los comunicadores.

**#######**

Cerca del estadio.

Los titanes fueron enviados por órdenes de Batman y Waller para informar de lo que pasara en el torneo.

-Robin. ¿Nos movemos?-Preguntó Cyborg.

-Aun no. Veamos que tan fuerte es el enemigo y si tiene alguna debilidad.

-¿Qué diablos?- Exclamó Flecha Verde y apuntó a Vegeta con su flecha de plástico duro.-John tenía razón. Estas bajo arresto, asesino.

-"¡Esto es solo un sueño! No hay nadie más fuerte que el gran Mr. Satán.-Pensaba el campeón.

Vegeta solo soltó una pequeña ráfaga de aire que envió a Green Arrow y a Mr. Satán contra la puerta de la plataforma donde se reunían los luchadores.

Gohan se transformo en Super Saiyan 2 y junto con Superman atacaron a Vegeta. Vegeta ni se inmutó. Hechó atrás su cuerpo dejando que pasara Gohan para patearle en la barbilla y luego agárralo para derribar a Superman estrellándoles en lados opuestos de la plataforma. Superman salió e intercambio golpes con el Saiyan a una gran velocidad supersónica a la que se sumo Gohan nivelando entre los dos al poderoso Saiyan, Vegeta sujeto a ambos de las cabezas y los estrello de cara contra el suelo agrietando la plataforma.

-Basta Vegeta. Peleare contigo si es lo que quieres. Pero lo haremos en otro lugar.-Dijo Goku.- ¡Babidi! Cámbianos a otro lugar. No quiero víctimas inocentes.

-¿Esta seguro, gran Babidi?-Dijo Dabra.

-No habrá ninguna diferencia, además de esa forma evitaremos mas visitas indeseadas. ¡Paparappa!

Fueron cambiados a una zona desértica, en el sentido de que no había nadie más allí, Superman y Gohan se levantaron algo aturdidos por la paliza que les dio Vegeta.

-Es lo mismo Kakarotto. Yo solamente deseo que luchemos los dos. Sin interrupciones. Llevo años esperando este momento.

-Respóndeme Vegeta. Tú le pediste a Babidi que te controlara. ¿No es así?

-Yo sólo… yo sólo quería ser el de antes, el frío Saiyan al que nada le importaba más que luchar para demostrar su superioridad. Y también quería pelear contigo Kakarotto.

-¡Todo esto por algo tan tonto!- Comentó Shin, a lo que Vegeta respondió furioso.

-No es tonto. Es para satisfacer mi orgullo de guerrero. Esto lo es todo para mi.

-Pero deben ayudarme a detener a Majin Buu". – fue silenciado por Goku quien le apuntaba con una esfera de energía azul a Shin, algo que impresiono también a Vegeta.

-Lo siento Shin, pero siento que es algo que debo hacer.

Shin miraba a ambos Saiyans pero luego asintió.

-Muy bien. No pasa nada, te entiendo. De cualquier manera, estoy seguro que con Gohan y Superman será más que suficiente como para matar a Babidi y de esa manera dejar oculto nuevamente a Buu.

-Gracias Shin.

Babidi y Dabra miraban a Vegeta y a Goku desde una bola de cristal.

-Muy bien, con la energía que estos dos, Majin Buu volverá a la vida inmediatamente.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de Kaioh Shin, el kryptoniano y el saiyan?-Preguntó Dabra.

-Quiero vengarme por la muerte de mi padre. En cuanto a los otros dos,no hay mucha diferencia entre ellos y tú, Dabra.

-Si. A decir verdad, ese chiquillo no sabía más que aumentar de poder. Alguien con mayores habilidades de lucha podría acabarlo.

El combate entre Vegeta y Goku comenzó. Una montaña era destruida por una explosión de energía. Goku y Vegeta se daban golpes y patadas con gran ferocidad, enviando ondas por todas partes. Por mucho tiempo, Vegeta había esperado el combate contra Goku y eso le había empujado mas allá de sus límites y gracias a eso era uno de los Saiyan más poderosos de toda la historia. Pero eso no era suficiente. También quería vengarse de la derrota a manos de Goku, sabía que las víctimas del torneo seguramente serian revividas por las esferas del dragón por lo que continuo sin remordimientos y le gustaba este lugar aislado.

-Veo que no ha perdido el tiempo en el Más Allá, Kakarotto.

-Tú tampoco has perdido el tiempo, Vegeta.

En el intercambio de golpes y patadas a súpervelocidad de corta y larga distancia, Goku, el hombre que salvo a este planeta innumerables veces cuando Superman y Batman todavía eran novatos en la batalla con King Piccolo, cuando Nappa y Vegeta invadieron la Tierra, disfrutaba el combate. Disfrutaba aún más cuando sabía que no habían victimas involucradas. Bloqueo una patada y lanzo un rayo de energía que Vegeta desvió con una mano hacia lo más alto del cielo, iluminando por un momento el lugar donde se desarrollaba la pelea.

Mientras Shin, Clark y Gohan buscaban a Babidi. Por fin llegaron ante el huevo de Buu.

-¡Jijiji! Tenía ganas de verte, Kaioh Shin.- Era Babidi, que nunca se separaba de Dabra.

-Babidi, no te saldrás con la tuya.-Dijo Superman.

-No dejaré que liberes a Buu.

-Estáis equivocados. Hoy es el día en que liberaré a Buu y vengaré la muerte de mi padre. Dabra, puedes hacer lo que quieras con esos dos, pero Kaioh Shin es mio.

-Como desee, gran Babidi.

-Pero mejor salir a fuera. Aquí estamos muy apretados. ¡Paparappa!

**#######**

En el zona que rodea la nave de Babidi.

Trunks y Goten aterrizaron en un parte oculta de las rocas, Trunks por accidente había destruido una estatua con la forma de Piccolo. Por detrás de ellos Flash llego y miro el lugar había estatuas d personas, una de un enano calvo y otra rota, en otra parte Linterna Verde se estaba recuperando.

Flash corrió hacia su amigo.

-John ¿Estás Bien? ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Fuimos atacados por un loco dios oscuro llamado Dabra. Aunque es raro. Según los datos de la base del cuerpo de linternas verdes, Dabra, a pesar de ser un dios oscuro, es respetado por su devoción a las reglas. Aunque puede deberse a que esta siendo controlado por Babidi"

-Yo vengo siguiendo unos niños y lentifique mi paso para que no me vieran.

-¿Dejaste que te ganaran?

-J'onn dijo que los siguiera sin que me vieran yo seguí las normas, además no soy tan tonto para ser descubierto y que me golpeen dos niños con súperpoderes. Esa es área de los titanes.

De pronto miraron como un ser diminuto salió acompañado de Dabra. También estaban Gohan, Shin y Superman.

-Dabra es el grande y el ser pequeño es el mago criminal Babidi.-Dijo John.

Vieron que sacaron un extraño huevo el cual emitía un resplandor.

-¿Eh? ¡Jaja! Por fin tengo toda la energía. Pronto Majin Buu podrá salir y con su ayuda podre conquistar el universo"

-No estés tan seguro Babidi.-Dijo Superman.

-¡Jajá! Con Majin Buu dominaré al universo y tú, Kaioh Shin, tendrás el honor de ser su primer victima.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡KameHameHaa!- Gohan lanzó el ataque contra el huevo, dándole de lleno, Dabra y Babidi se apartaron a tiempo. El ataque no le hizo nada al huevo. En ese momento, el huevo se abrió, revelando que su interior estaba vacío.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Babidi.

-¡Jajá! Babidi, eres un tonto. Se te olvido que lleva 5 millones de años en ese estado. Majin Buu ya no existe, se descompuso con el paso de los milenios. Gohan, Superman acabemos con esto.

-Dabra, acaba con ellos. Kaioh Shin es mío.-Dijo un Babidi furioso.

Shin estaba confiado en la victoria, pero Gohan no. Estaba mirando al humo que había salido de la bola. De él salía un ki diabólico.

-"Es un ki tan poderoso como Súper Cell Perfecto…no más fuerte"-Pensó Gohan.

La nube rosada empezó a tomar la forma de un ser gordo con capa violeta, tentáculo en la cabeza, pequeños orificios en su cuerpo y botas amarillas que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

-¡Buu está vivo!- Shin se asustó al ver a ese ser. Era el monstruo que nunca deseaba volver a ver activo.

-¿Ese es Buu?-Dijo Babidi al ver a la criatura.

Majin Buu ha salido del huevo. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes detenerlo? ¿O será Babidi el que triunfe?

**Continuará...**

**Nota:**En el próximo capítulo comienza la batalla contra Buu y los intentos de los héroes por detener al mosntruo. **Saludos**


	11. Capítulo 11: Adiós, orgulloso guerrero

_**Capítulo 11: Adiós, orgulloso guerrero.**_

Los presentes no podían creerlo. Había un ser rechoncho rosado con capa purpura. Superman, Shin, Gohan, Dabra, Babidi, John, Trunks, Goten y Flash estaban con dudas ¿este era el monstruos tan poderoso que causo terror hace 5 millones de años?

-Disculpe gran Babidi.-Dijo Dabra.-¿Ese gordo es Majin Buu? Parece un imbécil.

-No sé. El único que lo ha visto es ese Kaioh Shin del demonio.

Shin miraba con horror al ser rosado.

-¿Ese es Majin Buu?

-Así es Gohan, no lo subestiméis por su apariencia amable. Es un auténtico monstruo.

Clark y Gohan miraron a Buu a simple vista no parecía tan fuerte pero era posible que al igual que ellos regulara su fuerza.

-¡Ah! Ese es Majin Buu.- Babidi confiado se presento ante Buu, quién hacia bromas para disgusto de Dabra.

-Disculpe, ¿es seguro confiar en este tonto?- Buu miro al señor oscuro.-¿Que ocurre? ¿Estas en desacuerdo con algo que he dicho?

Buu asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que el gran Dabra es un tonto? Miserable.

Dabra recibió un golpe en los ojos y cuando intento darle un golpe Buu, solo le dio una bofetada tirándolo contra una pila de rocas, Superman, Gohan, Shin y Bbidi miraban asombrados sabían que Dabra era muy fuerte tan fuerte como Superman y Gohan.

_**En otra parte.**_

Dos golpes se dieron en caras opuestas enviando una onda de choque que tiro arboles y movió el agua de un océano cercano, se distanciaron antes de aterrizar en lados opuestos.

-Espera Vegeta. Un ki muy poderoso ha hecho aparición. Majin Buu ha revivido.

Vegeta miro a Goku.

-Jajá. Ya lo suponía. Para Shin, Yakon y Pui Pui eran muy fuertes pero para nosotros eran una basura. Estoy seguro que le podremos ganar.

-No, no es cierto. ¿No te importa lo que le pase a tu familia?

Vegeta miro a Goku, pareció considerarle y aterrizo.

-Bueno, veo que no estas centrado. Esto quedara pendiente, al menos hasta que acabe con esta amenaza. Supongo que mantendrás tu palabra y pelearemos en el otro mundo, ¿no?

-Me alegra escucharlo Vegeta. Tengo aun unas semillas Senzu. Estoy seguro que entre los dos podremos derrotar a Majin Buu. ¡ARGH!

Vegeta le golpeó en la nuca por detrás, dejándolo inconsciente. Se comió la semilla y miro la entrada de la nave.

-Si destruyo la plataforma y la nave podre salir. Después de esta pelea, me he vuelto más fuerte. Ahora tengo la fuerza para ganarle a Buu. Siento el ki de Gohan, Dabra y el Kryptoniano.

_**Afuera de la nave.**_

Los presentes no lo podían creer, John, Flash, Trunks y Goten miraban

-Pero Dabra es poderoso. Vimos que luchó de igual a igual con Supes y Gohan. Y ellos tienen la misma fuerza que Cell Perfecto según me dijeron.

-Superman ya me ha vencido aun con mi anillo de poder. El anillo detecta su poder es tan fuerte como Amazo Dorado el androide.

Gohan aprovecho la distracción y salió volando por los aires con su aura, pero Buu le golpeo y lo aplasto. Por orden de Babidi, empezó a vapulear a Shin.

-¡Espera!- Superman se acerco a Buu.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Buu.

-No tienes porque hacer esto. Babidi te manipula. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo justo. Hablemos, podemos ayudarte.

-Señor Kent, él no le escuchara.

-Lo vi con mis ojos. Dabra fue quien insulto a Buu y Babidi lo manipula con mentiras.

Majin Buu miraba al hombre en capa roja, era la primera persona en tratarla bien y no insultarle como Bibidi o Babidi.

-¡Majin Buu! Acaba con el kryptoniano o te encierro de nuevo.

Buu presto atención y cambió de expresión a Superman.

-Ya veo temes ser encerrado. Pero si me das la oportunidad, podemos ayudarte a formar parte de la Tierra. Yo no soy humano y aun así vivo desde hace años en este planeta. Tú podrías ser un héroe.

-Majin Buu si no le atacas, no te daré dulces.

Esto convenció a Buu y Superman evitó un golpe que destrozo una parte del suelo, voló y le dio un golpe a Buu que le hizo retroceder varios metros.

-A Buu le gusta el hombre de azul. Por eso sólo te golpearé. No te mataré.

Buu le dio un golpe con su mano como bofetada y Superman se incrusto en donde se escondían los amigos de los héroes, quedando aturdido.

-¡Majin Buu, mata al kryptoniano!

-No

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

-El hombre de capa roja es el único en no abusar de Buu. Por eso no lo mataré.

-¡Hazlo!

-Si me encierras, esta gente te matará.

Babidi miro a Buu, lo había subestimado.-"Vaya, al final resulta que tiene inteligencia." Bueno mata a Shin.

Buu se dirigió a donde estaba Shin cuando Gohan le mando a volar contra una montaña, pero Buu se lo regreso y le arrojo al aire con una bola de energía, Superman se lanzó para tratar de detener el ataque y lo frenó con sus manos, pero estaba siendo arrastrado hacia atrás.

-"No dejare que los dos mueran."-Pensó el dios. Shin uso un poder mental y destruyo la bola de energía.

-Oye, ¿qué hiciste?-Preguntó Babidi.

Buu se dirigía dispuesto a matar a Shin, cuando una lanza le atraviesa.

-Gran Babidi. Se lo imploro. Encierre a esta bestia, de lo contrario algún día lo matará. Vi sus intenciones.

Dabra golpeo varias veces a Buu y lo envió al suelo creando un cráter seguido de explosiones, Dabra aterrizo mirando su obra.

_**En la Atalaya.**_

Los héroes más poderosos miraban como su más grande héroe había sido vencido por Majin Buu.

Muchos lloraban pensando que Superman murió por salvar una vida. Batman por el contrario no lo sentía así, el respetaba a Clark lo bastante como para saber que no moriría con algo tan simple. Su experiencia con el falso funeral de hace unos años se lo enseño, además vio como Shin destruyo el ataque.

-Bruce. ¿Tú no lloras por Clark?-Dijo Diana.

-Lo respeto y sé que no moriría. Vi como ese dios acabó con esa bola de energía. Eso solamente confirma que tiene algo en mente.

_**En la nave.**_

Dabra fue convertido en galleta por Majin Buu, asombrando a los que estaban ocultos en la zona. Ahora Buu se preparaba para matar a Shin, cuando la nave estalló misteriosamente.

-¡Mi nave! ¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado que la ha destruido?

Buu mira una parte de la destrucción y una figura sale.

-¡Vegeta! Tú fuiste. Siempre tan desobediente. Pues ya no te necesito ya que tengo a Buu a mi lado.

-¿Ese payaso de pacotilla es Majin Buu?

-Señor Babidi. ¿Qué es un payaso de pacotilla?

-Significa que eres un bueno para nada, que solo estas aquí para bromear.

-Ah. Que bien que ahora ya lo sé. Te odio. te matare.- Buu elevo su poder y Vegeta se lanzo contra el monstruo, dándole golpes que parecían abollar a Buu, seguido de una patada que lo mandó volando contra unos arbustos muy lejanos. Vegeta esperó pacientemente, sabía que Buu no sería tan fácil de vencer por eso, lo estaba analizando, buscando sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos débiles. No estaba equivocado pues el monstruo rosa apareció como si bailara como un niño alegre, como si todo fuera un juego.

-Deja de fingir. Sé a la perfección que tu no serias derrotado por algo tan simple.

Justo en ese instante Vegeta le dio un tremendo golpe que hizo elevarse por las nubes a Majin Buu, hasta casi llegar a la estratosfera, Vegeta se le apareció de pronto a Buu le dio un golpe en la cabeza con las dos manos juntas haciendo que Buu se estrellara contra el suelo creando un agujero o cráter gigantesco. En donde estaban ocultos nuestros amigos, se habían asombrado por como Krilin y Piccolo volvieron a la normalidad, el ultimo explicando que poseía un factor curativo acelerado. Ahora miraban la batalla impresionados por el poder de Vegeta.

-Eso papá. ¡Dale duro!

-Increíble, Vegeta es tan fuerte como Súper Perfecto Cell y Gohan en esa lejana batalla de hace 7 años. No, me equivoco. Quizás más. Si Vegeta sigue así, seguro que podrá ganar a Buu.

_**En la Atalaya.**_

Un ser con capucha verde se presento ante los héroes, declarando ser un mensajero de Dios, se hacía llamar simplemente El Espectro.

-Me costó llegar a este universo. Por eso pedí ayuda a un colega mío conocido como el Tribunal Viiente. Esta amenaza será difícil para vosotros. Majin Buu es uno de los seres más poderosos de todo el Omniverso. Otras versiones suyas podrían vencer a Buu sin problemas. Les ofrezco traer versiones más poderosas de los Saiyans y Superman. Aunque después de los problemas que hizo ese maldito Superboy Prime en este Multiverso, me será difícil buscar a ese Superman.

Batman y el Detective Marciano se adelantaron. Su experiencia con los Amos de la Justicia les enseñó a no confiar en versiones alternativas suyas.

-Agradecemos tu ayuda, Espectro. Pero estoy seguro que podemos solucionar este problema. Este es nuestro Universo y somos nosotros los que debemos defenderlo. No podemos confiar en nadie más.-Dijo J'onn

-Además ya tuvimos un encuentro con versiones alternativas y no resulto bien. Incluso ahora sentimos sus consecuencias.

-Muy bien, respetaré su decisión. Insisto cuando digo que Buu es muy poderoso, aunque esté por debajo mío y otros dos seres ángeles, pero es mucho para ustedes. Sin Embargo, versiones alternativas suyas ya me han demostrado que los mortales y la Liga de la Justicia de América pueden lograr grandes cosas.

Dicho esto el ángel de la venganza partió al universo New Earth, el universo principal del multiverso DC.

-Que habrá querido decir con eso de Liga de la Justicia de América. Nosotros nos llamamos Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada.-Dijo Vixen.

-Ni idea. Tal vez el provenga de un universo mas similar al nuestro que el de los amos de la justicia.-Dijo Batman.

-De todas maneras puede haber consecuencias y tenemos la experiencia que lo confirma. Quizás en algún futuro nos reunamos con ese universo que dijo ese ángel.-Dijo J'onn.

Batman y J'onn miraron a Oliver, que acababa de llegar.

-Acabo de meter en la cárcel a Jaga Batta y la gente está más calmada en el Estadio. Menudo día.

En el lugar donde ante estaba la nave de Babidi

Piccolo había sido el único en detectar la presencia del Espectro además del anillo de poder verde de John.

-Era el. Ese ki pertenece a un guardián cósmico conocido como el Espectro. El anterior kamisama se reunió con el Espectro cuando acababa de ser nombrado guardián de la Tierra. Es una regla que el nuevo dios debe saber de sus superiores. Su poder supera al mío con creces. Es posible que sea más fuerte que Buu.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Entonces, si es un súper dios ¿Por qué no hace algo para detener a Majin Buu?-Dijo Flash.

-El Espectro trabaja solamente para el creador del universo, conocido como la Presencia, también llamado Padre de Todo. Este ser da la orden al Espectro y hasta los Kaioh Shin deben obedecer lo que él dice. El Espectro es capaz de viajar por los universos y controlar el tiempo y el espacio. Sólo otro ser conocido como el Tribunl Viviente le iguala. El Tribunal Viviente también trabaja para el Padre de Todo, pero él se encarga de otro Multiverso.

-Piccolo tiene razón.-Dijo Steward.- Los Guardianes del Universo también reconocen la autoridad del Espectro. Eso es algo que nos enseñan al ingresar en el Cuerpo de linternas verdes.

Mientras tanto.

Vegeta seguía golpeando a súper velocidad a Majin Buu que empezaba a parecer una rueda abollada. Pero este último se regeneraba. De todas formas, Vegeta no era estúpido sabía que Buu estaba midiendo su fuerza, no le preocupaba, sabia técnicas por si surgía algo nuevo. Era un genio del combate.

-"Su factor curativo es como el de Cell y del Namek. Puedo reducirlo a nivel molecular y después destruir cada molécula para evitar que se reconstruya, pero, ¿por qué no se defiende?"-Pensaba el Príncipe Saiyan.

Buu salió volando de un tremendo golpe que Vegeta le dio. Envió al monstruo a chocar duramente al suelo, pero se repuso nuevamente,. No esperaba ver que el Saiyan lo mirara con una mirada de determinación y a punto de lanzara un ataque de energía.

-"Siempre Goku. Nunca Vegeta. Hoy eso acabará. Os lo voy a mostrar."-Pensó Vegeta.-Debo admitir que fuiste muy astuto y fuerte para eliminar al Kryptoniano y a ese debilucho de Gohan.

Esto que dijo Vegeta hizo que Piccolo cayera al suelo de rodillas.

-Pero yo y Kakarotto somos mucho mejores. No, yo soy el mejor de .

El rayo atravesó el pecho y estomago de Buu que cayó inerte al suelo.

-¡No! Majin Buu ha muerto.

A lo lejos de ahí, un hombre volaba casi llegando al lugar con capa blanca, ropa roja y un rayo amarillo en su pecho. El Capitán Marvel había acudido por pedido de Batman, ya que había pensado que un héroe con poderes mágicos seria adecuado para combatir a un villano con poderes mágicos. Miraba por todos lados hasta que vio a Flash y Linterna Verde por lo que bajo despacio hasta donde estaban.

-"Siguen llegando estos tipos disfrazados."-Pensó Krilin.

-Capitán, te perdiste como el Saiyan libró una buena pelea con ese monstruo.-Dijo Flash.

-Aguarda. ¿Tú eres el que tiene el poder del mago Shazam? ¿Billy Batson? ¿El niño que se convierte en un adulto con magia?-Preguntó Piccolo.

Billy se sorprendió, Piccolo noto esto y procedió a explicarle.

-Yo solía ser una deidad celeste y sabia las identidades de cada uno. No os preocupéis, vuestros secretos están a salvo conmigo. De lo contrario, ya lo hubiera divulgado hace mucho.- El capitán asintió y miro al lugar lleno de agujeros y cráteres.

-Me perdí una buena pelea. Pero al final todo se solucionó. ¿Realmente no había otra manera?

-Pierdes el tiempo capitán. Superman, intento razonar con Buu y este lo mando a volar junto con el Saiyan llamado Gohan.-Dijo Linterna Verde.

De pronto vieron como el cuerpo de Buu se empezó a mover y como se regeneró el agujero que había en su estomago. Vegeta no estaba asombrado por eso, ya había visto a Cell hacer lo mismo.

-Majin Buu… ¿eres inmortal?-Dijo Babidi sorprendido.

-Te odio. Te quiero muerto.

El poder de Buu estallo en un aura rosada que hizo temblar la Tierra entera y parecía una bomba ya que genero destrucción al nivel de una ciudad pequeña.

-¡Cúbranse! Parece una explosión atómica.-Dijo Flash alarmado.,

En la Atalaya y en el Templo Sagrado se sentía los niveles de poder a pesar de que estaban muy por encima del planeta.

-Señor, su poder supera al de Amazo Dorado, el androide.-Dijo Popo.

-De eso ya me dí cuenta.-Dijo Dende.- El androide esta al nivel de Majin Buu que derroto a Gohan, Dabra y Superman. Hay que notar que los tres tenían el mismo nivel que Cell Perfecto. Ahora supera al de Vegeta.

_**En la zona del combate.**_

Los espectadores del combate se habían logrado proteger con sus auras o el anillo de linterna, aun así la explosión fue tan poderosa que los cubrió de rocas. Todos salieron de los escombros y vieron como Vegeta estaba algo lastimado y con sangre en el cuerpo.

-¿Tan poderoso es este demonio? Ni Freezer ni Cell demostraron tener tanta fuerza bruta. Ni siquiera la bestia destructiva y despiadada de occidente conocida como Doomday era tan temible.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Bueno, técnicamente Doomsday es tan fuerte que Superman, pero más sanguinario y posee un factor que le hace inmune. No lo puedes vencer con el mismo ataque la segunda vez.-Dijo el Capitan Marvel.

Ahora miraban como Majin Buu saco una parte de su cuerpo y envolvió a Vegeta pateándolo como si fuera una pelota de Fútbol antes de caerle encima.

-¡No papá!

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, Trunks se lanzó pateando a Buu, quien salió volando hasta estrellarse contra una montaña pequeña destruyéndola por completo, lo que asombró a Babidi y a muchos de los presentes.

-¿Quiénes son esos enanos? No importa Majin Buu los matara.¡Jijijiiiii!- Empezó a reírse, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás suyo.

-No podemos a matar a Majin Buu por desgracia. Pero definitivamente, un enfermo mental como tu debe morir. Tú morirás Babidi.-Dijo Piccolo.

-¿Te pusiste verde del miedo? ¿O tienes impotencia por no poder detener a Buu? ¡Jijijiiiiiiii!- Piccolo no respondió solo miraba.

Babidi lanzo un hechizo y una especie de espuma verde rodeo al namek largando electricidad.

¡Jajá! No puedo creer que cayeras en algo tan simple.

-He soportado los ataques de seres más poderosos que tú, Babidi y todos ellos eran mucho mejores en el combate físico, así que no me subestimes".- acto seguido Piccolo destrozo la espuma verde con una expulsión de poder pequeña.

Mientras que Goten y Trunks sacaban a Vegeta de su cautiverio rosado, Piccolo evitaba los ataques de Babidi muy fácilmente.

-¿Quién fue el que me pego?-Dijo Buu enfadado.

De pronto un borrón rojo y blanco golpeo a Buu. Luego le dio otro golpe que le hizo tambalearse, pero era incapaz de derrotarlo. En el tercer golpe Buu atrapo el puño del capitán Marvel y comenzó a apretárselo haciendo que se incline de dolor.

-"Nunca sentí tanta fuerza. Después de todo, Superman me gano en esa batalla en la ciudad de Luthor llamada Lexor hace unos años. Y yo espero ganarle a este monstruo que derroto a tres de los seres más fuertes. Además, vi lo que esta bestia hizo con esa explosión. No puedo dejar que escape y ataque el planeta Tierra."-Pensó Billy Batson.

-¡Shazam!- el rayo amarillo golpeo a Buu en el pecho quemándoselo. Billy no perdió el tiempo y volvió a convertirse en el capitán Marvel y golpeo muy rápido a Buu antes de tomarlo a vuelo tratando de llevarlo al espacio pero Buu se soltó dándole una patada que le envió de regreso al océano indico y le hizo caer en le agua. Buu cayó pesadamente al suelo agrietándolo a su alrededor.

-Trunks, a pesar de ser mi hijo no tuve la sutileza de abrazarte. Ni siquiera cuando eras un bebe. Ahora, quiero hacerlo.

Trunks hizo lo que su padre le pidió aunque en realidad le noqueo haciendo que pierda su transformación y luego con Goten dejándolos desmayados. Cerca de ahí Piccolo estaba luchando contra la barrera de Babidi poco apoco atravesándola, Babidi intento hace unos segundos usar su poder de telekinesia pero la gran voluntad de acero y poderes mentales de Piccolo se lo regresaron empujándole hacia atrás.

-Yo soy el único capaz de encerrar a Buu, me necesitaras.

-No caeré en tus mentiras, lo encierres o no, tú morirás igualmente.-De un golpe, Piccolo no solo rompe la barrera sino que parte en dos a Babidi.-Listo me encargue de limpiar la basura del universo.

Una vez de haber vencido a Babidi, Piccolo tomo a los dormidos Goten y Trunks.

-Vegeta… ¿vas a morir? ¿Estás dispuesto a tal sacrificio?

Dime una cosa Piccolo. ¿Tendré acceso al otro mundo o seré enviado al infierno?

Ni a uno ni al otro. Mataste a gente inocente sin motivo en el torneo, pero también te sacrificaras para salvar a tus amigos y seres queridos. Tu alma se mantendrá para ser usada luego en otro ser, que reencarnara sin ningún recuerdo de su vida posiblemente el Juez Emma reconsidere tu posición.

-Ya veo. Bien, aléjate de aquí. Llévate a todos y cuídalos.

Piccolo miro a Vegeta por un momento antes de irse siendo seguido por Krilin y John mientras que Flash los seguía por el suelo corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Piccolo… ¿qué hará Vegeta, acaso realmente encontró un modo para matar a Majin Buu?-Preguntó Krilin.

-Vegeta es muy orgulloso. Esta es la primera vez en su vida que esta luchando por otros y no de forma egoísta como cuando peleo con Freezer en Namek.

-Ósea, que ese Saiyan va a morir para detener a Buu. Eso es algo admirable. Un verdadero soldado que sacrifica todo para terminar con la amenaza. Con esto Vegeta se gano mi respeto.

Buu los vio y levanto el brazo para atacar.

-Espera Majin Buu. A mi es a quien quieres. Te desinflare como a una bola de sebo.

Buu largo humo por lo orificios de su cabeza.

-Ya no quiero que me insultes más. Te convertiré en chocolate.

-Adiós Trunks. Adiós Bulma. Y adiós a ti también Goku."-Pensó Vegeta.-¡He descubierto la manera de destruirte!

Buu presto atención.

-¿La manera de destruirme?

Una luz dorada empezó a salir de Vegeta y empezó a incrementarse.

-La manera de acabar contigo es reducirte a polvo molecular. ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El cuerpo de Vegeta libero una fuerza explosiva gigantesca que empezó a expandirse por toda el área del combate.

_**En la Atalaya.**_

Los miembros nuevos estaban asustados, pero los más veteranos entendían le sacrificio de Vegeta. Batman no dejo de sentir un respeto comparable al que siente por su amigo Superman, un héroe que se sacrifica con tal de cumplir con su objetivo y misión, John´ S comprendía lo que era luchar para salvar un planeta hogar y Diana respetaba el valor del guerrero.

En el océano y el cielo la nave que llevaba a nuestros amigos fue empujada por la onda. Bulma sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón.

-"¡Vegeta!"

"No puede ser. ¡Vegeta!-grito Krilin viendo el resplandor.

Un gran resplandor se veía a los lejos, un guerrero había muerto, su nombre era Vegeta el príncipe de los Saiyans y era sumamente orgulloso.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Nota:** Sé que lo acabo de decir en el capítulo 11 de "Justice Power Society of Avengers", pero lo vuelvo a decir porque merece la pena. Leed el fic de Hadley Doleto llamado "Detrás de la máscara". Así que, si tenéis un rato, leedlo porque es un fic que merece la pena.

_**Saludos.**_


	12. El monstruo muestra su auténtico rostro

_**Capítulo 12: El monstruo muestra su auténtico rostro.**_

En Metrópolis, Lois miraba al cielo, pensando en el bienestar de Clark.

-"Te odio Clark, siempre tienes que ir a salvar al mundo. Espero que te encuentres bien"

Una nave se había estacionado en una isla desierta. La nave había aterrizado mal debido a las ondas provocada por la explosión de Vegeta. El maestro Tortuga estaba encima de 18.

-Lo siento muchísimo. La culpa ha sido de Yamcha. ¡Jeeee je jeeee! Que cuerpo tan perfecto. Mejor que el de una mujer de verdad.

Este comentario enfadó a 18, que dejó a su hija en el suelo y le dio un tortazo al viejo que lo estampó en la parte trasera de la nave.

-¡Viejo verde!

-Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Bulma intentaba atrapar una bola de color naranja con estrellas doradas en ella. Junto a ella y sus amigos estaban los Titanes.

-Según mi radar en mi brazo una gran batalla se ha librado en una parte de la Tierra.

-Muy bien Cyborg.-Dijo Raven

-En serio, no puedo creer que usted sea un androide también.-Le dijo Cyborg a 18.

-Déjame tranquilo, niño.

-Me pregunto a que habrán ido todos a ese lugar y para luego desaparecer de pronto en el torneo.-comento Yamcha.

-Sea lo que sea, el Saiyan mato a esos espectadores sin razón…debe ser llevado ante la justicia. Pero ya que según ustedes estas esferas del dragón pueden revivir a esa gente supongo que Vegeta quedara libre de ese crimen.- respondió Robín (Tim Drake).

-Es que nadie piensa ayudarme!-Dijo Bulma, cuando notó que algo le tocaba el trasero.-¡Oye tu…! ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Todos miraron al pterodáctilo que tocaba con su lengua por detrás a Bulma, acto seguido se trago la esfera y se preparo para salir volando.

-Tiene la esfera. Que alguien lo pare.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en un pterodáctilo y embistió al dinosaurio volador, pero no pudo evitar contemplar a esta criatura le aprecia magnifica. Casi lamentaba tener que golpearle, siempre le gustaron los animales y el no comía carne como Cyborg. Videl voló en picada a donde el dinosaurio cayó en el agua seguida de Chichi.

-No estoy siendo un caballero, también ayudare.-Yamcha se lanzo al agua después de quitarse la ropa.

-Tiene razón. No estamos siendo héroes. ¡Titanes ataquen! Raven, trata de domarlo con tu magia, Starfire tu quédate sobrevolando por si sale del agua…Chico Bestia tu ayúdanos en el agua…Cyborg quiero analices esa batalla que me dijiste creo que se trata de algo serio.

Los titanes hicieron sus labores, pero fue el maestro Roshi quien derrotó a la criatura con una gas desagradable tras una patada de numero 18. Estaban reunidas las siete esferas del dragón.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo logramos!-Exclamó Bulma.

_**En el lugar donde habían combatido Vegeta y Buu.**_

Vegeta había quedado convertido en una estatua sin vida que se desintegró. Más tarde, Piccolo volvió para inspeccionar el cráter gigantesco…para asegurarse que Buu haya sido realmente destruido, solo halló partes diminutas carbonizadas. Escucho un ruido que le hizo preocuparse, pero vio que era Babidi.

-Vaya eres muy insecto rastrero con suerte. Por lo visto tu barrera te sirvió lo bastante como para sobrevivir.

-Majin Buu... No puede ser...

-Deja de lloriquear. Ahora que Buu ha sido eliminado, solo tendré que matarte y asunto arreglado. Supongo que Vegeta tenía razón, Shin exageraba un poco. Goku, Vegeta y yo seguimos entrenando por estos 7 años, sabíamos que podría presentarse una gran amenaza en este planeta. Y para que lo sepas, hace 7 años existió un ser con un poder similar al de Buu. Vegeta lo elimino de manera similar a ti, monstruo.

-¡Oh no!

-¡Muere! ¡Haaa!- Piccolo iba a terminarlo con un golpe cuando su oído captó un ruido y vio como los fragmentos se estaban moviendo.-¡No es posible! Su regeneración es diferente a la de Cell y a la mía. Vegeta sacrifico su vida en vano.

Los fragmentos empezaron a unirse en el cielo formando pequeños Buu antes de unirse completamente, Piccolo salió huyendo a toda velocidad yendo hacia donde estaban Krilin y los demás.

-Piccolo. ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Krilin.

-Vamos al templo sagrado. Inmediatamente. Majin Buu no ha muerto.-Esto alarmó a los presentes.

Buu seguía contemplando todo a su alrededor.

-Majin Buu…ayúdame. Por favor...

-¡No!

-Por favor ayúdame…

Buu contemplo al mago oscuro, el odiaba a Bibidi y Babidi en secreto y tenía la oportunidad de matarlo o de dejarlo ahí en ese estado…pero algo dentro le dijo que no lo hiciera. Por lo que coloco sus manos y uso un poder similar a Kibito y Dende curando a Babidi por completo.

Mientras Goku se estaba reponiendo.

-Que golpe... No siento el ki de Vegeta, ni el ki de Gohan ni de Superman. Buu está moviendose con Babidi. ¿Qué ha pasado? Iré al Palacio de Dende para informarme.

En el templo sagrado de kamisama.

Los dos miembros de la liga miraban asombrados el lugar que, curiosamente, no aparecía en los radares espías ni en los satélites de la liga, Piccolo les dijo que un hechizo impedía que la plataforma cayera al suelo y que un hechizo evitaba el rastreo de ese lugar, aunque ciertos dioses conocían este lugar, sobretodo y para disgusto de Flash y John, Darkseid también conocía la leyenda de Kamisama.

-"Por cierto hace 7 años Darkseid aumento increíblemente su poder. Llegó a un nivel cercano al de Cell, no me lo explico ya que cuando kamisama y yo nos fusionamos nos volvimos más fuertes que los nuevos dioses del Cuarto Mundo.

-La culpa la tiene un humano llamado Lex Luthor, que intento reconstruir a un androide de origen kryptoniano llamado Brainiac. Pero por accidente, sus restos se fusionaron con los de Darkseid. El Dios Oscuro no sólo regresó a la vida, sino que aumento sus poderes increíblemente. Superman, Luthor y Batman lo enfrentaron, pero ni siquiera Superman, con su máximo poder, pudo detenerlo. Al final Luthor le entrego supuestamente la ecuación anti-vida, pero luego cuando fuimos ayudara New Genesis descubrimos que solo era una falsificación la verdadera ecuación anti-vida se encuentra en otro universo ajeno a este. Costo luchar contra el aun con la ayuda de New Genesis, Darkseid es muy astuto pero finalmente detuvimos su guerra y ahora esta en una celda en Oa.-Dijo John.

Lo que no sabían nuestros héroes es que en realidad Darkseid resucitó por voluntad de Tala, la bruja del Infierno que Luthor usó como conexión con el Otro Mundo. La bruja se vengó resucitando a Darkseid en lugar de Brainiac.

De pronto un ki se sintió y los que podían sentirlo fueron hacia justo al otro lado de la plataforma, era Goku aunque seriamente lastimado y con su ropa rota.

-¡Dende! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! ¿Podrías por favor curarme?"

-Eh… Si Sr. Goku, no se preocupe.

Le resumieron lo ocurrido a Goku y el Saiyan apretó sus manos con fuerza.

-Ya veo. Vegeta no pudo contra Majin Buu. Lo suponía. Esto se fue al diablo.

-Pero ahora tu estas con nosotros y todavía tienes un día para estar en la Tierra. Goku, tú eres el único capaz de derrotar a Majin Buu.-Dijo Krilin.

-Krilin, te seré sincero. No había mucha diferencia entre los poderes de Vegeta y los míos. ¡Rayos! Si pudiera ya lo hubiera logrado con Vegeta.

-No, aunque se reuniera un ejército sería inútil luchar directamente contra Buu.-Dijo Flash

-¿Cuál es vuestra sugerencia entonces?.-Preguntó una fría y misteriosa voz. Flash y John la conocían bien, también sabían quién era el único capaz de encontrarlos, aún en Apokolips.

-Sal de ahí Bats.

De un pilar oscuro un hombre cubierto por una capa negra transfigurada y una máscara con cuernos o orejas negras largas salió lo que más destacaba eran sus temibles ojos blancos sin pupilas. Los mas asombrados eran Piccolo y Dende, como Piccolo estaba hablando con Goku sobre Buu no se percato del Ki del humano.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí humano?-Dijo Piccolo.

-Simple. El dispositivo de los Nuevos Dioses en la oreja de Flash. Seguí los datos y logre usar los teleportadores para llegar a este lugar.- Piccolo se asombro de que por primera vez un humano sin poderes se le haya metido en el templo sin que lo detectara.-Ahora, por mi parte he informado a Waller para que le avise a las fuerzas armadas mundiales. Sé que no podrán contra Buu, pero podrán distraerlo el tiempo suficiente como para evacuar las ciudades.

-Pierdes el tiempo niño rico.

Batman se asombró de que el hombre de verde con turbante supiera su nombre pero lo puso fuera de su mente.

-Yo también sé de ti. Eres el tipo que destruyó la plataforma hace unos años en el Vigésimo Tercer Torneo mundial de artes marciales. También esta el hecho de que físicamente te pareces a Piccolo Daimaoh, el rey demonio de cuando yo era un niño. También grabé tu batalla con el criminal espacial Raditz y sus cómplices Vegeta y Nappa con mis satélites.

-Mi padre era el rey demonio. Yo sé de ti por que solía ser una deidad terrestre. Hiciste bien tu tarea. ¿Y qué?

Batman y Piccolo se miraron fijamente estudiándose ambos, la capa negra y blanca casi se cruzaron por el viento.

-Discúlpeme por interrumpirlos a los dos, pero tengo hambre.-Dijo Goku. Ante esto los demás cayeron estilo anime.

-Dende, ¿podría traer aquí a nuestras familias y amigos? Creo que aquí arriba estarán más protegidos.-Dijo Krilin.

-Claro que sí. Si no fuese por vosotros, no estaríamos aquí ahora mismo.

En ese momento el cielo se oscureció.

-¿Eh? ¿Esto es cosa de Buu?-Preguntó Flash.

-No. Bulma está usando las esferas del dragón. Debo pararla antes de que sea muy tarde.-Goku desapareció.

-"¿Esferas del Dragón? Ra's Al Ghul me habló de ellas cuando me ofreció ser su sucesor. Las buscaba desesperadamente para pedirle al dragón la juventud y vida eternas. Pero, después de buscarlas y no encontrarlas, dejó el plan por imposible. Vaya, yo también creía que eran un mito."-Pensó Batman.

_**En Capsule Corp.**_

Estaban reunidos todos los presentes mirando al dragón mítico lo que sorprendió a Videl y a los Titanes. Incluso Raven estaba sorprendida. Habían deseado revivir a los inocentes desde lo que paso en el torneo.

-¡Mierda! He llegado tarde.

-¡Goku!

-Por favor dragón agrado. Ya no queremos más deseos. Por favor, vete y ya te volveremos a ver en otra ocasión.

-¡Está bien! Adiós.-El dragón desapareció.

-Goku, explícame que pasa.

-Después Bulma, ahora debemos ir todos al Palacio de Dende.

Goku, sus amigos y los Titanes se fueron. Todos menos lo padre de Bulma, que no quisieron dejar solos a sus mascotas. Nightwing se negó a ir a esconderse. Dijo que se quedaría a defender BludHaven. Goku no pudo encontrar ni a TenShinHan ni a Chaozu.

**#######**

Kibito había regresado misteriosamente a la vida se miro extrañado. Decidió buscar a Kaioh Shin tras sentir su ki, aunque noto que estaba cansado. Shin se arrastraba para buscar a Gohan y Superman en el lugar al que fueron enviados a volar, pero estaba tan cansado y herido que no pudo evitar caer en el suelo. Kibito lo vio y cayó delante de él, coloco su mano en la espalda de Shin y la misma luz que curo a Gohan en el torneo estaba sanando con el dios, Shin se levanto aun algo mareado y miro a su asistente.

-¡Kibito! ¿Qué paso? ¿No estabas muerto?

-No lo sé. Por alguna razón en especial volví a la vida. Cuando lo encontré, estaba desfalleciéndose del cansancio. No vi ni al Namek o al kryptoniano.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Kibito, hay que buscar al Sr. Kent y a Gohan. Puede que podamos hacer algo con ellos.

-Como usted diga. Siento sus kis. Aunque están algo débiles. ¡KAI KAI!-Kibito y Shin se teletransportaron. Los dos aterrizaron mirando que Gohan estaba inconsciente y a su lado había arboles apilados sobre algo rojo.

-Kibito, llévanos a los cuatro al planeta supremo.

-¿Qué? ¿E que acaso ha olvidado las normas? ¡Ni siquiera Kaioh puede pisar nuestro planeta!

-Es cierto, como Dabra te mato, no viste la fuerza de estos dos. Ellos pueden eliminar a Majin Buu si aumentamos su poder de pelea.

-Esta bien… Como usted desee. ¡Kai kai!-Kibito cogió a los guerreros inconscientes y se teletransportaron muy lejos del universo físico.

En el templo de Dende, se habían reunido todos. Goku dio la mala noticia de las muertes de Clark, Gohan y Vegeta. Bulma y Loi rompieron a llorar, Chichi se desmayó. Pero Videl se adelantó y dijo algo

-¡No! Tengo una corazonada. Algo en mí me dice que Gohan y Clark están vivos. Los conozco y sé que ese monstruo no puede acabar con ellos fácilmente.

Lois dejó de llorar y pensó en que esa chica tenía razón. Clark ya luchó contra monstruos terribles y siempre volvía. Esto no era una excepción.

_**En un planeta muy lejano.**_

El viento corrió y cuatro seres con súper poderes aparecieron siendo luego curados por Kibito por orden de Shin, una vez curados Shin procedió a explicarles lo ocurrido.

-Por eso quiero que entrenen con la espada zeta y al armadura solar kryptoniana de Rao.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiere que ellos usen la espada zeta y la armadura solar de Rao? Pero eso fue un regalo de los dioses de Krypton a los Kaioh Shin. Nadie ha podido usarla.

-Kal El es descendiente de Rao, estoy seguro de que podrá usarla. Además, quiero que le enseñes a sentir y usar el ki eso lo hará el doble de fuerte con mucha suerte tendrá el mismo nivel que el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta en eso que ellos llaman Super Saiyan 2. Y con respecto a Gohan, él tiene una voluntad de acero.

-Muy bien ,el kryptoniano por ser descendiente de Rao podría usar la armadura cósmica. Podría usarla pero Gohan no podrá con la espada zeta.

-Ya lo veremos Kibito. Señor Kent, la armadura se encuentra en ese lago.-le señalo un lago bien grande a lo lejos en el sur de este planeta donde el sol iluminaba el agua.- Gohan tu síguenos.

Gohan, Shin y Kibito partieron a vuelo mientras Clark se sumergía en el agua.

Gohan por su parte miro una espada clavada en lo alto de una montaña acompañado del supremo kaiosama y Kibito.

-Esta es la espada zeta. Se dice que quien logre sacarla será el ser más poderoso del universo.-Dijo Shin.

-Eso me suena a un cuento del Rey Arturo.

Gohan intento sacarla pero le costó mucho incluso cayendo boca abajo por el esfuerzo, Clark tampoco le estaba yendo bien que digamos encontró la caja con lo que el supuso la armadura pero aunque logro sacarla cuando trato de salir el agua se cristalizo y no lo dejaba salir.

-Solo aquel que quiera usar la armadura para la justicia y no para la violencia egoísta podrá tener la armadura de uno de los dioses más poderosos de todo el universo.-Dijo una voz.

Gohan se transformo en súper saiyan 2 y con gran esfuerzo saco la espada incluso yendo tan lejos como para destruir la montaña.

-Escúchame Rao. Soy Kal El de Krypton. Necesito esta armadura para poder derrotar a un demonio llamado Majin Buu.

-Para poder derrotar a alguien, no solo es necesario tener poder. También es necesario conocer a fondo a su adversario. Escucha mis palabras, descendiente de la Casa de El. Majin Buu no creado por el mago Bibidi. Es un ser nacido de la oscuridad que fue encerrado en un huevo que nadie podía abrir. Para poder sobrevivir dentro del huevo, Buu se alimentaba de las emociones negativa de los planetas vecinos. Y un día, el brujo Bibidí fue capaz de descifrar el hechizo que liberaba a la bestia de su encierro. Y así empezó una era oscura en el Universo. Y por lo que veo, esos días están a punto de repetirse. Entiendo que es algo serio y veo que no mientes. Veo sinceridad en tus ojos. Pero si usas la armadura, debes hacerlo con fines justos.

-Lo haré. Lo prometo.

-No lo prometas. Hazlo o no lo hagas. Pero no lo intentes.

Superman golpeó el agua y a pesar de que le resistía el puño de acero, su voluntad y valor le impidieron desistir.

-"Por Lois y por los que dependen de mi. Debo lograrlo".-Pensó Clark.

-Eso es lo que yo quería escuchar. Así habla un miembro de la casa de El y descendiente de Rao.

La armadura solar se desprendió y voló hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Superman, en si era similar a su traje salvó que los pantalones cortos desaparecieron, su traje se volvió armadura y un escudo con espada se instalo en su espalda, el agua salió volando formando una torre de agua muy grande.

-Esto esta fuera de mi imaginación. ¿Cómo puede ser que dos mortales puedan hacer lo que ningún Kaioh Shin logró en 15 generaciones?-Preguntó asombrado Kibito.

_**En la Tierra.**_

Todos los habitantes del planeta recibían un mensaje telepático.

-"¡Jajá!¡Jijijiiiii! Habitantes de la Tierra, permitid que me presente. Soy el asombroso mago Babidi y este es mi monstruo Majin Buu, queremos saber la ubicación de tres individuos".-la imagen de Piccolo, Gote y Trunks apareció en las mentes de los terrícolas.-"Si me los entregan dejare que le Tierra y sus habitantes sigan vivos como parte de mi nuevo imperio. Pero si se niegan, bueno, Majin Buu".

Buu destruyo una ciudad oculta en las montañas con solo soplar, lo que asombró incluso a los héroes y villanos más poderosos del planeta. Luego transformó a sus habitantes en chocolatinas que no dudo en comerse.

-¡Oh no! Piccolo dile a Trunks que vaya a buscar el radar del dragón. Según me ha dicho Bulma, se lo ha dejado dentro de la cápsula en la que guarda su nave.

-Flash, Linterna Verde, vayan a la Atalaya e informen a los demás de lo que ocurre. Este Buu es una amenaza de nivel Omega.

-Ni que lo digas Bats.

-Ustedes consigan su radar. Nosotros trataremos de ganar tiempo.

-No. Yo me encargo de entretener a Buu.-Dijo Goku, que desapareció del lugar.

#######

Babidi había obtenido los nombres de nuestros amigos pero mato al empleado del torneo al que mató por no decirle la ubicación, aunque esa información la obtuvo de una fuente anónima a la que amenazo de callarse.

-Muy bien. Capital del Oeste tu serás nuestro siguiente objetivó.

Majin Buu se movía a altas velocidades supersónicas aunque podía ir más, cuando de pronto el monstruo se para.

-¿Qué pasa Majin Buu?

-¡Hola!

Babidi miro al Saiyan que había aparecido.- ¡Eres tú! ¿Vienes para acabar como tu amigo Vegeta?

-Así que él es Majin Buu.

-Así es, el que mató a Vegeta fácilmente. Majin Buu no tuvo ni que esforzarse.

-"Vegeta y yo no sabíamos el poder de Buu, pero aunque sé que no puedo vencerlo, lo entretendré"-Pensó Goku.

Majin Buu no entendía muy bien, pero sonrió ante la idea de medir su fuerza con alguien fuerte. Además le caía mejor que el hombre rubio gruñón, pero le recordaba al hombre de capa roja.

-Muy bien. Allá voy. Déjame enseñarte algo Buu.- Goku se transformo en súper Saiyan nivel 2 y miró a Buu.

-Vaya. ¿Eso es todo?-Dijo Babidi.-Vegeta hizo lo mismo y de poco le sirvió.

-No he acabado. Voy a pasar al tercer nivel.

-¿Eh?-Ese comentario sorprendió a Babidí. Buu sonreía de lo emocionado que estaba al conocer a un rival tan fuerte.

Goku empezó a desprender una gran cantidad de energía que acudió al planeta. Ese poder se podía sentir en todo el Universo.

En una celda de Oa estaba Darkseid. Estaba sintiendo la energía de Goku.

-Menudo poder. Supera al de Kal-El. Puede que en cuanto salga de aquí, le lave el cerebro a ese individuo y lo convierta en un miembro de mi élite.

Los Guardianes del Universo sintieron el ki de Goku. Ya estaban alarmados al saber que Majin Buu era libre. Pero ahora estaban asustados de que un poder así existiera.

En el Otro Mundo, Kaioh miraba la batalla.

-¡Noooo! Si usas esa energía, tu tiempo en la Tierra se reducirá y no podrás enseñar la fusión. ¡Déjalo Goku!

_**En el Planeta Supremo.**_

Gohan blandía al poderosa espada zeta mientras que Kibito y Superman meditaban en una montaña donde curiosamente un sol amarillo pegaba fuerte para Kibito y Superman eso no era nada, según Shin en esta montaña los dioses aprendían a sentir el ki en cuestión de días y ya que Gohan y Superman superan o están al mismo nivel que ellos seria pan comido, por supuesto Gohan ya sabía sentir el ki por lo que Superman estaba desde que saco la armadura en esa posición. Aquí unos días equivalían unos 100.000 años terrestres, por lo que el sentido ki de Clark empezó a mejorar en tan solo un día ya que estaba prestando atención. Gohan de pronto paro por una extraña sensación.

-Qué raro. Creí que estaba sintiendo el ki de mi padre. Pero creo que es mi imaginación.

-Si, es de tu padre este ki.

-Esto ya esta fuera de mi imaginación. ¿Cómo puede el poder de una persona llegar hasta este planeta tan lejano?-Dijo Kibito asombrado.

_**Parte desconocida situada en el Multiverso DC.**_

El Espectro miraba las perturbaciones cósmicas del universo en el que había estado hace poco, ya conocía al legendario Goku, lo cierto es que en New Earth ocurrió la historia de Dragón Ball, pero ocurrió hace unos 1300 años antes de que el Superman del universo New Earth empezara su carrera de superhéroe.

_**En el Infierno.**_

Trigon veía a Goku deprender todo ese poder.

-Lo que me faltaba. Un ser con un tremendo poder que puede ser un obstáculo para mi planes de conquista universal. Y su rival es Majin Buu, un mal olvidado en el mar del tiempo. Veré como se desarrolla este combate. Sería un estúpido si me lo perdiera.

**_De vuelta donde estaba Goku._**

El mar se estaba agitando debajo suyo, el viento se movió generando tornados gigantescos y ventiscas que enviaron a volar arboles así se generaron terremotos por la energía que salía expulsada. El planeta Tierra estaba prácticamente como bailando por los terremotos, tsunamis, ventiscas, onda sónicas que destrozaban las ventanas de ciudades como Metropolis, Jump City, la ciudad del oeste al estar más cerca, Gotham City, la ciudad del sur, el templo sagrado, hasta la atalaya se mostraba con tensiones por la cantidad de energía que causo que algunos monitores estallaran, era como si la ira divina finalmente hubiera llegado Babidi era arrojado varios metros atrás mientras que Majin Buu se mantenía firme aunque intrigado y con su capa purpura agitándose por el viento generado por la transformación de Goku. El brillo dorado se intensifico y Goku miro en su interior miles de estrellas verdes y blancas hasta que su poder se logro estabilizar, el brillo dorado volvió a un nivel básico.

Babidi, Buu y todos los que veían o sentían el poder estaban asombrados.

-Esta es la transformación del súper saiyan 3. iento haber tardado tanto en conseguirla.-Goku tenía el cabello largo dorado, las cejas desaparecieron y tenia mirada digna de un guerrero.

Goku golpeo a Buu seguido de una patada y le agarro del tentáculo de la cabeza golpeándole como a una bolsa de boxeo. Los ciudadanos de la capital del oeste esperaban ansiosamente que este misterioso guerrero acabara con Majin Buu.

-No sabemos quien eres, pero acaba con él.

-Vamos tú puedes.

A lo lejos Trunks aun estaba en el aire y paro al ver el poder que tenia Goku.

-El padre de Goten es muy fuerte. Tal vez acabe con Buu.

En el combate, Goku arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a Buu contra un edificio de abajo en la capital del oeste.

-¡No! Mi Majin Buu.

Buu se repuso y lanzo varias esferas de energía múltiples que Goku desvió golpeándolas hacia arriba.

-"Esa técnica es de Vegeta. Parece que solamente con ver una técnica una vez, es capaz de imitarla. Que monstruo tan temible"-Pensó Goku.

Goku pateo a Buu enviándole lejos pero no esperaba que Majin Buu le agarrara con sus brazos estirándoles de manera muy parecida a Piccolo y tampoco que a una velocidad tremenda Buu le diera un cabezazo, seguido de un golpe en el rostro que le movió unos centímetros pero al volver a girar su cara de frente Goku lucia sin ningún daño aparente. Se dieron golpes a pura velocidad ferozmente en un violento intercambio de golpes a súper velocidad, Goku demostraba una superior habilidad y experiencia pero no evito que Buu lo estuviera atrapando como arenas movedizas con su estomago, pero afortunadamente se libero de esto con una buena explosión de energía dejando aplanado a Buu. Se dieron golpes a pura velocidad ferozmente en un violento intercambio de golpes a súper velocidad, Goku demostraba una superior habilidad y experiencia pero no evito que Buu lo estuviera atrapando como arenas movedizas con su estomago, pero afortunadamente se libero de esto con una buena explosión de energía dejando aplanado a disparó un KameHameha que atravesó a Majin Buu. Buu se reconstruyó y coloco sus manos en una pose muy conocida por Goku, quien lo veía impresionado, un rayo rosado similar al KameHameHa de Goku salió disparado, nuestro héroe lo desvió hacia una zona muy lejana pero la explosión les hizo moverse por el viento que genero.

-¡Jijijiiiii! Ese ataque ha destruido una cuarta parte del planeta. ¿Y tu venías a salvarlo? ¡JIJIJIIIIII!

El cabello de Goku volvió a su estado normal y el aura dorada desapareció.

-¿Eh? ¿Te rindes?-Dijo Buu.-Me gusta luchar contigo.

-Para mí es todo un honor, pero te prometo que dentro de tan solo 3, no, 2 días un guerrero muy poderoso aparecerá, por eso te pido de la manera más atenta que no sigas destruyendo mas ciudades. Buu, no sé como puedes obedecer a ese Babidi.-Dijo Goku.-Babidi, si vas al Otro Mundo, le pediré a Enma que te mande directo al infierno.-Dicho esto Goku se fue.

-Majin Buu. Eres un estúpido. ¿Por qué lo dejaste huir? Eres un cabeza hueca.

Buu escuchaba y se estaba enfurecido. Después de todo el trabajo que hacía para Babidi, éste le reprochaba. Pero sonrió y con la mano le indico al mago oscuro que se acercara.

-Señor Babidi, tengo una idea.

-¿Un tonto como tu? Bueno, la escucharé.

Eso toco un nervio y Buu lo agarro a una gran velocidad del cuello.

-La idea es ésta. Si yo te mato, ya no podrás encerrarme con su hechizo. Muere. ¡BYE BYE!

Buu sujeto bien a Babidi y sin esfuerzo, le voló la cabeza sin piedad.

Majin Buu ha matado a Babidi ¿Qué será de la Tierra ahora? ¿Podrán Gohan y Superman superar sus entrenamientos y vencer a Buu antes de que el monstruo destruya el planeta? ¿Y los niños dominarán la fusión en menos de 3 días?

_**Continuará...**_


	13. Capítulo 13: Una luz se apaga

**Capítulo 13: Una luz se apaga.**

En el templo sagrado, Goku había regresado tras luchar brevemente con Majin Buu, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a otros tipos disfrazados además del hombre de negro que ya había visto, en total unos 6 o 7, además de una mujer afroamericana con un traje formal y algo con peso pero con una mirada seria comparable a la de Piccolo y el Murciélago.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí mientras no estaba?-Preguntó Goku

-la Liga de la Justicia vio tu batalla contra Majin Buu. Decidimos que era hora de conocernos un poco más y entablar una alianza.-Dijo el Capitán Marvel.

-Además, después de lograr venir aquí, anticipe que sería necesario unir fuerzas para hacer frente a este demonio. Es obvio que ni la liga ni vosotros podemos contra ese ser.- Puntualizó Batman.

-Esto no es un juego de súper héroes y súper villanos, niño rico.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Eso lo sabemos Namek.-Dijo Batman. Ambos se quedaron mirando seriamente.

Goku se quedo mirando a la Liga. Algunos tenían un ki similar al de Gohan como Súper Saiyan 2, otros eran simples humanos igual de fuertes o más que Mr. Satán, pero todos tenían una voluntad de hierro.

-Esta bien Piccolo. No siento maldad en ninguno de ellos. Además, tampoco la sentí en Superman ni en sus amigos del torneo.

-Disculpad, pero permitidme recordarles que hay un monstruo con súper poderes suelto y el presidente de los Estados Unidos espera una respuesta de cómo hacer frente a esta amenaza.-Dijo Waller. Goku se alarmó y miro hacia la Tierra.

-No lo siento.-Dijo Goku preocupado.

-¿El qué?-Dijo Goku.

-El ki de Babidi. Buu lo ha matado. Me siento mal. Yo le animé a hacerlo.

-No importa. Ahora que Babidi no está, Buu se calmará un poco.

-Tal vez podamos solucionar este problema sin tantas dificultades. Podemos razonar con Buu.-Dijo Marvel.

-¿Razonar con Majin Buu? ¿estás loco grandullón?.-exclamo Krillin.

-No es una locura.-Dijo Piccolo.- Recuerda lo que pasó con los androides 17 y 18 de nuestra época. Creíamos que eran malas personas, pero al final resultaron ser gente que era inocente y terminaron ayudándonos bastante. ¿Ya has olvidado el sacrificio de A-16?

Krilin se puso triste al recordar a su amigo androide. Los que conocieron l androide también. Se conocieron por poco tiempo, pero su bondad quedó marcada en la memoria de los guerreros Z.

-¡Ah! Majin Buu ha llegado a América. Concrétamente a una ciudad conocida como Jump City.-Dijo Dende.

-¡No!-Dijo Batman, pensando en que Robin podría estar allí.

_**Jump City.**_

El puente principal y la bahía estaban destruidos. Algunos villanos que no querían perder su vida, como los miembros de La Colmena, junto con los policías y el ejército intentaron usar sus poderes para detener a Majin Buu, pero el monstruo los elimino muy fácilmente, como si se tratara de un juego. Buu estaba como patinando sobre el agua mientras recibía las balas de soldados. Algunos esperaban que Superman o la liga de la justicia vinieran a luchar contra el demonio, pero no aparecían. Un soldado disparo un misil de Lexcorp pero Buu sólo lo sujetó.

-¿Qué es esto? Toma, se te ha caído.- Como si no entendiera que habían intentado matarlo, Buu les devolvió el misil causando una buena explosión. A lo lejos, un soldado se arrastraba hasta un coche para alcanzar su vehículo y pedir ayuda por radio, Buu le miro extrañado y por instinto como si creyera que fuera un juego le alcanza la radio.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Gracias.- Al ver quién era el que le ayudo se horrorizo.-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Auxilio! ¡Majin Buu esta en Jump City!

Majin Buu cambio de expresión y pateo al soldado hacia arriba.

-Eres muy escandaloso. Yo solo quería ayudarte en ese juego. Me caes fatal.- Dijo lanzando al aire al soldado y matándolo con una onda de energía.-Tengo un poco de hambre. ¿En qué los podría convertir?-Dijo mirando a uno civiles que estaban atrapados entre los escombros. De repente, un rayo azul le atravesó y un objeto se incrusto en la cabeza de Buu, el cual miró intrigado. Antes de que pudiera mirarlo con detalle, el objeto estalló, provocando una explosión del tamaño de un edificio bien alto.

-¡Si viejo, lo vencimos!

-Chico Bestia, ¿en serio piensas que Majin Buu será derrotado por algo tan simple?

-Venga ya, Cyborg.

-Cyborg tiene razón, Chico Bestia. Hay que tomarse con seriedad a este tipo, como si lucháramos contra Trigón.-Dijo Robin (Tim Drake).

De pronto un ruido se oyó y los escombros volaron por los cielos. Majin Buu movió el cuello y miro a los tres adolescentes.

_**En el templo sagrado.**_

-Al parecer, los adolescentes que vencieron a ese cretino de Trigón están luchando contra Majin Buu.-Dijo Piccolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Creen poder derrotarlo?".-exclamó Yamcha, Batman solo le miro fríamente lo que le hizo callarse.

-Yo mismo entrene a Robin. No es ningún novato, el sabe perfectamente que no pueden vencer a Buu. Sólo intentan distraerlo para que los sobrevivientes escapen.

-Entonces iré a ayudar.- dijo John.

-¡Pero te matará!-Dijo Shayera.

-Basta Shayera, soy el linterna verde del sector 2814 y es mi obligación defender esta galaxia sin excepción.

-Pero...

-Es mi deber.- Shayera y John se despidieron con un beso profundo.

-No vayas a morir. Después de esto te tocara invitarme a comer.

-Cuenta con ello.

-Esperad. Primero dejad que os diga que conozco una técnica que podrá ayudarnos a vencer a Majin Buu.

Todos prestaron atención como Goku explico la técnica de la fusión, la cual permitiría a dos seres formar a un nuevo y poderoso individuo. Piccolo dio su testimonio ante las miradas incrédulas de la liga y los guerreros z, aunque dudaron con los pasos ridículos de la fusión.

-"En serio esa es una técnica. Esperaba más del legendario Goku"-Pensó Batman

-Bueno, voy a ir a buscar a esos titanes antes de que sea tarde.-Dijo John que salió volando a gran velocidad.

_**Jump City.**_

Chico Bestia yacía inconsciente en lo alto de una azotea con raspones y su ropa rota, Robin estaba evitando los brazos extensibles de Buu mientras que Cyborg disparaba desde un lugar bien recubierto desde lo alto de un edificio. El plan era atraer a Buu hasta la torre de los titanes.

-¡Ya me canse de este juego!- Buu soltó energía que mando a volar a todos, pero los dos titanes fueron rescatados por dos chicas volando una con cabello rojo y energía verde y la otra era una figura encapuchada con energía negra. Robin vio que Chico Bestia no estaba, había desaparecido, pero quitó de su mente la posibilidad de que su amigo esté muerto. Sólo tenía en mente la idea de que Buu tenía que ser eliminado.

-¡No Bestia! Voy a acabar contigo, monstruo.-Dijo Robin.

-Star, Raven. Llevadnos hacia la torre.

Robin miro a Cyborg, quien asintió.

-¡Oye gordito!

De la cabeza de Buu salió humo a causa de que estaba enfadado por el insulto.

-Me has llamado gordo. Muere.

Llegando a la Torre, notaron como Buu los seguía a toda velocidad, pero sonrieron. No pudieron evitar que Buu los embistiera, pero lograron aterrizar en el suelo, mientras que Buu cayó dentro de la Torre T.

-¡Ahora Cyborg!-Dijo Robin.

-Lamento hacer esto pero el mundo lo necesita.- Cyborg acciono un dispositivo y el edificio voló en una gigantesca explosión que envió lejos a los cuatro titanes y cubrió una gran parte de la ciudad. Por suerte, la gente ya había huido.

_**En el templo sagrado.**_

Goku había mostrado el nivel 3 a Trunks y Goten para que estos accedieran a aprender a hacer la fusión y derrotar a Majin Buu. Los miembros de la liga y los guerreros z estaban asombrados por la energía del Saiyan. Por desgracia, Uranai Baba informo que debido a eso su estancia en la Tierra había finalizado.

-Yo no quiero que te vayas papi.- Decía Goten.

-Goten, me gustaría quedarme, pero yo ya estoy muerto. Mi obligación en este plano a terminado. Pero quiero que me prometas que cuidaras de la Tierra, tu madre y que lograras hacer la fusión, ¿vale?

-Disculpe Sr. Goku.- dijo Videl al Saiyan.-Sigo pensando que Gohan no ha muerto. No puedo explicarlo, pero sencillamente, sé que no esta muerto. Y Superman tampoco.

-Por si acaso ves a Superman, dile que no importa lo que esté haciendo. Dile que encuentre la manera de venir para arreglar las cosas.-Dijo Flash.- ¿Qué? Aunque sea más rápido que Superman, no tengo la fuerza como para vencer a Buu.

-Si, adiós a todos. Os veré cuando hayáis muerto.

-No digas eso que trae mala suerte.-Dijo Krilin.

_**En Jump City.**_

Los titanes descansaban en una parte que no estaba destruida, mirando las ruinas de la ciudad.

-Parece ser que lo logramos. Ese dispositivo estaba diseñado para reducir objetos a partículas hasta desaparecer. Además, ataca el cerebro del individuo, por lo que el factor curativo de Buu no le servirá de mucho.-Dijo Cyborg.

-Oh dios, en mi mundo oí de los terribles poderes de Majin Buu. Siempre creí que eran leyendas, pero hoy vi su poder.-Dijo StarFire.

-Pero que paso con la gente ¿cómo pudieron huir tan rápido?-Se preguntaba Raven.

Robin y Cyborg sonrieron entre ellos y respondieron, cuando un topo verde apareció y se transformó en un chico verde.

-Habíamos pensado en atraer a Buu hacia la torre mientras que Chico Bestia evacuaba la ciudad lo más rápido posible. En el momento de la explosión que Buu provocó, él salió huyendo por debajo del suelo a toda velocidad.

-Pero… ¿y nosotras?

-Sencillo Star. En caso de que no resultara, vosotras hubieseis sido la segunda línea de defensa, en caso de que Buu nos matara o termináramos cansados.

-¡Oh! Ya veo.

De pronto una ventisca se vio y Majin Buu emergió sin daño aparente mas que su capa purpura, los titanes estaban asombrados. Starfire lanzo rayos de energía que impactaron en Buu causando que estallaran en su cuerpo pero eran como simples brisas para Buu quien solo soplo levemente un poderoso tornado que atrapo a la heroína casi asfixiándola, pero un ataque de magia oscura con varios escombros que cayeron sobre Majin Buu lo sacaron de la concentración en el ataque , Buu solo expulso leve energía que envió a los titanes a volar lejos a un río cercano.

-Bueno fue un juego muy divertido. Me caéis bien. Pero es hora de decir adiós.

Buu voló lejos como creyendo que debía terminar con la pelea, los titanes cerraron sus ojos. Habían hecho lo que sabían. Pero el ataque de Buu nunca llego. Abrieron sus ojos y vieron como una cuerda verde en los tobillos de Buu le hizo caer al suelo desde una gran altura donde le estaba preparada unas cuantas bombas dejadas por el ejército en la ciudad durante el ataque de Buu.

-Alto Majin Buu. Soy el linterna verde del sector espacial 2814. Estas arrestado.

-Oye ¿Qué significa arrestado?-John cayó estilo anime en el suelo por la torpeza de su oponente, pero se repuso.

-Significa que te voy a encerrar.

-No. Buu no quiere.-Buu lanzo miles de rayos de energía que John golpeo hacia arriba con un bate de color verde. Buu golpeo el bate y soltó un rayo de energía rosado que chocó contra un rayo de energía verde intenso iluminando el cielo. Al disiparse la luz, Buu miraba en todas partes mientras que John se ocultaba detrás de una columna casi destruida el ataque tomo más de lo que él hubiera imaginado, tenía que pensar en una estrategia.

-¡Oye gordito!-Shayera golpeó a Buu con su maza. Majin Buu salió disparado hacia el aeropuerto de Jump City, destruyendo la entrada. Shayera miro a John, que estaba algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es peligroso!

-Mi arma repele la magia. Puedo ayudarte.

Un rayo rojo corrió hacia ellos hasta detenerse de pronto con una linterna de color verde.

-Necesitaras más poder.

John miro la linterna y coloco el anillo para hacer el juramento.

-En el día mas brillante, en la noche más oscura. Ningún mal escapara de mi vista, que aquellos que adoran el mal, teman de mi poder. La Luz de Linterna Verde.- Una intensa luz brillo en el lugar, John aun conservaba mucha energía pero en situaciones extremas era necesario tomar medidas extremas y su cuerpo brillo como una supernova. Majin Buu se paro con la cara algo dolorida, por primera vez no una persona sino un objeto le había dañado y miro ansiando pelear con un verdadero oponente.

-Flash llévate a los titanes y a Shayera. Iros de aquí.

-John, haremos esto juntos. Por favor déjame ayudarte.

John miro a Shayera. La amaba intensamente, pero no podía dejar que sacrificara su vida. Recordó lo que Vegeta hizo con los pequeños Goten y Trunks.

-Shayera, ya que será nuestra última batalla, déjame abrazarte.- Shayera hizo lo que le indico y no vio como John le golpeo en la nuca dejándola desmayada antes de que Flash la recogiera, miro a Buu y le dijo a Flash.

.Fue un verdadero placer haber corrido junto contigo, velocista. Por favor, llévatela. Quizás podamos volver a correr en el mas allá.

Flash miro a su amigo y quería decirle algo pero se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, por lo que salió corriendo con la chica thanagariana desmayada.

-Adiós John y Buena suerte. Con las esferas te reviviremos.

Majin Buu los vio y se disponía a seguirles.

-Espera Buu. Yo acabaré contigo.

Buu lanzo un rayo pero yo John lo eludió y se acerco de frente a Buu, donde saco la maza de Shayera.

-"Gracias Shayera. Fuerza de voluntad, estalla hacia el infinito".- Un rayo verde gigantesco salió impactando en la maza que se autodestruyó creando una explosión que ilumino toda lo que quedaba de Jump City con un brillo verde y electrificado que ese expandió en el cielo.

_**En el templo sagrado.**_

-Linterna Verde dio su vida por cumplir con la misión. Con eso se gano mi respeto.-Dijo Piccolo.

-John tiene mi admiración por haber luchado contra Buu a pesar de las circunstancias.-Dijo Dende.

**_Lugar del combate._**

No había rastro de John. Su cuerpo se había evaporado.

-Linterna Verde del sector espacial 2814 fallecido. Empezando la búsqueda de sustituto.-El anillo se fue del lugar buscando a un sustituto.

Mientras que el anillo volaba, Buu se reconstruyó. Eso le había pillado por sorpresa.

_**En el templo sagrado.**_

Videl había estado preocupada por Gohan, ella sabía que Gohan estaba aun vivo, pero ella quería ayudar, quería encontrarlo, ella nunca se echaba para atrás ella encaraba los miedos. De pronto una luz se intensifico era verde y antes de que se diera cuenta un anillo de poder verde estaba en su dedo de la mano derecha mirándolo.

"Videl tienes una gran capacidad para superar un gran miedo. Bienvenida a los Green Lanterns Corps."-El anillo se puso en la mano de Videl.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Videl?-Dijo Bulma.

-Ella fue elegida para ser un linterna verde.- Dijo El Detective Marciano.

-No me sorprende. Videl posee un requisito fundamental: la fuerza de voluntad.-Dijo Batman.

**_En el Otro Mundo._**

Goku había entrado en el palacio de Emma, quien estaba ocupado muy ocupado con las almas que fueron asesinadas por Majin Buu, le había preguntado por su hijo Gohan y un kryptoniano llamado Superman.

-Déjame ver, Gohan no aparece en mi lista. Y en cuanto a SuperMan, es casi tan famoso como tú, Goku. Lo habría reconocido al entrar por esa puerta. Superman y su liga de la justicia derrotaron al Dios del Infierno Hades hace tiempo. El que pasó por aquí fue Dabra, pero lo mande al cielo. Pensé que si lo mandaba al infierno estaría como en casa. Soy un genio.

Goku estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea y salto alegremente, Videl tenía razon. Cuando localizo el ki de Gohan, decidió teletransportarse a donde estaba.

_**En el planeta supremo.**_

Gohan practicaba con la espada zeta mientras que Superman entrenaba en un lago estando en el agua. Gohan casi le corta al cabeza a Goku que apareció cerca de él.

-¡Esto ya esta fuera de imaginación! ¿Cómo puede una persona llegar hasta aquí?-Dijo Kibito asombrado.

Superman salió del lago para saludar a Goku. Se veía más poderoso que antes. El lago fortalecía a los Kaioh Shin, el agua de este planeta mejoraba la fuerza y fortalecía el espíritu. Goku cogió la espada. Esta le era muy pesada.

¡Vaya! Si es que pesada.

-Verdad que si. Pesa toneladas. Y la armadura que consiguió Superman tampoco fue fácil de conseguir. Casi es cristalizado en el agua.-Dijo Kibito con un aire chulo.

Goku miro al kryptoniano, no estaba ahora con su armadura, puesto que Shin y Kibito pensaron que si fortalecían a Clark sin la armadura, entonces cuando usara su armadura solar podría incrementar sus poderes a niveles nunca vistos. Ahora mismo, su poder estaba muy por encima del de Gohan y casi llegando al nivel 2 del Súper Saiyan. Su mirada era seria, era la mirada de un guerrero serio y a Goku se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, quiero pelear contigo.

Esto llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Quiero ver cuánto has progresado. Desde que vi tus poderes y tu enorme fuerza, tengo unas ganas tremendas de luchar contigo.

Superman pensó. Ya había visto que Goku y Vegeta eran más fuertes que él en esa ocasión, lo que significaba que no había necesidad de contenerse y sería bueno ver que tan fuerte es ahora.

-Esta bien. Será interesante, vayamos a un lugar aislado.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra

Muchas de las ciudades ya habían sido destruidas, el ejército había intentado detener a Buu pero siempre lograba destruir a los soldados, algunos de los héroes más poderosos habían caído. Pero todavía quedaban las esperanzas en un héroe que la humanidad había proclamado como su héroe: Mr. Satán. Todavía recordaban al hombre que les salvó de Cell. El héroe se dirigía a enfrentarse con Buu mientras que los periodistas salieron huyendo, el confiado héroe se acerco sigilosamente a la casa de Majin Buu, sin hacer ruido.

-Yo te destruiré Majin Buu. Vas a pagar por amenazar este bello planeta. Yo el gran Mr. Satán, te castigaré.

-¡Hola!

El héroe se congeló y levanto la vista para ver como Buu le saludaba desde el techo.

-¿Quieres que te convierta en chocolate o en caramelo?

-Noooo. Déjame decirte algo.

Buu charlo con Mr. Satán, este le convenció de posar juntos para una foto, aunque el campeón quería pruebas de haber ganado, el campeón le dio una Game Poy que estalló pero Buu resultó ileso.

-Me caes bien. Quédate a vivir conmigo. Serás mi sirviente. Te haré una habitación.

-Si claro. Estaría bien.-pero refunfuñó en su mente.

_**En el templo Sagrado**_

Videl estaba mirando su anillo de poder verde mientras que Piccolo y Batman discutían sobre qué medida proceder. La chica había sido aconsejada por Diana, Chica Halcón y Flash sobre el anillo ya que ellos habían luchado tanto tiempo junto a John que conocían los puntos básicos de ser un Green Lantern, una especie de policía galáctico y universal. Había un linterna verde patrullando el universo por cada uno de los 3.600 sectores y en el sector cero estaba la gran batería central y el planeta Oa.

-"Durante 3 millones de años, los Green Lanterns Corps han luchado contra los criminales más peligrosos de todo este Universo. El anillo, sin embargo, puede ser removido si el portador es indigno para usarlo. Solo hay un linterna que se sepa que ha abusado de sus poderes: Sinestro. Él usó el anillo de poder verde para sus fines antes de usar el anillo de poder amarillo. El verde simboliza la voluntad y el amarillo el miedo. Hay más colores que representan emociones. El violeta representa el amor, el naranja la avaricia, el azul la esperanza, el índigo la compasión y el rojo la Ira. Hay leyendas que afirman la existencia del negro que representa la muerte y el blanco que representa la vida. Pero aun no se han visto por el Universo."-Le dijo el anillo a Videl.

-Es un arma curiosa este anillo.-Dijo Videl.-Espero no usarla nunca como ese Sinestro.

-Así es Videl.-Dijo Diana.- De hecho, Sinestro cree que él hace justicia. La única diferencia es que él sigue los mismos ideales que los Guardianes, pero el mata sin importarle nada. Y desobedeció a los Guardianes del Universo. Según me dijo John, fue detenido por Hal Jordán, linterna verde del sector 2814.

-Pero ¿John no era el linterna de este sector?

-Así es.-Dijo Flash.- Pero Hal Jordan fue elegido antes que John Stewart. Antes que John también hubo un linterna Verde llamado Guy Gardner, y después de John escogieron a Kyle Rainer. Guy y Kyle están en Oa como guardias de Honor, pero Hal murió intentando detener al pirata espacial Cooler, hermano de Freezer, ambos hijos de King Cold, Lider de un Imperio dispuesto a invadir el universo. Solo tres cosas se le oponían, los linternas verdes, Darkseid y el planeta Kriptón. Cold hizo una alianza con Darkseid, haciendo que Cooler actuara como embajador de Cold en Apokolips. Y Krypton explotó

-¿Freezer? Gohan me contó de él. Era un poderoso señor de la guerra que destruía planetas. ¿El cuerpo no podía hacer nada?

-Lo Cold se enteró de las debilidades de los anillos de poder de alguna manera. La usó con un escuadrón de Linternas que mandaron contra él. Sólo sobrevivió uno y Cold se lo devolvió a Oa como muestra de lo que pasaría si los Guardianes se cruzaban en su camino.

_**En el planeta supremo.**_

Superman y Goku luchaban en el aire, dándose fuertes golpes, Clark había mejorado bastante su fuerza se incremento a un nivel comparable al Súper Saiyan 2 Full Power que estaba más arriba del 2 pero inferior al nivel 3. Goku estaba en el nivel 2 y contenía varios golpes qué eran muy rápidos y fuertes. Goku agarró el brazo de Superman y lo arrojó lejos no sin notar que Clark le sujeto del pie y ambos salieron volando, Supereman conecto tres golpes y Goku una patada que el envió lejos cerca del borde del planeta donde estaba por debajo el otro mundo. Superman se repuso y miro con su visión amplificada y su súper oído paro un golpe se empezó a dar un intercambio de súper golpes que redujeron algunas partes del suelo, el planeta retumbaba parecía que el aire fuera de papel o un tambor, se dieron un golpe ligero en el rostro que los separo.

-"Como Superman aún es nuevo en el ki, no está acostumbrado a usarlo. Muy bien, ahí viene."-Pensó Goku.

Superman voló en picada y no esperaba que Goku le esquivara para luego darle un ataque energético el cual le dio en la espalda arrojándole contra unos centímetros de los dioses y Gohan no sin antes disparar un rayo de calor el cual destruyo un poco la camisa de Goku derribándole también.

Goku ahora estaba probando el filo de la espada zeta, había rebanado rocas gigantescas, ahora el supremo kaiosama estaba haciendo aparecer un cubo metálico muy duro el cual aseguraba que era el material más duro del universo y Goku lo arrojo contra Gohan. Para sorpresa de todos si bien la hoja paro el viaje del cubo, esta se partió a la mitad sorprendiendo y horrorizando a todos.

-¡LA ESPADA Z ESTÁ ROTA!¡ SE SUPONE QUE ES INDESTRUCTIBLE!

-Bueno ahora soy más ligero que antes, supongo que a eso se refería la leyenda.

-Si. Tienes razón Gohan. Entrenar con ea espada te ha dado mayor fuer y mayor agilidad. Ese debe ser el secreto de la espada.

-De eso nada. Estáis muy equivocados.

Kibito y Shin voltearon para encontrar a un viejo dios kaioh shin que los miraba.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra

Goten y Trunks por fin habían logrado fusionarse, tras dos fallidos intentos, en Gotenks su estado fusionado, pero en vez de hacer caso decidieron salir a luchar contra Majin Buu.

-¡Esos enanos! ¡Espera Trunkten!

-Se llama Gotenks

El anillo de Videl brillo y mostró un mapa global.

-"Peligro en Gotham City, Estados Unidos"-Dijo el Anillo.

-Muy bien. Esto es por Gohan y por todos iré con este anillo a…-Batman detuvo a Videl.

¡No!-exclamó Batman, haciendo que todos le miraran.-" Gotham es mi ciudad soy su guardián, la defenderé yo mismo.

Videl recibió la mirada fría de Batman, que hizo callar al mismo Piccolo y asustó a Krilin. Videl se negó a hacer caso y le miro.

-No, ese monstruo está matando inocentes. Mató a Gohan y quién sabe que hará con el mundo si no lo paramos. Por favor déjame ir.

Batman miro los ojos de la chica vio que no mentía y mostraba voluntad de superar su mirada fría, lo decía en serio y vio que no iba retroceder. Había estado impresionado cuando leyó hace unos años como la hija de Mr. Satán había decidido luchar por la justicia y a diferencia de su padre ella nunca alardeaba tanto. Batman apretó un botón oculto en su cinturón, un jet negro salió a plena vista y le hizo una seña a Videl como indicándoles que lo siguiera.

-Si quieres ven y sígueme, pero no estorbes mi trabajo y haz lo que yo te diga, jovencita.

Videl asintió y se subió con Batman al avión negro despegando pues no dominaba el poder de vuelo a estas alturas todavía.

Los miembros de la liga miraban impresionados esto, solo Superman o Diana habían tenido tal respeto por parte del murciélago.

-"Wayne al igual que yo es un solitario. No aceptaría que la vida de alguien como Videl se sacrificara. Videl debió haberle hecho reflejar a el mismo por su voluntad y determinación de hacer justicia. Increíble como los humanos son capaces de grandes cosas como esa."-Pensaba Piccolo.

_**Gotham City**_

Algunos pandilleros estaban haciendo grafitis en un muro en barrio muy cerrado, cuando un hombre rosado apareció. Al principio no parecía la gran cosa, después de toda esta ciudad tenia centenares de locos y un murciélago de 2 metros de altura escalando los muros de la ciudad. Pero al verlo más de cerca se dieron cuenta que era un ser que no esperaban ver en este lugar.

-¡Es Majin Buu!

Los jóvenes sacaron revólveres y abrieron fuego, pero ninguna bala detenía a Buu. Buu soplo y con un fuego de energía rosada los pandilleros y parte del barrio volaron en pedazos.

_**Departamento de policía.**_

Gordon estaba mirando la situación no era la primera vez que hacían frente a situaciones así pero esta vez se trataba de un monstruo muy poderoso, miro la azotea y vio la señal apagada que algunos oficiales estaban a punto de prender.

-¿Qué esperan? Enciendan la señal.-Dijo Gordon.

James Gordon esperaba que el murciélago acudiera pues no sabía que tan poderoso seria Majin Buu y hasta dudaba de lo que pasaría, pues al igual que los demás seres de este planeta vio la batalla de Buu con el misterioso guerrero dorado en los cielos. No obstante Gordon había trabajado no solo con Batman sino con buena parte de sus compinches y sus aliados de la Liga de la Justicia y a diferencia de Asia que alababan a Mr. Satán, el nunca creyó que este hubiera ganado a Cell. En el centro de la ciudad, era un zona destruida. Buu ya había logrado destruir gran parte de la zona. Bullock y Montoya se escondían junto con algunos policías detrás de un coche patrulla.

-¡Demonios! ¿Dónde está el murciélago cuando se lo necesita?

-Ya me canse de jugar.- Buu soltó una ventisca que mando a volar a todos incluidos los coches de la policía por los aires. Montoya ayudaba su colega levantarse.

-¿Alguien anoto la matrícula de ese coche?

Buu ahora estaba patinando sobre el agua destruyendo un crucero en la bahía de Gotham, cuando recibió un golpe seguido de otros tantos que lo arrojaron hacia el puerto destruyendo gran parte de este lugar.

-¿Quién me pego mientras jugaba?

Buu miro a un joven parado sobre una parte del barco hundido, tenía un chaleco, pantalones blancos, cabello negro con algunas partes blancas o moradas.

-Pues yo. El inigualable, grandioso y poderoso Gotenks.

_**En el planeta Supremo.**_

-Disculpe ¿Quién es usted señor?-Preguntó Shin.

-¿Qué quien soy? Jovenes de hoy en día. No estais informados como es debido. No te sorprendas cuando te lo diga. Soy el antiguo Kaioh Shin de hace 15 generaciones.

-¿QUE?-gritaron al unísono los dioses.

-Así es. Mi poder es enorme. No tanto como el de Buu, pero es impresionante. Tanto, que un tipo envidioso me encerró en la espada.

_**Flashback.**_

El viejo KaiohShin y un dios de aspecto felino estaban discutiendo.

-Yo soy el mejor de los dioses.-Dijo el dios felino.

-Bah. Tu lo único que haces es dormir y destrozar. Eres un salvaje. Yo soy mejor. Soy guapo y tengo éxito con las mujeres.

-¡GRRRRRR! ¡Maldito! ¡Te vas a enterar!-El dios felino creó una espada de la nada y encerró al viejo Kaioh Shin. Después, clavó bien fuerte la espada en una roca.-¡Bah! Por esto es por lo que odio a los Kaioh Shin.

**_Fin del Flashback._**

-¿Este abuelo es fuerte? Voy a probar.

El antiguo dios fue atacado por Goku para comprobar si era tan fuerte, pero se molesto mucho, él miró a Gohan y a Superman.

-Pues no es tan fuerte.

-¡IDIOTA! No hablaba de fuerza física. Hablaba de poderes mentales. Con ellos puedo desbloquear todo el potencial de un individuo.

-Eso no es nuevo. He visto gente que lo hace.

-Pero yo saco todo el poder de golpe.

-¿Eso es cierto? Entonces, ¿podrías desbloquearle todo el poder a Gohan?

-¿Te refieres al joven que sacó la espada? Que vergüenza. Siempre creí que un Kaioh Shin sería el que me liberaría. Lo mismo digo de la Armadura de Rao.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices?

-Acepto, pero a cambio quiero algo.

Un misterioso Kaioh Shin ha aparecido dispuesto a ayudar a nuestros héroes. ¿Qué querrá a cambio el viejo dios? ¿Podrán parar a Buu con su ayuda? ¿O caerán ante el monstruo como John y Vegeta?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Nota**_: Aquí termina este capítulo. Pronto subiré el siguiente. Puede que mañana o pasado. Así que estad atentos.

**_Saludos._**


	14. Capítulo 14: Ayuda inesperada

**Capítulo 14: Ayuda inesperada.**

**_Planeta Supremo._**

-Entonces, ¿qué dices?

-Acepto, pero a cambio quiero algo.

-¿Algo? Que pida esa boquita.-Dijo Goku.

-Vaya forma de hablarme. Soy un dios. Veamos, volviendo al tema. Yo lo que quiero es que me mostréis a una chica sexy.

-¡¿EH?!-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-"Vaya. Y luego se queja de la forma de hablar de Goku."-Pensaba Clark.

-Claro que me quejo. Yo soy un dios y puedo hablar como quiera.

-Olvidaba que podían leer la mente.

-¿Quiere que le traiga alguna revista erótica?

-No necesito esto. Mi visión me deja ver cualquier parte de este Universo y de los cercanos.

-Una pregunta, joven.-Le dijo el viejo Kaioh Shin a Clark.-Veo que dominas la armadura de Rao. Tú no serás por casualidad Superman, ¿verdad?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Ya veo. Ahora entiendo porque el Espectro te tiene tanto respeto a ti y a los otros Superman. También me dijo que respetaba a un individuo llamado Batman.

-Espera. Hay más Supermans en otros universos.-Dijo alarmado. Pensaba en que podrían haber otro Superman igual que el Justice Lord.

-Sí. Los hay heroicos y villanos. De hecho, la culpa de que haya un Superman en cada Universo es de un individuo llamado Alexander Luthor, superviviente de una Tierra ya extinta llamada Tierra-3 y un cretino llamado SuperBoy-Prime de Tierra Prime.-El viejo Kaioh Shin se paró.-Bueno, eso es una historia que no interesa ahora mismo. Sólo les dejaré saber que también hay versiones alternativas de Goku en otros Universos. Eso es algo que mi amigo Espectro me reveló como medida de seguridad.

-Me gustaría escuchar esa historia en otro momento. Pero ahora estamos liados con Majin Buu.

-Sí, lo sé. Es un monstruo terrible, pero no tanto como el cretino que me encerró en la espada Z. Veamos, ¿acceden a mi petición o no?

-Accedemos.-Dijo Goku.

-¡Genial! Así me gusta jovencito.

-Espera papa.-Dijo Gohan.-¿Y a quién le vas a presentar?

-A esa chica llamada Videl. Creo que es tu novia, ¿no?

-¡A VIDEL DÉJALA EN PAZ!

-Vale, vale. Pues pídeselo a Bulma.

-¡Ay! No sé si podré sobrevivir a Buu, pero la que me matará seguro es Bulma.

-Vale, Gohan ya está listo.

-En fin, mi habilidad es poder sacar todo el poder oculto de una persona. Ese chico, Gohan, pronto podrá convertirse en el ser mas poderoso del universo y acabar con Majin Buu. ¿Preparado Gohan?

-Sí.

El viejo Kaioh Shin comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Gohan.

-¿Qué hace?

-Cállate. Debes quedarte quieto durante las 25 horas que dura el proceso.

-¡25 HORAS!

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir.-Dijo Goku, que se tumbó debajo de un árbol.

-A decir verdad, con tanto entrenamiento y estos acontecimientos, yo no tuve tiempo de seguir entrenando. Voy a volver al lago a entrenar. Volveré dentro de unas 5 horas.

-"No me dejéis con este loco"-Pensaba Gohan.

-Te recuerdo que leo la mente, jovencito.

_**Gotham City**_

Buu miraba a su oponente Gotenks, al que despacho de unos golpes tras enojarse porque este le llamó gordo. Gotenks estaba incrustado en una pared con moratones y arañazos. Buu estaba apunto de acabar con él, cuando unas cuchillas en forma de murciélago se incrustaron en su cabeza y soltaron una descarga eléctrica, lo que lo mareo un poco a Buu. Después, las cuchillas estallaron. Buu miró y pudo ver como Batman le miraba con frialdad, parado sobre una parte del barco casi hundido. Después, un guante verde lo noqueo y lo estrelló contra unos edificios de la ciudad. Batgirl insistía en ayudarlos, pero Batman se negó rotundamente y le dijo que fuera con su padre a la Atalaya. Buu se repuso y voló para evitar unos disparos de energía verde potenciados por el ki de Videl y miro como la chica se le venia encima con varios ataques, que Buu esquivaba con facilidad.

-"Videl esta luchando sin pensar. Está cegada por la muerte de Gohan, de esa manera jamás le ganara a Buu. Además, aún no sabe todo lo que tiene saber del anillo."

Videl cayó al agua de un golpe, Buu iba a lanzar ataques, cuando de repente, una cuerda negra le hizo mover hacia atrás y su ataque cayó en el agua causando una explosión.

-Suficiente Buu. Babidi no esta controlándote. Podemos solucionar esto sin lastimar a nadie. Ríndete y promete que no atacarás las ciudades ni a sus habitantes. ¿Es que ya no recuerdas lo que te prometió aquel hombre?

-Sí me acuerdo. Pero Buu se aburría.- Buu, con poco esfuerzo, tiro de la cuerda y Batman fue agarrado por el monstruo.- Babidi no tiene nada que ver. Destruir es divertido.

-Pues eso te llevará directamente a tu fin.- Batman colocó un aparato en la barriga de Buu. De pronto, empezó a sentir un calor en el cuerpo y soltó al murciélago, que rodó lejos antes de reponerse y mirar hacia atrás, cuando su capucha capto un ruido y miro arriba cientos de androides bajaron del cielo.

-Dejad esto a un héroe de verdad. Aparta de mi camino, murciélago.

-Luthor.

-Soy Lex Luthor para ti. Y agradece que estoy salvando el trasero.

-Guarda silencio Luthor. Nunca creí decir esto, pero puedes sernos de gran ayuda. Debes saber que Buu derrotó a Superman.

Luthor le miro. Deseaba matar a Superman, pero no quería que lo hiciera otro. Quería vencerlo estratégicamente y con sus recursos. No quería que un monstruo le hiciera el trabajo.

-Déjame esto a mí.-Luthor apretó un botón y los robots comenzaron a disparar a Buu. Buu recibía los disparos de lleno, pero no le hacían nada.-Cuando acabe con Majin Buu, el mundo verá quien es el verdadero héroe. Ni Superman ni nadie más. Sólo Lex Luthor. Gordito, pagaras por haberme robado mi victoria.

Su robot disparó un rayo al cerebro de Buu que cayo inerte al suelo. Videl miró lo que pasó.

-Nano robots que atacan el cerebro donde la regeneración se activa. Estos destruiran su cerebro. Pronto verán que mi cerebro es el más grande del Universo y me alabarán a mí.

Batman estaba recogiendo a Gotenks y poniéndolo en su jet oscuro. Batman miró a Luthor.

-¿Qué haces Batman? ¿A dónde vas? Estoy a punto de ganar.

-De eso nada Luthor, mira.

Buu, rodeado por una esfera, salió del humo. Los robots fueron a atacarle, pero Buu arrojó una poderosa bola de energía que los destruyo uno por uno. Videl iba a lanzarse contra Buu, pero Batman la paró.

-No controlas todavía ni tu poder de vuelo ni el anillo de poder. La misión era distraer a Buu para que la gente evacuara. Misión cumplida.

-Pero, Gohan murió…

-Videl, aun eres joven. Pero no debes tener tu mente en eso, te distrae. Es una mala manera de honrar a tu amigo que murió por este planeta.-Dijo calmando a Videl. Batman sospechaba también que Gohan y Clark no murieron.

Videl miro y vio que no quedaba nadie en la ciudad destruida era frustrante pero Batman tenia razón no podían ganarle a Buu bajo estas circunstancias, solo debían esperar. Lex miraba y vio que no podía irse por alguna extraña razón, agarro su robot traje y voló lejos para sorpresa de ambos.

-¿Qué haces Luthor?

Batman sabía que Lex siempre había querido matar a Superman, pero porque estaba celoso de los poderes que este tenía para solucionar las cosas.

-Al igual que Vegeta, Lex es algo orgulloso y no soportaba que Superman le eclipsara. En esta ocasión, al ver que incluso muerto Superman le opaca e inspira, él quiere hacer lo mismo. Luthor se sacrificara para que nosotros podamos escapar, se ha ganado mi respeto.-Dijo Batman.

Buu vio a Videl y Batman. Buu estaba a punto de disparar, pero un robot le golpeo empujándole unos pocos metros.

-Siempre Superman y nunca Le Luthor. Oye gordo, prepárate para ser eliminado por la persona mas inteligente del Universo.

-Tu me has llamado gordo, ahora te voy a matar.-Buu se enfadó y de su cabeza salió humo.

-Bueno, fue una verdadera competición entre nosotros Superman, y al final yo termino haciendo tu trabajo. Que ironía.

El robot agarro de la cintura a Buu y le aprisionó mientras que Lex sonreía. Por fin el salvaría al mundo y no Superman, al fin la gente reconocería quien podía mejorar al mundo. Una explosión cubrió el lugar y se extendió hasta llegar al cielo, sacudiendo al jet oscuro.

Pero eso no fue suficiente. Buu se regeneró y volvió a su casa.

_**En el Templo Sagrado**_

Piccolo regañó a los chicos una vez separados por ser imprudentes. Batman miró a Videl, la cual estaba en una esquina algo desanimada.

-¿Por qué estas así?

-No pude hacerle nada a Buu. Ni siquiera con este anillo potenciado por el ki.

-Videl, aun no tienes la experiencia ni en el anillo ni tampoco con el ki. Todos cometemos errores incluso yo mismo. No lo tuve fácil durante mis primeros años de lucha contra el crimen, siempre me anticipaba y luchaba con impaciencia pero el tiempo y las circunstancias me cambiaron, aprendí a superarme a pesar de los fracasos a seguir adelante.

-Pero Gohan...

-Entiendo porque quieres luchar contra Buu. Ser Batman es una venganza, un mal menor pudo haberme cambiado a mi, pero pude convertir esa sed de venganza en sed de justicia. Estoy seguro que tendrás otra oportunidad pero cuando ocurra eso debes estar mas preparada y lista, el anillo de linterna verde solo escoge a alguien con una voluntad muy grande capaz de superar sus miedos no hubiera elegido a alguien cobarde.

Videl miro a Batman notaba que lo decía en serio y sonrió parándose.

-Lo haré. Mejoraré y haré que Majin Buu tenga justicia por las muertes de Gohan y todos los que fueron injustamente asesinados por él y Babidi.

-Así se habla.

Videl continuo con su formación con el anillo meditando, mientras que Bulma se acercó a Batman. Quería confirmar una sospecha.

-Disculpa, me parece que ya nos conocemos. ¿Tú eres Bruce Wayne, verdad?

Batman miro a la mujer ya había escuchado que ella tenia una gran inteligencia, una Luthor versión femenina solo que sin intenciones de dominar al mundo. Tmabien sabía que Piccolo habiendo observado tanto tiempo la humanidad desde este lugar sabía sus identidades, normalmente no lo haría pero esta era una situación que necesitaba prioridad, además esta gente era buena ocultando la procedencia Saiyan ante el público. Batman solo asintió secamente, a lo que Bulma con un gesto sonrió.

-Lo sabía. No hay nada que se me escape. Que lista que soy.- Batman se quedó mirando a Bulma.

_**Casa de Buu y Satán.**_

Buu había traido un perrito malherido. Satan pidió que lo curará. Buu lo curó y el perro se hizo amigo de Buu. A Buu le cayó bien el perrito y se lo quedó. Ahora, Buu se disponía a ir a destruir más ciudades, cuando Satan lo detuvo.

-Espere, señor Buu.

-Dime Satan.

-Por favor llámeme Mark.

-¿Mark? Y entonces, ¿Por qué te haces llamar Satan?

-En memoria de mi maestro que murió cuando yo era joven.

**Flashback.**

En un restaurante estaban un joven Satan y su maestro, el maestro de artes marciales de una academia llamada Satan Castle. Estaban comiendo, cuando entró en el restaurante un tipo vestido de rosa y larga coleta. Satan y su maestro se rieron de él.

-¡A donde vas con esas pintas, mamarracho! ¡Jajajajaja!

-Necios, hoy vais a aprender una lección por las malas.

El hombre mató al maestro y dejó al joven Satan muy malherido.

-Eso os enseñará a no insultar a TaoPaiPai. Se me ha ido el hambre, voy a hacer el recado que me ha ordenado el General Red.

Y así, Satan aprendió a no juzgar a alguien por su aspecto. Pero tras la lucha contra Cell, eso se le olvidó.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Dime Mark. Querías decirme algo, ¿no?

-Sí. Dígame una cosa. ¿Por qué destruye?

-¡Es divertido! ¡Juaaaaaaaajajaja!

-No, respóndame en serio.

-¿La verdad? Es la única forma de divertirme que me enseñaron Bibidí y Babidí.

-Pues eso está mal.-Buu miró con seriedad a Satan. Éste se asustó- ¡Pero usted puede hacerlo si quiere! ¡Perdóneme!

-¿De verdad está mal?

-Sí, muy mal.

-Pues entonces dejaré de matar.

-"Lo logré. Paré a Buu." Enseguida le haré algo de comer.

-Estaré esperando. Tengo mucha hambre. Hoy puedes comer conmigo.

-De verdad. ¡Gracias!

_**En el Templo Sagrado **_

Piccolo J'onn y Dende estaban muy intrigados.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo puede ser que ese payaso haya hecho lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo?-Dijo J'onn

-La cualidad de Mr. Satán es la de poder convencer a la gente. Y a pesar de que puede haber mentido al mundo, no quita el hecho de que para los estándares humanos es muy fuerte y una persona de buen corazón.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Tal vez se pueda solucionar este problema sin violencia.-Dijo Dende.-Realmente estamos salvados.

-No estoy seguro de eso, Dende.

Batman y Piccolo no estaban tan seguros pues ya habían visto que Buu tenía un extraño lado oscuro cuando se enfadaba.

-Majin Buu sigue siendo muy peligroso.-Dijo Batman.-No debemos bajar la guardia.

De pronto la alarma sonó en la atalaya. Mr Terrific avisó a todos los miembros.

-¡Problemas! Un loco esta disparándole a la gente desde un coche. He calculado u trayectoria y se dirige a la casa de Buu.

-Maldita sea. Si por algún motivo Buu se llega a enfadar, ya podemos decir adiós a la solución pacifica.- Dijo Piccolo.

-Haremos una emboscada. Esta es nuestra área de trabajo. Videl, Diana y yo iremos a parar a ese loco.-Dijo Batman.

-¿Por qué yo Bruce?

-Servirá para que aprendas a controlar tu anillo. Puede que eto te sirva de entrenamiento.

Videl asintió. Era bueno hacer algo a lo que estaba realmente acostumbrada y le gustaba la idea de formar parte de una organización como los linternas verdes.

_**En el planeta Supremo.**_

El antiguo dios estaba sentado con los brazos extendidos y mirando una revistas con mujeres. Curiosamente, eran heroínas y villanas de la liga de la justicia. El viejo dios suspiró.

-¿Que pasa señor?

-Mira a Catwoman. Es súper atractiva. Ese Batman tiene a las mejores mujeres de todo el mundo a sus pies y el solo se preocupa por su lucha contra el crimen. Aunque Superman no se queda atrás. Maxima la emperatriz, Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Chole Sullivan...

Gohan estaba enfadado. Pensaba que ninguna mujer estaría a salvo de este dios que podía verlas sin que lo supieran.

_**Cerca de donde vive Buu.**_

Un hombre rubio disparaba a diestra y siniestra a toda persona que veía desde su coche. A su lado había un hombre que estaba más cruzado de brazos, cuando de pronto, una cuerda verde se incrusto en la parte de atrás haciendo que perderían el equilibrio.

-¿Quién fue?

Su colega fue noqueado por Wonder Woman. El hombre rubio, por su parte, disparo a Videl, esta era mucho mas rápida y bloqueo cada disparo.

-Maldita seas.- Sacó una bazooka. Videl pensó que seria una estupidez y puso el anillo listo pero cuando disparó, el misil libero un gas amarillo.-Yo siempre estoy preparado.

-No me rendiré. Soy hija de Satan y pagaras por las personas que asesinaste.-Videl se lanzo pero esta vez fue lista y evito el gas amarillo de los misiles.

-Jaja, la hija de un fracasado esta destinada al fracaso.-Iba a disparar, pero una cuchilla le hizo soltar su arma y recibio un golpe seguido de una patada.

-Estúpido murciélago. Todos sabemos que nunca matas.

-Eres una basura que solo mata por deporte a inocentes. Contigo puedo hacer una excepción.

-Por supuesto yo tengo las armas y soy el único con el valor para hacer lo que se debe: eliminar a los débiles.

-El arma te da valor, sin ella apuesto a que eres solo un cobarde y supersticioso criminal.

-¿Criminal? Estoy salvando a la gente de Buu.

-Solo haces lo mismo que hacía él.

-¡Bah! La justicia es para los débiles.

Batman le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y después le dio un golpe en el estomago haciéndole sangrar.

-La justicia es algo a lo que se debe aspirar, no es algo para mofarse y menos delante mio. Yo soy la justicia. Yo soy la venganza. ¡Yo soy Batman!

-Suelta a mi jefe o sino volare a la hija de Mr. Satán.

El compañero gordo tenia a la chica inconsciente probablemente algún misil la derribo y este tipo aprovecho.

-Y yo a tu jefe. Ríndete, sabemos que no harás nada. Podemos solucionar esto sin herir a nadie.

-Haz lo que te digo.

Batman reflexionó, Diana estaba al otro lado de la ciudad escoltando a los supervivientes y no llegaría a tiempo.

El gordo soltó a la chica y estaba apunto de dispararle, cuando recibió un golpe de Diana que había venido justo a tiempo. Pero el rubio le disparó con el Bazooka. Diana se protegió con sus pulseras, pero el impacto la hizo retroceder. Los dos hombres aprovecharon para escapar.

_**En el templo Sagrado.**_

Diana y Videl se repusieron viendo a Batman, quien las estaba mirando.

-Hicieron lo que pudieron. No podía arriesgar la vida de Videl ni la de más ciudadanos. Ya coloque un rastreador en su vehículo. Por fortuna, no hay mas ciudades salvo la casa de Buu, donde seguramente podremos evaluar aun mas la situación.-Dijo Batman.

-Fracase de nuevo…

-No digas eso Videl- Dijo Diana.- Luchaste como una amazona. Y a pesar de todo cumplimos en parte la misión. Salvamos vidas.

-Si, pero aun no logro aceptar la muerte de Gohan. Y todavía no puedo centrarme en nada mas que saber si esta vivo. Desearía poder verlo de nuevo.

El anillo brillo y empezó a emitir brevemente luz.

"Buscando objetivo Gohan. Dimensión de los Kaioh Shin situada en la frontera del Universo. Empezando búsqueda."

En ese momento, Videl desapareció.

-¿Qué le paso a Videl?- Preguntó Krilin.

-El anillo debió sentir la voluntad de Videl por encontrar a Gohan. Y la habrá llevado a él.-teorizo Piccolo

En un espacio verde Videl viajaba. Creía que Gohan estaría al final de este túnel, hasta que vio un planeta bien grande casi igual a la tierra solo que muchísimo mas grande y sin población.

-"Búsqueda finalizada Planeta Supremo"

Gohan seguía sentado y aburrido, hasta que detecto un ki muy familiar y vio a una chica con una camisa azul, pantalones blancos cabello negro y tenía un anillo de poder.

-¡Esto es increíble! Otra humana ha entrado libremente en el Planeta Sagrado.

-Kibito mira. Tiene un anillo de poder de linterna verde.

-Los anillos de poder solo pueden venir con autorización nuestra.-Dijo Kibito.

-Oigan ustedes dos, no hay problema por eso, no todos los días cae una linda chica.- Dijo el viejo dios, haciendo que Gohan se enfadara.

-¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

-Eso es fácil, sal de ahí Espectro.-Dijo en anciano y sabio dios.

El ser encapuchado verde y guardián del universo DC apareció, solo el antiguo dios se percato de su presencia. Shin y Kibito reverenciaron al ángel cósmico.

-Fue mi intención de ayudar a esta joven a que encontrara a su amigo con la intención de que pudiera concentrarse en la batalla contra Majin Buu. Esta es una amenaza seria, pero en comparación con las que he visto en otras dimensiones no es una tan seria.

-¿Qué no es una amenaza seria, guardián celestial cósmico?.-exclamo Shin.

-No lo es. Comparando la fuerza de Buu con la de Superboy-Prime es un como comparar una hormiga con dinosaurio. Prime es un héroe caído en la locura que casi destruye el multiverso con sus acciones. Buu no tiene poder para realizar tal hazaña. Necesitaria años o siglos para tal cosa.

-¿Quién es este prime?.-Preguntaron Superman y Goku que estaban llegando para ver a Videl.

-Prime es una versión alternativa tuya, Kal El. De un universo conocido como Tierra Prime. Tras la destrucción de su universo empezó a enloquecer y destruir universos uno a uno. Es por su culpa y por Alexander Luthor que existen tantos Superman en todos los universos. Se requirió la fuerza combinada de toda la liga de la justicia, súper villanos, la corporación siniestra y linternas verdes así como el anti-monitor como para siquiera derrotarle. Incluso un Daxamita con anillo de poder apenas pudo con el. ni siquiera fue capaz de enfrentarle con ayuda de Ion.

-¿Ion?-pregunto Videl.

-La personificación de la fuerza de voluntad del espectro emocional, ósea la entidad que personifica la energía de tu anillo.-dijo el antiguo dios.-Yo ayudé a cerrar las puertas de esta dimensión con ayuda del Espectro para evitar que Prime la destruyera. Lo que él dice es cierto. Hay amenazas en el Multiverso que superan por mucho a Buu, incluso deben haber versiones de Buu aun mas peligrosas.

Gohan miro a Videl y comenzaron a hablar.

-Si eso es cierto. Debemos acabar con todos esos Buus.

-No. Vosotros encargaos del Buu de este Universo. Otros ya se encargarán de los otros Buu.

_**En la Tierra.**_

En la casa de Buu, los dos habían estado jugando con el perro llamado Bee a la pelota. Cuando alguien le disparo al perro, lo que causo un impacto en Majin Buu, el cual empezó a enfadarse y a desprender humos de vapor intensos.

Los dos asesinos de antes miraban el resultado regocijándose. Lo que no sabían era que Flash estaba detrás de unas rocas mirando atentamente lo que ocurría . Les había seguido gracias al rastreador de Batman.

-Se lo merecía.

Su colega le tocaba le hombro como advirtiéndole de algo, cuando Mr. Satán le conecto golpes rápidamente haciéndole soltar el arma. Iba a vengarse del pobre perrito.

-¡No te lo perdonare, como te atreves!

El humo que salía del orificio de Buu se disipaba. El gordo iba a atacar cuando Flash lo cogió y lo golpeo a supervelocidad.

-Fallaste.-Dijo Flash.

Vio como Mr. Satán despacho al asesino de un golpe y como miro al perro después.

-Pobre animalito no se lo merecía.-Dijo Satan.

Notó que el perro movió una pata. Se lo dijo a Buu, Flash se acercó.

-Oye, ¿necesitan ayuda, puedo ayudar en algo?

Mr. Satán le miró. En otra situación habría dicho que no a este tipo con traje, pero ahora le importaba más el estado de su amigo canino.

-Si no esta muerto podemos ayudarle.-Dijo Buu.

Buu puso sus manos y un brillo cubrió a Bee curándole completamente, Mr. Satán miro a Flash recordándole como le salvo del asaltante., no dijo nada solo le levanto el pulgar. Flash le explicó lo referente a su hija, ya que considero que era justo dado que era su padre.

_**En el planeta supremo.**_

Videl captó la explicación de Gohan, esta había abofeteado al dios por intentar algo sucio. Una vez aclarado el asunto, el Espectro habló.

-Muy bien Videl, es hora de que vuelvas a la Tierra.

-Pero…

-Esta bien Videl, ya sabes que estoy vivo. Quiero que le digas a mi madre y amigos que estoy bien.

Videl le miro y sabía que probablemente no se verían más por lo que lentamente se abrazaron y se dieron un apasionado beso con el sol brillando como en un océano.

-Buena suerte Gohan, te estaré esperando. Por favor, vuélvete mas fuerte y acaba con Majin Buu.-Videl y el Espectro desaparecían en el aire.

-Vaya... Esa linda chica se ha ido, que suerte tienen los héroes terrestres. Quizás yo deba hacerme uno de esos trajes. Je jejee.

¿Podrá Gohan superar sus poderes y detener a Buu? ¿Será este realmente el final de la masacre de Buu?

_**Continuará...**_


	15. Capitulo 15: El monstruo de dos cabezas

**Capitulo 15: El monstruo de dos cabezas.**

Ya habían pasado horas desde que Buu había curado a Bee el perro. Mr. Satán estaba cocinando un platillo y dejó de ser un sirviente para pasar a convertirse en un verdadero amigo de Majin Buu. Flash se fue para informar de lo ocurrido a sus amigos en el templo sagrado, a pesar de que Buu le ofreció hacerle una habitación. A Buu le cayo simpático el velocista.

En el Planeta Oa, no había mucho que hacer, ya que al parece, Majin Buu había dejado de cometer crímenes. El Juez del Otro Mundo Enma les informó del número de muertos.

-No se preocupe, guardián de los muertos. Hemos movilizado a todo el cuerpo de linternas verdes para que rodeen el planeta Tierra.-Habló el consejo de guardianes.

-Quizás sea una mala maniobra.- Expresó Ganthet.-Hace tiempo que Buu no mata, según parece se ha detenido. Sugiero no actuar hasta que ocurra algo verdaderamente peligroso.

-El consejo de guardianes esta de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Ganthet, pero si Majin Buu causa otra muerte nos veremos en la obligación de actuar.

-Gracias guardianes. Se los agradezco enormemente.

-Kilowoog. Preséntate ante nosotros.

-Si guardianes. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Queremos que vayas a la Tierra y entrenes a la persona que haya remplazado a John Stewart.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y dónde se encuentra exactamente?

-En el templo de Kamisama, el guardián de la Tierra.

_**En el planeta supremo.**_

Gohan seguía en su posición todavía muy concentrado y viendo como el dios miraba la televisión, aun extendiendo las manos.

-Parece ser que los Green Lanterns Corps se están movilizando y planean destruir la Tierra con tal de acabar con Majin Buu, aunque es inútil, ya que Majin Buu se regenerará.

-¿Hay más linternas aparte de los terrícolas?.-Preguntó Gohan.

-Claro que sí, jovencito. No solo en la Tierra hay coraje. Pero son los de la Tierra los que se caracterizan por ser los más rudos, aunque ser rudo es una buena solución cuando no queda otra alternativa. Los linternas han sobrevivido a enemigos como Freezer y su familia, Saiyans u otras amenazas porque se toman en serio su trabajo y hacen lo se debe hacer, no como cierto Kaioh Shin que conocemos. Existen varias versiones de los linternas verdes en todo el Multiverso. La versión que hay en este universo es un imitación de lo real así como nosotros. Como ya explicó bien el Espectro, todo se supone que se origino de Tierra Prime. Los guardianes del universo se supone que se son habitantes originarios de Malthus y luego emigraron a Oa, donde uno de sus científicos intentó ver el origen del universo. Eso causó el origen del Anti Monitor y el Monitor. El Multiverso actual proviene de Superman y de Oa, no por nada son guardianes universales. Aunque en este universo, nosotros estamos por encima de los guardianes, en el universo New Earth y otros mas existen versiones aun mas poderosas que nosotros.

-¿Por qué existen versiones alternativas de nosotros?

-Es fácil de explicar. Vosotros ya estáis familiarizados con lo viajes temporales. Por ejemplo, cuando Trunks y Cell viajaron en el tiempo se crearon líneas de tiempo diferentes. Es decir, que el Trunks joven de la Tierra y el de hace 7 años pertenecen a líneas de tiempo diferentes, o lo que es lo mismo, a Universos paralelos. El Trunks de este Universo no sufre la amenaza de los androides, pero sufre una peor, Majin Buu.

-Es decir, ¿un pequeño cambio en el tiempo, por muy pequeño e insignificante que nos parezca, puede crear un Universo paralelo?

-Exacto, eres muy listo. Supongamos que Goku fue el que venció a Darkseid en el Asteroide de Brainiac y Superman a Freezer en Namek. Las cosas no serian iguales. Goku hubiese tenido que luchar contra Cell y contra un Darkseid fusionado con Brainiac al mismo tiempo. Mientras que Superman hubiese luchado contra un Freezer reconstruido y su padre. Y más tarde contra Cooler.

- Eso quiere decir que, aunque podamos derrotar a Majin Buu en este tiempo, en el de Trunks del futuro tal vez nunca parezca o sea menos poderoso.

-Así es. O puede que Buu fuera derrotado antes de la aparición de los Androide por algún ser desconocido. La culpa de todo este fenómeno es de Krona.

-¿Krona?

-El científico guardián de Oa que te mencione. Pero no es el único guardián de Oa traidor. Scar era un guardián que se unió a los Black Lanterns en New Earth. Pero por suerte, estos fueron derrotados por la Luz Blanca.

Gohan miraba notaba que ahora hablaban de temas interesantes y no de cosas infantiles, aunque no pareciera el antiguo dios poseía conocimientos comparables a los de su mentor Piccolo.

-Además, déjame decirte que Kattatsu, el padre del namekiano que conoces con el nombre de Piccolo fue miembro de los Green Lantern. Pero falleció al intentar salvar a su pueblo del cataclismo que azotó Namek.

-Increíble. ¿Cómo es posible que sepa tanto si has estado encerrado durante milenios?

-Joven, este planeta no es supremo por nada. Se encarga de recopilar información de lo que sucede en el Universo. Eso unido a mi capacidad de ver lo que ocurre en otros universos... jejejejeje.

-Es usted sorprendente.

Shin y Goku habían escuchado la conversación.

-Vaya, ese dios es muy astuto. Ojala te parecieras más a él.

-Perdona por ser un novato.-Dijo Shin ofendido.

_**En al Tierra**_

Videl había estado entrenando cuando un brillo verde apareció y un linterna verde se les apareció. Era Kilowog, que les explico lo que planeaban los guardianes para eliminar a Buu.

-¡Están locos! No tienen autoridad. Los lideres del mundo no lo aceptaran.

-Waller, no te preocupes. Eso solo será cuando ocurra algo malo. Además, la autoridad de los guardianes es mas alta que la de cualquier líder de este planeta.

-De todas formas, vengo por la nueva recluta.

-Espera linterna. ¿Cuanto tiempo de formación tomara para que Videl logre dominar el anillo?-Preguntó Piccolo.

-Quizás un año. Pero a veces depende del usuario, no lo se con certeza Namek.

-Entonces usen la habitación del tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿La habitación del tiempo?

-Si, entrenar en ese lugar donde un día equivale a un año de entrenamiento. Videl con su ki podrá volverse muy fuerte y pueda crear un nuevo estilo combinando los poderes del ki y el anillo de linterna verde. Despertad a esos enanos, ellos también entrenaran.

Batman, el marciano, Flash, Shayera y Waller escuchaban esto y Batman habló.

-Tengo que admitir que esa es una buena alternativa, Namek. Muy bien entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Waller, monitorea la casa de Majin Buu y trasmítelo a las naciones unidas pero que no hagan nada. No queremos que Buu se enfade y toda esta paz acabe".

-Si también estoy de acuerdo Piccolo, aunque no se porque debo hacerte caso Bruce, pero es una buena idea. Hay trabajo que hacer. ¡A moverse!

_**Casa de Buu.**_

Satan se encontraba preparando una tortilla.

-¿Falta mucho, Mark?-Preguntaba Buu con impaciencia.

-Espere que ya falta menos. No sea tan impaciente.

-Vale. ¿Y ahora falta mucho?

-Aguante un poco. "Es como un niño pequeño. Lo único que quería era un amigo de verdad."-Pensaba Satan.

-Traidor. Te has aliado con ese monstruo.-En la puerta de la casa estaba el asesino que disparó a Bee.-Dices ser un héroe. Pero eres un estafador y un fraude. Eres basura.

-Tú eres la única basura.-Satan se lanzó contra él, pero el asesino era más rápido y le disparó. Satan cayó al suelo. Buu escuchó el disparo y corrió hacia la cocina.

-¡Satan!-Buu empezó a soltar humo de su cabeza.-Tranquilo te curaré.-Le puso una mano encima y mágicamente, le extrajo la bala y le cerró la herida.

-Estoy curado. Muchas gracias, Buu.

-Llévate al perrito y huye lo más lejos que puedas.

-Pero...

-¡CORRE!-Esto asustó a Satan, que salió corriendo con el perro. Buu caminaba con dificultad. Le dolía la cabeza. Cada vez soltaba más humo. Flash miraba la escena detalladamente.

-Ves Batman. No debimos dejar escapar a esos malnacidos.

Buu dejó de soltar humo, pero el humo que soltó Buu no desaparecía. Al contrario, empezaba a tener forma. Se convirtió en un Buu flaco y de piel grisácea.

Desde el Palacio de Kamisama, Piccolo y Dende sentían una gran cantidad de maldad que salía del nuevo Buu. Sus caras de horror preocuparon a Krilin y a Batman.

-Se acabó. La paz que Satan consiguió se ha ido a hacer gárgaras.

El asesino estaba en una montaña mirando al nuevo Buu. De repente, empezó a dispararle. Pero no le hacían nada. El nuevo Buu se acercó a él y le disparó una gran cantidad de energía, destruyendo al asesino y a toda la zona. Luego el Buu malvado se acercó al gordito.

-¿Quién eres enano?

-Soy Buu.

-¡No! ¡Yo soy Buu!

-No yo.

Los dos empezaron a pelear para ver quien era el verdadero Buu. Pero el nuevo Buu se había quedado con gran parte del poder.

-Vamos Buu dale una palia a Buu. Espera, si los dos se llaman Buu, como sabrá Buu que le estoy apoyando. ¡Aaaaah! ¡Me duele la cabeza!

En el Planeta Supremo, Clark, Gohan y Goku sintierón una gran maldad que había nacido.

-¿Qué ocurre en la Tierra? Ha aparecido una gran cantidad de maldad.

-Esto deja a Darkseid en ridículo.

-Eso es fácil de explicar.-Dijo el viejo Kaioh Shin.-Ha nacido un Buu malo del Buu que todos conocemos.

-Pues será mejor que vaya a la Tierra.

-Digo lo mismo.-Dijo Gohan.

-¡No! Vosotros os quedáis aquí. No sabemos de que es capaz este Buu. Héroes de hoy en día. En mis tiempos eran más tranquilos y pensaban antes de actuar.

_**Torre del Doctor Destino.**_

-Parece ser que una gran cantidad de maldad ha aparecido. El destino de este Planeta cuelga de un hilo.

-Déjame a mí. Creo que podré con él.

Los dos Buu seguían luchando. El Buu flaco le daba una tremenda palia al gordo. El bonachón sacó un pedazo de su barriga y lo lanzó contra el malvado Buu. El pedazo lo envolvió pero el villano consiguió librare de su atadura, para, a continuación, comerse los pedazos. El Buu malvado le dio una fuerte patada al otro Buu, tirándolo contra el suelo.

-Conviértete en chocolate.-Buu le disparó su clásico rayo para convertir al malo en una golosina, pero este era más astuto y le devolvió el rayo de un soplido. El Buu gordito quedó convertido en chocolate. Todos los que estaban mirando la batalla quedaron asombrados. El Buu malvado fue hacía la chocolatina con forma de Buu y se la comió. El Buu malvado disfrutó comiéndose y saboreando esa chocolatina. Una vez la engulló, su cuerpo empezó a mutar. Se convirtió en un Buu rosado y musculoso. El amigo del asesino vio al nuevo Buu y comenzó a dispararle. Pero era inútil. Buu se volvió líquido y se introdujo en la boca del delincuente, hasta que llegó un momento en el que el cuerpo no podía almacenar más liquido y reventó. Luego, vio a Satan entre las rocas. Iba a matarlo, pero se echó atrás al recordar a su amigo. Buu se fue del lugar.

-Buu, me has recordado.

Buu empezó a reír de forma siniestra, hasta que algo le paró.

-Alto ahí.

-¿Quién eres?

En el Planeta Supremo, todos notaron la aparición de una energía que apareció para luchar contra Buu.

-¿De quién es ea energía tan impresionante?-Preguntó Goku.

-De un androide que SuperMan conoce muy bien.-Dijo el anciano dios.

-No puede ser. ¿Hablas de Amazo?

-Exacto. Pero no sé si podrá contra el nuevo Buu.

Buu y Amazo se miraban mutuamente.

-¿Quién eres?

-Un androide llamado Amazo. Veamos lo fuerte que eres.

Buu y Amazo comenzaron a luchar. Buu golpeó al androide y después le dio una patada. Amazo le devolvía los golpes, pero no conseguía asestarle ninguno. Este Buu era más astuto y más hábil que el anterior. Estaba preparado para la lucha. Intentó usar la misma técnica que usó hace tiempo contra Solomon Grundy. Pero no dio resultado. Amazo usó la visión calorífica de Superman, pero solamente consiguió arrancarle un brazo. Buu lo regeneró y los dos volvieron a luchar. Amazo usaba técnicas del resto de la Liga de la Justicia, pero ninguna daba resultado.

-Tienes técnicas interesantes androide. Las he visto antes.

-Puedo imitar las técnicas de la Liga de la Justicia, además de poseer un basto conocimiento de este Universo.

-"No me puedo permitir el lujo de destruirlo. Me tengo que apoderar de esas cualidades."-Pensaba Buu

Amazo no se daba cuenta, pero el brazo estaba moviéndose y estaba detrás suyo.

-Jeeejejejeje.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Eres débil. Te he estado analizando. Pero puedo sacar provecho de tus habilidades.

-¿De qué hablas?

El brazo de Buu se volvió líquido y cubrió a Amazo. El androide intentaba liberarse pero era inútil. Buu ordenó al pedazo volver a unirse a su cuerpo.

-¡ERES MÍO!

Buu comenzó a cambiar de aspecto. La cara de Buu ahora recordaba a la de Amazo, se había vuelto más alto y había ganado un poco más de musculatura. Y su personalidad se había vuelto más tranquila.

En la torre de Kamisama, nadie había visto este combate. Todos estaban más preocupados en el entrenamiento de Gotenks y Videl en la Sala Especial. Piccolo salía del palacio y vio que Dende estaba tranquilamente hablando con los demás.

-¿Qué haces tonto?-Le dijo Piccolo a Dende.-Se supone que tenías que vigilar a Buu.

-¡Es verdad!-Dende fue corriendo a ver donde estaba Buu.-Lo veo. ¿Eh? Parece que ha vuelto a cambiar.

-A lo mejor los cambios no se han producido todos al mismo tiempo y necesitaba tiempo para transformarse.-En ese momento, Piccolo se da cuenta de que Buu e dirige hacia ellos.-¡No! ¡Buu puede sentir los Kis!

Justo al terminar la frase, Buu apareció ante ellos. Todos estaban asustados.

-Hola a todos. Un tipo me hizo una promesa. Vengo a cumplirla. Quiero que salga ese guerrero.

Buu ha encontrado el escondite de nuestros héroes. ¿Será su fin? ¿O Gotenks y Videl podrán derrotar al monstruo?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Nota: En el siguiente capítulo, Buu luchará contra Gotenks, Videl y contra alguien más. No os lo perdáis.

Y leed el fic de Sicario Heart llamado "Look Beyond".

_**Saludos.**_


	16. Capítulo 16: Guerra contra Buu

**Capítulo 16: Guerra contra Buu.**

-Hola a todos. Un tipo me hizo una promesa. Vengo a cumplirla. Quiero que salga ese guerrero.

Buu apareció en el templo de Kamisama. Todos estaban aterrados.

-¿Cómo ha burlado la protección que le primer Kamisama le puso a este palacio? Se supone que nadie que no tenga un corazón puro no puede poner un pie en este lugar sagrado.

-Sí. Cuando estaba subiendo a este lugar, varios rayos me atacaron. Pero me hacían cosquillas. ¿Dónde está el guerrero?

-¿Podrás esperar un poco? Todavía se está preparando.

-Pues ya tenía que estar preparado. Que salga ya.

-Déjame una hora.-Piccolo hizo aparecer un reloj de arena.

-Está bien. Esperaré. Pero más vale que esté listo. U os mataré a todos.

-De acuerdo.

Buu esperaba pacientemente. El haber absorbido a Amazo le hizo tener más paciencia. En ese momento, ChiChi se acercaba al monstruo.

-¡Asesino! ¿No te da vergüenza haber matado tanta gente?

-No. Soy un ser oscuro y nací para esto. Ahora, si no quieres morir, te recomiendo que me dejes tranquilo. Me gusta pensar sin interrupciones.-Chichi hizo caso al monstruo y volvió con sus amigos. Piccolo vio la escena.

-"Es raro. Buu ha dejado de ser una criatura irracional y a pasado a ser una más tranquila. ¿Qué habrá pasado en este tiempo que no hemos mirado?"-Pensaba el namekiano.-"Chicos, Videl, Kilowog. ¿Podéis oírme?

-Sí, señor Piccolo. ¿Qué ocurre?

-"Sólo quería deciros que Buu está aquí. Le llevaré a la Sala en una hora. Entrenad todo lo que podáis."

En el cielo, el escuadrón de Green Lanterns, bajo las órdenes de Kyle Rainer, estaban vigilando a Buu.

-Chicos. No le quitéis un ojo de encima. En cuanto ataque a alguien, lo mandamos directo al Otro Mundo.-Dijo Rainer. Los demás Lanterns asintieron.

Una hora pasó. Buu se levantó y destruyó el reloj.

-Bueno, he esperado como tú me has pedido. Llévame ante el guerrero.

-"Intentaré ganar más tiempo. Ahora que es más tranquilo, a lo mejor logro convencerlo." Espera un poco más, el guerrero...-Piccolo no pudo terminar la frase. Buu lanzó un ataque de energía a sus pies, que atravesó la plataforma y chocando con una ciudad.

-No espero más. No quiero perder más tiempo sentado sin hacer nada. O me llevas ante él o te mato a ti y a tus amiguitos.

Kyle vio la escena y ordenó a los Green Lantern atacar a Buu.

-Bien chicos. Hora de mandar a este demonio al Infierno.-Kyle y los demás descendieron hacía el Templo de Dende. Buu y Piccolo vieron a los Lanterns descender hacia ellos.

-No.-Dijo Batman.-Los lanterns de Oa van a atacar. Gente, será mejor refugiarnos.-Todos se escondieron dentro del palacio.

-Jejeje. No me va a sentar mal que haga un pequeño calentamiento con esos verdosos, Tú, en cuanto me encargue de ellos, llévame ante el guerrero. Si pones una excusa más, te mataré directamente.-Buu salió volando hacia los Lanterns.

-Atentos todos. Nuestro objetivo viene hacia aquí.-Kyle y el resto de lanterns empezaron a dispararle. Buu creó una barrera y se protegió de los ataques.

-Jeje. Panda de aficionados.

-¡Maldito seas!

-Cálmate Katma. Te está provocando para que le ataques sin pensar. Eso es lo que quiere.-Dijo Kyle.

-No. Sólo quiero que me dejéis en paz.-Buu alzó sus brazos y detrás de los Green Lantern se abrió un portal que empezó a succionar a los lanterns. El portal se cerró cuando todos desaparecieron. Buu volvió al Templo de Dende.

-Asesino. ¿Qué les has hecho?

-Devolverlos al lugar al que pertenecen. Están en Oa. Podía haberlos convertido en caramelos. Pero no tenía hambre. Ah, me olvidaba. Déjame hacer una cosa más.-Buu abrió de nuevo el portal. Alzó su brazo y de él salieron varios rayos rosas que entraron en el portal.

_**#######**_

_**Oa.**_

Ganthet veía como lo Lanterns enviados a la Tierra estaban en Oa. De repente, otro portal se abrió y de él salieron rayos rosas que dañaron gravemente el planeta Oa. Por suerte no hubieron muertos.

_**Planeta Supremo.**_

El viejo Kaioh Shin vio con su super vista lo que sucedió en Oa.

-Buu ha dado una advertencia a los Guardianes de Oa. Parece que Buu se ha tomado mal el ataque de los Lanterns. Menudo granuja este Buu. Oa tardará mucho en reponerse.

_**De vuelta con Buu.**_

-Listo. Ya les he dejado claro a esos enanos azules que no me deben molestar. Ahora vamos. Tengo una cosa que hacer.

-De acuerdo.-Piccolo guió a Buu hasta la sala. Pero dio vueltas por todo el palacio para dar más tiempo a los chicos. Al final, Piccolo se paró delante de una puerta.- Es aquí. Adelante.

Buu sonreía de manera diabólica.

-Vaya lugar más extraño.-Dijo Buu sorprendido.-El Planeta Tierra es una caja de sorpresas.-Buu miró y vio a los niños y a Videl listos para la batalla.-¿Ellos son mis rivales? Ya luché contra ellos y gané. Menuda perdida de tiempo. Os convertiré en chocolate y os devoraré.

-Hemos mejorado bastante Buu. Vamos a mostrártelo. ¡Fusión!-Los chicos se fusionaron en Gotenks.

-Sí. No habéis mentido. Habéis mejorado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro.

-Jejeje.-Se reía Gotenks con chulería.

-Pero yo también he mejorado. Ya no soy el mismo de antes.

-Eso te quería preguntar Buu. ¿Cómo es que has cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?-Le preguntó Videl.

-Tú no tienes porque saber eso.-Buu iba a lanzarle una ráfaga de viento, cuando Piccolo lo paró.

-Ten cuidado. Ella es hija de Satan.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Buu la olió con su antena.-Sí, huelen igual. No me has mentido. Te dejaré vivir. Pero lucharé contigo también.

-Prepárate Buu. El super asombroso Gotenks acabará contigo.

-Ya veras esto es por Gohan.-Dijo Videl

-Intentadlo mocosos.

Videl empezó a lanzarle esferas verdes creadas por el anillo y potenciadas con ki. Buu creó una barrera y se protegió del ataque. Gotenks empezó a darle puñetazos a gran velocidad, pero no le hacían nada a Buu. El monstruo le dio un puñetazo a Gotenks, mandándolo lejos.

-Idiota, debías haberte transformado en Super Saiyan.-Dijo Piccolo furioso.

-Como sigan así, la cosa va a empeorar.-Decía Kilowog.

-Kilowog, déjame decirte mi plan.-Piccolo empezó a decirle en voz baja su plan a Kilowog.¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí. Mientras eso asegure el bienestar del Universo. Vi morir a mi planeta natal y a mi gente. Vi morir a mi amiga Aya. Vi morir a mi mejor amigo Hal Jordan. No quiero perder a nadie más. Te apoyo, namekiano. ¿Sabes qué? Los guardianes me hablaron de un namekiano que se unió a los Green Lantern, se llamaba Kattatsu. Tu personalidad es similar a lo que me dijeron los Guardianes de él. ¿Lo conocías?

-Sí. Según me dijeron hace tiempo, Kattatsu era mi padre.

-Era uno de los mejores lanterns. Y veo que el talento se hereda en Namek.

Buu luchaba contra Gotenks y Videl. Videl usó su anillo para crear copias de ella y se lanzaron contra Buu. Empezaron a dispararle energía verde, pero Buu volvió a protegerse con una barrera. Gotenks iba a darle una patada, pero Buu le cogió de la pierna y lo lanzó contra un montículo de Hielo.

-El chico da pena.-Dijo Buu.- La que realmente me impresiona es la hija de Satan. Tiene valor y me ha mostrado que para ser una simple humana, se ha estado entrenando. Puedes llegar a ponerme en serios problemas, guapa. Te felicito.

-Gracias. Pero no creas que porque me hayas dicho eso, voy a tener compasión por ti.-Dijo Videl.

-Espero que no la tengas.

En ese momento, un rayo de color amarillo salió de debajo del hielo. Era Gotenks convertido en Super Saiyan.

-¿Preparado para el Round 2, Majin Buu?

-Muéstrame lo que tienes.-Buu se lanzó contra Gotenks. Pero e paró en seco, dejando sorprendido a Gotenks. Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, intentó aplastar la cara de Gotenks. Pero este salió volando hacia arriba. Buu emprendió el vuelo y Gotenks cayó en picado. Ambas cabezas chocaron, y los dos acabaron un poco mareados.

-Vaya par de tontos.-Dijo Kilowog.

-¡Ahora!-Gotenks creó a 7 fantasmas que salieron de su boca. Estos fueron directamente hacia Buu. El monstruo los golpeó, pero los fantasmas brillaron y explotaron. Buu acabó hecho pedazos.-¡Ya está!

-¿lo ha logrado?-Dijo Kilowog asombrado.

-No. Hay que destruir todos los pedazos antes de que se regenere.-Piccolo y los demás empezaron a destruir los pedazos de Buu. Pero no se esperaban que Buu podía regenerarse del humo que salía de las cenizas.-Maldita sea. ¿Acaso Buu es inmortal?

-Lo reconozco. Los dos habéis mejorado en muy poco tiempo. Admirable. Jejeje.-Dijo Buu.

Videl creó dos arietes que golpearon a Buu desde dos direcciones opuestas. Pero Buu convirtió su cuerpo en líquido y escapó.

-Veamos que luz verde es mejor.-Buu creó una construcción que salió de su dedo y golpeó con fuera a Videl, mandándola hacia donde estaba Kilowog.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese monstruo puede crear cosas con la energía de una batería de Green Lantern?-Dijo Kilowog asombrado.

-Es probable. Buu puede imitar cualquier técnica que vea. Jamás pensé que podía imitar a los anillos.

-"Je, je. Estos ilusos aun no saben que absorbí a Amazo. Bien, me lo callaré. No quiero que descubran todos mis trucos."

-¿Videl? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí Kilowog. Sólo un poco aturdida. Este monstruo es muy astuto. Hay que atacarle a la vez.

Gotenk y Videl se lanzaron contra Buu. El Majin usaba todos los poderes de la Liga de la Justicia, pero Gotenks y Videl los esquivaban. Videl le atacó con una construcción, pero Buu la destruyó convirtiendo su brazo en la maza de Hawkgirl. A continuación, Buu voló hacia donde estaba Videl y le dio un golpe con dicha maza. Gotenks se lanzó contra él, pero recibió otro golpe de la maza. Los dos cayeron al lado de Piccolo y Kilowog.

-¿Estáis bien?-Preguntó Piccolo.

-Sí, eso creo.-Dijo Videl.

-Define qué es para ti estar bien.-Dijo Gotenks mareado.

-Os ayudaremos.-Dijo Kilowog.

-No será gran ayuda, pero a lo mejor conseguiremos algo.-Dijo Piccolo.

-"Bien, todos están nerviosos."-Pensaba Gotenks.-"Es hora de empezar mi actuación."

_**#######**_

Fuera de la Sala, los familiares y amigos esperaban a que Videl y Gotenks salieran victoriosos.

-Espero que estén bien.-Dijo Dende preocupado.

-No te preocupes. Piccolo está con ellos.-Dijo Yamcha.

-Además, todo esto es parte de un plan del namekiano.-Dijo Batman.

-¿Plan?

-Sí. Piccolo tenía la intención de llevarlo a esta sala que está desconectada de nuestra realidad como último recurso contra Buu, en caso de que Videl y los niños fallen.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron las dos madres alteradas.

-No os preocupéis. Si mueren pueden ser resucitados.-Dijo Dende.

-No es por eso.-Gritó Bulma.- Estáis usando a dos niños como cebo. ¿No os da vergüenza? Vosotros sois adultos y héroes. Teníais que luchar vosotros.-Bulma empezó a llorar y fue consolada por Batman y el Maestro Tortuga, que empezó a manosearla. Bulma le dio un fuerte tortazo, que le dejo marca en la cara.

-Ya no hay respeto por los ancianos.

_**#######**_

Dentro de la Sala. Todos estaban frente a Buu esperando a que hiciera un movimiento, pero el monstruo lo único que hacía era reír.

-Gotenks, ¿Tienes alguna técnica más?-Preguntó Videl.

-"Je je. Es la señal. Me toca actuar." ¡No! ¡No me queda más poder! ¡Estamos perdidos!

Buu aprovechó para estirar su antena. Cogió a Gotenks por el pie y empezó a darle una paliza. En ese momento, hubo una explosión que destruyó la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Buu alarmado.

-He destruido la única salida que había. Ahora estás atrapado para siempre. Se acabó tu reinado de terror.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no comeré más chocolate, ni caramelos ni helado?

-No. Morirás de hambre.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡Todavía tenía un as en la manga!-Dijo Gotenks enfadado.

-¿Qué?-Piccolo, Kilowog y Videl empezaron a golpear a Gotenks en la cabeza. Buu estaba triste porque jamás comerá dulces.

-¡Grrrrrr! ¡Jejejeje! Sólo bromeaba. Ya no soy el de antes. Ya no me preocupan los dulces. Me he divertido con vosotros. Gracias por todo, pero ahora debo irme de aquí.-Buu gritó muy fuerte, hasta el punto que estaba agrietando la pared de la Dimensión. Se abrió un agujero y en él se veía una ciudad.

-Adiós a todos.-Buu saltó por el agujero. Piccolo y los demás fueron igual de rápidos y saltaron por el mismo agujero antes de que se cerrara.

_**Templo de Dende.**_

Todos habían oído la explosión. Y no dejaban de preocuparse por los que estaban dentro.

**_Planeta Supremo_**

-Que raro. Hace un buen rato que no noto la energía de Buu.-Dijo Goku.

-¡Es verdad!-Dijo Shin.-Puede que lo hayan vencido.

-No es eso.-Dijo el anciano dios.- El namekiano lo ha metido en una Sala que hay en el palacio de Dende. Buu ha abierto una brecha en el espacio tiempo. Y ahora él y todos vuestros amigos están en un universo paralelo.

-¡¿Qué?! Si eso es cierto, Buu estará provocando el caos en otro mundo. Hay que hacer algo.

-Lo primero es mantener la calma, joven dios. Llamaré al Espectro, a ver si nos puede ayudar.

-No será necesario llamarme. El Espectro está aquí.

-Espectro. Que bien que haya venido.

-Claro. Esto es una emergencia multiversal. No como la que provocó SuperBoy Prime, pero si no hacemos algo, puede ser terrible.

-¿Cómo puede ser que haya viajado a otro Universo?-Le preguntó Kibito.

-No lo sé. Pero hace tiempo, la barrera entre universos quedó debilitada cuando un niño perseguía a un villano de un Ejército llamado Red Ribbon y acabó en un Universo paralelo. Sí Goku. Estoy hablando de ti. De aquella vez que perseguías a Blue y acabaste en el Universo de esa niña robot llamada Arale Norimaki.

-Que recuerdos.-Dijo Goku.-¿Cómo estará Arale?

-Entonces, ¿están en el Universo de esa niña?

-No. Buu y vuestros amigos han acabado en un Universo distinto. Viajar entre universos sin ningún medio es como jugar a juegos de azar. Nunca saber que te tocará.

-¿Y cómo llegaremos hasta Buu?-Preguntó Goku.

-Tranquilos. Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos.-Dijo el Espectro.

_**#######**_

El Universo en el que habían caído Buu y los demás era conocido como Tierra-16. En el había una versión de la Liga de la Justicia, aunque esta no tenía tantos miembros como la del Universo donde transcurren las aventuras de la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada. Pero también había algo que lo distinguía. En esa Tierra existía una dimensión donde vivían monstruos hechos a partir de datos digitales.

Un portal se abrió en el cielo, y de él salió un rayo rosado que cayó cerca de Odaiba, en Japón.

Monte Justicia. 16:30 PM. 25 de Diciembre de 2010.

Dentro de una montaña artificial, una alarma sonó. Un robot rojo con una capa azul apareció. Apretó un botón y vio el rayo rosado que cayó en Japón. Luego se giro y le dio órdenes a un grupo de adolescentes.

-Un extraño meteorito ha caído en Japón. Id allí e investigad lo que ha ocurrido. Espero un éxito como el de vuestra misión en el circo Haly.

-Yo pensaba que era el trabajo de Batman el asignarnos misiones.-Dijo un chico de ojos azules y piel oscura.

-El ahora está en una misión con Robin.

-Está bien. Equipo, en marcha.

_**Odaiba, Japón. **_

Una chica vestida de rosa estaba mirando las noticias, en las que hablaban del extraño fenómeno.

-Que raro. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con el Mundo Digital. Será mejor que avise a los demás.

Buu estaba volando por la zona. Estaba observando la ciudad donde había caído.

-¿Qué raro? Juraría que destruí esta ciudad y me comí a todos sus habitantes el otro día. Sí, eran unos chocolates muy deliciosos.-En ese momento, Buu vio a una mujer de pelo blanco con un vestido rojo y a un extraño hombre vestido de azul. Buu aterrizó ante ellos.-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? Detecto en vosotros una oscuridad intensa, pero no tan grande como la mía.

-No gustaría que te unieras a nosotros.-Dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas o no?-Dijo el hombre de azul.

Buu ha aparecido en otro Universo. ¿Dónde estarán Piccolo y los demás? ¿Y a quién llamará el Espectro? ¿Y qué querrán esos dos individuos de Buu?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Nota**: En el próximo capítulo averiguaremos más cosas de este Universo y sabremos el paradero de Piccolo y los demás. No os lo perdais. Y gracias a Sicario Heart, dragon oscuro y a Hadley Doleto por sus palabras.

**_Saludos._**


	17. Capítulo 17:Monstruos y héroes juveniles

**Capítulo 17: Monstruos y héroes juveniles. Batalla de tres bandos.**

-Nos gustaría que te unieras a nosotros.-Dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas o no?-Dijo el hombre de azul.

Buu estaba mirando a la extraña pareja. Salvo por Satan, nadie se atrevía a hablar con él. Todos huían al verlo. Y estos además le ofrecían algo.

-¿Me estáis pidiendo que trabaje para vosotros? Debéis bromear. Sois muy débiles. Os podría matar fácilmente. Deberíais pedirme que yo sea vuestro líder.

-¿Cómo dices?-Dijo el hombre de azul.

-Estate quieto. No querría que nuestro amigo se sintiera ofendido por tus tonterías.-Dijo una voz siniestra que salía de detrás de los extraños individuos. Buu sintió algo extraño en ese humano.

-"Parece un hombre normal. Pero en él siento una gran masa de oscuridad y rencor. ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ¿Dónde estaré?"

-Me llamo Yukio Oikawa. Ellos son ArukeniMon y MummyMon. Eres un digimon muy extraño. Nunca había visto uno igual. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Digimon? ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Buu confuso.

-Vaya... Así que no eres un digimon. Y deduzco por tus palabras que no trabajas para DaeMon ni DagoMon. Un digimon es una criatura hecha de datos digitales. Estos dos son digimons.-Dijo Oikawa señalando a sus esbirros.-Entonces debes ser un ser con superpoderes de esos que hay por América.

-No. No soy ninguna de las dos. Soy un ser mágico llamado Majin Buu. ¿No habéis oído hablar de mí? Destruí en pocos días vuestro mundo. Y nadie puede pararme.

ArukeniMon y MummyMon oyeron eso y empezaron a reír. Oikawa los mandó callar.

-¡Basta! No sabemos de que hablas. A lo mejor lo has soñado. O a lo mejor eres de un mundo paralelo similar al Mundo Digital.

-¿Mundo Digital?

-El mundo donde habitan los digimons.

-"Eso tiene sentido. Según la memoria de Amazo, existen Universos paralelos. Puede que al huir de ese horrible sitio sin golosinas, acabara en este Universo Paralelo por accidente. Interesante, así que hay más de un Universo. Bien, podré luchar con mucha gente poderosa y si veo que alguien tiene talento lo absorberé. Estos tres son unos enclenques, no merece la pena asimilarlos. Los usaré para conocer más de este mundo y cuando me canse de ellos, los mato."

-Estás muy callado. ¿Pasa algo?-Dijo MummyMon.

-Nada. He llegado a la conclusión de que estoy en un Universo Paralelo. Vengo de otra Tierra distinta a esta.

-¿Estás diciendo que hay más Universos aparte de este? ¿Lo ha oído jefe?-Dijo ArukeniMon.

-Sí, eso es muy interesante.-Dijo Oikawa. De repente, Oikawa escuchó una voz en su interior.

-"Vamos a aliarnos con este ser. Averigüemos más sobre los viajes entre Universos. Puede que así no necesitemos usar las semillas de oscuridad que plantamos en esos niños."

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Oikawa.

-¿Con quién hablas?-Preguntó Buu.

-¡Con nadie! Solamente pensaba. Háblanos de tu Universo y de cómo acabaste aquí. No aliaremos contigo. ¿Qué te parece, aceptas?

-Vale. Pero antes... Tengo mucha hambre.-Los tres cayeron de espaldas. Buu se asomó y vio a mucha gente caminando tranquilamente por la calle.-"Bien. Esta gente me viene muy bien. ¿En qué puedo convertirlos? ¡Ya sé! ¡En chocolate!-Buu iba a convertir a la gente en chocolate, cuando MummyMon le paro.

-Si tienes hambre, puedes ir a ese supermercado. Hay un chocolate que es buenísimo.

-¿Y el vendedor accede a atenderte con esa pinta de monstruo?-Dijo ArukeniMon sorprendida.

-Sí, piensan que soy un viejo que se quemó en algún accidente. Me tratan muy bien.

-¡Quiero Chocolate!-Buu fue volando hacia el SuperMercado.

-Vaya, si que debe tener hambre.-Dijo MummyMon.

En las afueras de Odaiba, estaban Gotenks y Videl inconscientes, cuando de repente, despertaron.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos?-Dijo Videl.

-Estamos en la Tierra, pero no en la nuestra.-Dijo Piccolo.

-¿Cómo dices?-Dijo Gotenks.

-Estamos en otro Universo. Si de verdad pensabais que existía un solo Universo. Entonces estabais muy equivocados.-Dijo Kilowog.

-Mi anillo ya me habló de la existencia de otros Universos. ¿Y cómo estáis tan seguros de que no es nuestra Tierra?

-Fácil. Volé alrededor del planeta antes de que despertarais. Estaba buscando el Templo de Dende, pero no encontré la Torre Sagrada. Tampoco existen ciudades llamadas West City o East City.

-Vaya... Jamás pensé que viajaría a otro Universo.

-Ese Buu. Jamás hubiese imaginado que pudiese abrir portales a otros Universos.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Dudo mucho que Buu quisiera venir a este Universo. Buu solo quería salir afuera, al templo.-Dijo Kilowog.

-No perdamos tiempo. Vayamos a por Buu.-Dijo Videl.

-Eso es difícil. Buu ha escondido su ki. No vamos a encontrarlo fácilmente.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Pues dividámonos y busquemos por esta ciudad primero.-Dijo Kilowog. Los cuatros se dividieron y empezaron a buscar a Buu.

**#######**

Por encima de Odaiba volaba una Bionave roja. En ella viajaba un grupo de héroes juveniles.

-Según Batman, esta zona, hace tres años, un terrorista llamado VamDeMon secuestró a toda la gente que vivía en este barrio. Parece ser que buscaba algo. VamDeMon era un tipo terrible. Usaba monstruos para que le hicieran el trabajo y cubrió con una niebla muy densa la zona.-Dijo Miss Martian.-Todo eso ocurrió cuando la Liga aun no se había formado. Y misteriosamente, ese VamDeMon desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Más que un terrorista, parece un hechicero muy poderoso.-Dijo AquaLad.

-Por esas fechas, también atacaron monstruos a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Mi tio, SuperMan y Batman, entre otros héroes, lucharon contra ellos. Pensaban que se trataba de una invasión alienígena o de monstruos mutantes creados en Apokolips.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esto que nos cuentas con lo que pasó hace tres años?-Dijo Kid Flash.

-Batman analizó el caso de hace tres años con uno que ocurrió en Japón hace 7 años. Ese día, un dinosaurio naranja y un Loro gigante lucharon destrozándolo todo. La gente pensó que era un atentado terrorista.-Dijo la marciana.

-Un dinosaurio naranja. Yo quiero uno.-Dijo Kid Flash, pero Artemis le dio un golpe en la cabeza.-¡Ay! Deja de pegarme.

-Y tú deja que termine de hablar.-Dijo Artemis.

-Gracias. Hace unos días, Torres oscuras aparecieron alrededor del Mundo. Y con ellas volvieron a aparecer monstruos. Luego, un chico genio llamado Ken Ichijouji, fue secuestrado y atacado por más monstruos. Todos estos sucesos tienen algo en común.

-¿Además de los monstruos?-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Sí. En todos ellos habían presente unos niños. Y siempre eran los mismos. Creo que el meteorito es cosa de estos monstruos. Debemos hablar con esos niños y averiguarlo.

**#######**

Buu aterrizó en medio de la calle, asustando a la gente. Luego, con un impulso de ki, destruyó la puerta del supermercado y fue directo al chocolate, el cual no dudó en comerse.

-Chocolate. Chocolate. Que rico. Ñam Ñam.-Buu se comía los chocolates de uno en uno.

-Menudo glotón.-Dijo ArukeniMon.

Lo encargados del supermercado salieron huyendo, pero su hija se quedó. Sacó un miniordenador y envió un mensaje a sus amigos.

-HawkMon, ¿estás listo?

-Sí, Miyako.

HawkMon evolucionó en un águila gigante con cuernos, que empujó a Buu. Este no se esperaba un ataque y salió volando del supermercado.

-Estaba comiendo chocolates. ¡Nadie me molesta cuando estoy comiendo!-Buu empezó a desprender energía, que empujó a AquilaMon.

-Mira, ArukeniMon. Ese tipo lo ha tumbado de un golpe.

-Lo veo. Ese tipo es mucho mejor que el traidor de BlackWarGreyMon. Con su ayuda, podremos llenar de oscuridad todos los Universos.

-Sí. Nadie podrá con nosotros. En cuanto acabe con los niños, lo enviaremos contra el traidor.-Dijo Oikawa.

En ese momento, un rayo de ki apareció de la nada y agujereó a Buu. Pero éste se regeneró.

-Aquí está el gran Gotenks.

-Céntrate. Tómate las cosas en serio y no dejes que esta vez escape.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Está bien.

-Habéis tardado mucho en encontrarme. ¿Os habéis perdido?-Dijo Buu con burla.

Videl atacaba a Buu con construcciones de su anillo, pero Buu las destruía con puñetazos. Gotenks iba a darle un puñetazo, pero Buu lo cogió de la muñeca y lo estampó contra Videl.

-Es divertido luchar contra vosotros, pero debo irme. Tengo un Universo que analizar.-Buu se iba del lugar. Kilowog se disponía a seguirle, pero un dragón azul le atacó.

-¡Láser X!

KiloWog frenó el ataque con un escudo creado por su anillo. Intentó atrapar al dragón, pero éste era rápido y lo esquivó. Piccolo se disponía a ayudarle, cuando un insecto le paró.

-¡Ataque Punzante!-Piccolo esquivó el ataque. Cogió a StingMon y le hizo una llave, lanzándolo contra un ángel que estaba llegando.

-¡Angemon. No dejes que escapen!-Dijo un niño rubio.

-De acuerdo, Takeru. ¡Mano del Destino!

-¡Makkankosappo!-Los dos ataques chocaron.-No puedo perder el tiempo con vosotros. Debo detener a Buu ante de que haga algo terrible en este Universo.

-"¿Otro Universo? ¿Acaso vendrán de un Universo paralelo como ese viejo Relojero?"-Pensaba Hikari.-AngeWoMon, detén a la chica de verde.

El ángel femenino se puso ante Videl.

-Aparta. Debemos parar a Buu.

-No hasta que me expliques que pasa aquí.

-El gran Gotenks va atacar. Técnica especial. Donuts Galácticos.-Gotenks lanzó varios aros dorados hacia los digimons, pero AquilaMon se puso delante de los aros y los destruyó.

-¡Círculos láser!-El ataque destruyó los aros.

-Vaya. Mi técnica es tan cool que todo el mundo me la copia. Je je.-Dijo Gotenks mientras se rascaba la nariz.

Buu e quedó para ver la lucha.

-"Vaya, estos monstruos son impresionantes. Me quedaré aquí para analizar su potencial. A lo mejor aparece uno que vale la pena absorber."-Pensaba Buu mientras sonreía de forma maléfica. Iori y AnkyloMon plantaron cara al Majin.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

-Cállate niño. Estoy observando combates interesantes. Si quieres conservar la vida más vale que te calles y me dejes tranquilo.

-Iori, este tío me da mala espina.-Dijo AnkyloMon.

ArukeniMon, MummyMon y Oikawa miraban la escena.

-Vaya, parece que esos tipos conocen a Buu. Y por como hablan no deben ser amigos suyos.-Dijo ArukeniMon.

-Y también han llegado el resto de esos críos del demonio.-Dijo MummyMon molesto.

-No importa, ojalá se maten los unos a los otros.-Dijo Oikawa. En ese momento, un portal rojo se abrió ante ellos. De ese portal salieron un hombre musculoso y tres cicatrices en la cara, una mujer de piel morena y un niño con un gato en su hombro.-¿Y vosotros que queréis?

-Hablar. Solamente hablar.-Dijo el hombre musculoso.

Cerca de la zona donde se desarrollaba el combate, Kid Flash y SuperBoy investigaban de incógnito y atentamente.

-Espero encontrarme un dinosaurio como el de la imagen.-Decia Wally.

Conner no quería reconocerlo, pero pensaba que esas criaturas y su forma de luchar eran impresionantes. Pensaba que a lo mejor habría un monstruo similar a Lobo, su mascota. En ese momento, una televisión llamó su atención.

-Interrumpimos este programa para informarle de que el extraño meteorito rosa que ha caído hace unas horas en Odaiba ha resultado ser un monstruo rosado similar a los monstruos que han aparecido alrededor del mundo hace unos días.

-"M'gann, problemas en Odaiba. Informa a los demás."-Conner contactó telepáticamente con Miss Martian.

-"¡Genial! Quizás pueda obtener un monstruo como souvenir."

-"No empieces otra vez con eso, Wally."-Dijo Artemis.

Oikawa y sus esbirros estaban hablando con los tres misteriosos individuos.

-¿Hablar? ¿Quién sois? ¿Y qué queréis?

-Claro. Que mala educación. Yo soy Vandal Savage, y estos son mis colegas Reina Abeja y Klarion. Tengo una oferta para vosotros. Tenemos un sitio para vosotros en la Luz.

-¿La Luz? Hemos oído hablar de vosotros. No queremos perder el tiempo con fracasados.

-No perderéis el tiempo.-Dijo Reina Abeja.-Tenemos a nuestra disposición amplios recursos de todo tipo.

-No faltan recursos relacionados con el Mundo Digital.-Dijo Klarion.-Y ahí es donde entráis vosotros.

-Ya veo. Queréis que trabaje para vosotros.-Dijo Oikawa con un tono de disgusto.

-No, queremos ser colegas.-Dijo Savage.

-No me interesa vuestra oferta. Largo de mi vista. Yo sigo otros planes.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Savage.-Entonces no me queda más remedio.

-¿Entonces no te queda más remedio que qué?-Dijo MummyMon desafiante.

-Entonces no me queda más remedio que librarme de vosotros.

-Lo dudo mucho.-Dijo ArukeniMon mientras se convertía en Digimon Araña. Su amigo MummyMon hacía lo mismo pero él era un Digimon Momia armado con una metralleta.

MummyMon disparó un láser contra Klarion, pero este usó un escudo mágico.

-Te arrepentirás.-Dijo el niño brujo. Lanzó un conjuro contra MummyMon estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Savage iba a por Oikawa, pero ArukeniMon se puso en medio.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Reina Abeja, ocúpate tú de ella.

-Vale.-La Reina Abeja usó su control de las feromonas para controlar a ArukeniMon. Pero no funcionaba. ArukeniMon la enredó con telas de araña y la lanzó lejos. Klarion la cogió al vuelo.

-Es una pena que esto haya acabado así, Oikawa. Tenía puestas en ti todas mis esperanzas.

-Sí, es una pena que yo decida seguir mis propios planes. Pero puede que cuando lo consiga, tal vez te dejaré ser mi subordinado.-ArukeniMon y MummyMon se lanzaron contra Savage, pero éste los apartó usando la fuerza bruta.

-Tengo formas de obligarte a que trabajes para mí. ¡Abeja!-Reina Abeja usó sus poderes en Oikawa.

-En él si tengo control. El es humano al 100%.

-Amo, ¿qué le pasa?-Dijo ArukeniMon preocupada.

Los niños estaban luchando con los héroes todavía. AngeWoMon estaba luchando contra Videl.

-¡Flecha Celestial!-El ángel disparó una flecha de luz que Videl destruyó con su anillo.

-No pierdas el tiempo, ángel. Este anillo de los Green Lantern Corps es el arma más poderosa del Universo. Y su uso es exclusivamente para defenderlo.

-"¿Ha dicho Green Lantern? Es un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia. Y además muy guapa. Luego le pediré un autógrafo."-Pensaba Daisuke.- Oye Hikari, dile a AngeWoMon que pare.

-¿Por qué Daisuke?

-Ella es miembro de la Liga de la Justicia. Todo esto tiene que ser un malentendido.

ArukeniMon y MummyMon estaban en el suelo malheridos e inconscientes. Oikawa intentaba resistirse al poder de Reina Abeja, pero no podía.

-Ahora eres mi esclavo.-Dijo Reina Abeja con un tono de mofa. De repente, un aura oscuro empezó a rodear a Oikawa. El aura tomó la silueta de un ser enmascarado y mandó a volar a Reina Abeja, dejándola K.O.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Savage a Klarion.

-No lo sé. Noto en él un gran odio y rencor. Da miedo.

-Este humano es solamente mio. Él es la llave de mi futuro éxito. Si le ponéis una mano encima, lo pagareis.-Dijo un voz tenebrosa.

Buu estaba viendo el aura oscura.

-"No me equivocaba. En él había una gran fuente de oscuridad."

-Tú, ser de otro Universo.-Dijo la voz a Buu.-Muy pronto renaceré. Te propongo una alianza. Tú y yo llevando el caos y el sufrimiento a todos los Universos. ¿Te apuntas?

-Puede. Primero me interesa ir a mi Universo. Detecté dos Kis muy fuertes y quiero luchar contra ellos. Cuando lo haya hecho, vendré a por ti.

-Excelente. Para entonces yo ya habré renacido.

Piccolo y StingMon seguían luchando, pero el namekiano, al ser un maestro del combate, le llevaba ventaja. XV-Mon luchaba contra Kilowog. V-Mon iba a golpearle, pero de repente alguien le golpeó.

El causante del ataque era un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules. Llevaba una camisa negra con una S roja en el centro.

-John me han hablado de ti. Tu eres el Green Lantern Kilowog. Te he reconocido por el emblema.

AngeMon iba a atacar, pero notó que alguien le había robado el bastón.

-¿Buscas esto?-Dijo Kid Flash.

-Los chicos están en apuros. Ayúdalos AnkyloMon.

-Sí, Iori.-AnkyloMon empujó a SuperBoy por la espalda. De repente, un dragón de agua electrificado le atacó y lo derribó.

-Gracias AquaLad, pero ya me podía encargar yo de él.

-De nada, SuperBoy.

-¡Ya basta todos!-Gritó Piccolo.- No sé quien sois, pero no hemos venido aquí a pelear. Vinimos aquí persiguiendo a Majin Buu. Recuerdo que El espectro me habló de este mundo. Y me habló de un grupo llamado Young Justice.

-¿Quién es el Espectro?-Dijo Kid Flash. Los miembros de su equipo se cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

-Doctor Destino nos habló de él. Es el guardián del Multiverso DC.

-¿Hay un guardián?

-De hecho.-Dijo Piccolo.-Es un ángel de la Venganza. Participó hace tiempo en la rebelión de Lucifer Mornignstar contra la Presencia hace muchísimo tiempo, pero se le permitió ser el Angel redentor.

-¿Lucifer es real?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Sí. Y es muy peligroso hacerlo enfadar. Mucho más peligroso que Buu o a todo lo que hayan enfrentado hasta ahora.-Dijo Piccolo con sudor.

_**Planeta Supremo, Tierra 3884**_

-¡Que rabia! Me gustaría saber donde están los demás.-Dijo Goku nervioso.

-Ten. Usa esto.-El viejo Kaioh Shin hizo aparecer una esfera de cristal de la nada y la lanzó hacia donde estaba Goku.-Con ella podrás ver cualquier lugar del Omniverso.

-Perfecto. Muéstrame donde están los chicos y Piccolo.-La esfera les mostró a sus amigos hablando con habitantes del otro Universo.-Los veo. Están bien. Pero, ¿dónde está Buu?

La esfera intentó mostrarle el paradero de Buu, pero habían interferencias.

-Este Buu es muy listo. Usa habilidades mentales para esconder su posición exacta.

La esfera les mostró otra vez a sus amigos.

-Es una pena que no podamos oír que dicen.

-Chico, soy un dios. Pero aun así no hago milagros. La próxima vez intentaré crear una televisión que me permita ver y escuchar otros universos. Si que tarda el Espectro en venir con esa ayuda.

-Con esto nos bastamos, venerable antepasado.

_**Tierra 16.**_

-Vaya, con todo el jaleo olvidamos presentarnos.-Dijo Artemis.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Hikari.

-Bueno, ya que somos de otro Universo, comenzaremos nosotros. Yo soy Videl.

-Yo Piccolo.

-Yo Kilowog. Guardia de Honor en Oa.

-Y yo soy el gran y todopoderoso Gotenks. ¿Un momento? Aun estoy fusionado. Que raro.

-No es tan raro. Este es otro Universo. Las leyes son diferentes entre Universos.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Nosotros somos la Young Justice. Yo soy su líder AquaLad.

-Yo soy el genial Kid Flash.

-Yo Artemis.

-Y yo soy Miss Martian. Otro miembro del grupo es Robin. Pero está fuera en otra misión.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Piccolo.-En nuestro Universo también hay un Robin y un Kid Flash.

-Una pregunta, ¿eres marciana?-Dijo Kilowog.

-Sí. Él lo es, ¿verdad?

-No. Yo soy namekiano. En nuestro universo hay un marciano llamado J'onn.

-Es el único superviviente de Marte. Su raza fue aniquilada por el invasor llamado Imperium.-Esto horrorizó a M'Gann, que fue consolada por Conner.

-Y vosotros niños, ¿quiénes sois?-Preguntó Videl. Daisuke se sonrojó y se presento primero.

-Soy Daisuke Motomiya. Y él es V-Mon.

-¡Hola!-Dijo el digimon azul.

-Yo me llamo Miyako Inoue y él es HawkMon.

-Yo soy Iori Hida y él es ArmadiMon.

-Yo soy Takeru Takaishi y el PataMon.

-Yo soy Hikari Yagami. Y ella es TailMon.

-Yo soy Ken Ichijouji, y el es WormMon.

-Vale. Ya nos hemos presentado todos y aclarado todo este asunto. Pero falta saber algo. ¿Qué son ellos? ¿Alguna clase de GenoMorfo?-Preguntó Conner. Piccolo se le acercó.

-¿Genomorfo?

-Sí. Una criaturas creadas en secreto por el Proyecto Cadmus. Yo fui creado allí.

-Ya veo. ¿Eres un androide?

-No. Soy un clon. De SuperMan.-Esto chocó a Piccolo. El Namekiano había visto desde el Templo a Bizarro y a Doomsday, clones de SuperMan creados para acabar con él.

-Pues ellos son digimons. Monstruos Digitales que habitan un mundo llamado Mundo Digital. Están hechos de dato digitales. Pero son seres vivos igual que nosotros.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Kilowog.-Al igual que nosotros estamos hechos de átomos. Ellos están hechos de datos.

-Así es.-Dijo Hikari.

-Vaya. Dentro de este Universo, ¿hay otro mundo?-Dijo Videl asombrada.

-No es extraño. Recuerda la Sala donde luchábamos contra Buu. Puede que sea una cosa parecida.-Dijo Piccolo.

En lo alto de un edificio, La Luz y Oikawa intentaban convencer a Buu de que se unieran a ambas causas.

-Callaos.-Dijo Buu.- Yo no trabajo para nadie. Sólo me interesa luchar contra guerreros fuertes y crear caos allá por donde voy.

-Me cae bien este tipo.-Dijo Klarion.

-No hagas caso a los humanos de la Luz. Únete a nosotros. Juntos expandiremos el poder de la Oscuridad por todo los Universos.

-Me aburris ambos equipos. Voy a investigar más de este Universo. Lucharé y absorberé a aquellos que crea convenientes.

-¿Puedes asimilar a gente?-Preguntó Savage.

-Sí. Vosotros sois muy débiles. No me servís para nada.

-Puede que no. Pero conozco a alguien que te interesará absorber.-Dijo Savage con una sonrisa diabólica. Buu le escuchaba atentamente.

_**Atalaya**_

Batman se encontraba resolviendo un caso. Estaba con el caso de los niño que habían sido secuestrados por Oikawa.

-Es muy raro. ¿Para qué querría alguien secuestrar a alguien y soltarlo al momento sin pedir ningún rescate?

-Batman. Aquí Tornado Rojo. Nuestro equipo de jóvenes ha entrado en contacto con los niños y los monstruos. Además han entrado en contacto con seres de otro Universo. Dos de ellos son Linternas Verdes.

-De acuerdo, Tornado. Ahora mismo voy al Monte Justicia.

_**Planeta Supremo. Tierra 3884**_

El Espectro llegó con un joven.

-Ya era hora. Bienvenido Espectro.

-Saludos anciano Kaioh Shin. He traído la ayuda que os mencione.

-¿Quién es él?-Preguntó Goku curioso.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Axel Asher. Podéis llamarme Access.

Buu y nuestros amigos han entrado en contacto con los habitante de un Universo Paralelo. ¿Conseguirán volver a casa? ¿Quién será el individuo al que se refiere Savage? ¿Podrá llegar Access a tiempo para sacar a Buu, Piccolo y los demás del otro Universo?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

-Sicario Heart: Si, Hikari es uno de los elegidos que más me gustan.

_**Saludos.**_


	18. Capítulo 18: La trampa

**Capítulo 18: La trampa.**

_**Tierra 3884**_

-¿Quién es él?-Preguntó Goku curioso.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Axel Asher. Podéis llamarme Access.

-Encantado de conocerle Access.-Dijo Shin.

-El honor es mio por poder conocer a unos dioses como vosotros.

-¿Él es fuerte? ¿Podrá ayudarnos contra Buu?-Dijo Goku.

-No. El es el guardián del Multiverso. Se encarga de que nadie viaje entre universos. Especialmente gente con fines perversos.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Goku asombrado.

-Permitid que os enseñe algo.-El Espectro cogió la bola de cristal e hizo aparecer una imagen en la que se veían cientos de esferas.-Esto que veis es el Omniverso. Y todas estas esferas son Multiversos y Universos. No puedo mostrarlos todos porque estos son infinitos. No hay una cifra exacta para numerar todos los Universos. Y al igual que los planetas giran alrededor de un Sol, los Multiversos giran alrededor de un Nexo que los mantiene estables.-El Espectro cambió la imagen y mostró la Tierra 3884.-Este es vuestro Universo. Éste nació del choque entre el Multiverso DC y el Multiverso DB. La energía desprendida de ese roce creo este Universo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros somos un accidente?-Dijo Shin triste.

-No. Toda vida tiene un propósito. Ninguna es un accidente.-Dijo el Espectro.-Como la Tierra 3884, hay más que han nacido de roces entre Universos. Pero el Buu de este Universo, al romper la barrera que ya estaba debilitada cuando Goku viajó al Universo de Arale, dañó el nexo y provocó que la estabilidad de los Universos se rompiera. No es muy grave, pero tardará tiempo en arreglarse. Alguien podría aprovechar esta situación para conquistar el Multiverso.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tardará en estabilizarse el Omniverso?-Preguntó el viejo Kaioh Shin.

-Unos 30 años de vuestro Universo.

-Bueno, dejémonos de charlas. Hay que ir a por ese Buu.-Dijo Access.-Tengo que volver a la Tierra 616 del Multiverso Marvel. Mantis de New Earth y Jugernaut de 616 están luchando contra Silver Surfer de 616 y el Green Lantern Kyle Rainer de New Earth.

-Tranquilo Access, antes tengo que terminar el entrenamiento del joven Gohan. Ya te avisaré en cuanto acabe.

-De acuerdo, anciano Kaioh Shin.

-Una cosa, Espectro. ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor? Necesito que vaya a un sitio.

-Esta bien. Lo haré por la amistad que nos une.

_**Tierra-16**_

El grupo se había reunido en el Monte Justicia junto con los niños elegidos y los viajeros multiversales. El viaje por los rayos zeta era increíble, Kilowoog lo comparo a la teletransportación de la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada, incluso pensaba era algo más avanzado. Tornado Rojo los miraba fijamente. Los niños elegidos, especialmente Koushiro, lo miraban con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que veían a un androide.

-Una pregunta, señor Tornado Rojo. Usted es un androide. ¿No tuvo problemas hace tres años con un virus digimon llamado DiabloMon?-Pregunto el niño elegido del Conocimiento.

-Mis sensores están conectados a Internet desde hace mucho tiempo. Así fue como descubrí la existencia del Mundo Digital, pero no le presté mucha atención. Y no, no tuve problemas con DiabloMon. Mis sistemas son muy avanzados, DiabloMon no pudo ni tocarme. El único que es capaz de acabar conmigo es el Doctor Thomas Morrow.

Mientras Tornado y Koushiro hablaban, Dasiuke se acercó a Kilowog.

-Oye grandullón, el anillo de los Linternas Verdes mola mucho. ¿Me dejas probarlo?

-Esto es un arma, no un juguete.

-¡Oye! Nosotros hemos salvado el mundo. No me trates como a un niño.

-Ya es suficiente.-Dijo una voz que venía de las sombras. Venía acompañado por Hal Jordan. Takeru lo vio y pensó que era Devimon que había vuelto a la vida. Pero se equivocaba. Videl lo reconoció y fue a darle un abrazo.

-¡Bruce! ¡Qué gusto ver una cara conocida!-Batman la apartó con brusquedad. Si era Batman, pero su aspecto era diferente. Se veía más joven.-¿Acaso no eres Brice Wayne? ¿O eres otra persona?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Dijo Robin alterado.

-tranquilo Robin. Son de otro Universo. Uno distinto al nuestro. Ellos tienen un Kilowog. Significa que también tienen un Batman.-Dijo Batman. En ese momento, Miyako se le acercó.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres bruce Wayne? ¿Uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo?-Batman miró con frialdad, asustando a los niños elegidos.

-"Será un Batman distinto, pero su actitud es la misma. Siempre serio, es lo que me gusta de él."-Pensaba Piccolo-"No leas mi mente, Mis Martian. Eso es algo que sólo tu tío puede hacer. Y eso porque le di permiso."-M'Gann se sorprendió.-Una pregunta. ¿Aquí tenéis a alguien llamado Freezer, Cell o una raza llamada Saiyan?

-No.-Dijo Jordan.-No hay nadie que responda a esos nombres.

Kilowog se acercó a Jordan.

-Sé que no eres el Hal de mi Universo. Pero me alegra ver que estás bien.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi contrapartida?

-Murió de forma heroica.

Piccolo explicó todas las aventuras de Goku. Su lucha contra Freezer, contra Cell y otros enemigos. Incluso la lucha entre Goku y él mismo. Daisuke estaba emocionado.

-¡Vaya! Tengo ganas de conocer a ese Goku. Es impresionante. Ojalá vaya algún día a vuestro Universo.

-Una pregunta.-Dijo Hikari a Piccolo.-¿En vuestro mundo hay algún mundo digital?

-Lo desconozco. Pero eso no quiere decir que no exista uno.

-Me alegra que os llevéis tan bien.-Dijo Batman.-Pero tengo cosas que preguntaros. Decidme lo que sepáis de Yukio Oikawa.

-El trabajó con mi padre en una sucursal de Star Labs en Japón, hasta que un día dejó su puesto de trabajo. Desde entonces nadie lo ha vuelto a ver. Excepto yo. Este hombre lleva manipulándome desde que era un niño. Mejor dicho, desde la muerte de mi hermano Osamu. Me hizo cometer barbaridades. Me manipuló para que fuera Digimon Emperador. Y hace poco me secuestró para implantarle a otros niños la semilla de oscuridad que me hizo un genio y que tantos problema me ha traído.

-¿Una semilla que te hace un super freak?-Dijo Conner.

-¡Superboy!

-Lo siento M'gann.

-Eso explica el misterioso rapto de los niños y por qué los liberó enseguida sin pedir ningún rescate. Y también tu desaparición.

-Tenemos que parar a ese loco.-Dijo Videl.

-No, Videl. Nuestra misión aquí es encontrar a Buu y volver a casa. No podemos intervenir en asuntos de otros universos. No es lo correcto.

-Que pena no poder ayudar.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Robin.-Nosotros os ayudaremos a encontrar a ese Buu.

En ese momento, un hombre encapuchado apareció. Batman le amenazó con una cuchilla.

-Vaya, no esperaba menos de un candidato a niño elegido.-Dijo el individuo.

-Hola Gennai.-Dijo Hikari.-¿Y a que te refieres con lo de candidato a niño elegido?

-Bruce Wayne, ahora conocido como Batman, fue analizado por nosotros hace mucho tiempo. Cuando Apocalymon amenazó el Mundo Digital por primera vez. Pero algo fastidió nuestros planes de convertirlo en niño elegido. La trágica muerte de sus padres. Y con ellos el Bruce inocente que creía en los monstruos digitales. En su lugar, cogimos a otro niño, y junto a otros tres vencieron a Apocalymon. Su ayudante Robin también era un candidato hace 3 años, pero ocurrió lo mismo que con Batman.

-Ya veo. Lo siento señor Wayne.-Dijo Miyako.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Y donde están esos niños?-Preguntó Daisuke.

-Al ser adultos ya no pueden volver al mundo digital. Y sus digimons se convirtieron en las 4 Bestias Sagradas.-Este comentario asombró a los niños elegidos.

La alarma sonó y Tornado Rojo miró.

-Parece ser que Buu ha hecho amigos.-Dijo Tornado. En la pantalla aparecían Buu con ArukeniMon, MummyMon, Chesire Black Adam y Sportsmaster, junto con asesinos de la Liga de los Asesinos. Estos usaban tecnología de Apokolips.

-¿Ese es Buu?-Dijo Artemis.-Parece el primo del Parásito.

-Por lo que veo, Oikawa y Buu se han aliado con la Luz.-Dijo Batman.

_**Odaiba.**_

Los villanos habían aparecido provocando el caos en la ciudad.

-Ya recordáis el plan. No lo estropeéis humanos.-Dijo ArukeniMon.

-Cállate araña. Tú no eres nuestro jefe.-Dijo Sportsmaster.

-Pero los vuestros me han nombrado a mi jefe de esta misión. Así que más os vale no pifiarla, o seréis mi aperitivo.-Dijo Buu con un tono amenazante.

-Me gusta este tipo.-Dijo Black Adam.

En ese momento aparecieron los niños elegidos, el Equipo y los viajeros de otro Universo.

-Hoy vamos a acabar contigo, araña horrenda.-Dijo Daisuke.

-Niño asqueroso.-Dijo ArukeniMon mientras se transformaba. Los digimons evolucionaron, el equipo se preparaba para la batalla y Goten y Trunks se fusionaron.-¡¿Qué?! ¿Los humanos se pueden fusionar?

-¿Qué importa eso?-Dijo Black Adam.-Yo me encargo del niño. Tengo experiencia luchando contra niños con poderes.

-Ven grandullón. El gran Gotenks te dará una...¡ARGH!-Adam le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, que mandó a Gotenks muy lejos.

-Estos niños no aprenderán.-Piccolo fue hacia Black Adam, pero MummyMon le disparó un rayo que afortunadamente esquivó.-Ahora verás lo que pasa cuando te metes con Piccolo. ¡Gekiretsukodan!-Una bola de energía iba directa hacia MummyMon, que corría para evitar que le diera.

-¡QUÉ ME DA! ¡QUÉ ME DA!-Hubo una explosión y MummyMon salió disparado hacia el cielo.

Black Adam iba a gran velocidad hacia Gotenks. Este se levantó y se preparo.

-Ahora verás mi arma secreta.

-Hablas mucho enano.

Gotenks empezó a soltar energía y a transformare en Super Saiyan 3. Esto chocó a los presentes. Gotenks le dio un puñetazo a Adam, mandándolo lejos.

-"Los niños han mejorado más de lo que pensaba. Pueden ser un gran reto."-Pensaba Buu.

-¿Ha evolucionado?-Dijo MummyMon.

-No digas bobadas. Los humanos no pueden hacer eso.-Dijo ArukeniMon.

-Pero tu misma lo has visto. Incluso se fusiona como los digimons de esos críos del demonio.

PailDraMon, SylphiMon y ShakkouMon rodearon a Buu. Este empezó a reír y expulsó energía, mandando a los digimons a volar.

El equipo estaba luchando contra los villanos de la Luz. Chesire luchaba contra su hermana Artemis.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando padre nos enfrentaba de pequeñas.-Decía Chesire mientras atacaba con sus katanas a Artemis.

Robin, Kid Flash y Aquaman luchaban contra Sportsmaster. M'Gann, Videl y Kilowog se encargaban de los asesinos.

En ese momento, un portal oscuro se abrió en el cielo, y de él salió BlackWarGreyMon.

-¿BlackWarGreyMon? ¿Qué hace aquí?-Decía Daisuke.

-¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó Piccolo.

-Sí, es un digimon creado a partir de torres oscuras por Arukenimon. Es muy fuerte.

-Noto que es fuerte. Es un ser que desprende gran oscuridad. No tanta como Buu, pero si la considerable como para considerarlo una amenaza.

-¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó Sportsmaster a ArukeniMon.

-Sí. Yo cree a ese traidor. Cuando acabemos con esta gente. BlackWarGreyMon será el siguiente.

-No me asustas, araña.-Dijo BlackWarGreyMon.

-Ni tú a mí. Tenemos un nuevo aliado. Saluda a Buu.

-¿Es tu nuevo esbirro?

-No. Yo no trabajo para nadie. Detecto en ti una gran oscuridad.

-Lo mismo digo, Buu. ¿Tú también fuiste creado de Torres Oscuras?

-No. Fui creado hace tanto tiempo, que ya ni me acuerdo. Bibidi dijo que me creó él. Pero lo dudo mucho.

-Ya veo. Eres una anomalía de este universo. Debes desaparecer.

-No, el que desaparecerá es este universo. Y empezaré por ti.-Buu empezó a golpear al digimon oscuro con fuerza. Este no podía defenderse de lo rápido que Buu golpeaba.

-Hay que ayudarlo.-Dijo Aqualad.

-¿Para qué? Es nuestro enemigo.-Dijo Daisuke.

-Enemigo o no, necesita ayuda.-Dijo Robin. SuperBoy se escondió detrás de un muro y sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Solamente me quedan dos escudos.-Superboy cogió uno de los parches y se lo puso en el brazo. De repente, notó como su fuerza aumentaba. SuperBoy comenzó a volar y se llevó por delante a Buu.

-¿Superboy? ¿Desde cuando vuelas?-Dijo Robin asombrado.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Piccolo.

-SuperBoy no tiene todos los poderes de Superman. Y de repente, los puede usar todos.

Superboy estaba demasiado furioso como para oír algo. Empezó a darle fuertes puñetazos a supervelocidad a Buu. Luego le dio otro puñetazo muy fuerte que lo lanzó lejos. SuperBoy le disparó su visión de calor a Buu, cortándole un brazo. Buu chocó contra un edificio. Superboy le alcanzó y empezó a darle más puñetazos, provocando que el edificio cayera en pedazos.

-Ese chico se ha vuelto loco.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Parece que ha olvidado como controlar su ira.

Videl y Kilowog fueron a ayudar a la gente. Gotenks pareció con un Black Adam inconsciente.

-Vaya. Como mola ese tío. Mira que paliza le esta dando a Buu.-Gotenks recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Piccolo.

-¡Ve a ayudarlo, idiota!-Gotenks iba a por Buu, pero BlackWarGreyMon intervino.

-Vosotros también sois anomalías de este universo. Os aniquilaré.

-Daisuke. Ayudemos a Gotenks.-Dijo Ken. PailDraMon evolucionó en ImperialDraMon Modo Guerrero y se lanzó contra el digimon oscuro. Gotenks también luchaba contra el digimon artificial.

-Vaya. Para no obedecer nuestras órdenes, no ayuda mucho este BlackWarGreyMon.-Dijo MummyMon.

-Sí. Todo va según planeó el tonto de Vandal Savage.-Dijo ArukeniMon mirando a Buu.

Buu estaba defendiéndose de los golpes.

-Niño, a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como el Superman de mi mundo, te defiendes bien. Pero no te quiero por tu fuerza, te quiero por tu conocimiento enciclopédico de este mundo. Me eres útil, así que serás mio, te absorberé.

-¿Qué chorradas dices?

El pedazo que SuperBoy cortó con la visión de calor se puso detrás del clon, se volvió líquido y se extendió hasta envolver a SuperBoy por completo. Todos los intentos por liberarse eran inútiles ya que el trozo de Buu era mágico. Y Superboy, al igual que Superman, era débil a la magia. El pedazo volvió a Buu. En el abdomen de Buu se formó la camiseta del chico, y sus ojos pasaron de ser rojos a ser azules, pero su cara aún recordaba a la de Amazo. Todos se quedaron asombrados y asustados.

-¡Superboy!-Gritó Robin. Miss Martian se desmayó y fue agarrada por Artemis.

-¡Ja ja ja! Sí. En mi cabeza tengo ahora todo lo que debo saber de este mundo. Villanos. SuperHéroes. Incluso sobre los Nuevos Dioses de este Universo. ¡TODO! ¡Jajajajaja!

-Bien, hemos cumplido nuestra parte.-Dijo Arukenimon acompañada de MummyMon y Sportmaster.-Ahora, cumple la tuya y ayúdanos a expandir la oscuridad por el Multiverso.

-¿Quieres saber algo? Os mentí. Sólo estaba con vosotros para aprender de este mundo. Y ahora que lo sé todo, no me sois útiles. ¡Largo!-Buu soltó una onda de aire que mandó a los villanos lejos. Buu se dirigió hacia ImperialDraMon, BlackWargreyMon y Gotenks.

_**Planeta Supremo. Tierra 3884.**_

Todos habían visto como Buu absorbía al habitante de ese Universo.

-Maldito monstruo. ¿Cómo le ha podido hacer eso a ese pobre chico?-Dijo Goku.-Ánimo Gotenks. No te rindas.

-Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué ese chico se parecía tanto a mí.-Dijo Superman.

-Porque es tu clon.-Dijo Espectro.-Y no es el único Universo en el que SuperBoy es tu clon. En New Earth también hay uno. Incluso dio su vida por parar la locura de SuperBoy Prime. Es un gran héroe a pesar de ser tan joven.

-Vaya. Da gusto saber que hay clones de mí que no intentan acabar con mi vida.

-Venerable anciano Kaioh Shin.-Dijo Access.- ¿Aún le queda mucho?

-¡Qué va! Hace un rato que ya termine. Ya había terminado mucho antes de que Buu absorbiera a ese chico.-Ante estas palabras todos cayeron al suelo, el Espectro incluido.

-¡Y A QUÉ ESPERABA PARA AVISARME!-Gohan soltó una gran onde de energía que mandó a volar al viejo dios.-¿Eh? ¿Este es mi poder?

-Sí chico. Y ahora Access, envíalos a él y a Superman a esa Tierra.

-Una cosa, Kibito.-Dijo Gohan.-¿Podría darme ropas como las de mi padre?

-Eso está hecho.-Kibito hizo un movimiento de manos y las ropas de Gohan cambiaron.

_**En algún lugar de la Tierra 3884.**_

Antes de ir a donde el viejo Kaioh Shin le había pedido, el Espectro había ido a ver a otro viejo amigo.

-Señor Beerus. Tiene visita. Es el Señor Espectro.-Dijo Whis el asistente.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?-Dijo Beerus, un dios con aspecto felino.

-Necesitaría tu ayuda contra Buu.-El Espectro le enseño a Buu, que estaba en Tierra 16.

-No quiero.-Dijo Beerus.-¿Y tú que dices?-De detrás de una columna apareció un ángel rubio de alas doradas y aspecto imponente. En su mano tenía una copa y una serpiente enrocada en el brazo.

-¿Lucifer Morningstar? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo el Espectro.

-Voy donde quiero. Y no, yo tampoco quiero ensuciarme las manos con un mal menor. Está alterando el orden de este Multiverso que ayudé a crear. Pero no quiero perder mi tiempo con él.

-Ese Buu es muy débil comparado con nosotros dos.-Dijo Beerus.-Yo me estoy preparando para la aparición de un formidable guerrero. No quiero perder mi tiempo con esa cosa.

-El Padre celestial desea que se ponga fin a esta crisis.

-Sí, sabemos que existimos para mantener el balance del orden y el caos por orden del Padre Celestial, como también ordenó mi expulsión. Prueba suerte con Michael Demiurgos.

El Espectro se fue del lugar.

_**Odaiba. Tierra 16.**_

BlackWarGreyMon e ImperialDraMon estaban en el suelo inconscientes.

Gotenks y Buu luchaban de igual a igual.

-Así que por eso cambió en tan poco tiempo. Debió absorber a alguien de camino al Templo de Dende. ¿Pero a quién?-Se preguntaba Piccolo.

-Esta bien. Te lo diré. Absorbí a un androide llamado Amazo. Sus habilidades me son muy útiles.

-¿Amazo?-Dijo Kilowog.-Eso es terrible. Ese androide tiene un poder devastador.

-Nosotros luchamos contra un Amazo.-Dijo Robin.-Solamente copiaba y usaba habilidades de la Liga.

-Como el nuestro, chico.-Dijo Kilowog.-Pero el nuestro aprendió a enviar planetas a otra dimensión y habilidades que lo convirtieron en una de la más grandes amenazas de nuestro Universo.

-Eso mola.-Dijo Kid Flash.

-Debemos encontrar la forma de salvar a Superboy de ese monstruo.-Dijo Aqualad. Aunque estaba sereno, en su interior sentía rabia por no haber podido salvar a su amigo.

-No hay forma de salvarlo. El chico es mio y ya no se puede hacer nada para salvarlo.-Dijo Buu.

-No os metáis.-Dijo Piccolo.-Buu es demasiado para vosotros. Id a esconderos.

-¡Jamás! Nunca abandonamos a un amigo.-Dijo Robin.

-Dejádnoslo a nosotros. Os prometemos que lo salvaremos. Ya veréis.-Dijo Videl.

-Exacto. Ahora que Gotenks está en el nivel 3, podrá con Buu.-Gotenks se lanzó contra Buu y los dos empezaron a luchar. Estaban muy igualados. No podía decirse con seguridad quien iba a ganar el combate.

-¡Es increíble!-Dijo Daisuke.-Yo también quiero luchar así.

-Necesitarías muco tiempo. Además, veo que eres muy despistado, no serías un gran guerrero, y entrenarte sería una pérdida de tiempo.-Dijo Piccolo.

-¡Qué has dicho!-Dijo Daisuke molesto, cuando un herido ImperialDraMon le interrumpió.

-Daisuke, ¿para qué quieres luchar como Gotenks si me tienes a mí?

-Es que me gustaría poder ayudarte alguna vez en las batallas. Me duele ver que eres tú el que das tu vida por mí, y yo no puedo devolverte el favor.

-Daisuke... No pasa nada. Tú me cuidas y con eso me basta.

-Pero imagínatelo por un momento. Tú y yo salvando el mundo de amenazas como BlackWarGreyMon y Buu. Seríamos famosos.-Dijo Daisuke a la vez que pensaba.-"Y sería muy popular con las chicas. Jejejeje."-Daisuke puso una cara muy rara que asustó a Piccolo.

-¿En qué diablos estará pensando este crío?

Gotenks y Buu seguían luchando. Buu se volvió una esfera y empezó a atacar a Gotenks. La fusión lo esquivaba como podía. Luego, puso sus manos hacia delante y disparó unos anillos, que encerraron a Buu en una especie de balón.

-¿Quién quiere jugar al VolleyBuu?-Todos cayeron al suelo.

-¡¿Pero que haces?!-Dijo Piccolo.- Destruye a Buu y salva a Amazo y a Superboy.

-Venga. Juguemos un rato.-Gotenks le pasó el balón a Robin. Este se lo pasó a Aqualad. El joven atlante a ImperialDraMon. El digimon a Daisuke. Daisuke se la pasa a Piccolo. Piccolo a Videl. Y esta se la devuelve a Gotenks. Gotenks le da un fuerte golpe, haciendo que Buu impacté en el mar, provocando una gran explosión.-¡Jeje! Así se juega chicos.

-"Realmente no le hacia falta nuestra ayuda."-Pensaron todos los que jugaron al VoleyBuu. De repente, un rayo rosa se elevó hacia el cielo. Buu se había regenerado de los daños.

Buu fue rápidamente a por Gotenks, dándole un fuerte puñetazo y mandándolo fuera de la ciudad. Piccolo y los demás los siguieron. Gotenks aterrizó en un lago donde la gente iba de campamento. La gente huyó asustada. Buu llegó más tarde. Gotenks salió del agua. Pero cuando iba a atacar a Buu, el tiempo de la fusión se acabó.

-¡Maldita sea!-Dijeron los dos niños.

-Jejejeje. Vais a pagar todo lo que me habéis hecho.-En ese momento, Aqualad, Artemis y los digimons atacaron a Buu.

-¡Láser Positrónico!

-¡Top Gun!

-¡Aramitama!

Aqualad creo un dragón con el agua del lago y Artemis le disparaba flechas de todos tipos. Buu hizo un movimiento con su mano, generando una onda de aire que destrozó lo ataques y noqueó a los héroes y a los digimons, haciendo que pierdan la evolución.

-Basura. En cuanto acabe contigo, buscaré la forma de volver a mi mundo y buscaré más guerreros poderosos.

-¡Ayuda!-Dijeron los niños asustados. Pero para su sorpresa, Buu se puso a dormir

Encima de Odaiba, una luz brilló en el cielo. Eran Access, Gohan y Superman.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo. No quiero que Buu vea mis cualidades para viajar por el Espacio Tiempo y me encierre en su cuerpo. ¡Qué asco!

-Lo entendemos Access.-Dijo Superman.

-En cuanto acabemos con Buu, te avisaremos para que vengas a por nosotros.

-Ok. ¡Buena suerte!-Access volvió al Planeta Supremo de la Tierra 3884.

-Vamos en esa dirección. Detecto a Buu y a los demás.-Dijo Superman.

-Vayamos ante de que sea tarde.-Y los dos guerreros fueron volando.

Buu seguía dormido, mientras Goten, Trunks, Kid Flash y Daisuke estaban mirando de cerca al majin. Piccolo estaba nerviosísimo.

-Parad. No le provoquéis. Volved aquí inconscientes.

-Vuelve aquí, Kid Flash. No hagas locuras-Decía Artemis preocupada.

-Chicos, ¿habéis visto que antena más rara tiene en la cabeza?-Dijo Kid Flash.

-¿Para qué la querrá?-Dijo Daisuke.-¿Es alguna moda de vuestro Universo?

-No, con eso convierte a la gente en comida y los devora.-Dijo Goten. Daisuke y Kid Flash se alejaron asustados.

-¿Tiramos de ella?-Dijo Trunks.

-Vale.-Goten y Trunks iban a tirar de la antena, cuando Buu abrió los ojos. Daisuke y Kid Flash salieron del lugar a gran velocidad. De repente, Piccolo se giró mirando al cielo.

-Detecto kis muy fuertes. ¿Acaso son más enemigos de esta dimensión?-Dijo Piccolo.

-Esperemos que no.-Dijo Hikari.

-Ya tenemos bastante con Buu.-Dijo Robin.

-No son enemigos. Es mi hermano.-Dijo Goten.

-Sí, y Superman.-Dijo Trunks. La Young Justice se sorprendió al oír eso.

Gohan y Superman aterrizaron delante de Buu. Los héroes vieron a Superman. Era muy diferente al que ellos conocían. Su mirada era más seria y era mucho más mayor. También se notaba que tenía más experiencia.

-Vaya. No me va a hacer falta volver a casa. Habéis venido a mí. En cuanto acabe con vosotros, comenzaré otra masacre en este Universo.

-¿Superman? Te noto distinto. Además pensaba que estabas en una misión en otro planeta.-Dijo Robin.

-Yo soy el Superman de su Universo.-Dijo señalando a Piccolo. Daisuke se le acercó.

-Cuando acabes con Buu, ¿te importaría darme una foto tuya y un autógrafo?

-De acuerdo chico. Pero ahora aléjate. Esto se va a poner muy feo.-Daisuke le hizo caso y fue a refugiarse con Piccolo y los demás.

-Gohan, ten cuidado.-Dijo Goten.- Ese monstruo es muy fuerte. Ha asimilado a Amazo y a Superboy, un chico de este Universo.

-¿Amazo? Eso explica como repentinamente aprendió a usar técnicas de la Liga.-Dijo Superman.-Buu, devuélvenos a Amazo y a ese chico.

-No puedo. Son míos. Ahora forman parte de mí.

-Pues te obligaremos a escupirlos.-Dijo Gohan.

-Ven si te atreves.-Dijo Buu con una sonrisa diabólica.

Superboy ha sido asimilado por Buu. Pero por suerte para los héroes, Gohan y Superman han llegado a tiempo para evitar que Buu los mate. ¿Podrán Gohan y Clark acabar con Buu y liberar a Amazo y Superboy?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota**: En el siguiente capítulo veremos la batalla de Gohan y Superman contra Buu. No os la podeis perder. Y gracias a Sicario Heart por ayudarme con la idea sobre la aparición de Lucifer y Beerus. No será la última vez que veamos al Ángel Caído en este fic.

_**Saludos.**_


	19. 19 Ha nacido el guerrero definitivo

**Capítulo 19: Ha nacido el guerrero definitivo.**

-Buu, devuélvenos a Amazo y a ese chico.

-No puedo. Son míos. Ahora forman parte de mí.

-Pues te obligaremos a escupirlos.-Dijo Gohan.

-Ven si te atreves.-Dijo Buu con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿Empiezas tú o le ataco yo primero?-Dijo Gohan.

-¿Por qué no le atacamos los dos a la vez?

-Me parece bien.-Los dos guerreros desaparecieron. Buu se asombró. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a Superman delante, el cual le dio un fuerte puñetazo, lanzándolo bien lejos. Buu fue recibido por Gohan que le dio una patada, mandando a Buu contra una montaña. Los espectadores se quedaron de piedra.

-¿Esos son Gohan y Superman?-Dijo Videl.

-Sí. Gohan y Superman han cambiado muchísimo. Ya no muestran ninguna bondad. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento han hecho en el Planeta Supremo?

-¡Cómo molan!-Dijo Daisuke.- Yo quiero luchar como ellos.

-Ya te he dicho que eso es imposible.-Dijo Piccolo.-Eres un negado.

-Jo...-Daisuke se puso a llorar.

Buu estaba asombrado. Ya había luchado antes con ellos, pero ahora mostraban una gran fuerza. Buu estaba furioso. Se lanzó contra ellos y disparó la visión calorífica desde sus ojos. Pero los dos guerreros la esquivaron. Superman le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula y Gohan un codazo en la cabeza. Buu acabó mareado, pero se recuperó enseguida. Buu iba a disparar un ataque de energía por la boca, pero Gohan se la cerró de un golpe. El ataque de energía le explotó dentro y Buu quedó calcinado. Pero enseguida se regeneró.

-"¡Maldita sea! Son demasiados para mí. Tengo que pensar algo."

-Goten, Trunks. Haced la fusión y ayudad a Gohan y Superman.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Vale.-Los dos niños iban a hacer la fusión, pero de repente, Buu empezó a expulsar energía. En su cuerpo se veían venas y la mirada de Buu era la de un desquiciado.

-Ha sido divertido. pero todo acaba aquí.-Buu iba a estallar. Kilowog y Videl usaron sus anillos para proteger a los jóvenes héroes, a los niños elegidos y a sus amigos. En el lugar donde Buu estalló, solo había un cráter humeante.

-¿Se ha autodestruido?-Dijo Miyako.

-Al verse arrinconado, Buu se ha suicidado..-Dijo Aqualad.

-¿Y qué pasa con Conner?-Preguntó M'Gann llorando.

-Tranquila chica. Dudo que Buu se haya quitado la vida.-Dijo Gohan.

-Yo también lo dudo.-Dijo Superman.-Quizás tenga algo en mente.

-¿Buu tener un plan? Ese es tan tonto que no sabe ni pensar.-Dijo Trunks.

-¿Esta vivo? ¿eso quiere decir que está por aquí? Puede atacar en cualquier momento.-Dijo Kid Flash. Le asustaba la idea de que Buu apareciera por sorpresa y le convirtiera en una galleta o en chocolate.

-No debemos bajar la guardia.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Lo mejor será dividirnos y buscarlo en grupos.-Dijo Kilowog. A Piccolo le gustó la idea.

Gotenks fue con Piccolo, Videl con Kilowog, Gohan con Superman, Los niños elegidos fueron juntos y el Equipo investigaba juntos.

-Es una pena. Había un lago hermoso. Y ese loco de Buu lo ha destruido.-Dijo Aqualad.

-Sí. Es una pena. Pero no te despistes.-Dijo Robin.-Buu puede estar en cualquier lado.

-No quiero ser una galleta.-Dijo Kid Flash asustado. Artemis le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Seguro que si ese monstruo te comiera, moriría envenenado.-Dijo Artemis.

M'Gann buscaba al monstruo sin descanso. Si lo encontraba, le obligaría a liberar a Conner.

Los niños elegidos buscaban por todos lados.

-No hay rastro de Buu.-Dijo Takeru.

-A lo mejor Superman se ha equivocado. Se ha autodestruido.-Dijo Daisuke alegre.

-Esperemos que no.-Dijo Hikari.-Si Buu ha muerto, significa que Superboy también. Me daría mucha pena si hubiese muerto. Parecía un buen chico.-Al oír esas palabras, Daisuke se puso triste y pensó.

-"Hikari se ha enamorado de ese héroe. Ojalá pudiese usar técnicas molonas como Gohan o Gotenks."

-Sigamos buscando.-Dijo Iori.-No podemos dejar a ese monstruo suelto. Podía atacar a gente inocente en cualquier momento.

Videl y Kilowog buscaban desde el aire.

-No detecto su ki. Es muy listo. Sabe esconderse muy bien.-Dijo Videl.

-Sí. Es una rata escurridiza.-Dijo Kilowog.-Ni siquiera nuestro anillo lo encuentra.

Gohan y Superman lo buscaban desde el aire. Pero no daban con él.

-Esto es grave. Debemos encontrarlo. No sabemos lo que puede estar haciendo ahora.

-Tranquilo Gohan. No puede andar muy lejos.

Gotenks y Piccolo volaban por el cielo, cuando un brazo agarró a Gotenks.

-¡AAAAAAH!-Gotenks cayó de culo al suelo.

-¡Gotenks! ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Piccolo.

-Sí. Y hemos encontrado lo que andábamos buscando.-Ante ellos estaba Buu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tengo una lucha pendiente con vosotros. ¿Comenzamos?-Dijo Buu con un tono de voz chulesco.

-Trama algo. Esperemos a que Gohan y los demás vengan.

-No. Puedo encargarme de él. Mi poder en el Nivel 3 es similar al de Gohan.

-"Je je. Si a mi fuera le sumo la del mocoso. Y además añado la inteligencia de Piccolo a los conocimientos de Amazo y Superboy..."-Buu empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? Te voy a dar una paliza.-Detrás de Gotenks y Piccolo habían pedazos que Buu soltó cuando se autodestruyó. Estos no se habían dado cuenta.

-¿Tienes miedo niño?-Dijo Buu provocando a Gotenks.

-¡Adelante!-Dijo Gotenks, pero los pedazos de Buu se abalanzaron sobre Gotenks y Piccolo, cubriéndolos por completo. Buu dio la orden a los dos pedazos de volver a su cuerpo. Buu empezó a cambiar. Aún tenia la cara de Amazo y los ojo azules, pero ahora tenía la nariz y la barbilla de Piccolo y el chaleco de Gotenks. Gohan y Superman llegaron a tiempo de ver como sus amigos eran asimilados.

-¡No! ¡Maldito monstruo!-Dijo Gohan.

-Sí. Ahora soy más fuerte y se acabó la desventaja del número. Ahora, ¿quién quiere ser el primero en probar mi nuevo poder?

Los héroes y los niños elegidos fueron a donde estaba Buu.

-Ahora Buu ha asimilado a Gotenks y a Piccolo.-Dijo Takeru.-Esto está empeorando.

-Seguro que me absorbe a mi después.-Dijo Daisuke. El comentario hizo que todos le miraran de mala forma.

-Si te absorbiera a ti, Buu se volvería tonto y torpe. Sería una ventaja, no una maldición.-Dijo Iori fríamente.

-¡Repite eso si te atreves!

-Me parece que acabaré mis días en el estómago de Buu.-Dijo Kid Flash y recibió otro golpe de Artemis.

_**Planeta Supremo Tierra 3884**_

Todos estaban viendo lo terrible que se había vuelto la situación.

-Es terrible. Buu ahora ha asimilado a Gotenks y a Piccolo. Vamos Gohan y Superman. No os rindáis. Debe haber alguna forma de salvarlos.-Dijo Goku.

-Si hubiésemos sabido desde un principio que podía asimilar a gente, hubiese ideado mejor un plan.-Dijo el viejo Kaioh Shin.

-De hecho yo lo sabía.-Dijo Shin, el cual se ganó un sonoro golpe en la cabeza de parte del Viejo Kaioh Shin.

-¡ESO SE AVISA, CABEZA HUECA! En fin. Ya es un poco tarde para eso. Goku, necesito que vayas a ese Universo a ayudar a Clark y a tu hijo.

-No puedo. Estoy muerto y además, ya pasé un día en la Tierra. No puedo volver al mundo de los vivos.

-Déjame a mí. Lo tengo todo planeado.

_**Tierra 16.**_

Gohan y Superman luchaban contra el nuevo Buu. El Majin podía luchar ahora con los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es perfecto. El poder de tu amigo y la sabiduría de Piccolo unida a la de Amazo.

-Maldito. Te obligaré a devolverme a todos los que has absorbido.-Dijo Gohan furioso.

-¡Nunca! Son mios.-Buu le dio una patada a Gohan. Superman fue a darle un fuerte puñetazo que Buu paró con el puño. Buu lo agarró del brazo y le hizo una llave, mandándolo al suelo.

Los demás veían el combate desde una distancia segura.

-Se ha vuelto muy fuerte.-Dijo Robin.-A este paso perderemos y Buu destruirá nuestro Universo y el de ellos.

-No hay que perder la esperanza.-Dijo Takeru.-Seguro que algo favorable nos ocurrirá. Ya ocurrió una cosa así antes en la batalla contra DiabloMon.

-Eso espero amigo.-Dijo Aqualad poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¡Gohan! ¡Superman!-Gritó Videl. Todos volvieron a mirar el combate. Buu tenía a Gohan y a Superman agarrados del cuello. Buu hacía fuerza para estrangularlos.

-Ya no sois tan fuertes. Morid. Pero antes de eso, decidme, ¿cómo habéis podido venir a este Universo?

-No te lo diremos.

-Una pena. No necesito preguntar nada.-Buu usó los poderes de J'onn y les leyó la mente.-Así que Access. Interesante. Puede que cuando acabe con vosotros, busque la manera de hacerle una visita. Jejejeje.

_**Planeta Supremo Tierra 3884**_

Shin y Kibito estaban viendo la situación.

-Dese prisa, antepasado. Buu va a acabar con ellos.-Dijo Shin alarmado.

-¿Y cual es su plan?-Preguntó Goku.

-Voy a entregarte mi vida.-Esto alarmó a los presentes.

-No puede hacer eso. Usted es un dios. No le puede dar su vida a un mortal.

-Pero Kibito. Si no lo hago, no habrá esperanza para ningún Universo. Y Buu acabará llegando aquí también. Es lo único que puedo hacer.

-Le daré yo mi vida. Yo soy responsable de todo lo que pasa.-Dijo Shin.

-No. Tú eres joven. A mi apenas me quedan 1000 años de vida. No gastes tu joven vida, chico.-El viejo dios se sentó en el suelo y de repente cayó al suelo muerto. El aureola de Goku desapareció.

-Vuelvo a estar vivo. Gracias viejo dios. No malgastaré la vida que me dio.-Dijo Goku.

-¡Pues no te quedes ahí sentado y haz algo!-El viejo dios se levantó asustando a todos.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga?

-Atento. Voy a explicarte la segunda parte de mi plan.-Dijo el viejo dios.- Shin quítate el pendiente de tu oreja izquierda. Tú, Kibito. Quítate tu pendiente de la oreja derecha.

-Vale.-Los dos hicieron caso al viejo dios. De repente, Shin y Kibito se atraían como si fueran imanes de carga opuesta. Los dos acabaron fusionados y formaron un nuevo ser.

-¿Se han fusionado?-Dijo Goku.

-Se parece a mi poder de amalgamar.-Dijo Access.

-Exacto. Yo mismo acabé fusionado con una bruja hace mucho tiempo. No era muy fuerte, pero tenía grandes conocimientos de la magia y del Universo. Goku, úsalos para fusionarte con tu hijo o con Clark. Tú decides, pero elige bien.

-¿Y cuánto dura la fusión?-Preguntó Goku.

-No hay problema. Esta fusión es eterna.-Esto alarmó a KibiShin.

-¿No podré separarme?

-Considéralo un castigo por ocultar información vital sobre Buu.

-¿Qué? Si me fusiono con Gohan tendré que ir al Instituto. Y si me fusionó con Clark... ¿A qué se dedica Clark? No. Lo peor es que si me fusiono con Clark tendré que llevar mallaas toda mi vida.

-Deja de perder tiempo y ve a ayudarlos. Access, llévalo a la otra Tierra. Corre. No hay tiempo que perder.

-Yo también voy.-Dijo KibiShin.

-Tú te quedas. Si Buu te absorbe, harías la situación más grave de lo que es. Así que quédate aquí conmigo.

-Vale...-Dijo KibiShin triste.

-Bueno, nos vamos adiós.-Goku y Access se fueron. En ese momento, llegó el Espectro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué está usted muerto?-Preguntó el Espectro.

-Un sacrificio que tuve que hacer por el bien de los Universos. Dime Espectro, me has traído a los individuos que te pedí.

-Sí, viejo amigo.-Detrás del Espectro aparecieron dos personas.

-Bien hecho Espectro. Y ahora comenzaré vuestro entrenamiento.

_**Tierra 16**_

Buu estaba agarrando con fuerza los cuellos de sus rivales. De repente, ImperialDraMon apareció y le disparó su láser a Buu.

-Je jeje. Eres fuerte y grandullón. Pero no estás a mi altura.

Buu soltó el cuello de sus rivales y empezó a volar. Alzó sus manos y empezó a crear una bola roja, que iluminaba el cielo del país. Todos los ciudadanos estaban asustados ante el repentino cambio de color del cielo, y pensaron que se trataba de algo similar a los sucesos de hace 3 años, cuando un extraño mundo apareció en el cielo.

-¿Qué hace?-Dijo Kid Flash.

-Algo me dice que quiere destruir el planeta.-Dijo Robin.

-No niños.-Respondió Buu.-Os destruiré a vosotros y a esta isla. Así llamaré la atención de los héroes y villanos de este mundo. Tengo ganas de probar sus niveles.

Los digimons empezaron a atacar a Buu, pero ningún ataque hacía daño a Buu.

-Vamos a morir.-Gritó Daisuke.

-¡ASÍ ES!-De repente, algo atacó a Buu cortándole en dos y haciendo que la esfera desapareciera.

-¿Eh? No puede ser. ¡Padre!

-¡Goku! ¡Access!-Gritó Superman.

-¿Ese es Goku? ¡Cómo mola! ¡También quiero su autógrafo!

-No es el momento para eso, Daisuke.-Dijo Miyako, aún nerviosa.

-Tenias razón.-Le dijo Aqualad a Takeru.-Nunca hay que perder la esperanza.-Takeru sonrió.

Buu se giró para ver quien le atacó por la espalda.

-¡Tú! Te recuerdo. Eres ese chico simpático de la transformaciones. Pero lamento decirte que ni con tu ayuda podréis vencerme. Y tú eres Access, el que viaja de universo en universo.-Buu empezó a reír de forma siniestra. Access sintió un escalofrio y bajó con la Young Justice.

Goku empezó a sonreír.

-No vendas la piel del oso antes de haberlo cazado. "Piensa, con quién me fusiono. Con Superman no quiero. No me gustaría llevar mallas el resto de mi vida. No me queda más remedio que fusionarme con Gohan. Tendré que ir al Instituto, pero por lo menos no llevaré mallas." ¡Gohan. cógelo!-Goku le tiró un pendiente a Gohan, pero éste falló al cogerlo.

-¿Qué era padre?

-Cógelo. Es un pendiente Pothala. Con él nos fusionaremos y formaremos un guerrero capaz de vencer a Buu.

-¿Fusionar? ¿Y piensas que os dejaré?-Buu iba directo a Gohan, pero Goku convertido en Super Saiyan 3 y Superman intervinieron.

-¿Fusión?-Dijo Superman.-¿El anciano dijo que te fusionaras con Gohan?

-Sí. Jejejeje. "No puedo decirle a Superman que no me gustaría llevar mayas el resto de mi vida."

Los niños elegidos y la Young Justice corrieron a ayudar a Gohan a buscar el pendiente.

-Bien, busquemos ese pendiente.-Dijo Daisuke.-Si yo me lo pongo, me fusionaré con Goku y seré tan fuerte que todas las chicas querrán salir conmigo.

-No te pongas ese pendiente, niño.-Dijo Goku.-Si te lo pones, harás que el guerrero que nazca de la Fusión sea un enclenque.

Todos empezaron a reír. Daisuke estaba rojo de ira.

Buu empezó a luchar contra los dos guerreros. Buu no se esforzaba, era demasiado fuerte para los dos. En ese momento, Gohan encontró el pendiente, pero Buu lanzó una bola de energía, que hizo que el pendiente volara lejos y dejara a todos tirados por el suelo menos a Gohan. Buu empezó a reír.

-No voy a dejar que os fusionéis. Antes acabaré con vosotros. ¿Eh? ¡Ahh! ¡AAARGH! ¡Maldita sea!-Buu perdió el chaleco de Gotenks y pasó a llevar la capa de Piccolo y la camiseta de Superboy.

-Vaya. La fusión de los niños terminó. Ahora tu fuerza es la de Piccolo y la de ese chico que vive en este Universo. Superman y Gohan pueden vencerte sin necesidad de la fusión.

-¡Grrrr! ¡Jejejeje! Eres muy despistado, Son Goku.-Dijo Buu con una sonrisa malvada.

El trozo de antena que Goku le cortó a Buu antes se volvió líquida y empezó a cubrir a Gohan. El pedazo volvió con su amo y Buu experimentó una metamorfosis más. Ahora, la forma de su cara y la nariz eran de Gohan. Llevaba la parte de arriba de su Gi. Pero los ojos eran iguales a los de Amazo y seguían siendo azules.

-¡Maldito seas!-Dijo Goku.

-¡Gohan!-Videl se desmayó.

-¡Jaaaajajajaja! ¡Cuánto poder! ¡Y ahora no hay límite de tiempo! ¡Jajajajaja!

-Ahora la cosa ha empeorado de verdad.-Dijo Robin.

-No. Hay que seguir teniendo esperanza.-Dijo Aqualad.

-Aqualad tiene razón.-Dijo Ken en voz baja para que no le oiga Buu.-Buu solamente ha absorbido a Gohan. Todavía puede fusionarse con Superman.

-O conmigo.-Dijo Daisuke. Todos le volvieron a mirar mal.-Vale, ya me olvido de esa idea.

Goku fue a coger el pendiente. Superman bajó con él.

-Y ahora que hacemos. El anciano Kaioh Shin dijo que te tenías que fusionar con Gohan. Ahora ya no hay esperanza.

-Sí la hay. Verás Superman. Te mentí. No quería fusionarme contigo para no tener que llevar mallas. No me gustan.-Dijo Goku. Clark se enfadó.

-¡¿Por una tontería como esa has puesto en riesgo el destino del Multiverso?! Además, ¿qué tiene de malo mi uniforme? Me lo hizo mi madre.

-Tienes razón. Toma, úsalo y formemos al guerrero que derrotará a Buu.-Superman se puso el pendiente en su oreja y los dos empezaron a unirse.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Buu sorprendido.-Yo creía que sólo querías unirte a Gohan, ya que era un poco más fuerte que Superman. Me habéis mentido.

-Gracias Clark. Por cierto, la fusión dura eternamente.

-¡Y ahora me lo dices!-Los dos se juntaron. Hubo una explosión de luz y se levantó mucho polvo. Detrás del polvo podía verse una silueta. Había nacido un Guerrero ía el pelo de punta y el mechón de Clark. Su cara era igual a la de Goku, salvo por los ojos, que eran los de Clark. Su ropa era similar al Gi de Goku, pero en lugar de estar hecho de tela, era una malla ceñida al cuerpo. Los colores habían cambiado. La parte de arriba era Azul y en el lugar donde Goku llevaba el icono del Maestro Tortuga cuando era joven, estaba el escudo de Superman. También lo tenía en la espalda. El cinturon era una fusión del de Goku y Superman. Sus pantalones eran naranjas y llevaba el calzón rojo de Superman. Llevaba las botas rojas de Superman con los detalles de la botas de Goku.

-¡CÓMO MOLA!-Dijeron Daisuke y Kid Flash.

-¿Esa es la fusión de Goku y Superman?-Dijo Kilowog asombrado.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Buu a la fusión.

-Yo no soy ni Goku ni Superman. Llamadme Goklark.

-Pues Goisuke también hubiese sido una fusión excelente.-Dijo Daisuke mientras hacía una mueca con su cara. Todos le miraron de forma asesina.-Tenéis razón, mejor me hubiese llamado Daiku.-Todos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Goklark? ¿Te piensas que me das miedo?-Dijo Buu desafiante.

Buu está demostrando ser un enemigo imparable. No sólo ha absorbido a Amazo y a Superboy, también ha acabado absorbiendo a Gotenks, Piccolo y Gohan. Pero un nuevo guerrero nacido de la Fusión Pothala ha aparecido. ¿Podrá Goklark acabar con Buu y salvar a sus amigo absorbidos? ¿O será derrotado o absorbido por Buu?

_**Continuará...**_

_**(#########################################)**_

_**Nota**_: Últimamente, he ido variando el remake para que no se parezca mucho al fic original y sea previsible. He decidido hacer que Buu absorba a más gente aparte de a Amazo y he decidido crear una fusión diferente a Vegetto. ¿Qué os parece Goklark? ¿Os gusta la idea? ¿Y el nombre?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	20. Capítulo 20: Regreso a casa

**Capítulo 20: Regreso a casa.**

Hubo una explosión de luz y se levantó mucho polvo. Detrás del polvo podía verse una silueta. Había nacido un Guerrero Formidable. Tenía el pelo de punta y el mechón de Clark. Su cara era igual a la de Goku, salvo por los ojos, que eran los de Clark. Su ropa era similar al Gi de Goku, pero en lugar de estar hecho de tela, era una malla ceñida al cuerpo. Los colores habían cambiado. La parte de arriba era Azul y en el lugar donde Goku llevaba el icono del Maestro Tortuga cuando era joven, estaba el escudo de Superman. También lo tenía en la espalda. El cinturón era una fusión del de Goku y Superman. Sus pantalones eran naranjas y llevaba el calzón rojo de Superman. Llevaba las botas rojas de Superman con los detalles de la botas de Goku.

-¡CÓMO MOLA!-Dijeron Daisuke y Kid Flash.

-¿Esa es la fusión de Goku y Superman?-Dijo Kilowog asombrado.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Buu a la fusión.

-Yo no soy ni Goku ni Superman. Llamadme Goklark.

-¿Goklark? ¿Te piensas que me das miedo?-Dijo Buu desafiante. Buu creó una esfera de energía que lanzó contra Goklark. Pero éste la desvió con un dedo.

-¿Eso es todo Buu?-Dijo Goklark desafiante.

-¡Grrrr! No te atrevas a jugar conmigo.-Buu se lanzó contra el guerrero y empezó a darle una paliza. Pero el guerrero no recibió ningún rasguño.

-Pregunto, ¿eso es todo Buu?

-¡CÁLLATE!-Buu le lanzó un kamehameha. El ataque le dio de lleno.-¡Chúpate esa! ¡Engreído!

El polvo desapareció y Goklark estaba intacto y bostezando.

-Con ese nivel ridículo no puedes hacerme nada. Déjame mostrarte algo.-Goklark se transformó en un Super Saiyan.

-Es genial. Ese guerrero es muy fuerte.-Dijo Aqualad.-Es posible que pueda vencer a Buu y salar a Conner y a los otros.

-Vamos Goklark. Dale una lección a ese monstruo.-Dijo Daisuke.

Buu intentó atacar a Goklark, pero este desapareció. Buu empezó a buscarlo hasta que recibió un golpe en la espalda, que lo mandó contra el suelo. Buu voló hacia Goklark, pero este le dio una patada que lo mandó hacia la ciudad. Goklark lo siguió.

-Vamos a seguirlos.-Dijo Robin, y todos los espectadores empezaron a correr.

Un edificio de unos 30 metros fue derribado debido a que Buu se estrelló en él. Los digimons, la Young Justice, Videl y Kilowog empezaron a ayudar a la gente que estaba en peligro. Buu salió de los escombros del edificio.

-Goklark, eres un tipo muy bestia.-Buu recibió una patada en la boca. El golpe mandó a Buu contra un poste de la luz. Buu se repuso, pero ya tenía a Goklark encima. El Guerrero nacido de la fusión empezó a darle patadas y puñetazos a supervelocidad. Buu iba a darle un puñetazo, pero el guerrero lo cogió y lo lanzó al aire. Los ojos de Goklark empezaron a volverse rojos. Eso significaba que iba a disparar su visión de calor. Pero los rayos recordaban más a los kamehames de Goku. Buu los recibió y la parte de arriba de Buu quedó calcinada.

-Je. ¿Te rindes Buu?

El majin se regeneró. Empezó a soltar vapor de los agujeros que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

-Maldito. Me estás dejando en ridículo.-Goklark desapareció del lugar. Buu volvió a buscarlo con la mirada. Luego se giro esperando un ataque por la espalda.-Conmigo no funciona el mismo truco. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?-Goklark atacó a Buu desde arriba. El monstruo impactó en el suelo, dejando un gran cráter.

ArukeniMon, MummyMon y los miembros de la Luz veían el combate.

-Esto va más allá de nuestras capacidades.-Dijo ArukeniMon.-Será mejor largarse de aquí.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sportsmaster. Y todos los villanos huyeron del lugar.

Goklark esperaba que Buu saliera del cráter. Hikari estaba haciéndole fotos al héroe. Un rayo rosa emergía del cráter. Buu estaba enfadado.

-Maldito engreído. Jamás había sentido tanta ira en mi vida.-La cara de Buu se infló y empezó a escupir fantasmas.-Fantasmas Kamikaze. ¡ACABAD CON ÉL!

Los fantasmas se lanzaron contra Goklark.

-Una técnica hecha por unos críos no podrá hacerme daño.-Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, Goklark generó un fuerte viento que destruyó a los fantasmas.-Ríndete y no hagas más el ridículo, Buu.

-Maldito.

_**Planeta Supremo. Tierra 3884.**_

KibiShin y el Espectro miraban el combate desde la bola de cristal.

-Es increíble. Tienen una fuerza formidable.-Dijo KibiShin.

-Es normal. A pesar de que Goku y Superman se conocen de hace poco, entre ellos hay una gran rivalidad. Ninguno de los dos quiere quedar atrás. Y es gracias a eso que Goklark es tan poderoso.

-Ya veo.

El viejo Kaioh Shin estaba entrenando a dos individuos.

-¿Estáis listos los dos?

-Sí. Venerable Kaioh Shin.

-No sé si me entrenar con este Green Lantern me hará mejorar.

-Digo lo mismo. Entrenar con un saiyan me da nauseas.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Ya basta. Vegeta, Hal. Os he traído aquí para que seáis mi carta secreta contra Buu en caso de que Goklark falle o sea absorbido.

-Goklark. ¡Je! ¿En qué pensaba ese tonto de Kakarotto al fusionarse con ese kriptoniano?

-No le quedaba más opción. Gohan fue absorbido por Buu. Al igual que Goten, Piccolo, Superboy y tu hijo Trunks.-Esto último sorprendió a Vegeta.

-Ese monstruo. ¿Cómo se atreve a engullir a mi hijo? Venga viejo, comencemos a entrenar.

-Menudos modales.-Dijo Hal.

-Anciano Kaioh Shin. ¿No planearas unirme a Hal? Yo ya me uní a un Hal Jordan. Y no quiero unirme a otro.

-No Espectro. Voy a mejorar sus habilidades de Green Lantern. Le pedí a los Guardianes que crearan un anillo para Hal. Y estos aceptaron.

-Dime Hal. ¿Cómo acabaste en el Otro Mundo?-Preguntó Vegeta.

-Cooler me mató.

**Flashback.**

_**Planeta Apokolips, hace 10 años.**_

-Amo Cooler. Su hermano Freezer y su padre han sido asesinados por un Saiyan que vivía en la Tierra. Ese que dejó escapar cuando era un bebe.

-¿Cómo has dicho Doore? Mi hermano siempre ha sido un estúpido. Tropas Cooler, vayamos a la Tierra y matemos a ese Saiyan.

-¿Va a vengar a su hermano?

-No Thousa. Voy a restaurar el honor de mi familia.

Hal se encontraba de camino a la Tierra. Había ayudado a Kilowog y a un antiguo Red Lantern llamado Razer a detener a una Inteligencia Artificial llamada Aya, que se había unido al AntiMonitor, un robot creado por un Guardián del Universo a imagen y semejanza del AntiMonitor que casi destruye el Multiverso DC. En el momento que iba a llegar a la Tierra, una nave del Imperio de Cold se cruzó en su camino. Hal la paró.

-Detente criminal. Yo Hal Jordan, Green Lantern de la Tierra te detengo.

De la nave salió Cooler.

-Pensé que mi padre dejo claro que no quería intervenciones por parte de los Guardianes en su Imperio.

-Esto no forma parte del Imperio de Cold.

-Ahora sí.-Cooler le lanzó una gran bola de energía. Hal no pudo pararla y el ataque le hirió de muerte.-¡JUJU! Basura. Ahora le toca al Saiyan.

La nave fue hacia la Tierra. Hal quedó flotando en el espacio medio muerto, donde fue encontrado por John Steward.

-¡Hal! ¿Qué ha pasado? Puedo curarte.

t... tarde Di... Dile a Carol que yo la quie...ro.-Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Hal. El anillo buscó un sustituto y acabó en el dedo del joven dibujante Kyle Rainer. John fue a darle la mala noticia a Carol. Ésta estaba esperando un hijo de Hal y la noticia le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Carol sintió un odio en su interior y volvió a convertirse en Star Saffire, pero ahora se dedicaba a cometer crímenes. Hasta se unió a la Legión del Mal de Grodd. Carol quería matar a Cooler. Pero su muerte llegó de manos de otra persona, Goku, que mandó al tirano hacia el Sol.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Pues que sepas que Goku le mató en la Tierra. Pero luego volvió como un cyborg y atacó Nuevo Namek. Pero volvimos a matarlo. Ahora debe estar en el Infierno.

-Me alegro.-Dijo Hal.

-No hay tiempo que perder. Empecemos el entrenamiento.

-Ya era hora.-Dijo Vegeta.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo Hal.

_**Tierra 16.**_

Goklark estaba frente a un Buu en estado de ira.

-¿Te rindes de una vez?

-¡Nunca!-Buu volvió a crear fantasmas kamikaze.

-¿Otra vez eso? Voy a decir lo mismo que me dijiste antes, la misma técnica no funciona conmigo dos veces.

-Eso ya lo sé, Goklark.-Buu usó la habilidad de Amazo de hacer construcciones con el anillo para crear fantasmas kamikaze verdes.-Verás, el unir la inteligencia de Amazo a la imaginación de esos mocosos también es un recurso muy útil.

Los fantasmas blancos se lanzaron contra Goklark. La fusión empezó a volar intentando huir de ellos. Pero se vio en una emboscada. Delante de él estaban los fantasmas verdes, que le dispararon un kamehameha y visión de calor. Goklark desapareció y el ataque destruyó a los fantasmas que había detrás. Goklark destruyó a los fantasmas verdes con ataques de ki.

Los espectadores estaban impresionados.

-¡Sigue así!-gritó Robin.

-Lo va a conseguir.-Dijo Takeru.-Va a acabar con ese monstruo.

-Sí. Que salve a Conner y a los demás.-Dijo M'gann. En ese momento, notó la mano de Hikari en su hombro.

-No te preocupes. Volverás a ver a Conner sano y salvo.-M'Gann sonrió.

-Vamos Goku y Clark. Detened a Buu y vayámonos enseguida de este Universo. Si seguimos mucho tiempo aquí, puede ser catastrófico.-Dijo Access.

Buu empezó a chillar. Todos se taparon los oídos.

-Eres muy escandaloso.-Dijo Goklark.

Buu no le escuchaba. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus músculos se ensancharon. Empezó a soltar mucha energía. El cielo se volvió oscuro. La gente de la ciudad empezó a correr por sus vidas. En ese momento, el cielo empezó a agrietarse y en el apareció el Mundo Digital. El cielo e empeó a agrietar más y también podían ver el Mar de DagoMon.

-¡El Mundo Digital!-Gritó Ken.

-¡Y también el Mar de DagoMon!-Dijo Hikari.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Kid Flash alarmado.

-Buu esta rompiendo las barreras que separan este mundo del Mundo Digital.-Dijo Access.

-Eso es terrible. Si los dos mundos chocan, puede ocurrir algo apocalíptico.-Dijo Takeru.

En ese momento apareció Gennai.

-Es terrible. El poder de este monstruo afecta al Mundo Digital. Hay que pararlo.

-No solamente a estos dos mundos. También al Universo del que proceden Goku y Superman. Y puede que afecte a otros más.-Dijo Access alarmado.-¡Goklark! Detén a Buu. Va a provocar de forma inconsciente un colapso multiversal. Si no lo paras, puede significar el fin de todo el Omniverso.

Goklark fue directo a darle un puñetazo a Buu, pero éste se protegió con una barrera. A Goklark le costaba romper la barrera. Pero al final esta cedió y dejo a Buu inconsciente. El cataclismo paró.

-Bueno, ahora que esta inconsciente, abrámoslo en canal y saquemos a nuestros amigos.-Dijo Daisuke con una risa siniestra. Todos se asustaron.

-No. Nos lo llevaremos a nuestro Universo.-Dijo Goklark.-Allí solucionaremos todo. Vosotros no teníais que haberos visto involucrados en esto. Lo sentimos.

-No importa.-Dijo Aqualad.-El bienestar del Multiverso es cosa de todos.

-Bueno. Ha sido un honor conoceros, pero debemos irnos.

-¿En serio os tenéis que ir?-Dijo Miyako.

-Es una pena.-Dijo Kid Flash.-Con lo bien que nos llevávamos.

-Tiene que ser así.-Dijo Access.

-Es verdad.-Dijo Gennai.-Si se quedan aquí más tiempo. Su Universo y el nuestro podrían fusionarse.

-Pues ya esta. Así estaremos juntos para siempre.-Dijo Daisuke.

-No es tan fácil. La fusión de los dos Universos crearía anomalías que harían que el Universo fusionado estallara.-Dijo Gennai. Daisuke se asustó con la idea.

Videl y Kilowog crearon un cuerda atando a Buu. Cuando Access se disponía a llevarse a sus amigos al Universo de donde venían, la Liga de la Justicia de la Tierra 16 apareció.

-Vimos todo lo que sucedió desde la Atalaya. Nos llevamos al monstruo rosado y a los niños.-Dijo el Superman de Tierra 16. Videl y Kilowog lo miraron. Se veía más joven comparándolo con el de su Universo. Goklark notó que era más débil que él, o mejor dicho, el Superman que forma parte de él.

-Buu es de nuestro mundo. Regresa con nosotros. Es nuestra responsabilidad.-Dijo Goklark.

-Este ser ha causado muchos daños. Y los monstruos digitales también. Además actuáis por vuestra cuenta, sin responder a nadie. Sólo queremos analizarlos.

-Superman.-Le dijo M'Gann.-Buu ha absorbido a Superboy.

-Lo sé. No podemos hacer nada por él ya.-Este comentario enfureció a la parte de Superman que formaba parte de Goklark. La fusión le dio un puñetazo mandándolo lejos. Todos se quedaron mirando.

-Eres repulsivo. Tu quieres hacer justicia, pero eres injusto con los niños. Ellos quieren ayudar al mundo.

-Es verdad.-Dijo Aqualad furioso.-Superboy quería que tú lo aceptaras, pero no dejas de rechazarlo. Y ahora te niegas a ayudarlo.

-No te metas Aqualad. Los monstruos de los niños han causado daños a propiedades, sin mencionar...-Superman no pudo acabar la frase ya que recibió otro puñetazo de Goklark.

-No merece la pena hablar contigo. Access llévanos a casa.

-De acuerdo.-Y así los viajeros multiversales y Buu volvían a casa.

Batman ayudó a Superman a incorporarse.

-Tiene razón. He sido un estúpido. Cuando traigan de vuelta a Conner pienso hablar con él. Ya no recordaba lo solo que me sentía cuando descubrí que era el último de mi raza. Superboy debe sentir la misma soledad. Y respecto a los monstruos digitales, podéis quedároslos. Pero procurad no hacer grandes daños. Y si alguna vez tenéis problemas, no dudéis en llamarnos.-Dijo Superman dándole un comunicador a Ken.-Y tú Batman, investiga más sobre el caso de los digimons, sobre el rapto de los niños y sobre las torres oscuras.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Daisuke.

En el espacio entre Universos, Access buscaba cuidadosamente la Tierra 3884.

-Un error y podemos acabar en otro Universo distinto.-Access buscaba hasta que se paró delante de una esfera.-Aquí es. Lo encontré.

_**Tierra 3884.**_

Los viajeros aparecieron en el lugar donde Buu tenía su casa. Satan y el perro Bee, que aún seguían ahí, se asustaron.

-Bueno. Ya hemos llegado. Si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a detener a Mantis y a Juggernaut. Adiós a todos. Ha sido un placer conoceros.

-Adiós.-Dijo Goklark.

-¿Videl? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces vestida así?

-Es una larga historia. Ahora escondámonos. Buu está a punto de despertar.

-¿Buu?-atan vio al monstruo tumbado en el suelo. Se asustó y se escondió detrás de una roca.

En ese momento, Buu despertó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ya era hora que despertaras, bella durmiente. Hemos vuelto a nuestro Universo.-Dijo Goklark.

-¿Qué? ¿Nuestro Universo? ¡No! Bueno, da igual. Cuando acabe contigo iré a por Access. Tengo un hueco reservado para él en mi interior. ¡Jejejeje!-En ese momento. Goklark atraviesa la boca de Buu con un ataque de Ki, cortándole la antena.

-Escúchame monstruo. Escúchame bien. No merece la pena matarte, así que tienes 10 segundos para escapar. Si no te vas, despídete de la vida. Empezaré a contar. 1, 2, 3. Aunque si quieres morir, ataca. Te mandaré al Infierno en una décima de segundo. Tú decides. 4, 5, 6.

-"Maldita sea. Lo he probado todo con él. Estoy entre la espada y la pared. Debo encontrar una solución. ¿Pero el qué?"-Buu miró al suelo, donde vio el trozo de antena cortado.-¿Eh?

-7.

-"Eso es."-Buu ordenó mentalmente al pedazo volverse líquido y flotó hacia Goklark.

-8.-Goklark seguía contando mientras pensaba.-"Al fin se ha dado cuenta. ¿Ahora comprendes por qué corté esa especie de antena de tu cabeza?"

-"No se ha dado cuenta."

-9. "Ojalá funcione."

Buu lo miraba fijamente.

-¡10!

-¡Ahora! ¡Eres mio!-El pedazo se expandió y cubrió totalmente a Goklark. La fusión generó una barrera. El pedazo que contenía a Goklark se unió a Buu.-¡Jaaaajajajaja! ¡Eso te pasa por engreído! ¡He ganado! ¡Ya no hay nadie que me pueda parar en este Universo!

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Satan.

-El principio del fin es lo que pasa.-Dijo Kilowog.-Buu ha absorbido la última esperanza que nos quedaba.

-¡Goku! ¡Superman!-Gritó Videl.

_**Planeta Supremo.**_

-Se acabó. No hay nada que pueda parar a Buu.-Dijo KibiShin.

-Iré por el Multiverso junto con Access y crearé un ejército especial para acabar con Buu.-Dijo El Espectro.

-No lo hagas. Todos los guerreros que una pueden acabar igual que Gotenks, Piccolo, Gohan, Amazo, Superboy y Goklark.-Dijo el Viejo Kaioh Shin.-Pero hay algo raro.

-No. Yo no creo que esto haya acabado. Y por lo que veo tú también te has dado cuenta, viejo.-Dijo Vegeta.

Buu ha absorbido al último guerrero que podía hacer algo contra él. ¿Podrán Vegeta y Hal salvar la Tierra antes de que Buu la destruya? ¿O será el fin de todos?

**(##############)**

**Nota**: Este fic aún no acaba. Y esta no será la última vez que veamos a Goklark. No os perdáis el próximo capítulo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	21. Capítulo 21: Viaje al centro de Buu

**Capítulo 21: Viaje al centro de Buu**

-¡Ahora! ¡Eres mio!-El pedazo se expandió y cubrió totalmente a Goklark. La fusión generó una barrera. El pedazo que contenía a Goklark se unió a Buu.-¡Jaaaajajajaja! ¡Eso te pasa por engreído! ¡He ganado! ¡Ya no hay nadie que me pueda parar en este Universo!

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Satan.

-El principio del fin es lo que pasa.-Dijo Kilowog.-Buu ha absorbido la última esperanza que nos quedaba.

-¡Goku! ¡Superman!-Gritó Videl.

**_Planeta Supremo._**

-Por lo que veo tú también te has dado cuenta, viejo.

-Qué modales.-Dijo el viejo Kaioh Shin.-¿No os habéis dado cuenta? Cada vez que Buu asimila a alguien, cambia de aspecto. Pero ahora que ha absorbido a Goklark, su aspecto no ha cambiado nada. Y el muy tonto no se ha dado cuenta.

-Ahora que lo dices, es verdad.-Dijo Kibishin.

-Aún hay esperanza.

_**Tierra.**_

-¡Jaaaaaaaajajaja! ¡Toma! ¡Te lo mereces por engreído! ¡Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajaja! ¡Ahora soy el más fuerte del Universo!

-¡Es terrible! Incluso Superman y Goku han sido absorbidos.-Dijo Videl.

-Ya podemos prepararnos para el final.-Dijo Kilowog.

-¿Eh? ¿No me había dado cuenta? No he comido nada desde que salí de esta Sala Infernal. Voy a por unos dulces.

-¡Buu se va!-Dijo Satan.-Estamos salvados.

-Vamos a seguirlo.-Dijo Kilowog.

-Bien.-Videl y Kilowog empezaron a volar, dejando atrás a Satan.

-¡Esperad! ¡No me dejéis aquí solo!

Buu volaba por encima de una ciudad destruida. Bajó y se metió en una pastelería.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Pasteles de nata! ¡De chocolate! ¡DE FRESA! ¡Me voy a poner las botas! Ñam ñan.-Buu se puso a comer pasteles, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo.-¿Qué raro? No he cambiado nada. Pero noto que sí me ha subido un poco mi fuerza.-Buu se arrancó la camiseta de Gohan y la usó para limpiarse la boca.-Ahora soy el más fuerte. ¡Jajajaja!

En el interior de Buu, un trozo de su carne intentaba atrapar a Goklark en una especie de capullo. Pero no lo conseguía atrapar gracias a la barrera. Goklark usó una onda de ki para destruir el pedazo que quería atraparlo.

-¡Qué asco! La barrera ha funcionado. No he sido asimilado por Buu. Y a ver si ese degenerado deja de reírse de esa manera. Me voy a quedar sordo. Bueno quitaré la barrera e iré a buscar a los absorbidos.-Goklark desactivó la barrera, pero en ese momento su cuerpo empezó a actuar de forma rara. Goklark brilló y se separó en Goku y Superman.

-¿Qué? ¿La fusión se ha acabado?-Dio Goku.

-Pero, ¿no era eterna?-Preguntó Superman.

-No lo sé. Bueno quitémonos los pendientes. Aquí no nos sirven.

_**Planeta Supremo.**_

-Tenía razón, antepasado. Se han salvado de la absorción. Pero Goku y Clark se han separado. ¿Por qué?

-Jóvenes. No sabéis usar la cabeza. Ahora mismo Goku y Superman, y por extensión los pendientes Pothala, son más pequeños que una pulga. Y la magia de los pendientes e menor que el poder oscuro de Buu. Así que es normal que la fusión no funcione dentro del demonio.

-Ya veo.

De vuelta al interior de Buu.

Goku y Superman volaban por el estómago de Buu. No dejaban de caer trozos de pastel. Goku y Superman tenían que esquivarlos para no ser aplastados.

-Vaya monstruo. No para de comer dulces. ¿No le dolerá la barriga?-Dijo Superman.

-Eso no importa. Salgamos de aquí. No veo a nadie en el estómago. Vayamos hacia allí.

Goku y Superman acabaron en el intestino, donde de repente notaron un temblor. Del suelo salieron dos lombrices que asustaron a Superman y a Goku.

-En mi Fortaleza de la Soledad tengo animales así. Sé como lidiar con ellos.-Superman le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a una lombriz, la cual se puso a llorar.

-¡BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡PAPI!

-¿Papi?-Dijeron Goku y Superman sorprendidos.

El suelo volvió a temblar y de él salió una lombriz mayor.

-¡Papi! Ese hombre nos ha pegado.-La lombriz gigante se puso seria.

-Esto es pone feo.-Dijo Superman.

-Por no decir asqueroso.

La lombriz pegó a sus hijos.

-¿Eh?-Dijeron Goku y Superman sorprendidos.

-¡Cuántas veces os he dicho que no asustéis a las visitas! Por vuestra culpa, uno de los individuos que nos visitó hace un rato se quedó con la piel verde del susto.

-¿Verde? ¡Habla de Piccolo!-Dijo Goku con alegría.

-Disculpa. ¿Sabes hacia dónde se ha ido ese tipo verde?-Dijo Superman.

-Hacia arriba.

-Gracias.-Goku y Superman volaron hacia la cabeza.

Buu estaba comiéndose el último pastel.

-Ya no quedan más pasteles aquí. Aún tengo hambre. Voy a buscar supervivientes y convertirlos en chocolate. O puede que haga una visita a esa gente que está en esa plataforma voladora. ¡Jejeje!

Buu empezó a volar cuando vio a un ángel encima de un edificio.

-Hola.

-¿Quién eres?

-Lucifer Morningstar.

-Vaya nombre... ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Luchar? No podrás conmigo. Soy el más fuerte del Universo.

-Ignorante. No vengo a luchar. Vengo a ver esta crisis de cerca. Un tipo como tú no merece mi atención.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-Ya me has oído. O acaso eres estúpido.

Buu fue hacia el arcángel con la intención de darle un puñetazo. Pero este lo paró con un dedo y a continuación golpeó muy fuerte a Buu. Buu retrocedió asustado. Notó su poder y era terrorífico.

-Vaya birria de poder para ser un mal que ha amenazado el Universo durante milenios.

-¿Sabes quién me encerró?

-Sí. El creador de todo te selló para que acabara tanta destrucción sin sentido.

-¿Acaso sabes quién me creó?

-No. Sé que Bibidi no te creo. Hace eones, Bibidi y un tipo llamado Bertron te encontraron y buscaron la forma de liberarte. Estaban obsesionados con tener bajo su mando una criatura perfecta. Tras años intentando abrir el huevo, Bertron se cansó y abandonó el proyecto. Fue al Krypton prehistórico y usó los conocimientos adquiridos tras investigar el huevo y a un bebe muerto para crear a la criatura llamada Doomsday. Doomsday mató a su creador y acabó en la Tierra, donde el Proyecto Cadmus lo encontró y lo hizo pasar por un clon de Superman. Bibidi siguió solo hasta que logró abrirlo y comenzar una época oscura.

-¿Ha venido a acabar conmigo?

-¡Je! Ya te he dicho antes que no me gusta perder el tiempo con alguien tan insignificante. Adiós.-Lucifer se fue dejando a Buu confuso.

-Que tipo tan raro. Pero era poderoso. Mucho. En fin, voy a comer más pasteles que me muero de hambre.-Buu se fue volando a otra ciudad.

Dentro de Buu, Goku y Superman estaban en el suelo a causa de los temblores provocados por el combate entre Buu y Lucifer.

-¿Qué habrá pasado ahí fuera?-Dijo Superman.-Espero que no haya destruido la Tierra.

-¡Superman! ¡He encontrado a Piccolo!

Superman fue a donde estaba Goku. Piccolo estaba inconsciente dentro de un capullo.

-Esta vivo. Noto el pulso.

-Mira Goku.-Dijo Superman. Goku miró hacia su derecha. Allí estaban Gohan, Goten, Conner y Trunks encerrados en un capullo al igual que Piccolo.

-¿Que será esta cosa?-Dijo Goku tocando el capullo donde estaba encerrado Superboy.

-Ya va siendo hora de sacarlos de ahí.-Dijo Superman, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

Buu había convertido a unos cuantos supervivientes en chocolate y se los comió.

-Ya estoy lleno. Bueno, este planeta ya me aburre. Voy a destruirlo.-Buu empezó a acumular energía en su mano.

Dentro de Buu, Superman y Goku empezaron a arrancar los capullos donde estaban encerrados sus amigos. Buu empezó a perder energía y volvió al aspecto que tenía cuando absorbió a Amao.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Goklark no ha sido absorbido!-Buu se posó sobre un edificio y se quedó quieto.

Dentro de Buu, Goku y Superman buscaban el capullo de Amazo, pero no lo encontraban.

-Mira Goku.

-¡AH! ¿Qué hace éste aquí?

Goku y Superman se quedaron mirando quien estaba dentro del capullo que habían encontrado. Se trataba del Buu gordito que hizo amistad con Satan.

-¿Cómo puede estar aquí? Se supone que este se lo comió convertido en chocolate.-Dijo Goku.

-A lo mejor si seguimos buscando encontraremos a los que Buu se comió. Y puede que también a Amazo.

-No. Éste está ahí porque recibió un trato especial.

-¡Ah!

-¿Buu puede generarse en sus entrañas?

-No sé como habéis escapado de la absorción. Pero a los que si he absorbido los habéis liberado. ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ARRANQUÉIS A AMAZO Y AL GORDO!

-Esto es malo. Está muy furioso. ¡Superman! Ponte el pendiente.

Los dos se iban a poner los pendientes, pero Buu los destruyó con la visión calorífica.

-No. Ya no habrá más Goklark. ¡Jejejejeje!

-No pienses que me has derrotado.-Goku levantó su mano.-Voy a destruir tu cerebro desde dentro. ¿A ver cómo quedas después de este ataque?

-¡Je je!

-¿Acaso piensas qué no soy capaz?-Goku disparó un gran rayo de Ki. Pero no le hizo nada a Buu.

-He notado algo aquí detrás. Ahora mismo sois como una pulga. Podría mataros, pero en lugar de eso haré otra cosa.

De repente, un brazo gigante apareció y golpeó a los dos héroes, tumbándolos en el suelo. Unos tentáculos apresaron a Goku y a Superman y dos masas viscosas empezaron a envolver a los dos héroes.

-Usaré mi visión calorífica para...¡Mph!-Buu le lanzó un pedazo de su carne a la cara de Clark, impidiéndole usar su visión de calor.

-No más trucos. Os absorberé a vosotros y luego volveré a asimilar a los que habéis liberado. Y con todo este poder aniquilaré a la gente del Multiverso. ¡Jajajajaja!

-Mierda. Es nuestro fin.-Dijo Goku nervioso.

Las masas que les estaban asimilando ya les llegaban a la cara. Goku cerró los ojos para no ver el resultado final. Las masas ya cubrían totalmente a los héroes.

-Ya sois míos. La victoria es mía.

Justo cuando parecía que Superman y Goku iban a ser asimilados, uno rayos de calor salieron de la nada, liberando a los dos héroes.

-¿Quién ha sido?-Preguntó Buu.-Aquí no tiene que haber nadie más.

-He sido yo.-Dijo Amazo que apareció de entre las sombras.

-¡Amazo!-Dijo Superman sorprendido.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú tendrías que estar atrapado en un capullo?

-Eso te hice creer. Inserté mi mano en tu piel y engañé a tu cuerpo para que creyera que me habías absorbido. Todo esto era el plan de un viejo dios Kaioh Shin.

-¡Ese dios anciano es genial!-Dijo Goku.

**Flashback.**

En la Torre de Destino, el Viejo Kaioh Shin contactó con el Doctor Destino y Amazo.

-¿Quieres que me deje absorber?

-Sí. No le digas a nadie nuestro plan. Esto quedará entre nosotros tres. Actúa cuando llegue el momento y Buu baje la guardia. ¿Aceptas?

-De acuerdo, haré lo que me pide venerable dios.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Amazo sacó su mano de Buu, y el Majin recuperó el aspecto que tenía cuando se comió a Buu.

-¡No!

-Y ahora a liberar al gordito.-Dijo Amazo.

-No. No hagas eso. Si lo hacer volveré a ser el de antes. Y no me gustaría.

-No tengo porque tener piedad de ti. Monstruo que atacas a inocentes.-Amazo arrancó el capullo de Buu. Buu empezó a desintegrarse. El Buu que estaba fuera empezó a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza.

-¡Vayámonos de aquí!-Dijo Amazo.-Esto está encogiendo. Coged a vuestros amigos y salgamos de aquí.

Superman y Goku cogieron a Piccolo, Trunks, Goten y Gohan. Amazo llevaba a Superboy. El Buu gordito se quedó atrás. No había tiempo de salvarlo.

Los héroes salieron del cuerpo de Buu. Fueron a buscar refugio en el lugar donde Videl y Kilowog estaban escondidos. Luego miraron a Buu, que estaba experimentando mutaciones en su cuerpo. Buu empezó a volverse musculoso y después empezó otra vez a cambiar. Buu tenía el aspecto de un niño.

-Goku. No creo que haya perdido poder. Al contrario, es mucho más fuerte que antes.

Buu empezó a chillar, destrozando edificios y provocando Tsunamis que devoraban islas y ciudades enteras.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que empeorar cada vez más?-Decía Goku asustado.

_**Planeta Supremo.**_

Kibishin estaba aterrado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Este... Este es el Buu original.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Buu mató a dos Kaioh Shins, al del norte y a la del Oeste. Luego absorbió al del Sur, el más fuerte y preparado de todos.

-Y se volvió el Buu musculoso que acabamos de ver.

-Exacto. Yo intenté pararlo. Pero era inútil. Era joven e inexperto. Pero el Gran Kaioh Shin me salvó. Pero él también fue absorbido y se convirtió en el Buu gordito y bonachón.

-Ya veo... Kibishin, ve a la Tierra. Y lleva contigo a Hal y a Vegeta para que ayuden a derrotar a Buu.

-Vale. Vamos.

-¡Bien! Le mostraré a ese monstruo y a Kakarotto de lo que soy capaz.

_**Tierra.**_

Goku y Superman estaban frente a Buu. El monstruo rosado no paraba de reír.

-No podemos fusionarnos. Tenemos que luchar los dos juntos.-Dijo Goku.

-De acuerdo.

-Oye. Eso de llevar mallas no es lo mio. Pero el tiempo que las he llevado ha estado bien. Son muy cómodas.

-Gracias. Ahora concentrémonos en Buu.

En ese momento llegaba la Liga de la Justicia al completo, junto con Krilin, Yamcha y la Androide 18. Dende se reunió con Videl y Kilowog y empezó a sanar a los absorbidos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó Superman.

-Hemos venido a ayudar.-Respondió Wonder Woman.

Goku y Superman han conseguido liberar a sus amigos atrapados en Buu. Pero el monstruo parece no rendirse y ahora tiene un poder mayor. ¿Podrán todos los héroes de la Tierra contra el Buu original?

_**Continuará...**_

_**(##############)**_

**Nota**: Esta historia va llegando a su fin. Parece que fue ayer cuando la publiqué. Hacer este remake ha sido una experiencia muy positiva. Estuve acertado de pedirle permiso a ocnarf para hacer este remake. Gracias otra ve por dejarme hacer este fic.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	22. Capítulo 22: La técnica de la esperanza

**Capítulo 22: La técnica de la esperanza que elimina el mal.**

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó Superman.

-Hemos venido a ayudar.-Respondió Wonder Woman.

-Es una locura.-Dijo Goku.-Buu ya no es el mismo de antes. Es mucho más fuerte. Ni siquiera Superman y yo junto podremos con él. Dudo mucho que la situación cambie con vuestra ayuda.

-Hay que intentarlo.-Dijo Shayera, la cual se lanzó contra Buu.

-¡Espera! ¡No hagas locuras!

Chica Halcón le dio un golpe con la maza, pero éste lo paró con la mano. Buu le dio un puñetazo y la lanzó bien lejos.

-¡Shayera!-Wonder Woman y toda la liga se lanzaron contra el monstruo. Pero Buu podía con todos. Con una sola pierna, Buu derrotó a todos los miembros de la Liga, salvo por Diana y el Capitán Marvel.

-Os avisé y no me hicisteis caso.

-Tengo una idea.-Dijo Batman.-Vosotros luchad contra Buu. Yo voy a por ayuda.

-De acuerdo Bruce. Pero vuelve pronto.

-Vale.-Batman se fue en su avión. Buu intentó derribarlo, pero Superman se puso delante de él.

-Yo soy tu enemigo. Lucha contra mi.

-Jiiiijijiji.-Buu empezó a darle una paliza a Superman.

-Mierda. Si pudiéramos fusionarnos...-Goku se transformó en Super Saiyan 3 y fue a ayudar a Superman.

Por otro lado, Dende terminó de curar a los que Buu absorbió. Todos despertaron.

-¡Es una alegría que todos estáis bien!-Dijo Dende.-¿Dónde os habíais metido?

-Buu rompió la barrera entre Universos y acabamos en otro universo.

-¿El Universo de ese chico?-Dijo Dende señalando a Superboy, el cual se estaba incorporando.

-Exacto. ¿Te encuentras bien, Superboy?

-Sí. Sólo recuerdo que acabé cubierto por esa masa viscosa. Fue asqueroso. Ya no me acuerdo de lo que pasó después.

-Fuiste asimilado por Buu y encerrado dentro de un capullo situado en la cabeza de Buu.-Dijo Amazo.-Buu sólo te quería por tu conocimiento enciclopédico de tu Universo.

-¿Y tú eres?-Preguntó Piccolo.

-Amazo. Deje que Buu me absorbiera. Todo era plan de un viejo Kaioh Shin. Era el as en la manga. Yo me encargaría de liberar a los guerreros que Buu pudiese absorber. Y eso hice. Actué en el momento en el que Buu iba a asimilar a Superman y Goku.

-¿Tú eres Amazo?-Superboy se puso a la defensiva. Recordaba al Amazo que fue creado por Ivo para destruir a la Liga de la Justicia de su Universo.

-Tranquilo. Yo no soy como el Amazo de tu Universo. No soy vuestro enemigo.

-Dejémonos de charlas.-Dijo Gohan.-Tenemos que ayudar a mi padre y a Superman.

-De acuerdo.-Trunks y Goten se fusionaron.

-¡Allá vamos!

Krilin le lanzó un Kienzan a Buu. Pero esa técnica era inútil contra alguien que podía regenerarse. Entonces, él y Yamcha se lanzaron contra Buu. Pero el monstruo los venció con un simple puñetazo. Buu les disparó una bola de energía con la intención de matarlos, pero otro ataque se lo impidió.

-¡TenShinHan!

-Hola a todos.-Dijo el hombre de tres ojos.-Este Buu es terrible. No para de aumentar su poder.

-No luches contra él. Es demasiado fuerte para ti.-Dijo Superman.

-Eso lo sé. Sólo he venido a ayudar.

Buu se lanzó contra TenShinHan, pero un puñetazo lo derribo. Buu se giró y vio a Superboy el cual pegó un supersalto para atacarlo. Venía con Gohan, Gotenks y Piccolo. Superman bajó al suelo y se acercó al clon.

-Chico, agradezco tu ayuda. Pero es muy fuerte para ti. Será mejor que vuelvas con Dende.

Conner se sorprendió al ver que ese Superman le hablaba con naturalidad.

-Debo hacerle pagar por haberme absorbido. Y por todo lo que ha hecho.

-Entiendo como te sientes. Pero deja que yo me encargué de él por ti. ¿Te parece bien?

Superboy sonrió.

-Vale. Todo tuyo grandullón.-Conner fue a donde estaban Videl, Kilowog y Dende.

Goku, Gohan, Superman, Gotenks y Piccolo se lanzaron contra Buu. Pero este era demasiado fuerte para todos. Buu los derribó a todos. Empezó a reírse de ellos.

-Mierda. Es muy poderoso.-Dijo Gohan.

Buu empezó a crear una esfera roja. Tenía la intención de destruir el planeta.

-Es el fin. Estamos acabados.-Dijo Goku.

-Vaya. Así no habla el Kakarotto que me derrotó hace tiempo.-Goku reaccionó al oír esa voz familiar. Una construcción verde detuvo a Buu y otro individuo pateó la esfera mandándola al espacio, donde se desintegró. Buu empezó a gruñir de rabia.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Vegeta! ¡Y tú! ¿Quién eres tú?-Dijo Goku.

-¡Hal! ¡Hal Jordan!-Dijo Kilowog llorando.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, amigo.-Dijo Hal.

-Ya recordaremos viejas batallas después Kilowog. Ahora tenemos que mandar al Infierno a un demonio.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Vegeta.

-No lo hagas Vegeta. Es una locura. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo tú solo.-Dijo Goku.

-Je. Iluso. No eres el único que puedes acceder al tercer nivel de Super Saiyan. Por cierto. Cuando luchamos tú y yo, ¿Porqué no lo usaste contra mí?

-No lo vi necesario. Además, aún no estaba seguro de poder controlarlo.

-Menuda excusa tan patética. Ahora observa bien.-Vegeta empezó a soltar energía. El Planeta empezó a temblar. Un brillo dorado cubrió a Vegeta, cegando a todos. Cuando la luz desapareció, todos vieron a Vegeta. Había conseguido llegar al Tercer Nivel.

-¿Vegeta también puede alcanzar ese nivel?-Dijo Krilin impresionado.

-Estos saiyans... Nunca dejan de volverse fuertes.-Dijo Piccolo.

Vegeta se lanzó contra Buu. Los dos luchaban igualados. Goku y Superman fueron a ayudarlo. Lo mismo hizo Hal.

Cerca de ahí, Satan iba caminando con su perrito. Estaban muy cansados. De repente, una sombra apreció ante ellos.

-Satan. He venido a por ti.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡EL DEMONIO! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-No soy el demonio, soy Batman. Y vengo a pedir tu ayuda.

-Lo sabía. Los héroes americanos sois una farsa. Yo soy mucho mejor que vosotros. ¡Jajajajaja!

-¿Quieres probar suerte?-Dijo Batman mientra se preparaba para luchar. Satan se asustó.

-No, mejor no. ¿Y qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero que hables con alguien.

-¿Eh?

Todo el Universo estaba viendo ese combate.

Beerus y Whis miraban el combate desde una esfera que el asistente del Diios Felino tenía en su báculo.

En una celda de Oa.

-Vaya. Una pelea de dimensiones apoteósicas esta teniendo lugar en la Tierra. Kal-El ha mejorado. Y esos dos saiyans son muy fuertes. La próxima vez que los vea, les lavaré el cerebro a todos y formaré el ejército ideal para dominar el Omniverso.

_**Infierno.**_

Todos los villanos muertos estaban mirando el combate del siglo. Menos la tropa Ginew, que estaban contentos de estar los cinco juntos otra vez.

-Ese Buu es temible. Y los tipos que luchan contra él tampoco lo hacen nada mal.-Dijo Gozu.

-¿Uno de ellos no es el tipo que cayó aquí hace tiempo?-Dijo Mezu.

-¡Es verdad!

-Siiií. Son esos malditos Goku y Vegeta. Estaba a un paso de ser inmortal y dominar el Universo. Pero por culpa del traidor de Vegeta y ese Goku acabe aquí. Os odio. Ojalá perdáis.-Dijo Freezer sacando la lengua.

-A mi me gustaría estar en el lugar del tipo que está a punto de darles una paliza.-Dijo Cell.

-¡Vamos, acaba con todos los Saiyans!-Dijo Raichi.

-Sí. Acaba con aquellos que humillaron al gran Ozotto.

-¡KAKAROTTO!-Gritó Broly. Los que estaban a su lado huyeron asustados.

-Ojalá se cargue a Superman. Me cae bien ese monstruo. Mató al tipo que me mandó aquí. Si me disculpáis voy a ver como torturan a mi antiguo maestro Felix Faust.-Dijo Tala, la hechicera que una ve trabajó para Grodd y Luthor.

-¿Y quién es el tipo rosado?-Dijo el Rey Cold.

-¡Jiijiji! Ese es Buu. Un ser mágico creado por mi padre Bibidi.-Dijo Babidi. A su lado estaban PuiPui y Yakon.

-Vaya... Es impresionante.-Dijo el Doctor Gero.

-Sí. El pobre me veía como a un hermano. No sabía hacer nada sin mí. ¡Jijijijiji!-Dijo Babidi mientras se iba. Babidi se escondió detrás de una piedra.-¡Maldito seas! ¡Cómo osaste dejarme en ridículo delante de todos! ¡Te odio! ¡Quiero que pierda! ¡Acaba con él! ¡Estoy con vosotros, Son Goku, Vegeta y Superman!

PuiPui y Yakon lo miraban asombrados. En ese momento apareció un hombre misterioso. Su físico recordaba al actor Julian Richings.

-¿Con qué fue tu padre el que creó a Buu? ¡Mentiroso!

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Yo. Soy la muerte. Ese Buu nació de la oscuridad. Es un ser vivo al igual que tú y los que te rodean.

-¿No me digas?-Dijo Babidi. Detrás de la muerte apareció Bibidi.

-Lo qué dice es cierto. Lo que pasa es que quería llevarme el merito de haber creado al ser más perfecto del Universo.-Dijo Bibidi.

-¿Me mentiste? ¿En serio no creaste a Buu y nos engañaste a todos? ¡Eres perverso! ¡Te admiro aún más!-Padre e hijo se abrazaron. PuiPui y Yakon lloraban de la alegría. Muerte sólo miraba.

-¿Oye Muerte? ¿No irás a decir la verdad a todos los inquilinos del Infierno?-Preguntó Bibidi asustado.

-No. No me interesa esa tontería. Voy a ver el combate desde un lugar privilegiado.-Muerte desapareció. Babidi y su padre siguieron con la reunión familiar.

En el planeta supremo, El Espectro y los dos Kaioh Shins veían el combate sin perder detalle.

-Es increíble el poder que pueden llegar a tener los saiyans, los kriptonianos y los terrícolas.-Dijo KibiShin.

-Normal. Eres un dios novato. Aún te falta aprender mucho. Has desperdiciado mucho tu vida.

-Ahora estoy seguro. Este es el fin de ese demonio.-Dijo el Espectro.

En ese momento apareció Access.

-He venido a ver como va el combate. Cuando fui a la Tierra 616, la crisis ya estaba resuelta.-Access se acercó a la esfera de cristal.-¡Vaya! ¡Esto es un combate y no lo que vi en la Tierra 616.

Buu tenía problemas para luchar contra Goku, Vegeta, Hal Jordan, Gohan y Superman al mismo tiempo. Los luchadores aterrizaron en unos montículos. Buu empezó a soltar energía.

-Su nivel sigue siendo impresionante.-Dijo Goku.

-No podemos rendirnos.-Dijo Superman.- Como decía ese chico del otro Universo, nunca hay que perder la esperanza.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que vamos a rendirnos, kriptoniano?-Dijo Vegeta confiado.

-Vamos a mostrarle a Buu de lo que somos capaces. Va a arrepentirse de haber puesto un pie en la Tierra.-Dijo Hal.

Buu se movió y antes de que los héroes se dieran cuenta, los embistió. Goku logro reponerse y se teletransportó. Buu también hizo lo mismo. Los dos estaban luchando en otro plano a cámara lenta. Buu reapareció sujetando del pie a Goku. Buu lo lanzó contra Hal Jordan, destruyendo una construcción y arrojándolos contra un edificio de oficinas que atravesaron dejando un hoyo en la pared. Superman atacó a Buu, pero el demonio le arrojo un rayo que Clark contuvo con su escudo pero fue empujado contra el suelo creando un hoyo grande. Vegeta se lanzó dando golpes precisos que Buu se vio obligado a bloquear. Buu empezó a retroceder. A Buu le costaba adaptarse a los movimientos rápidos de Vegeta. Vegeta atacó a Buu con una patada, lanzandolo contra una montaña, que se rompió al chocar Buu con esta. Vegeta se acercó a las rocas, cuando de ella salió un brazo que lo agarró del cuello y empezó a estamparlo contra el suelo una y otra vez.

-¡Vegeta!- Gohan fue a ayudarlo, pero Buu le recibió con una patada que lo mandó a donde estaba antes. Superboy le ayudó a incorporarse.

-Ese tío es lo más duro que he visto en mi vida.-Dijo el clon.-¡Vamos Superman!

Buu iba a cargar un rayo de energía con la intención de matar a Vegeta, cuando una roca le golpeo en la cabeza y miro hacia atrás.

-¡Buu! ¡Has sido un niño muy malo! ¡Yo, Mister Satan, voy a castigarte en mi nombre!

-¿Papá?-Dijo Videl avergonzada.

En ese momento, Batman apareció al lado de Superman.

-¿Ese payaso es tu ayuda?

-Ese payaso fue el único que logró la amistad de Buu. Pensé que si lo traía aquí y Buu lo veía, el monstruo volvería a ser el de antes.

-Ven a por mí, malandrín.-Buu se lanzó contra Satan con la intención de matarlo.

-Tu plan no ha funcionado.-Dijo Superman.

-Tú espera.

Cuando Buu vio de cerca que se trataba de Satan, algo en su interior lo paró. A Buu le empezó a doler la cabeza.

-¿No puedo creerlo? ¿Ha funcionado?-Dijo Superman. Batman sonrió.

Buu iba a darle un golpe, pero Satan lo esquivó a tiempo. Flash, que estaba en el suelo herido lo vio y se sorprendió.

-¿Eh? ¿Ese payaso va a tener éxito donde yo fallé? Si esto fuera el guión de una película, despediría al guionista.

Buu se llevó las manos a la cabeza. De repente Buu escupió algo. Se trataba del Buu gordito, al que Goku, Superman y Amazo no pudieron salvar.

-¡Buu!-Dijo Satan llorando.

-El Buu malo ha escupido al Buu bueno.-Dijo Goku.

-Mi plan no ha ido como yo esperaba.-Dijo Batman.

Buu empezó a reír maliciosamente y se acercó a Satan.

-¡No te acerques! ¡Soy el campeón del Torneo de Artes Marciales! ¡Si te acercas más te voy a... ¡Auch!-Buu le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Satan. El héroe patoso cayó al suelo del dolor.

-Ahora ya me gusta más como va la cosa.-Dijo Flash ante el cambio de la situación.

Buu voló hacia Satan con la intención de rematarlo, cuando un rayo morado le frenó el paso.

-¡Estas haciendo daño a Satan! ¡Te odio!

El Buu gordito se despertó a tiempo de ayudar a su amigo. Pero el Buu malvado le dio una paliza al Buu bueno, que quedó en el suelo inconsciente.

-Bien, ha llegado el momento de usar el arma definitiva.-Dijo Vegeta.-Decidme, Superman y Goku, ¿cuántas veces habéis salvado la Tierra?

-Pues... No lo sé.-Dijo Goku.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Dijo Superman.

-Goku, prepárate. Ha llegado el momento de que la gente de la Tierra se mueva para defender lo que es suyo. Vas a usar la Genkidama.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Me había olvidado!

-Anciano Kaioh Shin. Sé que me escucha. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Llévate a Dende a Namek e invocad al dragón Porunga.

-Vale.-Dijo el Anciano Kaioh Shin. Access fue a por Dende.

Después, Los Kaioh Shin, El Espectro, Access y Dende fueron a Namek. Allí, hablaron con los namekianos.

-Estamos al corriente de todo, Dende. Toma invoca al dragón.-Los namekianos habían reunido toda las esferas. A continuación invocaron al dragón.

-Ya está Vegeta.

-Bien. Pídele al dragón que repare todo lo que Buu ha destruido en los dos Universos.

-Vale.-Dende le pidió eso al dragón.

-Eso es muy fácil.-El dragón reconstruyó ciudades de la Tierra 3884 y reconstruyó edificios y el lago que fueron destruidos por Buu en Odaiba de la Tierra 16. Los niños elegidos y la Young Justice miraron lo que sucedió asombrados.

-Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.-Dijo Hikari.

-Será obra de la gente del otro Universo.-Dijo Aqualad.

-"Conner, espero que hayan podido salvarte."-Pensaba M'Gann.

_**Tierra 3884.**_

-Vale. Dende pide ahora que resucite a toda la gente que Buu ha matado en los dos Universos.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba! Porunga solamente puede resucitar a una persona por deseo.

-¡Mierda!-Dijo Vegeta.

-Eso ya no es así.-Dijo Moori el anciano namek.-He mejorado las esferas.

-Ah. De acuerdo. Porunga, resucita a la gente que Buu ha matado en los dos Universos, menos a Babidi y a sus esbirros.

-OK. Eso me costará un poco de tiempo.-Porunga tardo 10 minutos.-Hecho. Todos resucitados. Por suerte, Buu no mató a nadie en el otro Universo.

Todos los resucitados estaban asombrados. Pensaban que Buu los había matado. Pero al final llegaron a la conclusión de que todo era una ilusión.

-Vegeta. Ha resucitado. El dragón no te ha considerado esbirro de Babidi.

-Y parece que el Juez Enma me ha dejado resucitar a mi también.-Dijo Hal Jordan.

-Bien Goku. Prepárate para hacer la Genkidama. Nosotros despistaremos a Buu.

-Bien Vegeta. Ha sido una idea brillante. Eres genial.-Goku voló para preparar la Genkidama. Vegeta voló hacía Buu mientras pensaba.

-"No, tú eres el que debe ser llamado genial, Goku. Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras un payaso y un fanfarrón. Pero me humillaste. Después de aquello, no paré de entrenar. Sólo pensaba en poder superarte y mostrar a todos que yo era el número 1. Pero siempre me pasabas por delante. Pero ahora veo lo que te hace mejor que yo. Tú lucha para defender a tus amigos y familia. Yo luchaba por placer y hacer sufrir a la gente. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de mis errores gracias a ti. Tú eres el número 1, Goku."

-Bien. Gente de la Tierra. Dadme vuestra energía.-Dijo Goku. Todos levantaron las manos. Incluso amigos como Lunch, A-17, Upa y su familia levantaron las manos. Misteriosamente, la voz llegó al mundo donde estaba Arale. Ninguno de ellos había cambiado nada. Todos reconocieron la voz de Goku.

-Oye Midori, ¿Esa voz no es la del niño que vino aquí y me pidió que le arreglara el radar?

-Sí. Es él.-Dijo Midori. Ella, Sembei y su hijo Turbo alzaron sus manos.

-¡Ohohoy! ¡Hola Goku! Ojalá volvamos a vernos alguna vez.-Dijo Arale mientras alzaba las manos. La Gatchans también levantaron las manos. Arale corrió por todo el pueblo, pidiéndole a todo el mundo que levantara las manos. Por el camino derribó al coche de policía.

Superman le pidió al viejo Kaioh Shin que hiciera que su voz se escuchará también por el mundo.

-¿Eh? Yo no puedo hacer eso.

-Yo sí.-Dijo el Kaioh del Norte.-Habla Superman. Tu voz se escuchará por el Universo entero.

-Gracias. Gente del Universo, alzad vuestras manos al cielo.-Gritó Superman.

Toda la gente de Metrópolis hizo caso a su héroe. Todos en América y en el resto del Mundo alzaron las manos. El mensaje llegó hasta Almerac, donde Máxima ordenó a su gente a levantar las manos. Lobo también alzó sus manos.

-Superpelele. Dale una lección a ese 3#/ rosado.-Dijo el último czarniano.

Los dioses de Nueva Génesis alzaron las manos al cielo. Todos los Green Lanterns alzaron la manos. Incluso los Guardianes alzaron sus manos. Hasta villanos de todo el mundo lo hicieron, el Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Metallo, LiveWire, Volcana, DeathStroke, Red X, Mumbo Jumbo. Hasta Lex Luthor, que había resucitado.

-Acaba con ese demonio rosado, Superman. Luego ya ajustaré cuentas contigo.-A su lado estaba Mercy Graves con las manos levantadas.

Toda esa energía se reunió en la Genkidama.

-¡Guau! ¡Cuánta energía acumulada!-Dijo Goku.-Pero aun no será suficiente.

-Déjame ayudar.-Dijo Superboy.- Anciano Nosequé, ¿puedes hacer que mi voz se escuche en mi Universo?

-Menuda falta de respeto. ¿Cómo osa llamarme nosequé?

-Lo siento.-Dijo el Kaioh del Norte.-Sólo funciona en este Universo.

-Tengo una idea.-Dijo El Espectro.-Access, ve a dónde está Kaioh.

-Hecho.-Access apareció al lado del dios, dándole un susto de muerte.

-Ahora toca su hombro y piensa en la Tierra 16.

-De acuerdo.-Access tocó el hombro de Kaioh. El Dios podía ver el otro Universo.-¡Oh! La veo. Veo la Tierra 16. Ya puedes hablar chico.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Superboy.-Gente de la Tierra, escuchadme bien. Necesito que alcéis vuestras manos al cielo para que me ayudéis a derrotar al monstruo rosa que apareció en Odaiba hace un rato.

-¡Conner!-Dijo M'Gann alegre. Todos hicieron caso a Conner y alzaron sus manos al cielo. La hermana de Daisuke, Jun Motomiya, también levantó sus manos. Pero no porque conociera al chico. Si no porque se había enamorado de su voz.

-¡Ah! ¡Tiene una voz más bonita que la de Yamato! ¡Toma toda mi energía guapo!

Gennai fue al Mundo Digital y pidió a todo los digimons alar las manos al cielo. Los Numemons, LeoMon, AndroMon, PixieMon, OgreMon y todos los digimons elegidos alzaron las manos. Hasta Oikawa, sus siervos, los Miembros de la Luz y BlackWarGreyMon alaron las manos al cielo.

-Dale una lección a ese traidor, chico.-Dijo ArukeniMon.

-Eso, eso.-Dijo MummyMon.

-Nadie traiciona a la Luz.-Decía Vandal Savage mientra alzaba las manos.

El Superman de Tierra 16 alzó sus manos mientras pensaba:

-"Me alegro que estés bien, chico."

Una gran cantidad de energía llegó del otro Universo y se unió a la Genkidama.

-Vaya. Hay mucha energía. Y es muy fuerte.

Pero la única gente que no levantó la mano eran los seguidores de Satan, que pensaban que era un truco de Babidi. Esto enfureció a Satan.

-¡Idiotas! ¿Acaso no os importa el destino de la Tierra?-Todos escucharon la voz de Satan. Pensaron que estaba luchando contra el monstruo y empezaron a levantar las manos. Toda la energía llegó a Goku.

-¡Ahora sí que tengo suficiente! ¡Allá va!-Goku lanzó la bola. Los héroe que luchaban contra Buu se apartaron y este recibió la esfera de lleno. Buu apenas podía pararla.

-No. Goku no tiene fuerza para lanzarla. Este es el fin. Lo hemos probado todo y nada funciona. Este es el fin de todo.

-No. Aún no.-Dijo Dende.-Dragón. Haz que Goku recupere toda su energía.

-Eso es demasiado fácil.

Goku recuperó toda su energía. Y empezó a empujar la Genkidama contra Buu. el cual apenas tenía fuerzas para frenarla.

-"Buu. Has sido el mejor de mis adversarios. Ha derrotado todo lo que te han echado encima. Has experimentado varias transformaciones. Y has demostrado tener un gran poder. Si te reencarnas en alguien, ojalá sea en la Tierra. Así podré luchar contra ti otra vez. Pero ahora ha llegado la hora de decir adiós."

La Genkidama empezaba a consumir a Buu. Buu empezó a recordar todo lo que hizo y se arrepintió de todo en el último momento. Pero ya era tarde para arreglarlo todo. La genkidama acabó con su vida y con la amenaza que representaba para el Universo. Buu quedó reducido a polvo y cenizas.

Lucifer vio la muerte de Buu, cuando se dio cuenta que a su lado tenia a alguien.

-Seguro que has disfrutado del espectáculo. Tanta muerte ha tenido que deleitarte.

-Para nada Lucifer. No me ha gustado.

-¿Y eso?

-Soy la Muerte, sí. Pero soy un Guardián del Orden Natural. La muerte llega a los individuos en el momento en el que les toque. No cuando un degenerado los mata. Como detesto a los asesinos despiadados. Sólo alteran el orden natural de las cosas.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿venías a acabar tú mismo con Buu?

-Tampoco. Eso es responsabilidad de los habitantes del mundo material.

-¿Y entonces qué haces tú? ¿Cuál es tu tarea?

-Lucifer. Al igual que mi hermano Dios tiene a sus ángeles creados a partir de la concepción de la vida repartidos por todo el Omniverso, yo tengo a mis segadores que, al igual que los ángeles, se encargan de que el orden natural de las cosas no se Sociedad de Almas, Calavera... Todos ellos son mis agentes. Pero muchos se desvían de mi postura. Al igual que cierto ángel.

-¡Ey viejo! Yo soy un arcángel, no un ángel cualquiera.

-Para algo tan antiguo como yo no hay diferencia alguna.

Y así, las dos entidades cósmicas abandonaron el mundo físico. Goku, Superman y sus amigos celebraron la muerte de Buu. Access apareció con Dende. El viajero multiversal se acercó a Superboy.

-Chico. Va siendo hora de volver a casa.

-Me encantaría quedarme aquí. Pero echo de menos a M'Gann y a mis amigos. Gracias por salvarme del interior de ese monstruo. Y gracias por salvar a los dos Universos. He aprendido mucho de vosotros. Algún día seré como vosotros.

-De eso no dudamos, chico.-Dijo Superman.- Dale esto a Daisuke.-Superman le dio autógrafos y fotos de los héroes dela Tierra 3884

-Eso está hecho. Adiós a todos. Ha sido fantástico conoceros a todos.-Dijo mientras levantaba su pulgar. Access y Superboy desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

_**Tierra 16**_

Access y Superboy aparecieron en Odaiba. M'Gann le recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un profundo beso. Conner le dio las fotos y autógrafos a Daisuke. El niño empezó a brincar de alegría. Conner se giró hacia Superman, este aun no se atrevía a hablar con él y se fue volando. Batman se acercó a los niños.

-Bien. Ahora que Superboy ha vuelto, tengo una misión para vosotros.

Buu ha sido destruido y la paz ha vuelto a los Universos. Pero, ¿Está durará para siempre?

_**Esta aventura aún no ha terminado.**_

_**Continuará...**_

_**(##############)**_

**Nota**: Y aquí el final... De la batalla contra Buu. Este fic aún no ha terminado. Aún quedan aventuras que ver. No os las perdáis.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	23. Las puertas del Infierno se abren

**Capítulo 23: Las puertas del Infierno se abren.**

Majin Buu fue liberado de su ello por Babidi y empezó a destruir ciudades y matar gente por toda la Tierra. Parecía imparable, y no dejaba de experimentar transformaciones que le hacían más fuerte. Buu finalmente fue derrotado por la Genkidama de Goku y la paz ha vuelto al Universo.

Goku estaba siendo curado por Dende, tras haber atendido a Vegeta y a los demás. Mr. Satán había enviado un mensaje del que Videl se avergonzaba. El perro Bee olisqueó algo y fue a ver que era. Satan fue tras él.

-¡Buu! ¡Estás vivo!-Esto alarmó a todos.-Niño verde. Puedes curarlo. ¿Verdad?

-De eso nada.-Dijo Vegeta.-Voy a matarlo ahora que puedo.

-¡No! Sólo hacía esas cosas malas porque Babidi le engañaba.

-¡Idiota! ¿Y si vuelve el Buu malo? Lo pasamos muy mal con el que acabamos de matar. No creo que podamos con otro. La mejor opción es matarlo.

-Yo me encargaré de que eso no pase otra vez.-Dijo Satan llorando.

-¡¿Tú?! Si eres un patán. Quita o te mato con él.

-Dende cúralo.-Dijo Goku.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Buu y Satan nos han ayudado.

-Además. Satan es su mejor amigo. Seguro que sabrá cuidar de él.-Dijo Superman.

-¡Grrr! Vale, pero luego no me vengáis llorando si aparece un Buu malo y nos da una paliza.

-Vale. EN 6 meses pediremos a Shenron que borre de la memoria de la gente a Buu. Así podrá tener una vida normal.-Dijo Goku.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Satan llorando.

-Podría ir al interior de este Buu a salvar a los otros Kaioh Shin absorbidos.-Dijo KibiShin.

-No lo hagas.-Dijo el anciano Kaioh Shin.-Me duele decir esto, pero si los liberas, lo único que harías es que el Buu original volviera a aparecer. Será mejor dejarlos ahí hasta que podamos liberarlos de una manera que impida que el Buu original vuelva.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo KibiShin triste

-Bueno, me marcho.-Dijo Hal Jordan.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Kilowog.

-A ver a una persona.-En ese momento llegó John Steward, que también había resucitado.

-¡John!-Shayera fue a abrazarlo.

-He vuelto.-En ese momento, John vio a Hal.-¿Hal? ¿Estás vivo?

-Sí. Parece ser que el Juez Enma me ha devuelto a la vida por haber ayudado en la lucha contra Buu. Bueno, debo ir a ver a alguien.-Hal se fue volando hacia Coast City. Allí Star Sapphire había robado un banco y estaba volviendo a su hogar. Allí le recibió un niño.

-Mamá. No tienes que hacer esto. Puedes acabar mal. Y no quiero perder también a mi madre.

-No te preocupes, Tommy. Esto es para nosotros. Mi empresa no va muy bien tras la muerte de su mejor piloto.

-Pues no te preocupes más. Tu mejor piloto ha vuelto.-Star Sapphire se giró al reconocer esa voz.

-¿Hal? ¿Eres tú?-Star Sapphire volvió a ser Carol Ferris.

-Sí. ¿Por qué te has dedicado al crimen tras mi muerte?

-Tu muerte me causó un gran dolor. Y fui controlada por el lado oscuro del anillo de las Star Sapphire.-Carol abrazó a Hal.-Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo, Carol.-Hal miró al niño.-¿Quién es él?

-No lo deduces. Es tu hijo. Se llama Tommy. Tommy Jordan. Mañana cumplirá 10 años.

-Entonces... ¿Estabas embarazada el día en que fallecí?

-Sí. Te lo iba a decir. Pero ese día, John me dijo que falleciste en una misión.

-Vaya... Lo siento.

-No importa.

_**Siglo XXX**_

Supergirl y Brainiac 5 habían visto toda la batalla.

-Primo. Me alegro de que estés bien.

-Te dije que no tenías nada de que preocuparte. Tu primo es el legendario Superman. No es nuestro ídolo por nada.

-Tienes razón.

_**#######**_

Ahora han pasado 7 meses tras esa batalla, y Goku pidió al dragón Shenron que la gente olvidará a Buu, a excepción de él y sus amigos y aliados. Así, Buu podría salir a la calle sin problemas.

Goku estaba en su casa con su familia. Videl también estaba.

-Me encanta ver a la familia junta.-Dijo Chichi llorando.

-Sí. Os echaba de menos. Y también a tu comida. Es mejor que la del Otro Mundo.

-Videl. Me alegra que los Guardianes te hayan asignado la Tierra.-Dijo Gohan.

-Sí. Los Guardianes han decidido que los 5 green lanterns de la Tierra protejan su planeta.

-Eso es bueno. Espero que nada malo ocurra hoy.

-¿Y qué puede ocurrir?-Dijo Videl.-El peor de los males ha sido derrotado.

-Es verdad.

_**En el vacío entre Universos.**_

-Je. Ese Universo se ha salvado de Buu.

-Ataquemos ahora, maestro. Ahora están despistados celebrando la Paz.

-Calla o acabó yo contigo aquí mismo. Haré algo, sí. Con esto comenzará mi plan. Voy a dar el primer paso.

**_Infierno_**

Tala observaba como Hades torturaba a Felix Faust. En ese momento, escuchó una voz.

-Tala. Necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que vayas a la máquina que acumula el mal y la destruyas.

-¿Quién eres?

-No necesitas saber mi nombre. Sólo necesitas saber que soy tu aliado. Ahora ve y destruye esa máquina. Sólo así te vengarás de aquellos que te mandaron aquí.

-Pero... Lo he probado todo. Y nada funcionó.

-Pobre Tala. Tan hermosa y con una melena roja como la sangre. Hazme caso, esta vez tendrás éxito. Destruye la máquina. Destrúyela. ¡Destrúyela!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Tala lanzó un rayo. El encargado de la máquina no se enteró de nada, ya que estaba escuchando música. Más concrétamente "We gotta power" de Hironobu Kageyama. La escuchaba una y otra vez. La máquina empezó a hacer ruidos raros. Hasta que explotó. La maldad se apoderó del cuerpo del oni y mutó en un ser gordo y gigante.

-¡JanemBa!-El monstruo dio un grito que altero el orden del Universo.

-Pronto tu venganza se cumplirá, Tala. ¡Jajajajajaja! Ahora ven conmigo. Tengo algo más que pedirte.

Cerca de ahí, estaba observándolo todo Boston Brand, más conocido como DeadMan.

-Tengo que avisar a la Liga.

En una montaña con forma de calavera, estaba la Muerte viendo como sus segadores trabajaban por todo el Omniverso. De repente, un oni entró alertado.

-Señor. Es terrible.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Freezer y Cell quieren volver a conquistar el Infierno? ¡Qué pesados! ¡ahora me encargo de ellos como de costumbre!

-No es eso. Los muertos han resucitado.

-¡¿Qué?! El Padre de Todo me va a dar un buen sermón.

Lo que dijo el Oni era cierto. Cielo e Infierno quedaron vacíos. Todos los fallecidos volvieron a la vida.

Un anciano estaba en la tumba de su amada.

-¡Oh Julieta! Te echo mucho de menos.

-¿Romeo? ¿Eres tú? ¡Qué viejo y horrendo te has vuelto!

Por las calles de Gotham iba un vampiro con una estaca clavada en el corazón. Incluso había gente que aseguraba haber visto al legendario vaquero Jonah Hex montar a caballo por el desierto.

Por las calles de Satan City, iba un ejército de soldados muertos bajo las órdenes de un dictador.

-¡Disparad! ¡Disparad! El destino me ha dado una segunda oportunidad para conquistar el mundo. ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!

_**Planeta Supremo.**_

-¡Esto es grave, anciano Kaioh Shin! ¡Los muertos han vuelto a la vida!

-Si es terrible. Pero por suerte, Buu fue purificado y ahora está reencarnado en un bebé humano. Hay que llamar a Goku. Voy a prepararlo para esta amenaza.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo el Espectro, que había aparecido en el Planeta Supremo en ese momento.-Dios me ha mandado aquí para supervisar la situación.

A lo lejos, Tala y el misterioso ser estaban observando al Espectro.

-Ahí lo tienes. Controla su alma desde dentro Tala. Y te aseguro que serás imparable.

-Bien.-Dijo la hechicera con una sonrisa diabólica. Tala voló hacia el Espectro.

-Ya veo. Así que quieres que Goku alcance... ¡ARGH!-El Espectro fue poseído por Tala.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Espectro?-Preguntó KibiShin.

-El Espectro ya no está. ¡Jajajajaja!-Dijo El Espectro, pero su voz era la de Tala.

-Bien. Con esto, la primera parte de mi plan ya está preparada.-Dijo el misterioso ser. El enigmático villano volvió a su nave.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Llévame a Oa! Tengo que hablar con los Guardianes.-Dijo el viejo Kaioh Shin.

-De acuerdo. ¡Kai Kai!

Los dos Kaioh Shin escaparon antes de que Tala/Espectro les atacara.

La Liga de la Justicia veía como una gran cantidad de gente que se suponía que había fallecido estaba caminando entre los vivos. Algunos eran pacíficos y hablaban con sus familias. Otros causaban el caos.

-¡Gran Hera! ¿Puede ser obra de Hades?-Dijo Diana.

-Lo dudo. Esto no parece estar organizado por nadie. Esto es una anomalía.

-Da igual quién sea el causante. Debemos ir ahí abajo y detener esta locura.

En ese momento, DeadMan poseyó a Flash.

-El causante de todo esto está en el Infierno. Todo ha sido provocado por la hechicera Tala.

-¿Cómo dices Flash?

-No es Flash, Diana.-Dijo Batman.-Es DeadMan.

-¿Así que Tala está detrás de esto?

-Sí. Hizo que una máquina del Infierno encargada de almacenar toda la maldad de las almas explotara. Y esa maldad liberada poseyó a un Oni, convirtiéndolo en un monstruo terrorífico que está alterando el Orden Natural del Universo. Debéis detenerlo.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Superman.-Mister Terrific, envía un mensaje a la Liga y a los Guerreros Z. Tenemos que trabajar juntos otra vez.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo Batman.-Cuantos más seamos, mejor. Avisaré a NightWing, BatGirl y a Robin.

-Vamos. Todos en marcha.-Dijo Shayera.

En Gotham un gran número de muertos rodeaba al Joker y a Harley Quinn.

-Vaya señor J. Si que tienes fans.

-Sí, Harley. Es normal. Soy un gran cómico. Es lógico que tenga admiradores.

-Tú nos enviaste a la tumba.

-Ahora pagarás por eso.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-Gritó Harley.

-Tranquilos amigos. Olvidemos los tiempos difíciles y echemos unas risas. ¿Harley?

-¿Sí?

-¡CORRE!-Los dos payasos huyeron siendo perseguidos por los muertos.

En ese momento, Batman apareció e inmovilizó a los muertos atándolos con un cable.

-Jamás pensé que me legraría de verte, Batsy.

-Yo tampoco sé por qué te he salvado.

-Piensa un poco. Si yo me fuera, toda esta ciudad se moriría de tristeza y aburrimiento. No pueden vivir sin mí. Espera un momento... Pero si es precisamente al revés. ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Batman dejó a los dos payasos. Fue a ver si otros criminales estaban bien. Batman pidió ayuda a NightWing y a BatGirl. Robin estaba ocupado con los Titanes en Jump City.

_**Oa**_

Los dos Kaioh Shin aparecieron en el planeta, donde fueron recibidos por Kilowog.

-Es un honor recibirlos, grandes deidades.

-No hay tiempo para formalidades, Kilowog. Esto es una emergencia de nivel Universal.

-¿Otra vez Buu?

-No, amigo. Algo peor.

Kilowog llevó a los dos Kaioh Shin ante los Guardianes.

-¿Qué se os ofrece, Kaioh Shins? ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?

-Los muertos han vuelto a la vida. Cielo e Infierno están vacíos. ¿Podría tratarse de ese evento que vosotros vaticinasteis y llamasteis Noche más Oscura?

-¿Los muertos llevan anillos negros?-Dijo Ganthet.

-Por lo que veo no.-Dijo el anciano Kaioh Shin mientras miraba por su bola de cristal.

-Pues esta crisis se debe a otra causa. Consultaremos al Espectro.

-Eso os quería decir también. El Espectro ha enloquecido.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Dijo uno de los Guardianes.-Si eso es cierto. Esta es una de las peores crisis que este Universo ha vivido. Hablaré ahora mismo con el Juez Enma.

-Eso es perder el tiempo.-Dijo una voz misteriosa.

-¡Tú!-Dijeron los Guardianes.

-Vaya... Cuánto tiempo sin verte Muerte.

-Hola. El Juez Enma ha sido encerrado en una gema gigante. Hay algo que está modificando el Infierno y el Cielo a su antojo. Viejo Kaioh Shin, necesito que vayas a la Tierra y adviertas de esto a los héroes que derrotaron a Buu.

-¿Cómo es posible que te acuerde de Buu?-Dijo KibiShin.

-La magia del dragón es muy débil como para poder alterar mis recuerdos. No perdáis más tiempo. Ve a la Tierra y enséñale a Goku y a Vegeta esa nueva técnica. ¡Rápido!

-¡No os dejaré!-Tala/Espectro apareció y con un rayo derribó a Kilowog.

-¡Nos ha encontrado!-Dijo Kibishin alterado.

-Vosotros id de inmediato a la Tierra. Yo lo mantendré retenido.-Dijo la Muerte.

-¡Kai Kai!-Los Kaioh Shin fueron inmediatamente a la Tierra. Muerte plantó cara a Tala/Espectro.

-Ya veo. El Espectro poseído por una bruja. Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber controlado a un ángel.

-Oblígame a ello, viejo.-Los dos empezaron a luchar.

_**Capsule Corp.**_

Todos estaban reunidos con Superman, que había volado hasta allí para pedirles personalmente ayuda.

-Así que todos han vuelto a la vida.-Dijo Goku.

-¿Y por culpa de una hechicera? Mira que son patéticos esos ogros.-Dijo Vegeta.-No pueden controlar a sus presos.

-Eso ya no importa Vegeta. Tenemos que arreglar este caos.

-De acuerdo, Superman.-Dijo Gohan.-¿Pero por donde empezamos?

-Id al mismo Infierno.-Dijo el anciano Kaioh Shin que aparecía en ese momento.

-¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-Dijo Goku.

-No hay tiempo para eso. He venido para enseñaros a ti y a Vegeta una nueva transformación. Pero como no tenemos tiempo, usaré la Sala del Tiempo.

-Pero, Piccolo la destruyó cuando intentó encerrar a Buu.-Dijo Videl.

-No. Dende la arregló y mejoró la sala. Ahora se puede entrar cuanta veces quieras.-Comentó Piccolo.

-¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Dende será mucho mejor Kamisama que el anterior!-Dijo Goku. Piccolo le miró furioso.

-Vamos. No hay tiempo que perder.-El viejo Kaioh Shin y los dos saiyans fueron a la Sala del Tiempo.

En el Infierno, el Dai Kaioh movilizó a los mejores guerreros de los cuatro Kaioh para intentar detener a Janemba. Los cinco dioses veían la batalla desde un televisor.

-¡Ah! Mis guerreros son inútiles.-Dijo la Kaioh del Este.-Todos han sido vencido por ese demonio.

-Je je.-Dijo el Kaioh del Sud.- Mi guerrero Papoi os mostrará que es el más fuerte del universo. Acaba con él. ¡Bahahahaha!

Papoi se lanzó contra Janemba. Pero este le aplastó con sus dos manos.

-¡AHH! ¡MI GUERRERO!-Los otros Kaioh empezaron a reír. Pero pronto dejaron de hacerlo al ver que sus guerreros caían uno detrás de otro. Solo quedaban en pie Olibu y Paikuhan.

-Este tipo es duro.-Dijo Olibu.

-¿Ya te rindes?-Dijo Paikuhan.-¡Thunder Flash!-Paikuhan lanzó su ataque contra Janemba, pero este creó un agujero dimensional, devolviendo el ataque a su dueño.

_**Satan City.**_

Satan y Buu iban por la ciudad derrotando a muertos que no paraban de destrozar cosas.

-Bueno. Este era el último.-Dijo Satan.

-Tengo hambre. Vayamos a una heladería a por helados.-Dijo Buu. En ese momento aparecen ante ellos la banda de Bojack. Estaban todos menos Zangya, la cual ya no quería formar parte de la banda de Bojack, tras ser usada como escudo por su jefe.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡Vosotros otra vez!-Dijo Satan alarmado.

-Tú eres el payaso que había en ese torneo ridículo de artes marciales.

-¿Son amigos?-Dijo Buu.

-Para nada. Son muy malos. Son peores que Babidi.-Buu se puso serio y fue a ellos.

-Mira jefe. El gordito se ha puesto chulo.-Dijo Bido.

-Jeje. Démosle una paliza. Luego buscaremos al mocoso que nos humilló.-La banda de Bojack usó sus hilos para atrapar a Buu. Apretaron tan fuerte que cortaron a Buu en varios trozos.

-¡Jajajaja! Así vas a acabar tú.-Dijo Bido.

-Jefe Bojack. Mi... Mire.-Dijo Gokua asustado.

-¿Qué?-Bojack y su banda se asustaron al ver a Buu regenerándose.

-Sois muy malos. Os detesto.-Buu los destruyó con un ataque de energía. Desde lejos Zangya lo había visto todo.

-Te lo mereces. Imbécil.-Zangya se fue volando del lugar.

Todos los habitantes de Satan City fueron a alabar a su héroe Satan.

-¡Eres increíble!

-¿Y él quién es?-Dijo una chica señalando a Buu.

-Él es mi mejor aprendiz. Se llama Mister Buu.

Todos empezaron a alabar a Buu. Las chicas no paraban de decir que Buu era muy mono.

-Je je. Soy guapo.-Dijo Buu avergonzado.

Goku, Vegeta, el anciano Kaioh Shin y KibiShin fueron al Templo de Dende.

-¡Saludos, venerables dioses!-Dijo Dende.

-Déjate de hacer la pelota. No hay tiempo para eso.-Dijo el viejo dios.-Muéstrame donde está la Sala del Tiempo.

-Por aquí.-Popo guió a los tres hasta la puerta.-Aquí es.

-Vale. Que no nos moleste nadie. Voy a entrenar a estos dos para que consigan una nueva transformación.

-¿Nueva transformación? ¿Hay algo más allá del Super Saiyan 3?-Dijo Goku.

-Sí. El nivel 4.-Dijo el Kaioh Shin.

-¿Nivel 4?-Dijo Goku.

-Suena interesante.-Dijo Vegeta mientras sonreía.

Un nuevo mal ha aparecido y amenaza con alterar el orden de las cosas. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes detener esta nueva crisis?

_**Continuará...**_

_**(########################)**_

**Nota**: Que levante la mano el que pensó que iba a terminar con Buu. No, aún quedan más historias que contar. No os la perdáis. Y no os perdáis un fic paralelo a este que voy a subir.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	24. Capítulo 24: Batalla Infernal

_**Capítulo 24: Batalla Infernal.**_

-¿Nivel 4?-Dijo Goku.

-Suena interesante.-Dijo Vegeta mientras sonreía.

-Y lo es.-Dijo el anciano Kaioh Shin.-Antes de enseñaros esta nueva transformación, dejadme que os explique el origen de vuestra raza.

-¿Origen?-Preguntó Goku.

-Calla y escucha con atención. Los saiyans proceden de un Planeta llamado Saiya. Hace muchísimo tiempo, en ese planeta, apareció el primer super saiyan legendario. Era un poder tan grande que dicho saiyan no podía controlarlo bien y empezó a destruirlo bien. Un grupo pequeño de Saiyans escapó en una nave espacial y acabó en el Planeta Plant. Ese Super Saiyan Legendario amenazaba con destruir el Universo, así que me vi obligado a pedir ayuda al Espectro. El Espectro me trajo a uno de los sers más poderosos del Omniverso. Me trajo al Superman de Tierra-1.

-Es verdad. Usted mencionó que habían más Supermans por el Multiverso.-Dijo Goku.

-Así es. Este Superman era muy poderoso y me ayudó a que ese Saiyan alcanzara el nivel 4 y pudiese controlar su poder. Superman de Tierra-1 ofreció al Saiyan ir a vivir conél a la Tierra-1. Desgraciadamente, Tierra-1 dejó de existir cuando el Anti-Monitor destruyó el Multiverso original. Pero gracias a algunos héroes, el Universo se salvó y se creó la New Earth. La transformación del nivel 4 es mucho mejor que el nivel 3 y el Super Saiyan God que usaste contra Beerus hace un mes. No hay problemas de pérdidas de energía.

-¿Y cómo accedemos a esa transformación?-Preguntó Vegeta.

-Transformándose en Ohzarus. Vegeta. ¿Verdad que tu puedes crear lunas artificiales?

-Sí.

-Perfecto. Pero antes haré que les vuelva a crecer la cola.

_**Infierno.**_

Olibu y Paikuhan seguían luchando contra Janemba. Pero nada de lo que hacían daba resultado.

-Mierda. ¿Es que ese gordo es inmortal?-Dijo Paikuhan. Janemba escuchó el comentario y se enfadó. El demonio empezó a transformarse.

-Paikuhan, me parece que has empeorado la cosa al llamarle gordito.

-Eso me temo, Olibu.

En la Tierra, la Liga y los guerreros Z luchaban contra villanos resucitados.

Batman, BatGirl y NightWing luchaba en Gotham contra el General Blue y más miembros del Ejército Red Ribbon. Wonder Woman y Flash luchaban contra Tambourine y Drum.

Superman luchaba en Metrópolis contra miembros de la Legión del Mal de Grodd que fallecieron el día que Darkseid fue resucitado. En ese momento escuchó una voz que enseguida reconoció.

-Maldito kriptoniano. Pagarás el habaerte aliado con los Saiyans para impedir mi venganza.

-¡Raichi! Así que esto de los fantasmas es cosa tuya.

-No. No me es necesario usar copias espectrales cuando puedo aliarme con los originales.

Al lado de Raichi aparecieron Slug, Turles, Las fuerzas Ginew y los esbirros de Garlick Jr.

-¡Atacad!-Todos los villanos se lanzaron contra Kal-El.

-He mejorado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro.-Superman derrotó a todos los villanos con varios puñetazos.

-Ya lo veo. ¡Hatchiyack!-El mejor guerrero de Raichi apareció y empezó a luchar contra Superman.

-Hace 10 meses, Hatchiyack era un peligro para mí. Pero he luchado contra seres más peligrosos que él.-Superman le dio unos puñetazos a supervelocidad y destruyó al androide y a Raichi con su visión de calor.

Los Titanes luchaban contra Felix Faust en Jump City. Pero el hechicero fue derrotado por Raven.

El Capitán Marvel fue a Satan City a ver si Satan y Buu necesitaban ayuda. Tras lo que el duo hizo durante la batalla contra el Buu maligno, Billy Batson se declaró admirador de Buu y de Satan, a pesar de que seguía pensando que era un poco patoso.

-Por lo que veo, no necesitáis ayuda.-Dijo Marvel.

-Claro que no. Yo soy Satan. Nada puede conmigo.

-Algo me dice que Buu hizo todo el trabajo.

-Pues si te crees tan imparable. Lucha contra mí.-Todos se giraron y vieron al Rey Cold acompañado de sus soldados.

-Buu. Encárgate de ellos.

-Voy.-Dijo el Majin.

-Tú eres el tirano del que me habló John. Yo lucharé contigo.-Marvel se lanzó contra el tirano, pero un rayo morado transformó a los villanos en galletas.-Buu. Pensaba que ya no hacia eso.

-Satan sólo me deja hacerlo con villanos que son una amenaza.-Dijo Buu mientras se comía las galletas.

-Tampoco hay que hacerlo con los villanos, Satan.-Dijo Marvel.-Los villanos deben ser juzgados, no devorados.

-Vale.-Dijeron Buu y Satan.

Gotenks luchaba contra los androides 14 y 15. Los dos androides se lanzaron contra la fusión, pero el joven destruyó a los androides con un rayo que salió de su boca.

-Nadie puede con el invencible Gotenks.

En ese momento, un edificio explota. De sus ruinas aparece el Super Androide 13. En su mano llevaba a un Capitán Átomo inconsciente. El androide lo lanzó lejos.

-¡Oye malvado! Si te metes con la Liga, te metes conmigo.-Gotenks se transformó en Super Saiyan 2 y diparó una bola de energía al androide destruyéndolo.

Gohan y Videl luchaban contra varios zombies.

-Este era el último.-Dijo Videl alegre. De repente, se escuchó una voz.

-Niños. No deberíais jugar con gente más fuerte que vootros. Podríais salir muy mal parados.

-¡Freezer!

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Si me conocen en la Tierra! Es una alegría, pero debo deshacerme de vosotros. ¡Atacad!-Freezer dio la orden y varios villanos aparecieron. Turles, Raditz, Nappa, el A-19, el Doctor Gero, Cooler, el Doctor Wheelo y varios más fueron directos a atacar a Gohan y Videl. Pero Gohan se deshizo de ellos a gran velocidad.

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? ¡Sólo eres un terrícola!

-No soy terrícola. Soy saiyan y ya luché contra ti en Namek.

-¡AH! ¡Eres ese mocoso!-Freezer acabó con un puño de Gohan en el estómago. Eo puso fin al tirano por enésima vez.

-No creas que por vencer a Freezer ya se ha acabado todo.

-¿Eh? ¡Cell!

-Así es, Gohan. Y estoy listo para el round 2.

-Tú ya no eres una amenaza, Cell.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Cell se puso nervioso. Gohan lo recibió con una patada. A continuación, Gohan le disparó un ataque de energía, desintegrando al bioandroide.

-Tenía razón. Tu fuíste quien acabó con Cell.-Dijo Videl.

_**Oa**_

Muerte y Tala/Espectro todavía luchaban. Los Guardianes y Kilowog estaban mirando.

-¿Cómo puede un viejo ser tan fuerte?

-Soy viejo, sí. Pero eso no es nada negativo.-Muerte desapareció. Tala/Espectro buscaba a la Muerte por todos lados. De repente, Muerte apareció y le dio un golpe con la mano abierta a Tala/Espectro en la cabeza. Eso expulsó a la bruja del cuerpo del Espectro. El Espectro cayó al suelo desmayado.

-¡No! Maldito. Vas a pagar caro.

-Serás tú quienla que pague.-Tala retrocedía asustada.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu peor pesadilla.

_**Templo de Dende**_

Dende y KibiShin esperaban a que Goku, Vegeta y el viejo Kaioh Shin salieran de la Sala. En ese momento la puerta se abrió. De la Sala salieron Goku y Vegeta con las ropas rasgadas y con la cola.

-Bien. Han aprendido muy rápido. Se nnota que sois grandes guerreros. Ahora KibiShin os mandará al Infierno. Allí os espera vuestro guía.

-Goku. Vegeta. Vamos. ¡Kai Kai!

En Metrópolis, Superman, Gohan, Gotenks, Batman, Videl, Satan, Buu y Piccolo se habían reunido.

-Bien parece que los muertos que provocaban el caos han sido exterminados.-Dijo Superman.

-Pero aun queda devolver a los muertos pacíficos a su sitio correspondiente.-Dijo Piccolo.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos? No podemos usar el dragón hasta dentro de un año.

-Y tampoco tenemos medios para ir al Infierno y arreglar la máquina que nos mencionó DeadMan.

Todos quedaron pensando, hasta que detectaron un ki muy fuerte.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Broly!

-Ese es el saiyan que nos mencionó John.-Dijo Batman.

-Pues no pienso dejar que destroce mi ciudad.-Dijo SuperMan preparándose paraluchar contra el Saiyan legendario.

Desde el Templo de Dende, él y el viejo Kaioh Shin estaban mirando a Broly.

-Vaya. ¿Así que este es el Super Saiyan Legendario de este milenio? Es muy diferente al original. Este tiene maldad pura en el corazón.

-¿Acaso el anterior no era malvado?-Preguntó Dende.

-No, joven dios de la Tierra. El Super Saiyan Legendario era puro de corazón. Era destructivo porque no podía controlar el inmenso poder que otorga esa transformación. El Super Saiyan Legendario original era más parecido a Goku que a este Broly.

_**Infierno.**_

Goku, Vegeta y KibiShin llegaron al Infierno.

-Bien, hemos llegado. Por cierto. Os vais a llevar una sorpresa cuando veais al guia que ha escogido el viejo Kaioh Shin.

-Por fin habéis llegado.-Goku y Vegeta se sorprendieron al ver quien era su guía.

-¡Dabra!

-Hola. Os he echado de menos. Y por lo que veo seguís siendo igual de guapos que la primera vez que os vi.-Dijo Dabra guiñando un ojo. Vegeta y Goku sintieron un escalofrío.

-¡Me lo cargo!-Dijo Vegeta furioso.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Dabra? ¿Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza?-Preguntó Goku.

-No. Esta es su personalidad original. Su personalidad cambió cuando Babidi le controló con su magia.

-Vamos, chicos. Os llevaré a la fuente del mal.-Dabra guió a los dos saiyans hacia Janemba. Goku y Vegeta vieron a Janemba. Este había cambiado de aspecto. Ahora era más delgado y parecía un auténtico demonio. Bajo sus pies estaban Paikuhan y Olibu ensangrentados.

-Maldito.

-¿Lo notas Goku? Su fuerza es mayor que la de Buu. Jamás pensé que habría alguién más fuerte que él.

-Sabes que lo hay, Vegeta. ¿O acaso has olvidado a Beerus?

-Bueno. Dejémonos de tonterias y luchemos seriamente desde el principio.

-Vale. Hagamos la fusión.-Vegeta cayó al suelo.

-¡NO! ¡Usemos el Super Saiyan 4! ¡Me niego a hacer esos ridículos movimientos!

-Hagámoslo antes de que ataque.

-De acuerdo. ¡FUSIÓN!-Vegeta y Goku se fusionaron. De la unión nació Gogeta.

Janemba se lanzó contra la fusión. El demonio hizo aparecer una espada de la nada con la que pretendía cortarle la cabeza a Gogeta. El Guerrero nacido de la fusión paró la espada con sus manos desnudas y la destrozó. Janemba se asustó y se dispuso a darle un puñetazo. Pero Gogeta fue más rápido y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. El golpe le dejó un agujero en el estómago. Janemba empezó a desaparecer y en su lugar apareció de nuevo el Oni joven, el cual salió corriendo al ver a Gogeta.

Al destruir a Janemba, todos los muertos volvieron al Cielo y al Infierno.

En un lugar del Universo, estaba la Muerte y Dios jugando al ajedrez mientras hablaban de los eventos que acababan de ocurrir. Dios usaba las fichas negras. Muerte las blancas.

-Parece que esos dos guerreros de lo que me hablaste han solucionado esta crisis, Muerte.

-Eso parece, hermano. Estos dos guerreros son increibles. Si alguna ve hay alguna crisis que no podamos solucionar, podríamos recurrir a ellos.

-¡Jaque Mate!

-¿Cómo? ¿Seguro que no has hecho trampas?

-Nunca hago trampas. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella?-Dijo Dios señalando a Tala.

-Haré que Hades le dé el mismo castigo que le está dando a Felix Faust.

-Me parece bien.

_**En el espacio entre Universos.**_

-Esos guerreros son formidables. Pero no dejaré que me quiten a Broly. ¡Vuelve a la vida, bravo Guerrero!-El ser misterioso disparó un rayo que golpeó a Broly, resucitándolo y haciéndolo más fuerte. Broly fue el único que no volvió al Infierno.

-¡¿Qué?!-Decían todos los que luchaban contra Broly.

Broly empezó a desprender mucha energía. Su pelo se estaba alargando y su musculatura aumentaba. Broly alcanzó el nivel 3.

-Esto es malo.-Dijo Piccolo asustado.-Si como Super Saiyan normal era terrible. No quiero penar el poder que tendrá como Super Saiyan 3.

_**Templo de Dende**_.

El viejo Kaioh Shin lo había visto todo.

-Esto es grave. KibiShin, trae inmediatamente a Vegeta y a Goku. Esta crisis ha empeorado mucho.

-¡Kai Kai!

Los muertos han vuelto a su sitio. Pero la cosa ha empeorado. Broly ha adquirido el tercer nivel. ¿Podrán Goku y Vegeta llegar a tiempo para salvar la Tierra?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **En el siguiente capítulo veremos la batalla definitva contra Broly.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	25. Capítulo 25: Batalla de leyendas

_**Capítulo 25: Batalla de leyendas.**_

-Esto es malo.-Dijo Piccolo asustado.-Si como Super Saiyan normal era terrible. No quiero pensar el poder que tendrá como Super Saiyan 3.

-No te alarmes tanto, Piccolo. Ya vencimos a Buu y sobrevivimos a Beerus. Broly no puede ser tan peligroso si lo comparamos con esos dos super monstruos.-Dijo Gotenks, el cual empezó a volar.

-Trunkten, vuelve. Es muy peligroso.

-¿Aún no te sabes su nombre? Es Gotenks no Trunkten.-Dijo Batman.

-Cállate niño rico. Me he equivocado porque estoy muy alterado.

-Misiles Muere-Muere.-Gotenks empezó a dispararle ataques de energía. Broly levantó una barrera y se protegió del ataque.-¡No ha funcionado!

Broly salió volando hacia Gotenks. Cogió a la fusión y la estampó contra un edificio, destruyéndolo. Trunks y Goten aparecieron entre los escombros desmayados.

-Tú malandrín. Mister Satan no dejará que te salgas con la tuya.-Dijo el cobrade campeón mientras le temblaban las piernas.

-¡GAAAAAAAH!-Broly se lanzó contra Satan. El campeón empezó a correr. Justo cuando parecía que Broly iba a arrancarle la cabeza a Satan, algo empujó al Super Saiyan Legendario mandándolo bien lejos.

-¡No hagas daño a Satan! ¡Me caes mal, desaparece!-Buu le disparó un rayo por la boca, pero Broly lo paró con su mano.

-¡Gahahahaha!-Broly no paraba de reír. En ese momento, recibió un puñetazo de Superman y una patada de Gohan.

-¡Videl! Llévate a tu padre lejos de aquí.-Le dijo Gohan a su novia.

-De acuerdo.-Videl usó su anillo para agarrar a su padre y ambos salieron volando.

Gohan y Broly empezaron a intercambiar golpes. Ambos estaban igualados. De repente, Gohan se agachó y Superman apareció volando y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Broly, mandándolo fuera de la ciudad.

-Así me aseguraré de que no hagas daño a cíviles inocentes.-Gohan, Buu y Superman fueron a por Broly. Piccolo y Batman se quedaron cuidando a los niños.

_**Templo de Dende.**_

KibiShin trajo de vuelta a Goku y Vegeta.

-Fue muy fácil, anciano Kaioh Shin.-Dijo Goku.-Ni siquiera fue necesario usar el Cuarto Nivel.

-Ese demonio era un debilucho.

-Pues puede que ahora necesitéis usar el cuarto nivel.-Dijo el Anciano Kaioh Shin.-El Super Saiyan Llegendario Broly no ha vuelto al Infierno. Y encima ha alcanzado el Tercer Nivel.

-Ese Broly. Siempre tan peligroso. Vegeta, convirtámonos en Super Saiyans de Nivel Cuatro y vayamos a ayudar a nuestros amigos.

Los dos guerreros se transformaron y salieron volando hacía Metrópolis.

-Os deseo éxito.-Dijo el Anciano Kaioh Shin.

En las afueras de Metrópolis, Broly luchaba contra los tres guerreros.

-¡Transfórmate en chocolate!- Buu le disparó su característico ataque a Broly. Broly chocó sus manos y deshizo el ataque mágico. El Saiyan loco fue a por el Majin. Lo agarró por la antena y empezó a usarlo como saco de boxeo. Gohan fue a ayudar a Buu, pero Broly le lanzó con fuerza al Majin, haciendo que los dos choquen. Superman empezó a luchar contra Broly. El kriptoniano empezó a darle puñetazos a Broly, pero éste los paraba con sus manos. Broly agarró las manos de Superman y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Clark perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Nadie puede conmigo!-Broly empezó a cargar su Omega Blaster con la intención de destruir el planeta. Broly lanzó su ataque contra el planeta, pero Vegeta pateó el ataque y Goku lo destruyó de un puñetazo.

-¡Kakarotto!

-¿Esos son Goku y Vegeta?-Dijo Piccolo.

-Su aspecto es distinto. Ahora parecen más simios que personas.

-Esto debe ser cosa del viejo Kaioh Shin.-Dijo Superman, que se estaba recuperando del rodillazo.

-Perdonad el retraso.

-Concéntrate Goku. Nuestro enemigo es peligroso. Tenemos que acabar con él antes de que haga algo terrible.

Los Saiyans empezaron a luchar contra Broly. A pesar de tener un gran poder, Broly no podía con ellos.

-Increible. Su poder ha aumentado muchísimo. Ese viejo Kaioh Shin tiene muchos ases en la manga.

Vegeta le daba puñetazos, mientras Goku le daba patadas. Broly no podía con los dos guerreros. Vegeta le dio un puñetazo que casí lo manda fuera del Planeta.

-Ahora Goku.

-Vale.

Los dos guerreros empezaron a cargar sus mejores ataques. Broly volvía a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban Goku y Vegeta.

-¡KAKAROTTO!

-¡KAMEHAMEHA X10!

-¡FINAL FLASH X10!

Los dos ataques chocaron contra Broly y empeó a mandarlo al espacio. Una vez Broly y lo ataques salieron de la Tierra, estos estallaron. No quedó rastro de Broly.

-No detecto el ki de Broly. ¡Lo han conseguido!-Dijo Piccolo.

-Habéis hecho un gran trabajo. Gracias.-Dijo Superman.

-De nada.-Dijo Goku sonrojado.

_**En el vacio entre Universos.**_

-Ataquemos ahora, amo. Están débiles. Acabemos con ellos.-El misterioso ser le lanzó un rayo, estampándole contra una pared.

-Cállate. Los de tu familía siempre habéis sido muy impacientes. Pensé que contigo sería distinto, Cooler.

-Lo siento amo. A partir de ahora seré más impaciente.-Dijo Cooler. Ahora todo su cuerpo era mecánico. Salvo por la mitad derecha de su cabeza, la cual tenía muchas heridas.

-Bien. Por ahora dejaré tranquilo a este Universo.-Dijo mientras abría una puerta. Entró en una sala en la que había una capsula médica similar a las de Freezer. Dentro de ella etaba Broly.-Con tu ayuda, liberaré al antiguo guardián caído del Omniverso Gilgakles y juntos crearemos un único Universo libre de impurezas. Un mundo que yo gobernaré con mano de hierro. Yo seré el supremo emperador de todo. Yo. Imperiex. ¡Jajajajaja!

**#######**

Una emana después del incidente con los muertos, todo volvió a la normalidad. En Coast City, Hal, Carol y su hijo Tommy paseaban por el parque.

-Carol. Diana me dijo que te uniste a una amazona loca llamada Aresia, la cual quería matar a todos los hombres de la Tierra. ¿Acaso no pensabas en Tommy?

-En aquella época no era yo misma. El anillo violeta me enloquecía y estaba cegada por la ira.

**Flashback.**

Hace 7 años, una amazona misantrópica llamada Aresia formo una Liga de la Injusticia. Star Sapphire se unió a ella.

-Sapphire, Tsukuri. Quiero que sepáis que mi auténtico plan es eliminar a todos los hombres de la faz de la Tierra.

-Espera.-Dijo Star Sapphire.- Tengo un hijo varón. No me gustaría perderlo a él también.

-Tranquila. Trae a tu hijo aquí y le daré un antidoto. Lo criaré para que sea un hombre verdadero que respete a una mujer.

-Gracias.

-"Ilusa. Tengo la cura, sí. Pero no pienso salvar a ningún hombre. Ni siquiera a los niños. Jajajaja."

Star Sapphire, recuperando la cordura por un momento gracias a que en ese momento sólo podía pensar en su hijo, fue a pedir ayuda a Wonder Woman y HawkGirl para que pararan el plan de Aresia. Pero cuando las tres estaban frente a Aresia, el anillo volvió a recuperar el control sobre Carol y traicionó a las dos heroínas.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Nunca vuelva a cometer una locura así. Yo de ti me desharía de ese anillo maldito.

-Tranquilo. Lo guardo para cuando llegue una situación que no puedas manejar tú solo.

La familia se topó con un viejo muy extraño que llevaba una extraña caja.

-Perdona señor. No veía por donde iba.-Dijo Hal. Carol le ayudaba a levantarse. Tommy cogió la caja, pero el anciano se la quitó enseguida.

-Ten cuidado, niño. Esta caja no es un juguete. Es un instrumento mágico. Dentro de él hay un guerrero legendario. Estoy buscando a alguien que sea capaz de abrir la caja.

-Yo conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte.-Hal se convirtió en Green Lantern y se llevó al anciano.

Primero paaron por la Torre de Destino, pero ni el Doctor Destino ni Amazo podían abrir la caja. Luego fueron a ver a Superman. El Hombre de Acero intentó abrirla usando la fuerz, pero no consiguió nada.

-Parece que nadie puede abrir la caja. Lo siento mucho.-Dijo Hal.

-Espera. ¿Has pedido ayuda a Goku y sus amigos?

-Vaya, es verdad.-Hal, Clark y el anciano fueron al edificio de la Capsule Corp.

Una vez llegaron a Capsule Corp, Hal, Clark Diana y Bruce pidieron ayuda a los Guerreros Z.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda.-Dijo Superman.-Este anciano desea abrir esta cajita de música. Nosotros hemos probado con todos nuestros recursos y nno hemos podido conseguir nada.

-Vaya caja más bonita.-Dijo Trunks que quería verla, pero el anciano la retiró.

-No la toques. No es nungún juguete.

-Menudo anciano más borde.

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Shenron.

-Pero Bulma. ¿Ya lo has olvidado? Hace poco le pedimos un deseo. Tenemos que esperar un año para que las bolas de dragón vuelvan a estar activas.

-Tienes razón, Gohan.

-Ya sé a quien pedirle ayuda.-Goku agarró la caja y se teletransportó.

_**Planeta Supremo.**_

Los dos dioses estaban aburridos.

-¡Bah! Desde la batalla contra Buu y Broly no ha pasado nada grave. Menudo aburrimiento.-Dijo KibiShin tumbado en la hierba.

-Ven aquí jovencito y mira esto.-El viejo Kaioh Shin estaba viendo en una televisión a varias mujeres haciendo aeróbic. En ese momento, Goku apareció.

-Hola.

-¿Goku? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el anciano Kaioh Shin.

-Necesito de vuestra ayuda. ¿Podríais abrir esta caja de música con vuestra magia?

-Esta caja de música... es muy parecida a las del Planeta Konattsu. Entonces, tendría que ser muy fácil para mí poder abrirla.-El anciano cogió la caja, la dejó en el suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-El planeta Konatsu... ¡Ya me acuerdo! Es ese planeta cuyos habitantes admiran y a doran a los Kaioh Shin. Hasta el punto que sus peinados son parecidos a los nuestros.-Dijo KibiShin, pero nadie le hacía caso. Goku miraba como el anciano dios bailaba alrededor de la caja.

De repente, la caja musical comenzó a sonar y esta empeaba a abrirse. Un gran rayo de luz salió de la caja, cegando a todos. Cuando la luz desapareció, todos miraron al hombre que salió de la caja.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡La caja era de Konatsu!

-¿Y el quién es?-Preguntó Goku.

El héroe bajó al suelo y se acerco a ellos.

-Saludos honorables Kaioh Shin. Me llamo Tapion. Gracias por liberarme de la caja, pero lamento informarles de que han cometido un error muy grave.

-¿Un error grave?-Dijeron los dos dioses. En ese momento, Tapion casi se cae al suelo. Pero Goku le ayudó justo a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Goku.

-Estoy muy cansado. He gastado mucha energía manteniendo encerrado en mi interior una de las partes de Hildegarn.

-¿Has dicho Hildegarn?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Por supuesto que sí, KibiShin. Hildegarn fue creado por un grupo de brujos oscuros, que querían usar a la bestia para conquistar todo el universo. Hasta que llegó el día en que ese grupo de hechiceros fue aniquilado y la bestia desapareció misteriosamente. Goku, ¿de dónde has sacado la caja?

-Me la dio un viejo con la piel morada.

-¡HOI!-Gritó Tapion.-Rápido, llévame ante él. Tengo que liquidarlo por lo que le hizo a mi gente.

-Pienso igual.-Dijo el viejo dios.-Goku. Ve a la Tierra, detén a ese viejo y evita que Hildegarn vuelva a ser libre.

-De acuerdo.- Goku se fue, llevándose consigo a Tapion.

Goku regresó a Capsule Corp.

-Ya he vuelto.

-¿Ese es el guerrero que había encerrado en la caja?-Preguntó Hal.

-Lo has visto, viejo... ¡Anda! No está.-Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-No teniamos que haber hecho caso a ese viejo.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Goku?-Preguntó Bulma.

-Porque Hoi no quería liberarme a mí. Quería liberar al monstruo que tengo sellado en mí. Por cierto, me llamo Tapion, encantado.

Desde lejos, Hoi miraba la escena.

-¡Jiiiijiji! Lo han hecho. Lo han liberado. Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo que la parte de arriba de Hildegarn sea liberada. Te deseo dulces sueños, Tapion. Y a la gente del Universo les deseo una muertelenta, dolorosa y horrible. ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJA!

La noche llegó. La Liga se quedó en la Capsule Corp haciendo de guardaespaldas para Tapion por si Hoi intentaba algo. Trunks paaba por al lado de la habitación donde estaba Tapion y escuchó la melodía de una flauta. Trunks entró para escuchar la música.

-Es una música muy bonita.-Dijo Trunks.

-Gracias. Con esta flauta mantengo a raya a Hildegarn para que no aparezca.

-Ya veo.

En ese momento, alguien entró en el edificio e intentó robar la flauta.

-¡Dame eso!

-¡Hoi! ¡Maldito! ¡Pagarás por todo!

Tapion y Hoi empezaron a pelear. Hoi le dio un golpe a Tapion, haciendo que la flauta caiga al suelo. Trunk la coge.

-Niño dame eso. No tienes que hacer caso a Tapion. El es el monstruo. Toda esa historia de Hildegarn es mentira. Os quiere engañar y acabar con vosotros.

-¿Y piensas que te voy a creer, viejo loco?

En ese momento, la Liga llegó a la habitación.

-Ya volvere en otro momento. O pillaré con la guardia baja.-Hoi desapareció del edificio.

-Que viejo más pesado.-Dijo Hal.

-¿Tan fuerte es ese Hildegarn?-Preguntó Trunks a Tapion.

-Sí. Demasiado fuerte.-Tapion comenzó a explicar su historia a los presentes.

**Flashback.**

Hace millones de años, el el Planeta Konatsu, un grupo de magos negros llamados Kashvar crearon una estatua y con su magia le dieron vida. Así nació Hildegarn. Un terrible demonio que empezó a atacar los planetas cercanos a Konatsu. Cuando los brujos decidieron por fin usar a Hildegarn en Konatsu, solamente yo, mi hermano pequeño llamado Minoshia y nuestro maestro le plantamos cara. Nuestro mentor acabo con todos los hechiceros y cortó en dos a la bestia usando la Brave Sword. Uso un conjuro para sellar las dos mitades en mí y mi hermano y nos puso a dormir en sitios diferentes del Universo. Todo ese esfuerzo acabó con la vida de nuestro maestro.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Que historia más triste.-Dijo Diana.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano?-Preguntó Trunks.

-Lo desconozco. No sé si aún está vivo o si Hoi acabó con él.

-Seguro que está bien.-Dijo Superman.

-Nuestra prioridad ahora es evitar que Hoi reuna las dos partes de Hildegarn.-Dijo Batman. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí vigilando a Tapion. Le pediré a John y a Shayera que busquen por toda la ciudad a Hoi.

En una ciudad cercana a West City, Hoi apareció.

-Mmalditos intrusos. Esa flauta me estorba. Si me deshago de ella, la otra mitad de Hildegarn será libre y el monstruo estará completo. Pero hasta que ese momento llegue, tendrás que alimentarte de la gente.

Detrás de Hoi aparecieron las piernas y la cola del monstruo el cual comenó a absorber a los ciudadanos de la ciudad con la cola.

-Bien hecho. Ahora vayamos a West City. Tu presencia hará que el poder de la otra mitad sea más fuerte y pueda liberarse. ¡Jajajaja!

Un nuevo peligro amenaza con destruir el Universo. ¿Podrán impedir que Hoi reuna la parte que le falta para completar a Hildegarn?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota:** En el próximo capítulo veremos la batalla contra Hildegarn.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	26. Capítulo 26: Lucha contra el coloso

_**Capítulo 26: Lucha contra el coloso.**_

En Capsule Corp todos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio de Bulma.

-Según los análisis que le he hecho a la caja de musica, he podido crear este bunker. Me ha sido casí imposible encontrar materiales similare a los de la caja, pero creo que podrá ayudarte a retener la parte del monstruo que tienes dentro, Tapion.

-Muchas gracias, Bulma. Muchas gracias a todos. No sé como podré devolveros el favor.-Dijo Tapion.

-Mantén el monstruo a raya y con eso nos harás un favor.-Dijo Batman.

-"Batman está muy nervioso. ¿Qué le pasará?"-Pensaba Piccolo.

-Introducete en la caja Tapion.-Dijo Bulma.

-Yo te haré compañía.-Dijo Trunks.

-Sabes Trunks. Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano pequeño.-Dijo Tapion. De repente empezó a encontrarse mal.-¡AARGH!

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Preguntaba Superman.

-La otra mitad de Hildegarn está llamando a la parte que tengo yo sellada. Eso solamente quiere decir que Hoi dio con mi hermano y lo ha matado.

-¡No!

-Vamos a investigar.-Dijo Superman.-No dejaremos que Hoi se acerque a Capsule Corp.

La liga y los Guerreros Z salieron del edificio, al salir vieron las piernas de Hildegarn destruyendo parte de la ciudad. Bulma y Trunks se quedaron con Tapion.

-Será mejor que os alejéi de mí. Es por vuestro bien.-Dijo Tapion.

-Iré a ayudar.-Dijo Trunks, el cual salió volando inmediatamente.

La parte de Hildegarn empezó a atacar West City. Carol y Tommy estaban huyendo, cuando Tommy cae al suelo. El monstruo estaba a punto de aplastarlo.

-¡TOMMY!-Gritó Carol.

Cuando parecía que iba a ser demasiado tarde para el pequeño, algo le salvó. El misteriosos guerrero le hizo un gran corte en la pierna a Hildegarn. Luego, cogió a Tommy y lo llevó junto a su madre.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó el pequeño.

-Eso ya lo sabrás con el tiempo. Estamos destinados a volver a encontrarnos. Hasta pronto.-El misterioso héroe desapareció. En ese momento llegó Hal.

-¿Os encontráis bien?

-Sí cariño. Un hombre con una espada nos ayudó.-Dijo Carol.

-Molaba mucho.-Dijo Tommy.

-Será mejor que vayáis a Capsule Corp y os refugiéis allí.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí tranquila. Esta vez no me ire a ninguna parte.

Carol y Tommy se fueron tal y como les dijo Hal.

La liga y los guerreros Z empezaron a luchar contra la parte de Hildegarn. Pero no podían darle ningún golpe, ya que cuando iban a golpearlo, el monstruo se onvertía en humo.

-Ni siquiera puedo tocarrlo con mi maza de Nth Metal.

Hal, John y Videl intentaron encerrar a la bestia con sus anillos, pero antes de que lograran encerralo, Hildegarn se volvió humo y escapó.

-Y es muy escurridizo.-Dijo John.

-Esta cosa es peor que Buu.-Dijo Videl.

-Tienes razón. No será igual de fuerte. Pero con esa abilidad es muy dificil darle.

Goku, Gohan y Goten le lanaron un Kamehameha. Pero el ataque pasó de largo.

-¡Rayos! Es lo peor a lo que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora.-Dijo Gohan.

-Tiene que haber alguna forma.-Dijo Goku furioso.

-¡Jajejejejeje! ¡No la hay! Hildegarn es imparable.-Dijo Hoi.-Y muy pronto estará completo.

El dolor de Tapion aumentaba. De él empezaba a salir un humo espectral.

-Hildegarn esta a punto de salir. Tengo que irme de aquí.-Tapion salió volando del edificio. Cuando salió de Capsule Corp, intentó tocar la flauta, pero Hoi se la robó y la destrozó.

-¡Maldito!

-No retrases lo inevitable. Acabarás igual que tu hermano y yo gobernaré el Universo con Hildegarn.

La parte de arriba de Hildegrn salió de Tapion y se fusionó con la parte que ya estaba libre.

-¡El monstruo está completo.!-Gritó Piccolo.

-Tampoco es que haya cambiado mucho la situación.-Dijo Flash.-Ya nos iba mal con una parte. No nos va a ir mejor con el monstruo entero.

-Me recuerda a uno de esos digimons del otro Universo.-Dijo Videl recordando sus aventuras en la Tierra 16.

-Pero no por eso tenemos que rendirnos.-Dijo Superman.-Hemos enfrentado a males mayores como Buu o Darkeid. Y salimos victoriosos. Esto no tiene porque ser una excepción.

-¿Vosotros habéis luchado contra el Dios Oscuro de Apokolips?-Dijo Hoi.-Increible, pero incluso él queda en ridículo ante mi Hildegarn.

-A ver como se defiende ante el gran Gotenks.-Los niños se habían fusionado en Gotenks y ya estaban en el Nivel 3.-Vas a pagar el haber hecho sufrir a Tapion y haber matado a su hermano.

-Yo no me arrepiento de nada. Acaba con él, Hildegarn.

Gotenks empezó a darle una paliza al monstruo. Empezó a lanarle ataques de energía hasta que lo arrinconó en un edificio. El monstruo empezó a envolvere en un capullo.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora se va a convertir en una mariposa?-Dijo Gotenks.

El capullo se rompió y apareció un Hildegarn con una apariencia más diabólica.

-Je. Te has hecho más feo. ¿Y qué? ¡Misiles Muere-Muere!-Gotenks empezó a dispararle ataques de energía al monstruo, pero no le hacían nada.- Maldito. A ver que te parece esto. ¡Fantasmas kamikaze!-Gotenks empezó a crear fantasmas.-¡Atacad!

Los fantasmas fueron directos hacia Hildegarn, pero el monstruo comenzó a mover sus alas provocando un gran vendaval y haciendo que los fantasmas salgan volando y estallen en Gotenks. Gotenks se preparaba para contraatacar, pero Hildegarn se movió de forma rápida y con sus garras dejo K.O a la fusión que se volvió a separar.

-¡Uno menos!-Dijo Hoi.

Gohan y Superman se lanzaron contra Hildegarn, pero este lanzó una gran llamarada por su boca, dándole a Gohan y derribandolo. Superman aún seguía de pie. Clark le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la bestia, lanzándolo bien lejos. Usando la supervelocidad, Superman e puso detrás de Hildegarn y lo mandó de un golpe contra el suelo. Superman le disparó su visión de calor, pero Hildegarn se volvió humo para esquivar el ataque. Hildegarn apareció detrás de Clark y lo estampó contra el suelo.

La liga y el resto de Guerreros Z fueron directos contra Hildegarn, pero el monstruo empezó a agitar las alas y los dejo a todos noqueados en el suelo.

Solamente quedaban de pie Goku y Vegeta.

-¡Jajejejejejeje! No podéis hacer nada. Estáis acabado. Es una pena que no podáis verme como emperador del Universo porque Hildegarn os matará ahora mismo.-Hoi no se dio cuenta de que Hildegarn lo iba a pisar. El malvado hechicero oscuro murió aplastado por su propia creación.

-Hasta en eso se parece a Babidi.-Dijo Flash antes de perder el conocimiento.

Goku y Vegeta se transforamron en Super Saiyan 4.

-Lo teníamos que haber hecho antes.

-Lo subestimamos. Pero esto ya no nos va a pillar por sorpresa. Te atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos.

Los dos guerreros empezaron a atacarle con todo lo que tenían, pero el monstruo no paraba de convertirse en humo.

-¡Maldita sea!-Dijo Vegeta furioso.-¡Deja de hacer eso!

Tapion saltó desde un edificio y cortó la cola de Hildegarn.

-¡Ahora! La Brave Sword tiene la habilidad de bloquear esa habilidad tan molesta de Hildegarn. Ahora es la vuestra.

-Bien. Usaré esa técnica que me enseñó el anciano Kaioh Shin. ¡Puño Explosivo del Dragón!

El puño de Goku estalló y la energía liberada se convirtió en un majestuoso dragón dorado que se enrocó en Hildegarn como si fuera una serpiente. El dragón estalló evaporando al monstruo.

-Se acabó. La pesadilla de Hildegarn por fin llegó a su fin. Ahora podrás descansar en paz, Minoshia.

Desde un edificio, estaba el hombre que salvó al hijo de Hal.

-Esos son los héroes de la leyenda. Pero aún no están todos. Tendré que esperar un poco más de tiempo antes de presentarme ante ellos. Me he adelantado mucho a la fecha indicada en la premoniciones.-El misterioso individuo desapareció.

Todos los héroes estaban descansando en el suelo. Estaban agotados. Bulma, Carol y Tommy se aceraron a los héroes.

-¡Papi!-Tommy abrazó a su padre.

-Es un milagro que estéis bien.-Dijo Carol.

-Es una suerte que no os haya pasado nada grave.

-Oye, nosotros somos los héroes. Siempre ganamos.-Dijo Flash.

-Oye Tommy, ¿ese es el guerrero que te salvó?-Dijo Hal señalando a Tapion.

-No. Tenía una espada. Pero era diferente. Tenía barba y pelo castaño. Usaba una gabardina negra y una camisa oscura con una H plateada. No parecía de este mundo. Pero no se parecía a él.

-Y veo... ¿Entonces quién sería?-Se preguntba Hal.

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que estamos todos sanos y salvos.

-Pues yo creo que os puedo ayudar.-Dijo un Blue Lantern que apareció de repente.

-No puede ser... ¡Razer! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿No me digas que ahora eres un Blue Lantern?

-Vale no te lo digo.-Dijo Razer.-Por lo que he oído de la descripción de tu hijo, ese individuo es Junk Hurk, un miembro de los Escuderos Universales.

-¿Escuderos Universales?-Preguntó Piccolo.

-Una orden que nació cuando un antiguo clan de caballeros que defendía el lado bueno de las cosas desapareció. Ahora está preparando al Universo para la llegada de un mal mayor.

-Acabamos de derrotar a un mal temible. ¿Acaso hay algo peor que Buu y Hildegarn?-Preguntó Flash.

-Lo desconozco. Pero él se ha encargado de avisar y alertar a todos los cuerpos Lantern del Universo, incluyendo a los Red Lanterns y a los Sinestro Corps.

-Vaya. No me digas que sólo has venido a decirnos eso.-Dijo Hal.

-He venido a enseñarte algo.-De detrás de Razer apareció Aya.

-Saludos Hal Jordan del Sector 2814.

-¿Aya? ¡Estás viva!

-Sí. Aya ha renacido como un ser vivo al 100%. Ahora su cuerpo no es robótico. Es orgánico.

-A esto lo llamo yo un final feliz.

Más tarde, todos se reunieron en Capsule Corp. Tapion decidió usar la máquina del Tiempo para volver al pasado y vivir todos los años que no pudo al estar encerrado en la caja.

-Muchísimas gracias a todos. Nunca os olvidaré. Antes de que se me olvide. Toma Trunks.-Tapion le dio su Brave Sword.-Quiero que te la quedes. Seguro que a mi hermano le hubiese encantado conocerte.

-Vuelve a visitarnos cuando quieras.-Dijo Trunks.

-Es cierto. Aquí siempre serás bien recibido.-Dijo Bulma.

-Muchas gracias.-Tapion activó la máquina y desapareció.

-Lo echaré de menos.-Dijo Trunks.

En ese momento, un batavión aterrizó al lado de Capsule Corp. De él bajaba Batgirl acompañando a un NightWing malherido. A su cara le faltaba su ojo derecho.

-¡Dick!-Batman se acercó rápidamente a NightWing-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sabéis algo de Tim?

-Jo... Ker...-Dijo Dick antes de perder el conocimiento.

Hildegarn ha sido derrotado. Pero los problemas continuan para Batman.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Tim?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota:**El siguiente capítulo será el penúltimo de ete fic. Hay que ver como pasa el tiempo. Parece que fue ayer cuando comencé este fic. En fin, no os perdáis el próximo capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	27. Capítulo 27: Me llamo Uub

**Capítulo 27: Me llamo Uub**

10 años han pasado desde la derrota de Buu. Nadie recuerda ya la terrible ameaza que el Majin representó. La gente sólo tiene un vago recuerdo de que Satan los salvó de algo grave. Tras la batalla contra Hildegarn, no hubo una amenaza grave ni ningún intento de invasión por parte de razas alienigenas.

Un adolescente Trunks viajaba en una nave. Iba a visitar a su amigo Goten.

-Esto de ir en una nave es aburrido.-Trunks salió de la nave, la guardó en su cápsula y empezó a volar a toda velocidad. Llegó enseguida a casa de Goku. Allí estaba Chichi tendiendo la ropa.

-Hola. ¿Está Goten?

-Pues no. Se ha ido hace media hora. Pero no sé a donde. Preguntle a Gohan.

-De acuerdo.-Trunks fue corriendo a casa de Gohan.

Gohan estaba ahora casado con Videl. Trunks entró en la casa y vio a Gohan y a Videl ordenando unos libros. Videl aún seguía en el cuerpo de Green Lanterns pero su trabajo quedó reducido ya que tenía que cuidar de la hija que ella y Gohan tenían en común.

-Hola a todos.

-Hola Trunks.-Dijo Videl.

-¿Sabéis donde está Goten?

-Está en la montaña que hay aquí cerca. Está entrenando con mi padre y con Pan.

-¿Dejáis que Pan entrene?

-No nos queda remedio. Goku insistía en que Pan tenía mucho talento y que no podía echarse a perder.-Dijo Videl.

-Muchas gracias.

Trunks se fue volando hacia la montaña. Allí Goku luchaba contra Goten. Goten ahora llevaba el pelo largo. No le gustaba que le confundieran con su padre. Goten perdió el combate.

-Te has echado a perder, hijo. Desde la batalla de Hildegrn que no entrenas como es debido.

-No hace falta entrenar ya. No puede haber nada más peligroso que Buu o Beerus.

-Menuda paliza.-Dijo Trunks, el cual estaba aterrizando.-Yo soy capaz de luchar contra el mio en igualdades.

-Pues la última vez que luchamos me pareció que te estaba dando una paliza.-Trunks se asustó. Vegeta y Bulma aparecieron detrás de él.

-Vegeta, Bulma. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó Goku.

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? Si no venimos nosotros, tú no vienes a vernos. La última vez casi no vienes a mi fiesta por culpa del nacimiento de unos pterodáctilos.-Dijo Bulma furiosa.

-Estás muy enfadada. ¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Goku.

-¡Cállate! Que envidia me dais. Los saiyans conserváis la juventud muy bien. Apenas habéis cambiado nada.

-Estamos hechos para luchar todo lo que podamos en nuestra vida. Por eso nuestra juventud dura más.-Dijo Vegeta.

-Quizás le pida al dragón que me haga más joven.

En ese momento llega Superman volando. Ahor tenía el pelo parcialmente blanco y su traje era negro. Ya no llevaba capa.

-¡Clark! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

-Sí. Venía a avisaros de que un nuevo torneo se iba a celebrar en Papaya mañana. Lo digo por si os apetecía participar.

-Dudo que Goku participe en un torneo de categoría pésima.-Dijo Vegeta.

-Pues tenía pensado participar. Este año se va a inscribir un guerrero muy fuerte.-Este comentario sorprendió a los presentes.

-¿Un guerrero fuerte? Yo no detecto ningún ki grande. ¿Acaso es un androide?-Preguntó Vegeta.

-No. Es un terrícola.

-¿Terrícola?

-SÍ. Tengo ganas de participar.

-Si tú participas yo también.-Dijo Vegeta.-Y vosotros dos tambien participareis. Necesitáis un buen entrenamiento.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo mañana había quedado con Palace.-Dijo Goten.

-Y a mí no me apetece, papá.

-Si no participas, te bajo la paga.

-¡No es justo!

En ese momento llegaba una niña pequeña volando.

-¡Abuelo! Ya he dado una vuelta completa a la Tierra.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan pequeña y ha hecho tal hazaña?-Dijo Superman asombrado.

-Pan también participará.

-¿Deján participar a niños? Pensé que habían quitado la categoria infantil tras lo que pasó con Trunks.

-Ella puede luchar porque es nieta de Satan. ¿Y tú lucharás Superman?

-No. Yo esta vez miraré. Ya nos veremos mañana.-Superman se fue.

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en Isla Papaya. De la Liga de la Justicia solamente acudieron Clark, Hal, Carol y su hijo Tommy, el cual ya tenía 20 años. Era el vivo retrato de su padre, y para evitar comparaciones, Tommy tuvo la misma idea que Goten, dejarse el pelo largo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Bruce y los demás no han venido?-Preguntó Goku.

-Goku, ¿acaso has olvidado lo que pasó tras la batalla contra Hildegarn?

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!

**Flashback.**

Hace 10 años, tras la batalla contra Hildegarn, un batavión aterrizó al lado de Capsule Corp. De él bajaba Batgirl acompañando a un NightWing malherido. A su cara le faltaba su ojo derecho.

-¡Dick!-Batman se acercó rápidamente a NightWing-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sabéis algo de Tim?

-Jo... Ker...-Dijo Dick antes de perder el conocimiento.

-El Joker tiene a Tim.-Dijo BatGirl.

-¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda?-Dijo Superman.

-Gotham es mi asunto. Tú encargate de Metrópolis.

Batman se subió rápidamente junto con Batgirl al avion.

-¡Espera Batman! ¡Podemos ayudarte!-Dijo Clark.

-¡No! ¡El Joker es mi responsabilidad! Vosotros cuidad a NightWing.-El avión se fue.

-Le daremos una semilla senzu.-Dijo Piccolo.

Batman regresó rápidamente Gotham. En una aotea había una caja de música. Batgirl la tocó y de ella salió una marioneta con una camisa de fuera de Arkham y el antifaz de Robin. La caja estalló. Batman cogió la camisa de fuerza.

-¡Arkham!

Rápidamente, Batman y Batgirl fueron al Asilo Arkham. El edificio acbaba de ser abandonado y que se creo otro edificio con mejor seguridad. Los dos vigilantes entraron y buscaron por el edificio abandonado. De repente, escucharon una voz femenina cantando.

-Vamos a dividirnos.-Dijo Batman. Batman entró en lo que era el Salon de Actos. Todo estaba decorado como si fuera el salon de cualquier hogar. Harley Quinn estaba poniendo un jarrón en una mesa.

-¡Oh! ¡Pudding, tenemos visitaaa!

El Joker estaba sentado en un sofá y fumando una pipa falsa.

-¡Batsy! ¡Qué alegría! ¿A qué debemos el honor de tú visita?

-¿Dónde está Robin?

-¿Robin?-Se preguntaron los dos payasos.

-Yo creo que está hablando del pequeño J.J.-Dijo Harley.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Batsy, mientras tú jugabas con tus nuevos amigos japoneses, nuestra familia que entrega sonrisas a todo el mundo ha aumentado en número.

El Joker abré el telón y de él sale Tim convertido en una réplica en miniatura del Joker.

-¡No!-Batman iba a darle una paliza al Joker, pero Harley le dispara con un bazooka una especie de cuerda que le ata y lo inmobiliza.

-Verás. Nos hacemos viejos. Y pensamos que ya era de tener hijos que continúen nuestro legado.

-Sí. Pero yo prefiero adoptar. El embarazo le destroza a una la figura.

-Así que pensamos en coger a uno de tus niños maravilla. Tú tienes mucho, así que por uno que pierdas no te pasará nada. Di hola a Batsy, Joker Junior.

-¡Jaaajajajajaja!-El joven comenzó a reír. Batman empezó a enfurecerse. Usó su fuerza para liberarse y empezar a seguir al Joker. Batgirl se quedó luchando con Harley e intentando hacer entrar en razón a Tim. Harley y Batgirl salieron a luchar afuera, pero Harley acabó cayendo por un acantilado.

Batman acabó en la sala donde se proyectaban películas. De repente, la voz del Joker empezó a oírse por los megáfonos y una película empezó a proyectarse en la pantalla. La película mostraba como el Joker torturaba a Robin.

-¿Sabes Batsy? No fue fácil convencer a Robin para que me revelara todos sus secretos. Pero una ve use métodos poco ortodoxos, habló. Lo contó todo. Para mí, toda esa información era como un regalo de navidad. Así es. También sé quien se esconde debajo de esa máscara, Batsy. O debería decir Bruce. Así es. Eso también lo sé. Debo decir que ya me lo imaginaba. QUien me iba a decir a mí que Batman era un niño que lloraba porque quería a su papi y a su mami. Me reiría si no fuera tan patético. ¡Que diablos! Me reire de todas formas. ¡Jajajajajaja!

Batman se lanzó contra el Joker y empezó a darle una paliza.

-Si no te gusta la película, aquí tienes las diapositivas.-Batman arrojó al Joker por la ventana. El payaso cayó en el salón donde empezó la batalla.

-¡Esta vez acabaré contigo!

-Batsy. Siempre dices lo mismo. Si cumplieras tus amenazas, llenarías el cementerio.-El Joker sacó un cuchillo de su manga y se lo clavó en la rodilla. Batman cayó al suelo. En ese momento aparece Tim.

-Vamos, haz que papi se sienta orgulloso.-El Joker le lanzó una pistola. Tim apuntó contra Batman y disparó. Del cañon de la pistola salió un cartel.

-No lo hagas Tim.

-Vamos. ¡Dispara!

Tim apuntó al Joker y le disparó. El cartel se clavó en su corazón.

-Esto no es... divertido. No tiene... Gracia.-El Joker murió. Tim empezó a llorar y Batman fue a consolarlo. Batman prohibió a Tim, Barbara y a Dick volver a ser vigilantes. Dick no le hizo caso y ocupó, mejor dicho, recuperó el puesto de Tim en los Titanes.

Años más tarde, Batman se retiró de su lucha contra el crimen cuando se vio obligado a usar una pistola.

Ahora Gotham es una ciudad caótica, donde los Jokerz, bandas inspiradas en el Joker, se dedicaban a expandir el miedo.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Vaya. Ya no me acordaba.-Dijo Goku.

-Claro. Como tú solamente te preocupa de entrenar.-Dijo Bulma furiosa.

Goku, Pan, Vegeta y los demás fueron a saludar a Satan y a Buu. El campeón se asustó al enterarse de que ellos participaban. Pero se relajó cuando Goku le confesó que si les tocaba luchar contra él, le iban a dejar ganar.

Cuando se clasificaron, fueron al lugar donde se decidian el orden de los combates. Goku le pidió a Buu que hiciera trampas.

-Seguro que el guerrero del que habla Goku es ese chico.-Dijo Vegeta señalando a Kirano, un chico que parecía bien preparado.

-No.-Dijo Goku.

-Participante Uub. Escoga su número.-Un niño enclenque se acercó al arbitro.

-¡Ese es!

-¡¿Cómo?!-Dijeron todos asombrados.

-¿Quién es él, Goku?-Preguntó Vegeta.

-Él. Él es la reencarnación del Buu malo con el que luchamos hace diez años. Parece que el Juez Enma me ha concedido mi deseo.

Desde un tejado, estaba Junk Hurk mirando a los héroes.

-Ese niño. Es el niño que según las profecías será un héroe de la luz y la oscuridad. La profecía se está cumpliendo. El día de la gran crisis se acerca.

Uub ha resultado ser la reencarnación del Buu malvado.

¿Será una amenaza o será un gran aliado? ¿Y a qué se refiere Junk Hurk con eso de gran crisis?

_**Continurá...**_

**Nota: **El próximo capítulo será... ¡EL ÚLTIMO! ¡BWAAH! Me lo he pasado muy bien haciendo este remake. Y debo agradecer a ocnarf y a Sicario Heart su ayuda. Y agradecer a todos aquellos que me han escrito reviews positivas y han dedicado un rto de su tiempo a leer este fic.

**EL PERSONAJE JUNK HURK ES CREACIÓN DEL ESCRITOR DE OCNARF.**

Nos vemos en el último capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	28. Hasta pronto, DC Dragon World

**Capítulo 28: Hasta pronto, DC Dragon World**

-¿Me estás diciendo que ese niño enclenque es la reenarnación del Buu maligno?

-Así es. Mientras luchaba contra Buu, deseé que se reencarnara en un humano. Y parece que Enma me ha concedido ese deseo. Además, si os fijáis Uub al revés es Buu.

Todos estaban asombrados. Ese chico no actuaba como Buu. Era honesto y algo patoso. Tenía miedo de todo lo que le rodeba.

-Vaya, mi madre tenía razón. El mundo que hay más allá de mi isla es muy distinto. Y hay gente que da mucho miedo. No tenía que haberme apuntado a pesar de ser el más fuerte de mi pueblo.-Decía Uub.

Los combates quedaron decididos.

Pan vs Mokkeko

Uub vs Goku

Capitán Chicken vs Kirano

Buu vs Goten

Trunks vs Otokosuki

Knock vs Vegeta

Mr Satan pasa directamente a la final por ser el ganador de 4 torneos seguidos.

-¡No! ¡No quiero luchar contra Buu! Me va a dar una paliza!-Dijo Goten asustado.

-Eso te pasa por no entrenarte.-Le dijo su padre.

-Y a mí no me gusta mi rival.-Dijo Trunks con asco.

-Ya verás, guapo. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.-Dijo Otokosuki mientras le guiñaba un ojo. A Trunks le dio un escalofrío.

-Menudos hijos tenemos Goku.-Dijo Vegeta. Knock se acercó a Vegeta.

-Oye viejo. Más vale que te retires porque te voy a dejar una cara nueva.-Vegeta le ignoraba.- Me oyes. Te lo digo a ti, abuelo.

Vegeta le dio un golpe a Knock mandándolo bien lejos y dejándolo noqueado.

-Que alguien le diga a los organizadores que este cretino ya ha sido descalificado.

Mientras tanto, el Capitán Chicken no paraba de hacer poses.

-Voy a mostrar al mundo que soy un gran héroe. Ganaré este torneo y la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada me aceptará en sus filas, como aceptaron hace 10 años al Gran Saiyaman cuando Batman dejó el grupo.

Los amigos de Goku estaban esperando a que empezara el Torneo.

-Ya tengo ganas de ver quien es el guerrero del que tanto hablaba Goku.-Dijo Superman.

-Tiene que ser muy fuerte. Goku ya nno participa en estos torneos porque los encuentra aburridos. Si se ha apuntado a este, significa que el guerrero tiene que ser espectacular.

-Mirad. Ya sale alguien.-Dijo Bra, la segunda hija de Bulma y Vegeta.

El arbitro salió para anunciar el primer combate.

-Señoras y señores. El torneo va a comenar inmediatamente. El primer combate será Pan contra Mokkeko. Mokkeko ya participó en la última edición, donde fue derrotado por Mister Buu. Y a Pan ya la conocen. Es la nieta del Gran Campeón Mister Satan y del ganador del 23º Torneo de Artes Marciales, Son Goku.

-Ten cuidado Pan.-Dijo Gohan.-Procura no matar a tu adversario.

-Buena suerte Pan.-Dijo Bra.

-Que rabia. Me ha tocado contra una niña pequeña. Es igual, la cogeré del cuello y la tirare fuera con delicadeza. Yo al que quiero derrotar es a Buu.-Mokkeko fue a por Pan, pero esta desapareció y le dio una patada al coloso, mandándolo fuera del ring. Por suerte, Mokkeko no murió.

-Vaya que rápido ha caído el gigante.-Dijo Superman.

Pan volvió con los otros luchadores. Satan fue a ver si su nieta estaba bien.

-¡Pan! ¿Estás bien? No te ha hecho nada ese bestia.

-No abuelo. Estoy bien.

Los amigos de Goku habían visto el combate.

-Vaya. Pan es muy fuerte.-Dijo Bulma.

-Parece ser que los Saiyans se hacen más fuertes a medida que pasan las generaciones.-Dijo Hal.

-A mí me encantaría hacer cosas así de molonas.-Dijo Tommy.

-Ya hablamos de eso Tommy. Te prohibí hacer algo peligroso. Y si alguna vez ves algún anillo del color que sea acercarse a ti, evítalo. Ser lantern, sea del color que sea, es muy peligroso.-Dijo Carol.

-Pero eso no evitó que te volvieras a poner tu anillo violeta, madre.

-Eso es distinto. Las Star Sapphire expandimos el amor por el Universo. Además, me eligieron su nueva reina. No podía decir que no.

El arbitro subió al ring para anunciar el próximo combate.

-Y ahora es el turno de Son Goku contra Uub. Son Goku es un luchador veterano que participó en varios torneos y ganó la vigésimotercera edición. Una leyenda a la altura de Mister Satan. Uub es nuevo en esto. Este chico de diéz años viene de una isla en los Mares del Sur.

-¿Ese es el guerrero con el que quería luchar Goku?-Dijo Superman. En ese momento apareció Mr. Mxyzptlk.

-Así es. Ese chico es Buu reencarnado.-Dijo el duende de la 5ª Dimensión.-Su nombre Uub es Buu al revés.

-Y si tú te reencarnaras en humano. ¿Cómo sería tu nombre?

-Pues sería Kltpzyxm.-Se hizo un silencio.-¡OH PORRAS!-Mxyzptlk desapareció.

-¿Quién era ese?-Preguntó Piccolo.

-Una carga que llevo encima durante mucho tiempo.

Goku y Uub subieron al ring. El arbitro anunció el comienzo del combate, pero Uub estaba demasiado nervioso. No podía mover un músculo.

-Tengo que hacer algo. Lo voy a motivar para que se mueva. ¡Vamos chico! Tú puedes vencerme.

Uub seguía sin moverse.

-Usaré otra táctica. No me gusta hablar así pero n tengo alternativa. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo? Pues vuelve con el gordo de tu pdre y la fea de tu madre.

Uub empezó a sentirse furioso. Por un momento sus ojos se volvieron rosados. Uub se lanzó contra Goku y le dio una patada. Goku reaccionó a tiempo y la paró con el brazo, pero se hizo daño. Los dos empezaron a intercmbiar golpes. Todos estaban impresionados de ver semejante combate.

-¿Y ese niño de donde ha salido?-Dijo Satan asustado.

Los dos guerreros lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que Goku expulsó su ki y mandó a volar a Uub bien lejos. Goku lo agarró para que no saliera del ring.

-Vaya. Por lo que veo no sabes volar.

-Pues... no. No sé. No se me había pasado por la cabeza.-Dijo Uub.

-Perdona. Eso que dije antes no lo dije en serio. Lo dije para que empezaras a luchar. Y por lo que veo te defiendes bien.

-Gra... Gracias.

-Iré contigo a donde vives. Yo te enseñaré a pelear.

-Pero señor, somos pobres. No podremos acogerle.

-No te preocupes. Le pediré a Satan que ayude a tu familia económicamente.-Goku agarró a Uub y se fueron volando a donde estaban sus amigos.-Amigos, me ausentaré por unos 5 años. Os iré visitando de vez en cuando. Superman, Goten, Trunks, Pan y Vegeta, os dejo al cargo de la Tierra.

Goku y Uub se fueron volando. Todos sus amigos miraban como los dos desaparecían en el horizonte. Chichi casi se desmaya.

-"No quieres entrenar a ese chico para que sea el futuro guardián del Planeta. Quieres entrenarlo para tener un verdadero reto. No me puedes engañar. Después de todo, ambos somos guerreros y pensamos igual."-Pensaba Vegeta.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Goku tan feliz en estos 10 años.-Dijo Piccolo.-Sigues siendo igual que la primera vez que nos vimos. ¡Jajajajaja!

Entre el público estaba Junk Hurk.

-Todavía es pronto para intervenir. Aun quedan 5 años para que la gran crisis comience.-Junk Hurk luego miró a donde estaban Bulma y los demás. En concreto miraba a Tommy Jordan. -Y ese joven será mi nuevo aprendiz. Tiene potencial para ser un poderoso usuario de la fuerza. Ahora volveré junto con mi maestro.-Junk Hurk desapareció del lugar.

**#######**

En la nave de Imperiex situada en el vacio entre Universos.

-Disfrutad mientras podáis. En 5 años purgaré al Omniverso de todo mal.-Dijo Imperiex.

-Y yo pronto obtendré mi venganza.-Dijo Cooler.

-Así es. Todos obtendremos lo que queremos.

En ese momento, un hombre con una armadura blanca y una túnica marrón ocura entra acompañado de unas sondas de Imperiex. Llevaban algo bajo una gran capa.

-Se bienvenido, Drax Ur.-Dijo Imperiex.

-Drax Ur está muerto. Yo soy Lord Dark Star.

-Como quieras. Me has traído eso que te pedí.

-Aquí lo tienes.-Dark Star quitó la capa revelando lo que había debajo. Era una capsula en cuyo interior había alguien expuesto a luz de un Sol Rojo.

-¿Un kriptoniano?-Dijo Cooler.

-Sí. Pero no uno corriente. Él es uno de los más fuertes que existieron. Creí que había desaparecido junto con el anterior Multiverso DC durante la primera Crisis. Pero veo que ha sobrevivido. Puede que sea por su fuerte deseo de sobrevivir.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, villano. Serás detenido. Ya lo verás.

-No. Yo busco lo mismo que tú. Busco erradicar el mal del Omniverso. Deseo crear un Universo libre de impurezas. Tranquilo. No acabaré contigo. Eres mi prisionero especial. Cooler, ¿cómo va Broly?

-Perfecto. Estará listo para cuando llegué el momento.

-¡Excelente! ¡Pronto GilgaKles será libre! ¡Jajajajajaja!

_**#######**_

Por encima del Océano, Goku volaba con Uub a su espalda.

-¿Vamos bien?

-Esto... Sí.

-No seas tan tímido. Somos amigos. Tienes que ser más decidido. Grita con fuerzas. Que salga de dentro.

-Si... ¡SI!

-Así me gusta. Pronto serás un guerrero muy fuerte capaz de defender la Tierra. Pero antes quiero hacerte un regalo. ¡Kinton!

Una nube amarilla llegó. Goku subió a Uub en ella. Uub no cayó de la nube. Eso significaba que su corazón era puro.

-Y ahora vamos a tu isla. Tengo ganas de comenzar tu entrenamiento.

-¡SÍ!

-Así se habla.

Y los dos partieron hacia la isla que había en los mares del Sur.

Y así acaba esta historia. Pero no será la última vez que veamos a Goku y a sus amigos. Todavía quedan muchos enemigos que derrotar y amigos que conocer.

_**Fin**_

**Nota:**Hasta aquí llega esta historia. Pero como ya he dicho, no es un final definitivo. Es el fin del primer capítulo. Pronto comenzará otra historia. No os la perdáis. Y me gustaría agradecer por última vez a Ocnarf la oportunidad de dejarme hacer este fic. Así como también agradezco a Sicario Heart su ayuda, a Hadley Doleto y a PochocloEn3D y a otros lectores anónimos el haber leído este fic. Gracias.

Nos vemos en la secuela.

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
